Shelter Me From the Storm
by kissmyapplejuice
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen like this, but regardless, they were dumb, and now they had to deal with the consequences. [BADE]
1. Big News

I've been rewatching Victorious, and this little idea popped into my head because I love Jade and Beck. It's not a super original idea, but I wanted to write it! It happens between _The Worst Couple_ and _Tori Fixes Beck and Jade_! Also, this takes place back in 2013 when the show aired, and the gang is starting their senior year. So here you go!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _Big News_

Jade bounced nervously on the edge of her tub. Her black nails drumming on the edge as she stared into the mirror at her reflection. _How can this be happening?_ The alarm goes off on her PearPhone, and she slowly turns it off and stands placing it gently on the white porcelain. She hesitates before walking over to the sink, and picking up the small stick sitting on top of it. Two blue lines. Jade drops the test as she backs up to the wall covering her mouth up as she muffles her cry.

"Shit!" There is a quick knock on the door.

"Jade! You've been in there for a million hours!"

"Go away, Joey!" Jade slams her fist against the door to a satisfying yelp and retreating footsteps of her little brother. Jade quickly picks up her phone and scrolls to Beck's name. Her thumb hovers over the call button, but she can't bring herself to do it.

* * *

 **At Hollywood Arts**

Tori Vega shuts her locker, and looks over at the scissor covered one across the commons. Jade was usually there scowling at her, but once again she wasn't. Though Jade found it questionable that they were friends, Tori very much considered Jade one of her close friends, and missing five days of school was a need for concern.

"Guys, I'm really worried about Jade," Tori stomps over to André, Robbie, and Cat.

"Why?" Cat looks at her, twirling her hair.

"She's been sick for the last five days,"

"People get sick, Tori, you didn't worry this much when I was sick," Robbie looks at Tori, offended.

"Robbie, you had a cold. No one knows how Jade is sick, and she isn't texting me back,"

"She's never gonna text you back, Tor," André takes a bite of his apple, "she probably just has a cold."

Tori looks back at the abundance of scissors as Beck walks up and joins the group gathered in front of his locker.

"What's up?"

"Tori is worried about Jade since she has been gone for the last five days," Cat cheerfully replies. Beck suddenly tenses at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. It had been three months since their big break up, and it had really caused a weird vibe between the group.

"I'm sure she's fine," Beck smiles, but his face says that he is worried, too.

"Ha!" Tori points to Beck's face, "Beck's worried, too! Look at his face."

"Like I said, she's probably fine. I have to get to class." Beck shrugs off the group, and heads to his next period. He pauses and stares at his phone, and starts to write out a text before deleting it. The group watches.

"I wish the two of them would stop being dumb about this," Tori stomps in frustration, "they are both miserable without each other."

"Leave them be, Tori. Remember last time you tried to play matchmaker? Come on, it's time to get to class." André gestures for her to follow. Tori looks over her shoulder to see that Beck is gone.

TORI VEGA: _JADE JADE COME BACK JADE_ Mood: _Worried_

* * *

 **The next day**

Jade grips onto her steering wheel. She's been sitting in the Hollywood Art parking lot for the last twenty minutes.

"It's now or never, West, let's go." She grabs her bag and gets out of her car. She gets to the door of Hollywood Arts and stops, looking quickly back to her car. Her eyes return to the door, and she takes a deep breath before opening it.

"Jade!" Cat comes barreling towards her, hugging her tightly. "You're alive!" Cat snuggles in closer to her best friend. Jade pries the red-head off of her.

"Yes, Cat, I'm still alive, but right now I kind of wish I wasn't," Cat takes her hand and pulls her towards the others.

"Look, guys, it's Jade!" Everyone smiles at their friend, who remains emotionless.

"Jade! You're back,"

"Way to state the obvious, Robbie,"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Um…" the group turns towards the door as Beck enters the school, and him and Jade make eye contact.

"I have to go." Jade quickly turns and heads to their first class.

"Jade!" Tori calls after her. Beck walks up to the group, and watches the retreating black figure.

"See, she's fine. Come on, we have to get to class." Beck brushes past the group to Sikowitz's. The group eyes him as they follow.

* * *

Acting class goes by as normal. Tori and Cat are doing their scene that they had been working on for their creative screenwriting section. Jade suddenly jolts up and runs out of the classroom causing Cat to mess up her line.

"Dang it." Everyone looks at the shutting door and Beck quickly follows her, gesturing for the others to stay. He finds her slumped over a nearby garbage can, puking.

"Jade,"

"I'm fine, Beck, go back to class," Jade brushes her dark hair back, as she straightens herself up before turning back to him wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"You obviously aren't, you should go home," Jade rolls her eyes at his concern for her, as if he had the right to be.

"And why do you care? You aren't my boyfriend,"

"But I am your friend," Jade laughs.

"That's a joke," Beck looks confused. He truly still thinks of Jade as a friend like he said at the animal hospital a week ago, he would always love Jade as a…as just friend. He scolds himself in his head. He was even bad at lying to himself.

"Jade, you are obviously sick, and should go home so you can start getting better,"

"I'm not sick, Beck,"

"That's not what the trashcan would say. You threw up in it!" Jade scoffs and starts walking back towards class only to be blocked by Beck.

"Move,"

"No,"

"Move…now!" For a brief second, Beck thinks about moving, but he stands his ground.

"Go home,"

"No!"

"Jade, you're sick and you're going to get everyone else sick."

"Last time I looked, Beck, you can't catch being pregnant. Now move!" Jade hisses, and pushes past a stunned Beck, who grabs her wrist.

"What?!" Jade struggles against Beck's grip.

"Let go,"

"Jade! We have to talk about this,"

"No, we don't,"

"Jade, you're pregnant. We need to talk about that," Jade stops struggling against him and goes slack at his hushed voice.

"I know, okay, wazzbag," Jade's blue-green eyes meet his brown, "but I don't think the middle of our school hallway is the right place,"

"Then when?"

"I don't know, Beck, I don't know when because I am not ready to talk about it!" She pulls her wrist from Beck's grip and goes back to class, leaving a very stunned Beck in her wake.

* * *

Jade returns to her seat, and everyone stares at her.

"WHAT?!" Everyone jolts and turns forwards, and Sikowitz calls another pair up to the stage to perform their scene.

* * *

Yay! First chapter done. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think by leaving a review.

Until next time!

-KMA


	2. The Talk

So for those who asked, I will be trying to update this once a week. I have the first six chapters written, but I am a student, so my school work, job, and social life come somewhat before this most days especially with editing. I will do my best though!

So enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _The Talk_

The bell rings through Hollywood Arts and Cat sprints out of the room to go get lunch. Tori looks at Beck, who has been distracted their whole history class, so much so whenever he was asked a question he answered the Atlantic. Tori calls out his name a couple of times, but he is staring blankly at the white board. She gently taps him on the shoulder and he jumps out of whatever trance he is in, and stares up at her.

"Beck," Tori slings her purse over shoulder, "everything okay?"

"I just have a lot on my mind right now. I'm sorry, Tori," Beck smiles softly at her, "I don't really want to talk about it, right now., but it's nothing to worry about." He turns to leave the room. Tori eyes him suspiciously before following him to the lunch.

* * *

Cat looked around the lunch room to sit with her gothic friend, but couldn't seem to find her. A slight pout appears on her lips.

"Tori, where is Jade?" Cat turned around towards Tori, who joins Cat in her search only to see Beck sitting alone with a Jet Brew cup.

"I don't know, I wonder if she went home,"

"Maybe Beck knows,"

"Cat, no!" However, Tori is too late to stop her.

"Hey Beck!" Cat waves before sitting down next to him, "why don't you have anything to eat?" Tori joins them sitting on the other side of the red-head with a huff.

"Not really hungry," Beck takes a sip of his coffee.

"Hey, Beck, I know you said you didn't want to talk, but…"

"Do you know where Jade is?"

"Cat!" Beck gets up and starts walking away from the girls.

"Wait! Beck! Cat didn't mean it!" Tori quickly follows him trying to catch up to him, but the minute he gets into his car he's gone.

"Oh crumbs." Tori kicks the rocks of the parking lot before going Cat back at the table.

"Cat! You can't ask Beck about Jade,"

"Why not?"

"Remember that they broke up?"

"Yea,"

"And we shouldn't talk to them about each other,"

"Why not?"

"Seriously?!" André, Rex, and Robbie walk up to them.

"What shakin', my peeps?" Robbie sits down.

"Can you say anything cool?" Rex rolls his eyes.

"Cat asked Beck about Jade,"

"Why?"

"Cause Beck usually knows everything about Jade,"

"Yea, when they were dating," Andre munches on his fries, "she left halfway through math class,"

"Do you know why?"

"Don't know, she talked to the teacher and left,"

"They are acting weird,"

"Maybe we can stop by Jade's on the way home with soup," Cat smiles brightly.

"That's not a bad idea, Cat!" Tori returns the girl's smile, "wait where does Jade live?"

"I know!" Cat says excitedly.

"Well okay, we will go there after school. Andre, Rex, Robbie, wanna join?"

"I don't need to get anymore exposed to her sickness," Robbie says, "I have a weak immune system."

"No, you're just weak," Rex laughs.

"Hey! Well how about you Andre?"

"I've got to take my grandma to the doctor,"

"Oh no, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, she thinks the sun is melting her skin," everyone looks at Andre confused, "yea, I don't get it."

"Well, Cat looks like it's just us."

"Kk," the bell rings signaling the end of lunch, "yay! Class!" The group leaves the Asphalt Cafe with Jade and Beck on their mind.

* * *

"Here!" Tori pulls over at Cat's instruction. She had taken the driving exam over the summer, and finally passed. She finally felt like a normal teenage girl, but people still made comments about how it took her so long to get it. Tori didn't care though…she had entered her senior year at Hollywood Arts in style. They look over at the white building with brown awnings next to them.

"Here? Seems…normal?" Tori doesn't know what she was expecting. She had met Jade's dad, and he seemed normal compared to his dark, hammer and scissor loving daughter. Why shouldn't they live in a relatively normal home.

"Yea, Jade lives on the 3rd floor where that balcony is," Cat gestures up to the front left of the building, "one time when we were ten, she locked me on there for two hours,"

"Why?"

"I hugged her," Tori stares wide-eyed at Cat.

"You hugged her?"

"Yea! I like hugs…and the color yellow,"

"Wait, you were ten? How long have you known Jade?"

"Well, her mom and my dad have worked together at a law firm in town since we were eight,"

"You've known Jade for almost ten years?"

"No,"

"But you just said you met her when you were eight,"

"No, that's when she moved here to LA! Her mom worked at the branch in New York before moving here, and so her and my dad would commute a lot and sometimes we got to go,"

"So, how long have you known her?"

"Oh, I met her in New York when we were five," Cat looks down at the soup in her lap and giggles, "this soup is warm. It's like having a little liquid puppy on your lap." Tori looks at the giggling girl with a confused look.

"Let's just get out of the car." The girls unbuckle their seat belts and get out. Cat looks around at the surrounding cars.

"Look, its Jade's car! We found her," Cat claps, and Tori rolls her eyes.

"Let's go give her the soup then."

"Kk." The two girls exit Tori's car and walk towards the condo.

"What's Jade's place like?"

"Well, her room is dark,"

"Yea, what else?"

"I don't know what you want to know," Cat looks at her, "it's a place with couches and a piano and sometimes the TV is out and sometimes it isn't. It's a disappearing TV!" Cat starts making ghost sounds and waving her hands. Tori takes the soup from her hands, in fear that she might drop it.

"Well, I guess I want to know what's it's like when I get in, like the family dynamic just so I know if I need to fear for my life from more than one family member," Cat nods her head.

"Well her mom lives here and her little brother, too,"

"Jade has a little brother?"

"Yea, he's name is Joey, he's kind of afraid of Jade,"

"Aren't we all?" Cat giggles.

"Yea," Cat's face falls and she stares blankly at the door. One of the other residents is leaving, and is holding the door open and the girls calmly walk inside. "He also likes video games,"

"How old is he?"

"He's 6,"

"Wait, you just said her mom? But I met her dad,"

"Jade's mom and dad divorced when she was like nine. Pretty much right after she moved here with them, so she lives with her mom most of the time,"

"Oh," Tori casts her eyes downward.

"What about Joey?"

"Joey's dad moved like an hour away, so Joey spends most of his weekends with him. I think that makes Jade happy. I don't think Jade wanted a little brother,"

"Why?"

"Well, her mom is away a lot, so Jade has to take care of him if he isn't at his dad's. I don't think she likes living things that much except bunnies…she said she likes bunnies,"

"So, she liked raised him?"

"I guess," Cat skips down the hallway, and stops at a white door at the end of the hallway.

"302!" Cat knocks quickly on the door. "Jaaaaaade!" The door swings open to reveal not Jade but Beck.

"Beck!"

"Tori! Cat! What are you doing here?"

"Soup,"

"What?"

"Andre said Jade left, so we thought we would bring her soup to help her feel better,"

"It's not a good time,"

"Beck, why are you here?" The door opens wider to reveal Jade. Make up streaks running down her face. Her usual tight clothes have been replaced with a black tank top and baggy black sweatpants.

"Because he can be. You cannot, especially you." Jade looks pointedly at Tori.

"We brought you soup," Tori hands Jade the soup with a smile but Jade just glares at it, so Beck takes it from her hands since Jade is content on just glaring at the brunette, "we thought it would help you feel better."

"That was very nice of you." Beck smiles.

"Go away! We're busy!" Jade slams the door shut. Tori and Cat look at each other before Cat shrugs and skips down the hallway.

"Wait, Cat!" The red-head stops at the stairwell and looks at Tori.

"What?"

"We can't leave,"

"But Jade said they were busy. I remember one time my brother said he was busy, but I went to talk to him anyway," Tori looks at her suspiciously, "so he locked me in the closet for three hours."

"But,"

"I don't want to go back in the closet!" Cat squeals and runs down the stairs. Tori looks back down the hall at the last door on the right and sighs before following Cat down.

* * *

"That was mean, Jade," Beck sets the soup onto the nearby table.

"Oh well, I am not in the mood to be nice," Jade looks at him, "people keep coming over to my home without invitations,"

"Jade, we have a thing to talk about. A BIG thing,"

"And as I told you yesterday, I don't want to,"

"You don't get to decide that, Jade!" Beck walks over to her and places a hand on her arm. She scoffs and shrugs his hand off, and goes down the hall to her room. Beck sighs and follows her. "Jade!"

"Whaaat?!"

"Talk to me,"

"No!"

"Jade, we're having a baby,"

"I! I am having a baby,"

"Last time I looked it takes two to make a baby,"

"Oh, I'm glad you understand how babies work!"

"Jade, now is not the time for sarcasm,"

"No, now is the time for you to go home!"

"Jade, I'm not leaving until we talk about this,"

"Don't worry, you won't have to think about it much longer,"

"What does that mean?" Jade turns back towards Beck.

"It means that I will make an appointment, and you won't have to worry about being having a baby with your ex-girlfriend!" Beck steps back and a look of sadness washes over his face while Jade brushes away a tear that fell. Beck slides down the wall while Jade sits down on her bed, and sit in silence.

"I don't want you to get an abortion," Beck breaks the silence, and meets Jade's eyes.

"Well, we can't have a baby,"

"Why not?"

"Do you forget that we aren't a couple?"

"So?"

"As someone who comes from a broken home, I don't really want to raise a kid in one," Beck gets up and takes the space next to Jade.

"Maybe we can look into adoption?"

"Do you want some teenager finding you in eighteen years, and trying to make you feel guilty about how you didn't want them?"

"We could still keep it," Jade scoffs at Beck for bringing up this option again.

"Even if we wanted to, our parents would never let us. Your parents hate me, and I don't think your mother would be too happy with you being tied to me for the rest of your life,"

"We'll figure it out," Beck takes her hand into his, and he meets her eyes yet again, but this time he sees her lip trembling slightly, "Jade?" A sob echoes off the room's walls. Beck quickly wraps his arms around her pulling her into him tightly. He rubs her back and whispers into her hair to calm her down as she continues to cry. He slowly lays back taking her with him to help make her more comfortable, and she quickly curls into him. After about 20 minutes, her sobs abate somewhat.

"I'm scared," Jade whispers quietly into Beck's chest.

"Me too, Jade, me too,"

"My mom will be home soon, you should go,"

"Do you want me to be here when you tell her?"

"I'm not telling her,"

"Jade, you need to tell her," Jade untangles herself from him.

"I will just not when she hasn't been gone for a week or when I haven't been crying for the last day in a half. It will feel like an ambush, and she is stressed enough with this case. You don't have to explain to your single mom that you are going to be a single mom!"

"Except I'll be here for you no matter what you decide,"

"We aren't a couple, Beck, so therefore, I will still be a single mom IF I decide to have this baby,"

"We could try…"

"DON'T! Don't you finish that sentence,"

"But Jade,"

"You don't get to want to be a couple again because I'm having your baby. I might not want to have a baby if it's from a broken home, but I'll be damned if I have a baby that is being raised by people who are forcing themselves to be in a relationship because of it rather than because they love each other," Jade brings her fingers to her mouth, and starts to nibble on her knuckle. A hush of silence falls over Jade's macabre room before Beck breaks the silence.

"…well I still love you," Jade stops and stares at Beck, wide-eyed.

"What?"

"I never stopped loving you. I just figured you didn't love me anymore, and that's why you were picking more fights than normal," He starts approaching her, and she raises her hand to stop him.

"Oh, no no no, you don't get to say that,"

"I'm only telling you the truth,"

"You have to leave now," Jade walks quickly down the hall, and opens her front door, "so go,"

"Jade…"

"No, Beck, don't Jade me, leave," she gestures to the door, "now,"

"We are going to talk about this."

"No." Beck rolls his eyes, and grabs his jacket and leaves. Jade slams the door after he leaves, and she feels the tears start to fall again.

"Damn it." Jade brushes the tears away, and goes to the bathroom to clean her face, there is no need to cause her mother any worry. Jade looks at her PearPhone, and realizes that Joey would be getting out of school soon. She needed a distraction, so she changes and grabs her car keys before heading out to pick up her little brother.

* * *

Hurray! I hope nothing was too OOC for you guys. I'm pretty excited for the next chapter, so I will try to get it edited as fast as I can!

Until next time!

-KMA


	3. 7 Days

Hey there everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, it really encourages me to keep writing this! Sorry it took so long, I kept adding things, so editing took longer than normal. Here is the next chapter of Jade and Beck's adventure!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _7 Days_

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

André and Robbie join Cat and Tori at their usual table in the cafe.

"Hey, where's Beck, he usually beats us here?" Tori extends her neck, and looks around at the other tables.

"I don't know, him and Jade have been acting weird all week,"

"Yea, she was less…ganky, and it's been making me uncomfortable," Rex adds in.

"They've been talking a lot lately, too,"

"It's better than them arguing,"

"That's true,"

"I wonder what's up,"

"Look!" Cat yells and points back towards the school. The group looks to see Beck and Jade calmly talking to each other, leaning against the brick of the building, and Beck was playing with Jade's hand. Tori thinks back to two weeks ago when Cat and her were at Jade's place, and how odd the two acted afterward with Jade actively avoiding Beck at every turn. She wonders what has changed since then that caused this shift to be looking like a couple again, and Tori smiles to herself when Trina comes over, whining loudly, with her PearPhone out.

"I'm going to be alone forever!"

"Probably," Rex laughs, but Trina ignores him and turns to her younger sister, as she sits down, gripping onto her jacket tightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Look!" She shoves the phone into Tori's face.

"What?"

"Look at Beck's relationship status!" Trina points at screen. Tori and her friends gather around to see the words that had Trina in such a state: _Beck is dating Jade_.

"Oh my god," Tori squeals in excitement, "they're back together!"

"Maybe now Jade will be less cranky," Cat strokes her hair, "hey do you guys wanna hear a joke?"

"Not right now, Cat," Tori looks back over to where Jade and Beck are trying to figure out what happened between Jade walking out of acting class two weeks ago to now.

* * *

 _ **1 WEEK AGO**_

 _Beck had been trying to talk to Jade all week, but she had been cleverly avoiding him. He was done. Jade is calmly standing by her locker when he comes into school, and when she shuts it_ _…he takes his chance, and grabs her hand pulling her towards the janitor's closet._

" _Kidnapping!" Jade starts gesturing wildly, "you can all see that he's kidnapping me!" Beck quickly shuts the door, and makes sure to lock it._

" _We need to talk," Jade lowers her eyes._

" _I know,"_

" _You're pregnant!"_

" _Scream it from the mountain top, why don't you?!"_

" _Jade, it's still not the time for sarcasm. This is serious!"_

" _You think that I don't know that! Let me have the talk for us. Hey Beck, it's your EX-GIRLFRIEND, Jade. So, do you remember that night three months ago that we got drunk in the RV and had sex then a week later we broke up? Yea, looks like we weren't very safe that night, and now I'm knocked up. Congrats! We didn't beat teen pregnancy." Jade forces a smirk as Beck looks at her with compassion in his eyes._

" _Jade,"_

" _Don't look at me like that,"_

" _Like what?"_

" _Like I'm some fragile doll. I'm not,"_

" _I know,"_

" _So stop looking at me like I'm going to break!" Jade sits down an overturned bucket, and Beck sits down on the concrete floor next to her._

" _We're going to be parents,"_

" _Yea,"_

" _What do we do? Have you told your parents? How are we doing to tell my parents?" Beck looks up at her. Jade looks at him._

" _You needed to be the first to know, and I still haven't figured out how to tell my parents that their screwed-up daughter…screwed up." They sit in silence for a few minutes. Beck is the first to speak._

" _You aren't screwed-up, Jade," Jade lets out a breathy laugh, "What does this mean about us?"_

" _Nothing, we aren't a couple,"_

" _Why not?"_

" _Like I said last week, you don't get to date me again because you feel bad for getting me pregnant,"_

" _I didn't say that,"_

" _Oh, so you don't want to date me?"_

" _I didn't say that either!" Beck stands up quickly, and runs his hands through his hair, "I want to be with you because I love you, Jade!" Jade looks up at him wide-eyed._

" _You broke up with me!"_

" _You walked out first, and you made out with Moose!"_

" _Wait, Moose told you? That wazz!"_

" _Of course he did, he's my friend, Jade, and he felt bad about it!"_

" _Well, you were the one who didn't come out! You're the one who's dating other girls!"_

" _I haven't gone on a date with anyone!"_

" _You went on a date with Tori!"_

" _It wasn't a date!"_

" _Ohhhh…suuuuure it wasn't! You tried to kiss her!" Beck is taken aback by the comment._

" _Wait what?"_

" _During the Platinum Music Awards, you left the video chat on," Beck kicks the ground._

" _Oh,"_

" _Yea, oh…" Beck's face was covered in guilt at her looked at the girl with black hair with blue steaks._

" _What can I do to convince you that I want to be with you because of you?"_

" _Show me,"_

" _What?"_

" _Prove to me that you love me for me and not the baby,"_

" _Done. I'll pick you up tonight at 6." Beck kisses her quickly before leaving the closet._

" _Wait what?" She looks at the door her mouth hanging open. She slowly closes her mouth, and raises her hand to her smiling lips. If Jade didn't hate skipping, she most definitely would have skipped to History._

* * *

 _ **6 PM**_

 _Jade wrings her hands as she patiently waits at the door. She smooths down her black skirt for the twelfth time in the last few minutes and lets out a sigh._

" _This is ridiculous, you've been out with Beck lots of time there's no need to be nervous."_

" _Hey, Jade,"_

" _Hi, Mom,"_

" _Don't you look nice? Who's the lucky boy?"_

" _Beck," Jade's mom stops._

" _Are you two back together?"_

" _It's complicated." Jade's mom's phone begins ringing._

" _Well, have fun." She brings the phone to her ear, "Hey Steven…what do you mean you lost the files?!"_

" _Bye, mom." Jade returns her gaze to the door when there is a soft knock. She quickly runs to the door, and her hand freezes on the doorknob. She takes a deep breath, and slowly opens the door to reveal Beck, who is holding a single black calla lily._

" _Hey," Beck's smirk makes her melt._

" _Hey,"_

" _Ready?_

" _What are we…?"_

" _It's a surprise," Beck hands her the flower, and takes her hand into hers before pulling her out of the door. "Now let's go."_

 _After a short drive, Jade sees that Beck had set up a projector to screen at the small park where they had their first date to watch_ _"The Scissoring with extended scenes" and have a picnic, complete with canned lemonade, to Jade's delight. There was no one else in sight. Jade couldn't help but smile as they watched the movie in two large bean bag chairs and played with each other's hands. About an hour into the movie, she feels her eyelids starting to droop, and before she knows it she's out. She wakes up to Beck shaking her lightly._

" _Jade, time to wake up," Jade blinks her eyes open, and looks over at Beck, who had packed up almost everything._

" _Did I fall asleep?"_

" _Yea, but it's okay," Beck helps her up, "it's getting late. Let's get you home." Jade smiles and gets in Beck's car while he loads up the rest of the stuff. On the drive home they chat about the movie (what parts Jade was awake for), and when they finally reach her apartment Beck makes sure to walk her up._

" _Good night, Jade. I'll see you tomorrow at the same time." Beck kisses her cheek before leaving. Jade feels a grin spread on her face as her hand raises to the spot his lips had just been before heading inside._

 _Later in the night, after her mom and brother have gone to sleep, she lays in queen-size bed gently rubbing her stomach through the cotton of her shirt._

" _You have a pretty great Dad, baby. I hope we can make it work for you," she smiles as she once again lets her eyes close._

* * *

Tori smiles, and looks back at the phone in her face.

"Oh look, Beck posted a picture," The group look at the photo of Jade looking very pleased with herself with her arms crossed in front of her stripped shirt, standing next to an axe in the dead center of a bullseye with the caption:

BECK OLIVER: Give _this girl an axe and she can throw a bullseye on the first try. Love this girl._ Mood: _In Love and a little scared_

"Hey, I saw an article about that place, it's supposed to be really fun," Robbie states.

"We should go!" Cat bounces up and down.

"No, little Red," Andre pats her on the shoulder.

"Why not?"

"I don't know how much I trust you with an axe,"

"Kk," Cat says, sadly, "hey Jade posted something, too!" Cat clicks the photo on her phone to see a photo of them in a truck bed surrounded by candlelight, leaning against the back window, surrounded by blankets and pillows. Jade's head is on Beck's chest with her eyes closed, and Beck seems to be placing a kiss onto her forehead.

JADE WEST: 1) _Beck and I are back together again. 2) All girls must stay at least 30 feet away from him at all times. 3) I_ _'m not kidding._ Mood: _Fierce_

* * *

 **9 PM - 6 DAYS AGO**

 _Jade had always been a fan of the stars. The thought of looking at something that was dead was always a thrill for her. Beck had picked her up promptly at 6 PM, as promised, but this time in his truck that his dad and him had just finished restoring. He took her to dinner at Crossroads, one of her new favorite places to eat, and it felt almost effortless. They didn_ _'t fight about the game show or Tori or his parents…they simply talked. As the sun began to set over LA around 8, Beck escorted her back to the truck, and began to drive outside of the city into some of the forests nearby._

" _Are you going to kill me?" They had been driving for a bit, and she couldn't see the lights of the city anymore._

" _Maybe in the distant future, but not right now." Beck smiles over at her. She didn't know where they were, but Beck seemed pretty confident on the directions so that might have eased her worries a little. Soon, Beck pulls over, and quickly pulls out a blindfold._

" _Oh no, you are not getting laid that quickly even if my body is screaming yes," Jade puts up her hand up with a serious look on her face, but Beck simply laughs._

" _It's so you won't look, just trust me, okay?" Jade looks hesitantly at the silk fabric, and smiles softly remembering what they usually used it for._

" _Fine, but if I hear anything funny, I'm running and leaving you behind."_

" _Deal." Beck helps her put on the black silk, so Jade is enveloped in complete darkness. She can hear him moving around, opening and shutting doors, and she suddenly smells lemon and lavender, her two favorite scents. She hears her door open, and jerks her head towards it only to be comforted by Beck's soft touch._

" _Now, take my hand." Jade takes his hand, gingerly, and he escorts her around the truck before letting her ago. She can see faint light through the blindfold._

" _Are you going to hit me with the car?" She hears Beck laugh behind her, and feels him gently tug of the knot before the fabric falls away. In front of her, the truck bed and surrounding area have lanterns with candles in them, and the bed is filled with comfy looking pillows and blankets. Beck helps her up, and she crawls up to the back by the window and looks up. She can see millions of stars. The glitter of the milky way above her. Her eyes widen at the sight, and she barely notices Beck crawl next to her. She lays down on his chest, and they both sit in silence just looking at the stars basking in the glow of each other._

* * *

"Awww what a cute a photo!" Tori looks at the photo with pouting lip.

"Yay! Now I won't get yelled at for talking about them to each other, and I don't have to yell at Beck again!" Everyone looks at Cat, who is grinning widely, and Robbie looks a little uncomfortable.

* * *

 **10 AM - 5 DAYS AGO**

 _Beck, Robbie, and Cat were all sitting in study hall, Beck was anxiously tapping his pencil on the library table while Cat and Robbie look at him in annoyance._

" _Stop!" Cat yells causing everyone in the library to look at the group. The librarian raises her fingers, and tells the group to shush before turning back to her book._

" _What?"_

" _You've been bouncing that pencil for the last twenty minutes," Robbie slowly takes the pencil out of Beck's hand. "What has you so worked up?"_

" _I've just been trying to think of a new way to win Jade back,"_

" _Why?" A horrified look appears on Robbie's face._

" _Because I love her, and I regret not opening the door that day…everything has felt hollow since we broke up,"_

" _Well if I was Jade I wouldn't take you back," Cat looks conflicted with her response, "I mean you're my friend and everything Beck, but like sometimes you were the worst boyfriend to her,"_

" _What? No, I wasn't!"_

" _I mean, sometimes you were," Rex stares at Beck as Robbie smiles awkwardly before quickly flicking his eyes back down to his PearPad._

" _What are you saying? Jade was mean to everyone,"_

" _Yea she is, but she didn't kiss someone that she knew you didn't like or put you in time out or make you feel bad for not liking someone. When it comes down to it, Beck, Jade might be a mean person but she never intentionally hurt or humiliated you," Beck looks at the tiny red-headed girl with a look of confusion._

" _Yea but…you like Tori!"_

" _I do, but I also don't always defend her when she does something wrong or in some cases ignore it,"_

" _Wait, what?"_

" _Jade yells a lot about you when she's sad which has been a lot lately. She cut the head of one of my bears off the other week,"_

" _Okay, but she got the timeout when she was mean to Tori,"_

" _She doesn't have to be nice to her. Plus, Jade did warn her about him, and I'm not saying what Jade said was right but you sided with Tori…again. How do you think that made her feel when HER boyfriend always made it seem like she was bad guy?"_

" _I mean…isn't she?" Robbie looks over at Cat._

" _I mean sometimes, but Tori hasn't been the best either. Remember prome?" The boys both nod. "Jade and everyone in 'Clowns Don't Bounce' worked really hard for months on that play, and Tori didn't even apologize for ruining it or try to make it up to Jade. Jade was so angry, and Beck, you barely acknowledged her feelings around it. Instead, you just ignored them, and started asking about prome in front of her. You also never told anyone you had a girlfriend until Jade was in view or someone called you out, you loved girls hitting on you and you loved to make Jade jealous about it, and that really hurt her. Every time someone said you were breaking up and she would counter it…saying 'well…' is not an appropriate response. She was so afraid that you didn't actually love her or that you didn't want to be with her every time you did those little things that you thought were funny and teasey. Like I said Jade might be mean, but she loved you and made sure you knew it." Cat looks pointedly at Beck before putting her earbuds in, returning to her math homework, and ignoring both boys every time they tried to get her attention._

" _Can I have my pencil back?"_

" _Are you going to annoy me with it?"_

" _No." Robbie hands Beck his pencil, and Beck grabs a notebook and starts writing._

* * *

 **6:15 PM - 5 DAYS AGO**

 _Jade sits patiently at the little hole-in-the-wall bakery that Beck asked her to meet him. She glances at her phone to see the 6:15 glaring at her. He had been so prompt the other days, but the downpour of rain almost kept her from getting here, too. The bell on the door rings, and she turns to see Beck striding in. His leather jacket is wet, but the notebook he pulls out of it seems completely dry. He smiles at her and takes a deep breath before striding to her at the table._

" _Hi, sorry I'm late," Beck kisses the top of her head before sitting down across from her._

" _It's okay, I figured you might be," they both smile at each other awkwardly before Beck takes another deep breath._

" _I got told off by a tiny little red-head today," Jade raises an eyebrow, her ring catching the light of the soft Edison bulbs._

" _Oh?"_

" _She pointed out a lot of things to me that I guess I just never noticed before about," Beck looks at her, "us, and it got me thinking,"_

" _About?" Jade starts to tense up thinking that Beck is backing out of this._

" _How I need to be a better boyfriend to you," Jade lets out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding as she looks at the boy sitting across from her, "so I wrote this down for you to read." Beck hands her the notebook, and she hesitantly takes it. As Jade opens it, she reads about Beck's inner turmoil from 10 AM to about an hour ago._

 _ **Jade,**_

 _ **Cat told me I was a bad boyfriend. As I sit here and reflect on what she said to me**_ _ **…I can't help but agree. She's your best friend. She would know a little more than me because as much as you like to say you don't engage in "girl talk," you and Cat sure have a lot of it. She's right though. I was a bad boyfriend. You weren't the best girlfriend, but she was right…you never hurt me on purpose. I did that a lot, didn't I? I never meant anything by it, it was all supposed to be in good fun or because I wanted to make sure people know the Jade that Cat and I know, but apparently that didn't always come across.**_

 _ **I love you, Jade.**_

 _ **I always have and always will.**_

 _ **A hot topic that Cat yelled at me about was Tori**_ _ **…Tori is nothing compared to you. It was button that I found that I thought would be funny to exploit, but now I realize that it wasn't funny at all. It hurt you. I don't like the thought of hurting you. I need to be better at supporting you not only because you are carrying my child, but also because you push me to be better and to do things out of my comfort zone…and I need someone like that. Someone who challenges me. Makes me rethink how I see the world. However, you can't be the only supporting us. I need to be more supportive of the things you say and do, and I'm sorry that I haven't been as supportive as I should be as your boyfriend. I am so proud of you, though. I know you don't think anyone notices you or your talents, but fuck it. You are so talented as a performer, as a writer, as a songwriter, as a musician, and as a director. You are the whole goddamn package, and one day someone is going to realize that. I want to be there when they do because I want the chance to show off this amazing talent that I saw when I was fourteen. The talented girl who said no to going on a date with me thirteen times before saying yes. The one who showed up to one of my dates and dumped a coke on a girl and told me that you weren't okay with me dating other people anymore. You were my first in almost everything, and I was stupid to let that go because I know I am better person because of you even if no one would probably believe that. So, the whole point of this letter is me telling you how I am going to improve as your boyfriend to be the boyfriend you deserve.**_

 _ **I, Beck Russell Oliver, hereby say that if I break any of these goals that I am setting for myself I give Jade Audra West the right to yell at me or break up with me, and it be totally justified.**_

 _ **1\. I will be more attentive to Jade**_ _ **'s needs and worries**_

 _ **2\. I will be the person who says I have a girlfriend when I know a girl is hitting on me rather trying to make Jade jealous**_

 _ **3\. When it comes to Tori Vega, I will keep my distance, and I will do my best to not agree with her when she disagrees with Jade West, the exception being when Jade is clearly in the wrong**_

 _ **4\. There will be no more jokes about breaking up**_

 _ **5\. No more timeouts instead we will talk about how what happened or how what was said is not okay**_

 _ **6\. I will not force Jade to hang out with anyone she doesn**_ _ **'t want to**_

 _ **7\. When it comes to my family, I will fight for the inclusion of Jade because she is the love of my life and I want her with me during those functions.**_

 _ **8\. I will never kiss another girl unless it is written in a script that says I am supposed to do so.**_

 _ **I love you, Jade, and I am so sorry for every time I didn**_ _ **'t make you feel valued or loved. You are my world, and if we want to start over I need you to know that I am going into this with new eyes. I'm going to try to be the boyfriend that you deserve because you are amazing, and someone as amazing as you deserve someone who is just as amazing. I need to be better for you to be the best I can be for our baby.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Beck**_

 _Jade looks up from the notebook and into Beck_ _'s nervous eyes. Her eyes are brimming with unshed tears._

" _Thank you," Beck smiles, and lets out a sigh of relief. Jade smiles and closes the notebook. "So how about I set eight rules for myself?"_

" _Okay? That wasn't the…" Jade raises a finger to silence him._

" _But if you are willing to make compromises, I should be, too. I mean that's the whole point of a relationship," Jade takes a deep breath, "I, Jade Audra West, hereby say that if I break any of these goals that I am setting for myself I give Beck Russell Oliver the right to yell at me or break up with me, and it be totally justified," Beck cracks a smile as Jade is writing her words down in the notebook, "one, I promise to get jealous less and learn to trust you. Two, I promise to try to be nicer to your friends, but if I do mess up, I will apologize to them. Three, I will let you talk when you are trying to explain something rather than me jumping to conclusions. Four, I will try to be less of a gank, but I cannot guarantee that will always happen. Five, I promise to support you when it comes to your career and goals. Six, I will try to yell less. Seven, I will do my best to talk about our problems rather than run away from them. And eight, I promise that I will try to get along better with your family." Jade smiles at Beck, and he leans forward placing a light peck on her lips._

" _You're amazing,"_

" _I know, by the way, why did you want to meet here?"_

" _This is one of the best vegan bakeries in town," Jade smiles excitedly, "so I'm going to get a cupcake, do you want anything?"_

" _Oh my god, yes." Beck sticks out his hand to help her up, and she happily takes it._

* * *

"Oh look! another update from Beck!"

BECK OLIVER: Big _things are coming!_ Mood _: Excited._

"What do you think it is?" Andre looks at everyone.

"Maybe they are getting a puppy!" Cat gleefully exclaims.

"Guys, shush they're coming over," Tori throws Trina's phone back at her. "Hey Beck! Hey Jade! Saw your guys' update!"

"So happy!" Cat gets up and hugs them both up while jumping up and down.

"Stop," Jade stares deadpan at her friend. Cat immediately stops, but her smile doesn't fade.

"So, what happened, a month ago, you two weren't even on good speaking terms?" Andre takes a sip of his coffee.

"We talked," Jade wraps her arm behind Beck.

"And we listened," Beck turns to smile at Jade, who smiles back at him. They sit down with the group.

"Made some rules about how we can be better for each other,"

"I has been a long week, but I think we figured some things out."

"A lot of things."

* * *

 **6 PM - 3 DAYS AGO**

 _Beck showed up promptly at 6 PM. He had been taking her on dates for the last few days. Yesterdays had been to the local theater, the place of their first official date as an exclusive couple._

" _What are we doing today?"_

" _The next best thing to scissors." Jade looks at him confused, and he smiles and takes her hand. Beck ended up taking her to the new axe throwing place. They spent two hours trying to outdo each other in their score, Jade won by a landslide. She was surprisingly accurate._

" _I thought Canadians were supposed to good with axes?" Jade cocks a smirk, and saunters over to their table when they finish. The pair are laughing and just having another night of honest conversation with no fighting. Suddenly, Jade's face falls._

" _Jade, what's wrong?" Beck takes her hand into his._

" _What happened?" Jade eyes meet Beck's confused ones._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _When did this," Jade motions between the two of them, "become a crazy, fighting couple?"_

" _Maybe we just forgot what it was like to date. We did become like an old married couple who rarely hung out outside of the RV,"_

" _We did, didn't we?" Jade smiles, and reaches into her bag taking out five three-subject journals and hands them to him, "here."_

" _What are they?" He thumbs through the first black notebook with a giant silver 1 on it to see Jade's handwriting on every page._

" _It's every journal I've had since I've known you, so if I inevitability fight with you or we forget why we are together we can read them and remember how we felt that first day,"_

" _Jade…" he smiles down at them, "this is…you really had this much to say about the first day you met me?" The first entry is almost ten pages, front and back._

" _I had a lot more, but Joey walked in,"_

" _Wait…you said together, are we…?"_

" _Don't push it." She takes a swing of her water. Beck smiles and takes her other hand back into his._

* * *

"But what's the big thing?" Robbie chimes in.

"Yea, what's the deets?" Rex laughs and looks around. Jade and Beck exchange a look.

"Pretty sure, it said it was coming, puppet,"

"That's offensive, woman!"

"Bite me," Rex leans in with his mouth open, and Jade grabs a nearby water bottle and throws it in his face.

"Hey! That was my water bottle," Tori looks at the now wet Rex. Jade looks at her phone.

"We have to go." Jade slaps a dollar in front of Tori as her and Beck leave, and head out into the parking lot.

"Wait, where are you going?" André gestures to the couple, "we still have class."

"I don't think they care, André." Tori smiles at the dollar, and goes and gets herself another water bottle.

* * *

 _ **6 PM - 2 DAYS AGO**_

" _They're going to hate me more," Jade looks up at Beck from her position on his chest, "if that's possible." The two had skipped the rest of the day after acting class in the morning, and were spending the evening in Beck's RV since his parents were in San Francisco for some gala. Jade was wearing nothing but one of Beck's many flannel shirts and her underwear while Beck was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants._

" _They don't hate you,"_

" _I made them cry and I almost killed your dad with a dog,"_

" _That's true,"_

" _They're going to say we're going to have to get rid of it when it comes," Jade's hand rubs stomach._

" _They'll probably love it,"_

" _Your mom told you to break up with me on a daily basis," Jade looks perplexed at the ceiling, "she's going to be pissed you're dating me again,"_

" _Eh," Beck pulls her closer placing a kiss on her forehead, "she'll get used to it." Beck's hand intertwines with hers. "She's got no choice right now,"_

" _I guess," Jade pauses and sits up, "what are we doing do?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _About the baby, when it comes…if it comes,"_

" _What's the supposed to me?"_

" _Well there are a lot of options or things that can happen, right?"_

" _You aren't seriously talking about an abortion again?"_

" _I mean there can also be a miscarriage, but abortion is an option that should be looked at!" Jade throws up her hands, and stands up from the bed. She crosses her arms, and begins to pace the length of RV._

" _Yea, but you aren't considering it, are you?" Jade looks at him with guilt in her eyes._

" _We're 17. We just started our senior year, we have college and our careers to think about, and I just…we just got back together," Jade stops pacing and places her head in her hand. "People are going to say that it's not yours or that I got pregnant on purpose or that…" Beck wraps his arms around her from behind._

" _Who cares what anyone else thinks," Jade turns around in his arms. Cuddling deeper into his embrace and letting out a whine. Beck stands there for a while before Jade wraps her arms around him. "All that matter right now is the three of us,"_

" _I love you,"_

" _I love you, too, and I promise you that we'll get through this,"_

" _Do we have to tell our parents?"_

" _Yes. I think it's pretty important, Jade."_

" _I guess," Jade pulls away slightly looking up at Beck, "kiss me?" Beck smiles placing a kiss on her lips._

" _So…dating?" Beck smiles at her, and she brings him back down into a kiss. He returns to them to his twin-size bed because right now he just wants her close to him._

" _We should plan to get lunch with our parents to tell them. Take them somewhere in public…"_

" _Ohhh," Jade props herself onto her elbow, "they'll probably have to yell at us less. You're a genius." Beck brings her lips to his. Their make-out session quickly escalates, and Jade crawls on top of Beck._

" _Jade, we don't have to…"_

" _Our baby has me crazy hormonal, and I, very much want to." Jade smiles down at him. Beck quickly pulls her lips back down to his, holding her hips tightly against him. His hands journey up her back. Beck lets one hand thread into her black hair, giving it a sharp tug, causing a gasp to leave Jade's mouth. Beck uses the opportunity to capture her bottom lip with his teeth. "Fuck."_

" _Safe word?"_

" _Flowers."_

" _Good girl." Beck smiles against her lips as he flips them so Jade is underneath him with one of his hands pinning her arms above her head. His lips nip lightly at her jawline before traveling down to her throat causing soft moans to leave her mouth. His other hand ventures downward to the top button of her shirt before slowly unbuttoning them lightly caressing down as new skin was revealed._

" _Beck, it's not fun when you tease,"_

" _Really?" Beck reaches underneath the bed, pulling out a pair of buckle restraints, and slipping the chain portion around his metal bed frame before buckling Jade's wrist in the soft restraints, "because I happen to think that it's a lot of fun, so I am going to make sure that you can't stop me." A signature Beck smirk spreads across his face as his journey south continues. He pulls down Jade's bra just enough so he can begin his torture on her nipple. He hears the chain of the restraints clang against the wrought iron frame as Jade's back arches off the bed. His hand pulls down the other side, and twists the other nipple while his mouth continuities to contort its twin in his mouth._

" _Shit…shit…shit,"_

" _Someone's more sensitive than normal,"_

" _Shut up and touch me,"_

" _I am touching you. See I'm touching you here," Beck kisses her cheek, "and here," the hallow of her neck, "and here," in between her breasts, "here, too" her stomach, "also here," the inner part of her thigh causing Jade to let out a light gasp, "and here," Kissing down her leg._

" _Beck, please. Please just fuck me," He looks up into Jade's eyes and sees her desperation, and smiles while hooking her leg around his hip grinding his erection to her center causing Jade's head to fall backwards with a breathy moan._

" _Now, that seems too easy," Beck leans down whispering into Jade's ear, "and I know that you don't like it when it's too easy." His lips latch onto hers as his hands grip her thigh tightly bringing her closer to him._

* * *

The two get out of Beck's car at a small vegan place not too far from school. Though Beck would love a good burger for this conversation, Jade's dietary restrictions limited the options on where they could go. Eating with Jade the last nine months had been a test of his will. Jade pauses as soon as she shuts the car door, and she suddenly starts to breath heavily. Her eyes begin to water, and she tries to catch her breath but fails. Beck quickly walks to her and wraps her in his arms.

"Shhhh," Beck rubs circles into her lower back. Jade's breathe quickens and her shoulders shake with silent sobs, but eventually with the comfort of Beck and his soft countdown, Jade's panic attack ceases. He lifts her head away from his chest, smiling down at her, and wiping away from make up streaks.

"Tell me you love me?" Beck raises an eyebrow and Jade rolls her eyes, "please?"

"I love you, Jade Audra West," The couple gently kiss before unwinding from each other.

"I love you, too." Beck smiles, placing his arm behind Jade, and guides her into the restaurant.

Jade sits there pushing around the last of her curry as Beck and their parents talk. As she predicted, Beck's parents were none too pleased to see her sitting with him, but they smiled politely and greet her through gritted teeth, his mother giving her a hug. Grin and bear it. Jade flashed them a polite smile as she stood up for the hug, and soon her mom, step-mom, and dad join them.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jade is shaken out her head by her father's words. She looks to her across at her father and then at Beck on her other side

"Um…uh…" Jade stutters at the question, but Beck takes over the conversation.

"We have something to tell you,"

"Other than that, you are dating _her_ again?" Beck's mom, Robin, glares at Jade. The petite woman still held disdain in her voice for the young woman.

"Hey," Karen, Jade's mom, says trying to defend her daughter from Robins' impending comment.

"What is it, Beck?" His father places a hand onto his shoulder. Jade suddenly felt dread wash over her, and she would rather be having another play date with Tori than be here. Her breath starts to quicken again as she looks around the table, and Beck's hand gives her a gentle squeeze before standing up and moving behind her. He places his hand onto her shoulder, and her hand immediately reaches up to weave her finger through his while wiping away a tear.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Karen looks at her daughter beside her at the circular table, but Jade's head falls forward.

"Um…" Jade still struggles to find the words.

"She's pregnant," Beck blurts out and looks up to the stunned faces of the five people in front of them.

"She's…she's…" Robin looks at her son and Jade, her eyes flicking between the two of them. Baron abruptly gets up from the table, grabbing his new wife's hand, and leaves the restaurant.

"Dad!" Jade tries to follow him, but Karen stops her from going.

"Don't, Jade, not right now," Karen's grip on Jade's wrist softens, and she gently strokes her hand.

"How did this happen?" Robin looks at her son.

"Oh, Robin, I don't think we need to ask that question," Divesh looks pointedly at his wife, and then turns back to the young couple, "so what's the plan?"

"We wanted your guys' input," Jade finally finds her voice, and lays her head on to her mother's shoulder. Her and her mother didn't always have the best relationship, but right now Jade really wanted her comfort.

"You can't keep it, you two are children," Robin gestures to them.

"Robin, but it will be our grandbaby, I don't want anyone else to raise them. I thought we taught you to be safe,"

"We normally were, just one time," Beck grabs Jade's hand with his other one, "but that's all it takes right?"

"Do you want to keep it?" Jade raises her head off her mother's shoulder, and looks at her with her mouth slightly agape. Jade looks around the table and her eyes linger on Beck.

"We hadn't thought about it. I thought…I just figured that you wouldn't let us," Jade looks back at her mom, who has a slight smile on her face.

"Jade, I'll always support you. I'm not happy about it, but what's done is done. If you want an abortion, we do that. If you want to put the baby up for adoption, we can talk about that. If you to keep the baby, we will make it work. I love you, and I want you to both be happy with your decision. We all do, right?" Karen looks at Divesh and Robin, both of them nod slowly. Beck can't contain his excitement, and he is beaming from ear to ear. Jade freely lets the tears fall, and hugs her mom tightly.

"Thanks, mom." Jade looks over at Beck, "I guess we have some things to discuss."

"Would you two like me to make you an appointment?" Robin asks looking at the remainder of her food.

"But I don't want to…" Jade suddenly starts moving in her seat, panicking.

"Not for an abortion, Jade," Jade's movement still as she looks at Beck's mom in front of her, "for a sonogram. I imagine that I can fit you in tomorrow during your lunch when I get back to the office." Jade had completely forgotten that she was a nurse for one of the local OBGYNs. Jade nods her head.

"Okay then, this has been stressful lunch, but I need to get back to the office. Let's go, Robin," Divesh stands up and walks towards the door, but turns back to Beck, "we will talk when you get home."

Beck watches as his parents leave and he sits down next to Jade. Her mother's hand never leaves Jade's arm.

"I know this is scary, baby, but we'll get through this. Do you want me to go to the Doctor's with you tomorrow?"

"No, I think it should be just be the two of us for this one,"

"Okay," Karen's other hand reaches up and strokes Jade's dark locks, "I'll talk to your dad,"

"Thank you."

"But I have to get the firm, I have a two o'clock appointment with a client," Jade stands to lock her mother into an embrace, "I love you, Jade, and I will see you tonight." She places a kiss on her daughter's forehead, and waves goodbye to the both of them, paying the check on the way out. Jade sits back down and Beck takes her hand into his, and they both sit in silence for a while.

"Well…that went better than expected," Jade cracks a smile that transforms into a laugh. Beck pecks her cheek and places a hand onto her stomach.

"We get to see the baby tomorrow,"

"Yea, yea we do," Jade stands and looks out the door, "can we just skip the rest of the day?"

"Nah, I've a quiz in World Cultures, and you have a project that you have to work on in Advanced Song Writing," Jade pouts at him.

"But I don't wanna."

"Too bad, now let's go." Hand and hand the two walk out, unsure about the future, but sure in their foundation that they had found in each other.

* * *

Cat's rant was probably one of my favorite things to write because even though she is dumb, she is Jade's best friend, and there were times when I saw Beck and Jade I thought "wow, if my boyfriend pulled that shit, I would have walked away," but regardless of that…Beck and Jade are cute together. Plus I think someone needed to call him out on some of the things he did.

Until next time!

-KMA


	4. A Little Beat

Hey there everyone! Another week, another update! Life has been super crazy, so this is why this one took a little longer. Did anyone catch any of the Liz Gillies trivia in the last chapter?! I hope you did :) Anyway onto chapter 4.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _A Little Beat_

"Hey, where did you two go during lunch yesterday?" Tori walks up to Jade and Beck as Beck is depositing his last class' book into his locker.

"Away from you," Jade says pointedly.

"We really need to work on your people skills,"

"It's Tori, I hardly count her as a person,"

"Hey!"

"Jade," Beck's tone is warning. Jade hangs her head before her eyes meet Tori.

"That was uncalled for and I'm sorry," Tori looks on in confusion with her head shifting between the couple. _What the hell?_

"…thanks?" Jade lets out a groan before going to sit on the main stairs of Hollywood Arts.

"We went to lunch with our parents,"

"Oh, that's nice, did you have a good time?"

"Eh…it went better than expected,"

"Because your parents don't like Jade?"

"I mean yea…but wait…how did you know that?"

"Well remember when you were supposed to go to Cancun?"

"How could I forget? Instead of going to sunny and wonderful Cancun…we went to that awful Yerba place," the two shiver at the memory.

"Well you said your aunt found out that you were bringing Jade, and said you couldn't go anymore. I figure if your aunt doesn't like her than your parents probably don't or they would have fought more for her to go,"

"Huh, I mean you're not wrong," Beck looks at Jade, who is glaring at him, "but yea it went fine, but hey, don't worry about it. It all worked out," Tori smiles at him.

"That's good! Are you two joining us for lunch today? I hear that there are going to be tamales today,"

"Not today, Tori, we have somewhere to be,"

"Where?"

"Can't really talk about it right now,"

"Oooo, is it part of the big thing?"

"Yep, but hey I've to walk Jade to class, so I'll catch you in 6th period!" Beck waves before joining the now standing Jade on the steps. He wraps his arm around her shoulder as the continue to the second floor of the school.

"Bye!" Tori calls after her, smiling, and heads off to her next period.

"Look at you holding up your contract, Miss West," Beck smiles down at the dark-haired beauty.

"Yea, whatever, it left an awful taste in my mouth. Don't put me in situations where I have to do it often or I will leave you,"

"Noted. Let's get you to class then I'll be outside in the parking lot waiting for you afterward."

"Fine."

* * *

The sterile smell of the doctor's office was irritating Jade's nose. The white walls were covered in pictures of a pregnant woman's anatomy and babies. Brochures lined the doctor's countertop. Jade was uncomfortable to say the least. Beck's mom had told them the doctor would be in soon, and that was twenty minutes ago. The table she was laying on was hard and unpleasant, the paper crinkling left her irritated, and the cold air wafting over her exposed stomach was just plain annoying. The only thing that was calming her was the warm feeling of Beck's hand in hers, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"I'm scared," Jade's blue eyes meet Beck's brown, and he gives her a warm smile.

"Jade West, scared? I don't believe it," his light chuckle filling the small space.

"It's not funny, Beck,"

"What are you scared about?"

"I'm scared that when we do this…it's going to make it all very real like there's going to be no turning back. It's like we're signing away everything when we do this sonogram," Beck leans up and places a kiss on her cheek.

"I can't think of anyone I would rather sign away everything with." Jade smiles at him and squeezes his hand tighter.

"Me neither." The two share a kiss before the door opens to a rather jolly looking older man.

"Well, Beck and Jade, are you ready to see the baby?" The doctor plops down on a stool in front of the monitor next to Jade. Jade looks over at Beck, whose hand she is holding on to for dear life. The couple turn back to the doctor as Jade softly replies.

"Yea, doc. We're ready." The doctor gives her a reassuring smile before grabbing a bottle. The cold jelly hits Jade's stomach and she flinches.

"Sorry about that, but the worst part is over now." The doctor rolls the sonogram machine's wand over Jade's abdomen, and a grainy black and white picture fills the screen. Jade strains her eyes to see something, but comes up with nothing. Suddenly, a steady sound feels the room, and Jade lets out a cry.

"And there is the little one's heartbeat. Oh, and it's a strong one," the doctor continues talking, but Jade stops listening to him. Her ears are filled with the sound of her baby's heartbeat, and she's captivated by the image on the screen. She sure hopes Beck is paying attention because God knows that she isn't as she feels the tears streaming down her face.

"That's our baby." Jade looks to see that Beck's eyes are holding back unshed tears as he places a soft kiss in her hair.

"Yea, that's our baby." Jade turns her head and places a soft kiss on his lips. The doctor watches the tender moment and smiles softly. Robin had told him of the situation, but even with unexpected pregnancies with teenage couples, the first time hearing the heartbeat was always the most magical.

"How many copies do you want? Usually we only do one, but since you two are family, I'm going to make an exception,"

"13,"

"13?" Beck looks at Jade confused.

"One for your parents, one for each of mine, two for my grandparents and two for yours, one for each of our friends, and one for each of us,"

"Fair." Beck pulls out his phone and starts taking a video. "There you are, little one, and there's your mommy," Jade makes a funny face at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make a video for this baby to watch when they are old enough,"

"You're weird,"

"You love me," Beck smiles, "and mommy and I are hearing your heartbeat for the first time!" Beck smiles at the camera before stopping the video, and turns back towards the doctor.

"Well, it looks you're about ten weeks along, Jade, so we can expect this baby to be here sometime in early March. I can give you a more accurate date at your next exam. For now, I'm going to give you some vitamins that I need you to start taking, and Beck, your mom, will talk to you two about changes in diet and such,"

"Hold on, I'm vegan, is that going to be a problem?" Jade looks at the doctor concerned as he cleans off her stomach.

"For how long?"

"Nine months,"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem, just means that we will have to increase your intake of certain foods and get you some different vitamins. Nothing to worry about, Jade. Now, you two have a great rest of your day." The doctor hands them the pictures and walks out. The couple look at the picture and smile.

"Our baby." Jade runs her black-painted index finger over the little orb in the center. Beck can't help but snap a picture of his beautiful girlfriend looking lovingly at the photo in front of her.

"Our baby." Beck hooks his finger under her chin and brings her lips to his, the smiles never leaving their faces.

* * *

Karen looks at the grainy black and white photo in front of her, smiling widely. She was going to be a grandmother! There it was in black and white. Though she wished the circumstances were different, she couldn't be happier. She looks up from the picture to her daughter, sitting on the ottoman in front of her chair. Her blue eyes looking at her through a veil of black and blue hair. Concerned etched on her face.

"Oh, Jade, this is so exciting! Did you and Beck talk?" Karen takes Jade's hands into hers.

"We talked on the way back from the doctors and we'd like to keep it, but we don't know how realistic that is,"

"Well, we have Joey's old crib that we can set up in your room," Jade's eyes seem to brighten at the suggestion, "and baby shopping is always the best part. Plus, your dad's parents are very excited at the prospect of meeting a great-grandchild, so they'll probably happily give you things," The two smile at each other.

"You're okay with us keeping it?"

"If you and Beck think you can make it work, then why shouldn't I be? I have no problem helping out when you need it, and probably nor will Robin and Divesh. Just remember, it's your baby so you and Beck need to be the primary caregivers, but I won't fault you guys for needing some time to go be kids…God knows that I did. I also want you to keep applying for colleges, Jade, there's no reason you should give up on that dream,"

"Even New York?"

"If that's where you want to go, we can figure it out,"

"Thanks mom," Jade gets up to snuggle her mom in the chair.

"Anytime, Jade, when I'm gone this week just give me a call if anything happens, and I'll be home as soon as I can be," Karen gently strokes her daughter's dark hair.

"You don't need to do that,"

"But I do because you're going to need all the support that you can get,"

"We'll be fine,"

"But you'll still call if anything happens or you need anything, and I mean, anything?"

"I will, I promise," Jade smiles up at her mom.

"Is Beck coming over tonight?"

"No, he wants to spend some time with his parents and have this talk with them, but he'll be over tomorrow," Jade lets out a yawn, "I think I'm going to head to bed," Jade untangles herself from her mother before standing. She leans down and places a kiss on Karen's cheek.

"Okay, sweetie, good night."

"Night." Karen hears the gently closing of Jade's bedroom door and looks back down at the picture smiling. Karen stands and goes to a near-by armoire and pulls out a tiny unused frame. She delicately places the sonogram picture inside. She reaches back in and takes out her favorite picture of Beck and Jade, she hadn't been able to get rid of it when they first broke up three months ago so she stored it away in hopes that this break-up would be like all of the other ones…short-lived. It was from their vacation to Seattle at the end of the two's freshman year. They had been eating at Waterfall Park in between her trials, and she had snapped a photo of the two of them. It was nothing fancy just a cute moment. She places them both on the mantle of the fireplace and smiles. Her little family was growing, and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

Beck sits in the plush green chair in his parent's living room, wringing his hands in anticipation. His father nearly cried at the sonogram photo while Robin had barely said a word or showed any emotion.

"So, you two are really having a baby?" Robin finally breaks the silence of the room. She places the sonogram onto the end table, folding her hands into her lap before looking back at her son.

"I thought that was evident by the picture, but yes Jade and I are actually having a baby,"

"Are you sure it's yours?"

"Robin!" Divesh looks at his wife with horror in his eyes.

"It's a legitimate question, they were broken up for months. Who knows what she was doing," Beck clenches his jaw down and tears his eyes away from his mother, taking some deep breathes to calm his growing rage, "I mean we've seen the way she dresses. Hardly, appropriate for a girl her age. How Karen lets her leave the house everyday looking like a harlot is beyond me. I know if I had a daughter I would never…"

"Enough!" Beck's deep breathing hadn't worked. Divesh and Robin are taken aback by their son's unusual angry tone, "that is the mother of my child, Mom. That is your grandchild right there," Beck points to the sonogram, "whether you like it or not. I know Jade hasn't been the greatest person, but I can at least say that she has tried her hardest with you…can you say the same?"

"But Beck…"

"No, I love Jade. That isn't going to change," Beck stands up and begins to pace the living room, he does this a lot when he's feeling anxious or frustrated, "we're having a baby, and that's a fact. Jade is tied to me just as much as I am to her, and god Mom, I wish you could see how happy that makes me rather that thinking about how miserable it makes you,"

"I'm just thinking about you and your future. Having a baby is a big responsibility and I don't think you're ready,"

"Is any parent ready?!"

"Most parents have jobs and careers. Have an education. We should consider other options besides you two keeping it to make sure you have the best possible future,"

"We want to keep it though,"

"A baby is a big responsibility, and you're still my baby, Beck. You still have to finish school, go to college, live your dreams, and then…and then you can raise kids." Robin tries to grab his hand but Beck snatches it away.

"I'm eighteen, Mom, hardly a baby, and sure this might throw a wrench into the original plan but that doesn't mean that Jade and I can't make a new plan work." Robin tightens her mouth shut and looks at her husband.

"Beck…Beck…Beck," Beck's pacing doesn't cease, so Divesh grabs hand and pulls him down onto the couch between Robin and him. Beck looks at his dad.

"Look, I know you guys are disappointed, but Jade and I have talked through the options. This is the one we want to do, and we know we can do it if we have a good support system," Divesh clamps his hand onto Beck's shoulder and grabs the sonogram with the other. A gentle smile appears on the large Indian man's face as he looks at the first picture of his grandchild.

"Then we'll make it work,"

"Divesh!" Robin's mouth hangs open in shock.

"Robin, our son is having a baby," Divesh turns the sonogram towards her, "we're going to be grandparents whether they keep it or not. We can't do nothing now but support him and Jade because there's no changing it." Father and son's eyes meet, "I will do better to try to get along with Jade since she's part of the family now, and I will have a long talk with the rest of the family to get them on board. Both of us will, right, Robin?"

"Right." Robin takes the photo from Divesh's fingertips, and runs a finger over the picture. Beck takes out his phone and opens the video that he took at the doctor's office, and the baby's heartbeat gently echoes in the living room. Beck looks at both his parents. His dad has a huge grin on his face as he stares at the video, and he sees a single tear roll down his mother's face over her slight smile.

"That's your grandbaby."

"That's our grandbaby." Robin pulls Beck tightly against her, and he gently rests his head on her shoulder. The small family sits in the quiet with no sound except the gentle heartbeat.

* * *

 _My mom is very excited about the shopping part of this whole situation. That woman will use anything as an excuse to go from shop to shop, how did your parent_ _'s go?_

 **It was rough in the beginning, but I think they** **'re going to honestly try. My parent said that they're going to try to get along with you.**

 _Well, that_ _'s going to be fun **not**_

 **Will you try?** **"**

 _As long as your mother doesn_ _'t make comments, we'll get along swimmingly._

 _Tell me you love me?_

 **I love you. Can I call you?**

 _Sure_ _…_

* * *

"What is it?"

"Can you hold the phone up to the baby?" Jade rolls her eyes.

"Beck, it's not like it can hear you,"

"Please?"

"Fine," Jade places her phone on her stomach, "now what?" Jade hears Beck softly whispering, but he's too quiet to make out the words. Jade smiles as she feels the phone's vibrations when he speaks.

"Jade!" Jade brings the phone back to her ear.

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too, Beck. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Jade hangs up the phone, and plugs it into its charger before setting her alarm for school tomorrow and shutting off her lamp. Jade gently caresses her stomach like she's done every night since she found out about the life growing inside of her.

"Only six more months, little demon, and you'll be in my arms." Jade smiles softly before falling asleep.

* * *

So, the picture that Karen is using is the cover photo for the story! I hope you guys like the chapter, please review, favorite, and follow!

Until next time!

-KMA


	5. Showtime

Be warned. I lay the cheese on thick for this chapter. Sorry that it took so long to get up, but fanfiction was down for forever.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _Showtime_

 **One Week Later**

 _Hey, Tori, do you mind if Jade and I come over? I know I said we couldn_ _'t, but we finished early_

 _ **Yea sure, we**_ _ **'re just playing cards**_

 _Cool see you in about twenty_

Tori sets down her phone and stares at her cards.

"I raise you two reds," She throws two yellows and two reds into the center of the kitchen table, and looks around at Robbie, Cat, and André.

"Call," Cat smiles as she throws in two of her red M&Ms.

"Call," Robbie looks back down at his cards before throwing his candies in.

"I fold," André lays down his cards and goes to get some soda from the fridge.

"Three of a kind!" Tori fans out her cards onto her kitchen table.

"Beats me."

"Me too." Cat pouts and pops one of her candies into her mouth.

"Cat, you need to stop eating those." André calls from the fridge.

"But they're so yummy." The smile once again spreads onto the red-head's face as she pops another candy into her mouth earning an eye roll from everyone in the room.

"Who was that?" Robbie gestures to Tori's phone as they gather the cards.

"Beck. Turns out that they can come over after all,"

"As long as they don't fight," Cat covers her ears.

"They really haven't been. It's been nice to not be in the middle of a screaming match every time that they're together," André sits back down between Robbie and Cat.

"True that,"

"But at the same time…I also kind of miss it," everyone looks at André and shrugs, all mumbling a yeah under their breath.

"Now let's get a few more rounds in before they get here! It's your deal, Cat," Tori hands her the cards.

"Kk!"

* * *

About thirty minutes later there's a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Tori screams from the kitchen table. The door opens to reveal Beck and Jade, smiling and holding hands while giddily talking about something.

"Awww, look at you two, so cute," Tori smiles at the two. Jade's face immediately drops.

"Never use the word cute to describe me again."

"Jaaaaade," Beck looks at his girlfriend, who scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"What's in the letters?" Cat asks as she stands up.

"Well they're for you guys,"

"Oh M Gee, I love letters," Cat giggles and runs quickly towards the couple.

"Sit." Jade orders and Cat immediately takes a seat on one of the red couches.

"Is this about that big thing?" Robbie asks from his spot at the table.

"Yea, so if you all could come over here that would be cool." Beck smiles as he wraps his arm around Jade's waist, who smiles, nervously, over at him before laying her head onto his shoulder. The rest of the gang walks into living room, taking a seat on the couches looking at the couple with interest.

"So, Beck and I have something we want to tell you guys,"

"And we've been trying to figure out the perfect way we tell you,"

"But we couldn't, so we decided to show you instead. It's super lame so obviously…it was Beck's idea. Inside these cards," Jade holds up the letters, "is our news, and we want you to read it."

"Is it about a puppy?!"

"No, Cat, it isn't about a puppy."

"Dang it." Jade hands a black envelope to each one of them, and the group hurriedly opens the letters:

 **To Our Friends,**

 **This news has come as a pretty big surprise.**

 **We** **'ve had our lows and we've had our highs.**

 **Our adventure is starting and we have a lot of fears.**

 **It will involve some long nights and plenty of tears.**

 **We** **'re scared and excited to share with you this news,**

 **Therefore, we hope the delay in telling you is something you will excuse.**

 **So, we** **'re sorry that we've been so secretive lately,**

 **But come March the two of us are going to have a baby.**

 **Baby West-Oliver arriving in March 2014**

The group looks back up to the couple with surprised looks on their faces, and they see a sonogram picture in Jade's hands. Both Beck and Jade are smiling brightly at them.

"Oh my god," Tori is the first one to break the silence, but Cat isn't far behind her. Cat bounces up to the couple with excited squeals, and envelopes them both in a hug.

"I love babies! And I love you both of you! That means I'm going to love your baby double!" Jade hands Cat a sonogram picture, and she holds it delicately in her hands. She looks up and a few tears escape her big brown eyes. Jade raises a thumb and wipes them away, bringing the small red-head close to her. "I'm going to love this baby so much, Jadey,"

"I know, Cat." Cat clings to Jade with a smile. To everyone's surprise…Jade doesn't flinch or yell, she just stands there with Cat hugging her close before Cat leans closely to her stomach.

"Hi baby, it's your Aunt Cat. I can't wait to meet you in March because we're going to have so much fun together," Jade smiles at her childhood friend, and turns back to the group to see that André and Robbie had come up and hugged Beck during Cat and Jade's exchange, receiving a picture of their own.

"Wow, you guys are going to be parents,"

"Yep,"

"That's not why you got back with Jade, right?" Beck turns back to Jade smiling and turns back to André, his best friend since middle school.

"Nope,"

"How are you two going to do this?"

"Well, our parents have offered to help us out any way that they can under the condition that we stay in school and graduate. They would like us to stay on course to go college, but both Jade and I wanted to go to New York, before you know…everything happened, so we might have to rethink things. We might need to stay closer to home, but we'll see,"

"At least your parents are cool with it,"

"Well, most of them. Jade's dad still hasn't talked to her when we told them a week ago," Jade and Cat join the boys' conversation as Jade's hand intertwines with Beck's.

"Oh, that's what that lunch was about,"

"Yea,"

"Well, we'll be here for you guys if you need us," Robbie chimes in.

"Yea, anything for my best dude," André punches Beck playfully in the arm which he returns.

"Me, too," Cat hugs Jade closely, "wait you won't lock me on the balcony, again, will you?"

"I'm not making any promises." Cat gets a worried look, but goes back into the hug not caring about the consequences. "Tori, you've been awfully quiet," the group fans out to look at the petite brunette on the couch still. Tori looks up from her letter and at her friends.

"It's just big news,"

"Yea, that's why we said it was big news,"

"I mean, you guys are 17, are you ready to be parents?" Tori stands and looks at them with worry on her face. Beck and Jade look each other and shake their heads after a few seconds.

"No,"

"Not really, but we don't really have a choice because it's coming in March whether we're ready or not," Beck hands her one of the pictures, and she looks down at it, a small smile forming on her face.

"And you're really going to keep it?"

"Yea, it was a series of long talks with our parents, with each other, with the school, but we decided that none of the other options were right for us. Then with our parents'…"

"Most of our parents," Jade places her cheek on top of Cat's head.

"Most of our parents' blessings, we decided it wasn't that terrible of an option. Lane, Principal Eikner, and Sikowitz have all said that they're going to support us, and help make sure that we both graduate,"

"Sounds like you two have a plan,"

"Yea, we've got some sort of plan, but the two of us will figure things out." Beck shrugs and smiles at Jade

"This is so exciting!" Tori rushes over to the pair and gives them a hug.

"Stop touching me." Tori releases the two and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. André walks over to the fridge and grabs everyone a LaCroix for each one of them.

"To Baby West-Oliver,"

"To Baby West-Oliver!" The friends all clink their cans, and take a sip while Beck and Jade exchange a kiss.

"This is going to be so exciting! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl, yet?" Cat jumps and down.

"No, we'll find out next month when we go in for another sonogram, and then we'll throw a baby shower to let everyone know,"

"Hurray!" Cat bounces up and down, clapping happily. "Wait, Jade have you told…?" Jade shakes her head quickly.

"No, I haven't, so you can't say a thing to them,"

"Kk, but are you going to?"

"I mean…eventually,"

"I can be there if you need me." Jade squeezes Cat's hand, and Tori looks between the two, wondering what they're talking about.

"What are you two…?" André holds up and squints his eyes before interrupting Tori.

"It's so small,"

"Yea, it's the size of an apricot right now. Why do they measure babies to fruit?" Jade looks at Beck, who doesn't seem to have an answer for her, "now I want an apricot. Tori, do you have any apricots here?"

"No, but we have peaches."

"Oh my god, no. Gross. Come on, Beck, you've got to take me to the store to give your baby an apricot." Jade grabs his hand and her purse and heads for the door.

"Bye everyone!"

"Bye!" The door shuts behind them, and their friends all look at each other.

"Holy shit," André rakes his hand threw his hair, "Beck and Jade are having a baby,"

"This child is going to be so pretty," Robbie brings the sonogram up to his face.

"Don't be weird, Robbie." Rex looks at him.

"But right now, it's an apricot." Cat giggles and stands next to him looking at the picture.

"No, Cat is the SIZE of an apricot, it isn't actually an apricot." Robbie points to the baby on the sonogram and starts explaining it to her like his parents did back when they were having his sister when he was six.

"Tori, can you believe it?" André and Tori plop back down onto the other couch. Tori picks up a pillow and clutches it tightly to her chest.

"No, it's pretty unbelievable,"

"Beck and I have been friends for five years and it's so hard to believe that this is happening. Like…holy shit,"

"You can say that again,"

"Like…holy shit," Tori looks at André with a what-the-fuck face, and he smiles as she throws the pillow at him. A loud piercing scream shoots through the Vega household, and Trina comes bolting down the stairs with her PearPhone.

"What's wrong, Trina?" Tori looks at her older sister.

"Did you see what Beck posted?!"

"No?" The gang quickly take out their phones and go to Beck's page on TheSlap. The first thing on his feed is just a picture of Jade in Beck's car munching on an apricot in the nearby grocery store parking lot with a very satisfied smile on her face.

BECK OLIVER: _Does anyone want an apricot? We bought like twelve, and she doesn_ _'t want another one._ Mood: _Help_

"What's the problem?"

"Beck is supposed to be miiiiiine. Him posting things every day is making them more and more official! He wants to be with me because I'm prettier than her,"

"That's not true," Cat plays with her hair, and Trina lunges at her, beginning a chase around the first floor of the Vega home. André and Tori eventually tackle her onto the couch, and sit on her.

"No one wants to be with you, crazy!" André yells down at her. Trina continues to struggle against the two.

"They have a very good reason to need to be together, Trina!" Cat finally yells in her high pitch voice. Trina forces her sister and André off of her, and sits up on the couch.

"And what is that, Cat, besides the fact that Jade is an awful person, who is probably forcing Beck into another relationship with her?" Trina throws a chunk of her brown highlighted hair out of her eye before returning her focus onto the red-head.

"Because they're…" Tori quickly slaps a hand over Cat's mouth.

"In love! Yea, Beck and Jade are madly in love, so stop trying to ruin it!" Trina lets out a whine before stomping back up the stairs. Tori suddenly feels something warm and wet on her hand and jumps away from Cat.

"Gross, Cat, you licked me!" Tori rubs her hand down her pants.

"Why'd you do that?! Trina was saying awful things about Jade,"

"Because it isn't our place to tell anyone," André takes Cat's hand into his, "it's Jade's and Beck's, and until they make the announcement, we have a pretty big responsibility,"

"What's that?"

"We have to be the best secret keepers that Hollywood Arts has ever seen,"

"Like we're spies with a top-secret code?"

"Yea, like that, we're spies and the baby is our code, got it?"

"Yea, I got it." Cat sadly plays with her hair and plops down on the couch. André, Robbie, and Tori look at each other in relief as they watch Cat pull out the sonogram. "You know, Jade and I always talked about families and such, but it's so surreal now that it's a reality," Cat wipes some tears away from her face as the other three gather around her. Tori pulls her in closely, "My Jadey is having a baby, and she's having a baby with someone that loves her for her." Cat turns to look at the others, "She's also going to be the best mom! You should have seen her when Joey was born,"

"What was she like?"

"She yelled a lot less and she was a little nicer. It was like having a little brother changed her even though now she likes him afraid of her because him being six is a lot more annoying than him being a baby. This baby is going to be amazing. It's going to change everything, and come March everything is going to be better."

"Yea." The other three say in unison as they all look at the photo. Cat's phone goes off and her airy laugh drifts through the room.

"What, Cat?"

"Jade's updated her status: I don't even like apricots. Mood: Hangry. It's funny cause it's true. One time my Nona gave her an apricot, and she threw it against a wall." The four of them laugh and talk for a while before heading home for the night.

* * *

Beck and Jade are cuddling in the RV when Jade's phone goes off. She reaches for her red PearPhone to see notifications from theSlap. Beck's starts going off, too. They look at the notifications while most of them were positive saying how cute and funny they were or how they were glad they were back together. Others were not as kind.

" _OMG! I bet Jade doesn_ _'t even like him just likes someone bending over backwards for her_." Jade throws her phone across the RV into a pile of clothes.

" _Beck, you deserve better_." Beck's phone joins hers.

"You do," Beck looks down at Jade, who is lightly caressing her stomach.

"Why do I need better?" Beck props himself onto his elbow, "when I already have the best," Jade smiles as Beck leans down to kiss her.

"I love you." Beck kisses her again, pouring all his love for the woman in his arms into it.

"I love you, too, Jade."

* * *

Let me know what you think! I'm trying to get the next few chapters up, but life has gotten a little (read a lot) more hectic! Please review, favorite, and follow!

Until next time!

-KMA


	6. Rumors Around Town

Okay, I have a rule with my writing…if I don't have three chapters done, I'm not going to post. For example, for chapter 3, I didn't post it until 3, 4, and 5 were done. It's just a method to keep me writing. I get discouraged quickly, but if I write ahead, I find myself more motivated to finish. Right now, this story is mapped out for 19 chapters, may be more, may be less. I don't really know because today I added three more chapters, but I have also deleted 4 since starting. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend, and wish me luck because I have a HUGE exit exam for my Master's program on this weekend that I would really like to pass!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _Rumors Around Town_

Jade looked in the full-length mirror hanging from her bedroom door. She was nearing the half-way point in her pregnancy and her bump was much more evident, still able to hide, but more evident than it had been a month ago. Her mother had taken her shopping for larger clothes and maternity jeans since her normal wardrobe was proving difficult to get into. She turns to the side and presses down the black dress, accentuating the round bump underneath. A small smile ghosts her lips as her hands wander over the hardness of her stomach. Knowing that there was small life growing inside her made everything worth it. The hushed whispers, rude comments and lingering stares all faded away as she looked at her small bump. So much so, she barely registered that Beck had walked up behind her.

"You look beautiful," Beck places a kiss onto the top of her head as he slings his flannel shirt on. Jade hardens her face, and looks up at her boyfriend with her ocean blue eyes.

"I feel gross," Beck turns Jade so she's facing the mirror head-on, and wrap his arms around her with his hands resting gently on the top of her stomach. Jade leans back, placing her hands on top of his.

"Well, I know you don't care what I think because you're determined to keep calling yourself gross, but I think you look very fetching today,"

"No one says fetching,"

"I say fetching,"

"Canadians." Jade slinks from Beck's embrace and grabs her leather jacket and backpack, and looks down at her stomach. "I'm sorry that you're going to be half-Canadian. I should've chosen better, but he seduced me with his hair before I found out." Beck lets out a laugh and grabs her hand, dragging her down the hall for breakfast.

* * *

The second period dismissal bell rings, and Jade finds herself at her locker grabbing the sheet music she had forgotten to grab earlier when she hears some hushed voices behind her.

" _Have you seen Jade gaining weight?"_

" _Wonder how long before Beck is back on the market?"_

" _She's a bitch anyway, so it won't be too long before she drives him away again."_ Jade slams her locker and whips around to glare at the gaggle of blonde sophomores behind her. The looks of horror on their face are the only thing that bring her any joy in this situation, and the way they scatter when she reaches for her scissors also gives her a twisted sense of glee.

"Hey Jadey!" Cat bounces up to Jade with a bottle of pineapple juice in her hand as Jade is putting her scissors back in her bag. Jade looks at the bottle and then back up at Cat, "Beck says…the you know what…" Cat starts winking a lot at a very confused looking Jade, "isn't handling coffee too well,"

"Oh, don't worry I know," Jade gets an annoyed expression on her face before walking away, but Cat quickly follows with the bottle still in hand.

"Pineapple juice is supposed a good source of energy so maybe it'll make up for the lack of coffee," Jade turns back around with a much softer expression.

"Who told you that?"

"I looked it up on the Internet with Robbie when you told us about the," Cat looks around and uses one of her hands to shield her mouth, "b-a-b-y,"

"Not conspicuous at all, Kitty Cat," Cat smiles proudly, and Jade snatches the bottle from her hand, finally.

"We all started looking up ways that we can help you and Beck during…you know," Cat makes a gesture towards Jade's stomach as Jade opens the juice, taking a quick sip of it.

"Speaking of Beck, do you know where he is? He usually walks me to third period,"

"Him and Robbie are working on their project for English in the library since we have study hall next and it's due today,"

"Well, I have to get to music,"

"Kk! See you late, Jadey!" Cat smiles with a slight wave and beings to skip away, and Jade looks down at the bottle then back up with an eye roll. _We need to work on your people skills_.

"Cat!" The red-head swings her head around to look back at her raven-haired friend.

"Yea?"

"Thanks." Cat beams from ear-to-ear.

"You're welcome." Both of them go their separate ways in the hallway.

* * *

 **3 DAYS LATER**

Beck opens the door to Lane's office to see Jade sitting on the couch, her leg bouncing up and down and her fingers fiddling with her necklace. Beck could feel the anxiety radiating off of her. Lane is sitting in his hanging chair playing with a Rubik cube, but sets it down when he hears Beck enters. Lane looks up at him with a smile.

"Hey, Beck, thanks for joining us, why don't you take a seat?"

"What's this about?" Beck deposits his backpack next to Jade's before joining her on the couch, taking her hand into his.

"I'll let Jade explain it," Beck turns to his girlfriend.

"Jade?"

"I may or may not have punched some girl before English today," Jade doesn't meet his eyes, and all of her anxious movement ceases.

"What? Why?"

"Cause there's only so much a girl can take before people get annoying,"

"I don't…"

"Of course, you don't understand! No one's talking in hushed voices behind your back or staring at you like you are part of some freak show, even though normally I would be completely fine with that!"

"Apparently," Lane cuts in, "people had been making comments about Jade's…weight gain over the last few months," Jade hangs her head down. "Now, I know you two haven't announced it to the school, but there's going to have to be consequences. I'm just trying to figure out what happened, but she refused to talk until you were here."

"Jade, just tell us what happened," Beck squeezes her hand for reassurance, and she looks up at him then at Lane and finally back to Beck. She lets out a heavy sigh.

"It's just the past three weeks people have been making comments about my weight and how you're going to leave me, and normally I don't care about what people think because they only know half the story," her bottom lip starts to tremble, "and I don't know. Maybe it's the hormones or I'm scared of losing you again. I've been so good at just ignoring the snide and bitchy comments, and I just…she was just the last straw today, okay? Her comment about how I was a fat cow who didn't deserve you, and then she was saying how easy it was going to be for her to get you away from me because who could love someone that looks like this," Jade gestures to her body, "I don't know, it just got to me," Lane leans back and looks at the young couple in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me about what people were saying?"

"What would I say? Hey Beck, some girls are being mean to me because I'm fat! I don't need you need to protect me," A tear escapes her eyes, but she quickly brushes it away.

"I know you don't, Jade, but that doesn't mean that I can't help you when you need it. Plus, you aren't fat,"

"My clothes beg to differ!" Beck sighs and brings Jade's eyes to his.

"You aren't fat. You're having a baby, and if keeping it a secret is causing you this much stress than I think it's time to tell everyone,"

"But what if…"

"We can't live in the what ifs forever, Jade. You're my number one priority, no one else matters. I don't like to see you this hurt and upset," Beck smiles placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "now what's the punishment?" Jade and Beck turn their attention towards Lane.

"Three-day suspension, a formal apology to Abigail, and when you get back you're looking at roughly two weeks of detention,"

"Seems extreme," Jade mutters.

"I could make it a week suspension,"

"Nah, the punishment fits the crime,"

"I'm going to call your parents to let them know, but you can head home now," Lane turns to his desk and grabs his phone before dialing the main office to get him in contact with one of her parents. Beck and Jade grab their bags before heading out of the office. They walk slowly to Jade's car, kissing gently before he opens her door.

"I'll call you later,"

"Okay,"

"And don't worry about anything I'll make the announcement," Jade looks up from the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry that I punched that girl,"

"She probably had it coming,"

"Tell me you love me,"

"I love you, forever until tomorrow."

"Love you, too." Beck kisses her once more, and Jade has a soft smile on her face before she drives off. Beck runs his hand through his hair, and looks at his phone.

"Okay, Oliver, it's time." Beck goes to TheSlap, types out a message and hits post.

* * *

Tori is depositing her history book in her locker as her favorite bubbly synthetic red-headed friend runs up to her.

"They made the announcement! Thank goodness, that secret was really hard to keep!" Cat is smiling down at her phone not even taking her eyes off of it to address Tori.

"Can I see?" Cat whips the phone around allowing Tori to see the sonogram photo sitting on the Jade's stomach with a tiny pair of black converse next to it with Jade's and Beck's hands intertwined above it.

 _March._

"It's so cute, right?! Look at those little shoes!" Cat looks at the phone screen again while Robbie and André come down the stairs to join the girls. Cat and Tori notice Beck updated his status.

 **BECK OLIVER:** Guess the cats out of the bag. Looks like Jade is stuck with me. **Mood:** Excited

 **JADE WEST:** Lucky me.

"Did you see?" André waves his phone around.

"Yes! We're the best secret keepers!" The group happily chat, but occasionally they hear passing conversation from other students.

" _I can't believe she trapped him like that."_

" _Poor guy is stuck with her for life."_

" _The baby probably isn't even his. I heard that Jade hooked up with a lot college boys when they broke up."_

"Hey!" Cat looks at the large group of girls that were passing them, "Keep your mouths shut about things you don't know." The group of girls look at the red-head as they walk away with their mouths agape. Tori, Robbie, and André look at Cat with surprise. They knew that she could get mad, but they can't recall ever seeing true anger in her eyes.

"Why are those people being so mean?!" Cat looks at the retreating group.

"Because people suck, Cat," Robbie places a hand onto her shoulder.

"But they're saying mean things about Jade," the girls look at her, "THAT JUST AREN'T TRUE!" The girls' expressions turn into fear before running around the next corner. Cat looks at her phone again and smiles, "I'm glad the people know now. Maybe girls will stop making fun of Jade…it was making her really sad. You could taste it in her cupcakes,"

"I mean they'll probably stop making fun of her weight, but this opens up a whole new can of worms," Tori looks at Cat's phone with a smile.

"But her and Beck love each other, and that'll get them through people sucking, right?" The group nods as Cat puts her phone away and looks back at everyone, "It's time for lunch anyway, so let's go!"

"Tally-ho!" Robbie presents her his arm, and they skip, arm and arm, to the cafe. Tori smiles and rolls her eyes, playfully.

"I heard Jade punched a girl today." André and Tori slowly follow the pair.

"Really?"

"Yea, got to say I was kind of surprised by it,"

"Even if that's true, which it probably isn't, I'm not. I'm more surprised that she didn't punch someone yesterday or the day before or you know like ever." They both smile and nod before making their way outside.

* * *

They see Beck sitting alone at their normal table after they get their food. He is smiling and texting on his PearPhone.

"Hey Beck!"

"Hey guys!" Tori and André sit next to him.

"Where'd Jade go?" Robbie and Cat join the three.

"Home,"

"Not feeling well?" Tori takes a sip of water while eyeing Beck.

"No, she punched a girl after fourth period," Tori spits out water onto the table.

"What?!"

"Toldja," André smiles and takes a bite of his pizza before looking at Beck, who is glaring at him. "What? I did."

"She actually punched someone?" Tori takes a napkin and wipes off her mouth.

"I guess the comments from the last month or so built up, and she was bottling up all the feelings they were causing so I guess Abby was the last straw. I wish she would have told me maybe I could have done something,"

"She probably didn't want to worry you, man," André places a hand onto his best friend's shoulder.

"What does that mean for Jade?" Robbie asks as he drinks some of his soda.

"She got suspended for three days, and she has to do a formal apology to Abby and detention for about two weeks. To be honest, I think it could have been worse, but I think Lane understands or felt bad for her."

"Brutal. Well, everything is out now, so hopefully that means that things will die down for a little while and the worst is behind us." André comments while taking another bite of his pizza. Beck gives him a slight nod with a hint of a smile. Suddenly, a ginger girl stomps up their table with an angry look on her face.

"Beck,"

"Abby,"

"Look what your girlfriend did," she points to the black eye that is slowly forming.

"I see it, personally makes you look better," Abby's jaw drops with a huff as Beck slowly takes a sip of his coffee, his eyes never leaving her face.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing,"

"So, you're just going to let your girlfriend go around punching anyone she wants?"

"One, I'm not Jade's keeper. She is her own person. Two, Jade is already getting punished from the school, and three, I think you deserve a lot more than a punch to the face after some of the things you said,"

"So, you think this is okay for her to do?" Abby points at her nose.

"No, but you were also being a bitch from what I hear,"

"Isn't my fault she's getting fat, and you deserve someone prettier," Beck stands up from the table.

"One, Jade is four months pregnant. It's all over theSlap now so stop calling her fat," Abby goes wide-eyed at his words, "two, Jade is the prettiest girl at this school," Beck stands on the bench of the table and begins to the address the whole cafe, "and THREE I'm not with Jade because she trapped me or anything like that, so you can stop those stupid comments now. I am with her because I love her. She's smart and talented, and I wouldn't trade her for the world. So keep your fucking comments to yourself because I don't have time for your bullshit." Beck sits down and looks at Abby, who quickly turns to leave. A wave of applause goes through the cafe as Beck takes a sip of his coffee, a slight smile on his face. His phone goes off with a soft ding.

 _Thanks for defending my honor._

 _ **No problem, babe.**_

Beck looks at his phone and then at the group.

"Who sent her a video of that?"

"Me! I video chatted her when I saw Abby coming over," Cat smiles and waves at Beck, moving her yellow PearPhone back and forth.

"Thanks." The two exchange smiles. The group falls into a conversation about their acting class the day before, but the conversation is short-lived when Sikowitz gives them a drive-by exercise.

"Cat, Robbie, André, you're four-year-old triplets, who just broke your favorite toy. Beck, you're their over-whelmed mother. Tori, you are moody teenager, and go!"

* * *

Jade had seen her parents mad before, but she thinks she has never seen them as mad as they were this afternoon. Her mom called her on her drive home and gave her a long lecture about how she had more to think about now and how this was going to affect the baby, and her dad, who hadn't talked to her for almost two weeks, called her to tell her what an ungrateful child she was and what a disgrace she was to the family name. By the time she got home she didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry.

"Stupid baby." Throwing her bag onto the kitchen table, she made herself some popcorn before leaning back on the recliner in her living room, and pressed a couple of buttons to bring the projector screen down to watch some television before her mom came home. Her phone started buzzing while she watched a show about people and their weird addictions, she looked down to see Cat wanted to video chat with her. She quickly hits accept knowing that everyone was at lunch, and watches the scene unfold in front of her. Watching Beck announce his love for her to the entire school was probably the sexiest thing she had ever seen him do, and she found her lower abdomen tightening as she thought about taking her into his arms after that impassioned speech and making out with her for the next hour which would probably lead to other things. "Dammit, you little demon, can I get a break from being horny for like twelve seconds?"

 **JADE WEST** : 20 weeks in and I'm already over this **Mood** : Exhausted

When Jade's mom gets home, she gets another earful, but Karen sees the look on Jade's face she ceases yelling at her.

"Jade, what's wrong?"

"It's just so much harder than I thought it was going to be," Karen sits down next to Jade, wrapping her in her arms, as her daughter begins to cry.

"Shhh, Jade, it's okay. It's only a few days, you'll be back at school on Wednesday,"

"Yea, so I can go back to more people mocking me or calling me fat or saying that Beck doesn't love me because I don't know if I want to go back to that,"

"Is that what the fight was about?" Jade nods into her mother's shoulder,

"It wasn't a fight, the girl wouldn't have been able to take me," Karen rolls her eyes.

"I don't like how you handled it because there is more on the line now than just your schooling, but I understand. Sometimes mean girls get to be too much. I'm sorry that this isn't easy, Jade, but it was never going to be," Karen pulls back and runs her hands over Jade's hair, "you're a strong cookie though, and you're going become stronger because of this. Fuck those other girls. Is there anything you want?" Jade sniffles and wipes her eyes.

"I really want those banana pancakes you made when you were trying to figure out how to cook vegan,"

"I can do that. Why don't you call Beck while I whip them up for us," Jade stands up, and starts to walk back to her room.

"Wait, where is Joey?" Jade turns back to her mom, who is taking a bowl out of the kitchen.

"He's having a little sleepover with one of his friend's tonight to work on a project, and then he goes off to his dad's for the weekend. It's just you and me…and Beck." Karen and Jade exchange a smile before Jade goes to her room, dialing up Beck. She flops down onto her bed as she waits for him to answer.

"Hey, babe, what's up?"

"Can you come over?"

"Sure, but is your mom cool with it?"

"I wouldn't have asked if she wasn't,"

"I don't know. A lot happened at school, and you tend to do the opposite of what your parents say,"

"Name one time,"

"Your face piercings. Your tattoo. The first time you ever stayed the night…"

"Okay, okay I get it. Will you come over?"

"Is your mom making food?"

"Is food all you ever think about?

"No, I also think about you," Jade feels a smile form as her cheeks begin to blush. She was very thankful the Beck couldn't see her right now.

"I really wanted banana pancakes, so she's making those vegan banana pancakes that are delicious," Beck let's out a small laugh, "what's so funny?"

"You always seem to crave the fruit that the baby is the size of,"

"What?"

"You're 20 weeks right now, and our baby is roughly the size of a banana according to the app: Fruity Baby,"

"I can't wait to get your fruit-loving baby out of me,"

"Well you've got twenty more weeks to go,"

"Don't remind me, but you still haven't answered my question,"

"I'll be there in twenty,"

"We love you."

"And I love both of you."

* * *

Pregnancy makes people do weird things. Both of my sister-in-laws were so god damn moody during their pregnancies. Also, best friend Cat is my favorite kind of Cat to write. Hope you guys liked it!

Until next time!

-KMA


	7. The Kick

Happy 8 years of Victorious! Here is a chapter (and there may or may not be one coming out earlier than next Saturday since it was my job's Spring break, so I had a lot of free time!) to celebrate this joyous occasion! I'm also working a 10 hour shift at work today, so this editing is being done very discreetly. This chapter was fun to write because I dived into Jade's life outside of Hollywood Arts, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _The Kick_

The next week goes by without any incident for Jade, she serves out her suspension and detention with grace. Eventually, she swallows her pride after Lane incessant pestering, and does the part of her punishment that she was dreading the most. Saying she was sorry to someone who deserved a lot more than a punch to the face. She marches up to Abby while she's at her locker and not surrounded by the gaggle of freshmen girls that seem to follow her redheaded ass around.

"I'm sorry," Jade says it quickly and turns to leave just as fast.

"You could've broken my nose, and all you have to say is a quick I'm sorry," Jade takes a deep breathe and counts to ten. She turns back to Abby abruptly with a fake smile on her face.

"Well, daddy would have just paid for another nose job, so I don't see a problem,"

"You bitch," Abby lunges at her, but Jade raises her hand and points a finger at her protruding belly.

"Uh uh uh, you wouldn't attack a pregnant woman, would you?" Abby's face goes red before it softens to a smirk.

"I thought it was a trick on your part to get Beck back, but now that poor boy is stuck with you for life, pity. Guess it's up to the good people of this school to save him from a harpy like you." Abby shuts her locker and struts away from Jade. Jade places a hand on her stomach and whispers.

"As long as you don't turn out like her…I'll be happy." Lane comes up behind Jade, and taps her on the shoulder. She turns to the smiling man.

"I saw you talking to Abby, did you apologize?"

"I said I'm sorry to her if that's what you mean. So, am I off the hook now?" Lane shakes his head.

"You still have a week of detention, Jade, so I'll see you this afternoon."

"Criminals get time off for good behavior!" Jade watches the retreating guidance counselor and mutters under her breath, "ass." She adjusts the strap on her backpack before heading to math.

* * *

The next day, Jade and Beck are sitting in his car before going into school.

"Can you come with me tonight or not?" Jade stirs the overnight oats in her cup before taking a bite.

"I already told you that I can't, I have rehearsal for Damian's play until nine," Beck takes the spoon out of her hand, and takes a bite of her breakfast.

"Excuse me? These are to make sure your child is born happy and healthy, and more importantly that I don't get hangry and kill you," Jade snatches the spoon out of Beck's hand, and he simply smiles at her. "Back to the bigger issue here, even though we're going to have a talk about your food stealing, I need you to come with me! I never need you for anything, but I need someone who isn't going to let me chicken out of this," Jade looks at Beck with pleading eyes.

"I told you I can do it tomorrow,"

"But they won't stop calling me…it has to be tonight,"

"Then take Cat,"

"She has to help with the little kid's, so she has to be there before I get out of detention,"

"André?" Jade eyes look away from Beck and quickly whips out her PearPhone, typing a message out and sending it. She places her phone into her lap, stirring her oats around, absentmindedly.

"How do you think they're going to react?" She stabs her breakfast with her spoon.

"Well…if I know anything about them from the countless shows and competitions I've had to go to…"

"Gee…thanks, sorry that my hobbies eat up your precious time,"

"I didn't say that. I love going to them and supporting you. Plus," Beck pulls her in for a passionate kiss, "you and I have really great sex after you win,"

"That's true," Jade smiles and places another kiss onto Beck's waiting lips when her phone goes off. She looks at it quickly and sighs, "shit…André's sick today,"

"Robbie?"

"I would rather die than ride on that bike contraption of his,"

"Well, you know your only option then,"

"Don't make me,"

"You don't have anyone else since your dad still isn't talking to you and your mom is gone,"

"I don't want to have to hang out with Tori for an extended period of time," Jade takes the last bite, seals up the cup, and puts it away.

"Then I guess you have to take a Find-A-Ride or the bus,"Jade sighs and lays her hands onto her belly. "If it has to happen tonight then you have to ask her,"

"This is making more anxious than telling our parents,"

"You'll be fine. Now can we go to class?"

"Fine." They share a quick peck before exiting the car.

* * *

After third period, Tori is stuffing her new instrument, the clarinet, into her locker when Jade comes stalking up to her.

"Don't hurt me!" Tori hides behind her locker door. Jade looks at her confused, "usually when you walk up to me like that you usually have something mean to say."

"Calm down, Vega, I just came to ask a favor," Jade looks inside Tori's locker to see that the sonogram picture is hanging up in it, "you have the picture here…"

"Yea! I mean after the initial shock of it all, I'm pretty excited that two of my friends are having a baby together. I wanted the picture to bring a smile to my face when I look at it plus once you told everyone I figured it was safe to bring," Tori smiles genuinely at Jade, whose face has softened slightly with a smile as she runs a hand over the picture. She shakes off the look, and looks back harshly at Tori.

"We're acquaintances at best," Tori rolls her eyes. She knows that Jade and her are friends in their own weird way.

"Anyway, what do you need?"

"I need you to drive me somewhere tonight,"

"Why don't you get Beck to drive you or just drive yourself?"

"He has rehearsal until nine, and I need someone with me,"

"Cat?"

"She'll be there, but she has to get there before I get out of detention,"

"André?"

"He's sick,"

"Robbie?"

"Oh my god, no. If you don't want to just say so,"

"No, I don't mind…I just realize that I'm your last option,"

"No, Sinjin is my last option, will you take me or not?"

"Yea, sure. What time do you get out of detention?"

"4:30."

"I'll be here at 4:30 to come and get you." Jade gives Tori a forced smile and walks away. "A thank you would've been nice." Tori shuts her locker and looks at the direction Jade went before following her, "Wait, where are we going?!"

* * *

Jade barely says a word the whole thirty minute drive despite Tori's best effort to engage her in conversation. Tori could read that she was nervous about something, but Jade wasn't giving up the reason behind it.

"So what are you doing for the Kickback?"

"Nothing, I'm going to look like an elephant, and I don't need anyone's snide comments except my own," Tori watches as Jade gently rubs her belly.

"But you're such a good singer and it's one of our last Kickbacks plus I know Beck and André are writing a song," Tori goes a shoulder shimmy as she looks excitedly at Jade,

"Also, I thought you didn't care what anyone thought about you,"

"I don't care what they think," Jade says harshly, "but this baby has me so goddamn emotional that I'll probably start crying on stage, anyway,"

"Well, I think you should reconsider,"

"Because I care what you think. Pull into the driveway that's coming up on the right," Tori turns the car and looks in awe at the brick house that comes into view at the end of the long driveway. The house is covered in ivy with white border trim all around. It's one of those beautiful old houses that you usually only see in those "going back to your roots" rom-com movies.

"What is this place?" Tori turns off her car as she gets out, marveling at the structure.

"Tori, I know you aren't always the brightest, but I didn't realize you couldn't read," Jade shuts the car door before heading up to the house. Tori looks around and sees the sign:

 _Excel Dance Studio_

"Oh, it's a dance studio," Tori turns back to Jade to see her buttoning up Beck's flannel shirt to just below her boobs. The way the shirt hangs makes Jade's baby bump nearly invisible.

"Can you tell?" Tori shakes her head when she makes her way up next to the black-haired girl.

"Barely. Why are you so nervous anyway?"

"You'll see, but first I need you to promise that you're not going to tell anyone about what you see here today," Jade looks pointedly at Tori, and Tori finds herself very intimidated by her blue eyes.

"What is it a murder cult and Cat is your sacrifice?" Jade raises her eyebrow.

"No, Tori," Jade smiles, creepily, "you are," Jade lunges at her making Tori scream. Tori sprints down the stairs, and turns when she hears Jade laughing.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" Tori marches back up to the laughing figure.

"No, it wasn't," Jade stones her face, "it was hilarious. You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless." Her face breaks into a grin, "but seriously promise me you won't tell anyone about this,"

"I promise." Tori squeaks out because her curiosity is getting the better of her.

"Good, let's go." Jade opens the white double doors, and Tori sees the pale pastel green of the main foyer. The white marble and espresso wood receptionist's desk is empty, but Tori is more captivated by the pictures on the wall while Jade heads up the stairs. Tori scans the many photos and finds a lot of Jade and Cat. Some of them it's just one of them, some of them they're together, and some of them her friends are with multiple people. Tori even spies one with Jade and Beck with Jade in a very sparkly red dance outfit. One picture that draws her eye is of a much younger version of Jade and Cat, who look no older than eight or nine. Cat, with dark brown hair instead of her signature red locks, and Jade, with light brown hair much like their sophomore year, are standing side-by-side holding trophies.

"That's from when Cat and I first started dancing here when we were eight," Tori turns to see Jade standing next to her, "we got on the competition team right away, and we won the duet category for petites at the first competition of the season,"

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. How long have you been dancing?"

"Well, when I lived in New York, I started dancing and figure skating when I was about three,"

"Geez, that's a long time,"

"Well, when you're good at something you tend to stick with it," Jade smiles a rare smile at Tori, "when we moved to LA, I gave up figure skating and just stuck with dance. Cat needed a new studio, too, so my mom or her mom shuttled us here four days a week because Marie and Jonah are two of the best instructors in California,"

"That's a lot of days,"

"Practice makes perfect," Tori sees another picture of a slightly older Jade and Cat with a beautiful ballerina in full costume.

"Who's that?"

"Megan Fairchild. One of the principal dancers at the New York City Ballet. Cat and I were twelve, and the team had won nationals in New York that year. Jonah and Marie pulled some strings and got everyone a backstage tour of the New York City Ballet, and they were starting their full dress rehearsal when we were finishing up. We might have done a little fangirling when we met her,"

"Wow, you must be really good then?"

"Why are you surprised? I'm good at a lot of things, but you tend to take all the roles so I don't get a lot of time to prove myself,"

"Hey! I audition for those roles, too," Tori looks at Jade offended. Jade rolls her eyes and cocks out her hip. She grips the strap of her Gears of War backpack while the other hand rests on her hip.

"You know one time last year I asked Sikowitz why he stopped giving me the leading roles after you showed up, and you want to know what he said?"

"What did he say?" Tori crosses her arms, and gets a sort of smug look on her face.

"You know, Jade, Tori is just less of a gank to be around," Jade does her best Sikowitz impersonation, "it has nothing to do with you being better than me, it has everything to do with you being nicer than me. This place is my refuge from that attitude. Here you're giving solos and principal roles based on your skill rather than how pleasant you are." Jade turns and walks away from Tori down a side hallway, and Tori looks back at the wall of pictures and her eyes are drawn back to one of the other pictures of a very recent Jade and Cat. They're in plain black leotards with soft white tights with their hair in tight buns. Jade is smiling at the camera while Cat is making a funny face, and Jade is halfway through tying up one of her pointe shoe. Tori runs her fingers over the picture contemplating Jade's harsh words.

"Admiring our most talented dancers I see," Tori jumps away and whips around to see an older woman with graying blonde hair coming out of what appears to be a restroom.

"Yea, they're friends of mine,"

"Cat, I can believe since she's a little ball of sunshine on a cloudy day, but Jade…I doubt it. She's never been the best at making friends, plenty of enemies and rivals, but very few friends." The lady smiles and goes behind the desk to look at a calendar, "I'm Marie, I own the studio with my brother, Jonah, are you interested in joining us?"

"Oh! Hi, I'm Tori Vega, and no. I'm actually here with Jade because she needs to talk to you about something. She went," Tori looks toward the side hallway where Jade had stormed off to and points, "that way,"

"Jade's here?" Marie looks up at Tori, and quickly turns her head to look down the hall to see no one.

"Yes…" Marie raises an eyebrow and turns back to the brunette.

"I'm glad she's feeling better. She's missed the last three weeks, my brother and I were starting to get concerned. She has a big solo competition coming up, and we need to make sure that she's perfect,"

"Um…uh…" Tori looks around panicking, "I don't know if she can…"

"Vega!" Tori turns to see Jade coming back at her, "have to you seen a blonde lady…oh hi Marie!" Jade immediately smiles at the sight of the older woman, who quickly envelopes Jade into a hug.

"Oh my dear Jade, Jonah and I were getting so worried about you," She puts an arms length between her and Jade and rubs Jade's arms.

"I promise I'm fine. Do you think you can pull Jonah out of class for a little bit?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you two about something…" Jade looks at Tori with panic in her eyes. Tori gives her a slight nod of encouragement to continue, "important,"

"Of course, dear, it's the beginners class, so I imagine that Cat and Amelia will have no problem doing an activity with them." Marie smiles before heading towards the back. Tori hears Jade let out of long breathe, and a smile slowly grows on Tori's face.

"You need me here for moral support, don't you?" Jade turns and glares at Tori.

"I need someone here to make sure I tell them because I've been avoiding it for a while because I'm more afraid to let them down than my parents,"

"Why?"

"Jonah and Marie have helped me through a lot. My parent's divorce. Joey's crazy dad. Joey. My dad's remarriage. Beck and I's many break ups. They've been there for me through it all, and they've always supported me regardless if they agreed with my decisions. They don't ever expect me to be someone I'm not, and they love me for exactly who I am. It might come as a surprise, but I don't have a lot of that in my life. I owe them a lot," Jade absentmindedly rubs her covered stomach, "and I feel like I'm letting them down because I can't dance for them this session,"

"I'm sure they'll understand."

"Just make sure I don't keep avoiding it because it's not something I can hide forever." Tori smiles at Jade, but Jade doesn't return it. Tori looks at the hallway to see her favorite synthetic redhead coming down it dressed in a similar getup to the last picture Tori looked at.

"Jade! Tori! Hi!" Cat giggles at the two, and comes to a stop by them, "Marie said you were here, and I think I know why so I thought I would come lend myself for assistance,"

"Thanks, Cat." Jade smiles and takes Cat's hand into hers.

"Jonah and Marie will be here in a second." Cat looks at Tori, "How do you like the studio?"

"It's really nice! There are a lot of photos of you two," Tori points to all the pictures on the wall.

"That's not even half of them you should see the ones in the office. They're so big," Cat smiles, puffing out her cheeks, "but that's what happens when you win a lot of trophies for the studio. You get lots of photos taken! Have you shown her the binder?" Jade shakes her head, and Cat goes over to a nearby bookshelf and pulls out a black binder with Jade and Cat's names written beautifully on the cover. Jade and Cat are featured in every photo either together or one or the other. "This one is my favorite, it's from when Jade won top solo at our last competition of the season during summer," Tori looks at the photo and sees Jade in a dark green dress with a gold medal around her neck and a trophy smiling widely. Tori looks up to see Jade looking very uncomfortable, Cat notices, too. The red-head shuts the binder and returns it before pulling Jade into a hug, which Tori joins in.

"It's gonna be okay, Jadey, they'll understand."

"What will we understand?" The girls turn to see Marie and a man with dark hair next to her, Tori assumes that it's Jonah.

"Um…" Jade looks at the other two girls, "we should go to the office,"

"Very well," The two turn and head up the stairs, and the trio follow quickly behind. Once all five of them are in the office, which is through some double doors at top, Marie quietly shuts the door as everyone settles. Tori looks to see one of the walls lined with trophies and medals of all shapes and sizes, and sitting behind them are six enlarged photos featuring different girls, and surrounding the center frame are pictures of Jade and Cat. In the middle of the six is a group photo that reads Competition Team 2012-2013.

"Now, Jade, what's wrong? You seem more tense than normal," Marie and Jonah sit across from the girls. The looks of concern on their faces remind Tori of how her grandparents would look at her when they are worried about her, and Tori finally sees what Jade is so concerned about.

"Jonah…Marie…I..." Jade's voice cracks and hangs her head, "I messed up,"

"Jade, whatever it is, we can fix it. We always have," Jonah takes both of Jade's hand into his.

"I don't think you messed up." Cat rubs circles into Jade's shoulders.

"I'm with Cat on this one." Tori smiles.

"What is it, Jade? You know you can tell us anything," Marie looks on as Jonah squeezes her hands tighter.

"I can't perform in the competitions or any shows this year," Jonah and Marie lean back and look at each other. Jonah's hands, however, don't leave Jade's.

"Why not?"

"Because…because I'm…" A few tears betray Jade as they fall down her face. Marie quickly grabs Kleenex from her desk and wipes away the tears, but it does nothing but cause Jade to cry harder. Tori looks on at the scene. The usually stoic and angry girl, who let no one near her, had let her walls fall with this duo. Tori steels herself knowing that Jade apparently needed Tori to be her harsh reality.

"Jade," Jade meets Tori's eyes, "you need to tell them," Jade nods and takes a deep breath.

"I can't perform because I'll look like a beached whale no matter what you put me in," Marie and Jonah exchange a look of confusion.

"I'm sure you're just being dramatic,"

"Well…being pregnant tends to make you do that," Jade finally raises her eyes to meet Jonah's and Marie's, who are looking at her wide-eyed.

"Pregnant?" Jade nods slowly before dropping her head again. Tori watches as the siblings look at each other and quickly go in for a hug with Jade.

"Oh, sweetie, that's why you've been avoiding us?" Jade nods into their shoulders, "so you won't be in competitions or shows, but that doesn't mean that you can't come here when you can and help us teach. The doors will always be open here for you," Marie runs her hand down Jade's hair.

"Really?"

"Really, really," Jonah smiles, "well this is exciting news. I'm just sad you won't be performing with us for your last year here,"

"Me, too, Jonah," Jade separates from the two while wiping off her face.

"Does Beck know?"

"Yea, he's been so supportive," Jade looks back at Jonah and Marie, "oh right, yeah, we're back together. I forgot to tell you,"

"That's a big deal, how could you just forget to tell us that?" Jonah has a mocked look of hurt on his face that is betrayed by his smile, "you know how much we love that boy,"

"Well there was a lot going on!" Jade stands and unbuttons her shirt to the small swell of her stomach to the duo, and their faces light up.

"I mean…fair." Jonah pulls Jade back in for a hug. "Oh look at the time," everyone turns to look at the clock on the wall, "Cat and I have to get back to the little kids. Poor Amelia must be overwhelmed with twelve screaming four-year-olds. Don't be a stranger, Jade." Jonah gives her hand a squeeze before he quickly leaves the office.

"Bye Tori! Bye Jade! See you at school tomorrow!" Cat skips off after him leaving Jade, Tori and Marie alone in the office.

"Whatever you need, Jade, don't hesitate to call,"

"Of course, Marie. We have to get going though."

"Like Jonah said don't be a stranger. It was nice to meet you, Tori." Marie pulls Jade in for one last hug before Tori and Jade leave the studio.

"Thanks, Vega,"

"Anytime, West."

* * *

Jade is lying in the RV in a tank top and some leggings waiting for Beck to get home from rehearsal. She was piecing together clips together to submit to colleges, updating her portfolio, and as time ticks by she lets out a sigh. Beck and her had been talking the last few days about where they would apply to, determined to stay together. It was just more of a question of where now. They had always talked about going to New York, Jade's grandparents were still out there…so that dream wasn't impossible it just meant being far from both sets of parents. With the baby, they weren't sure if they would be ready for that move. Jades hit play on the clip she's currently watching…it was from her freshman year at Hollywood Arts. The play was where she first met Beck. It was an original play by one of the graduating seniors, Sammie Collins, and after Jade passed the Bird Scene on the first try, Sammie immediately scooped her up to play the lead in her play. She smiled as she watched the younger versions of her and Beck.

* * *

" _You can't leave_ _?!" Beck grabs Jade's arm._

" _I'm telling you that, Amelio, is coming here now, and he has no intention on leaving without me so I have to leave,"_

" _He can't take you, Lori, I won't let him,"_

" _Trevor, he's two times your size! You won't stand a chance," Jade cups Beck's face in her hands and brings their foreheads together, "I can't lose you. Not again,"_

" _We've fought too hard to just give up now," Beck's arms circle around Jade's waist as he pulls her closer._

" _Then let's call it a temporary set back. I'll find you again, Trevor Johnston, don't ever doubt that," a loud bang fills the stage._

" _LORI!"_

" _He's here, I have to go," Jade tries to untangle herself from Beck's arms, but he stops her. She tilts her head upwards and Beck's lips descend onto hers. The passion behind the kiss causes a few audience members to gasp, and as the two separate they smile at each other._

" _I'll find you."_

" _I'll be waiting." Jade grabs a suitcase, and runs off the stage leaving Beck alone._

* * *

Jade stops the clip.

"And that's when your Daddy realized he loved your Mommy," Jade rubs her stomach gently as she sets her laptop to the side. She looks at her phone to see that is 9:25, she smiles knowing that Beck would be home soon. As if cued in, Beck enters the RV to see Jade lounging on the bed. Since finding out about the baby, his parents had done some upgrades to the RV. The bed was a large full size now rather than a twin. His parents extended the half wall that served as a headboard, and lined it with even more pillows, much to Jade's back's delight. The once small closet was replaced by a bassinet, and they upgraded some unused storage area into a closet for the two soon-to-be parents and baby. They even added a small kitchen and updated the bathroom. The RV was looking more like a small apartment everyday.

"Oh, hello there," Beck drops his backpack before sliding into bed behind Jade.

"Hi," Jade smiles and tilts her head backwards to give him a peck on the lips. She leans back, letting the stress of the day melt away. Beck wraps his arms around her, his hands falling on the top of her bump. Jade's hand cover his, and they lace their fingers together.

"So…how did everything go with Jonah and Marie?"

"Fine. They're sad knowing I won't be performing, but they were pretty happy to learn that we're back together," Beck smiles.

"Told you they like me,"

"Yea, yea, don't push it," Jade looks over at her laptop clicking save on the video.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Getting my portfolio ready for applications. I was watching one of the clips from _A Lover's Creed_ before you got home,"

"Man, that play was weird," Beck thinks back to their freshman year play. They played a couple who find each other seven years after graduating high school, but Jade's character, Lori, had married into a mob family. Their characters once again find themselves falling in love, and Lori tries to leave her husband with no luck. Beck's character, Trevor, is threatened so he leaves the city only to feel the pull of his love bringing him back. He finds Lori and her brother-in-law goes to shoot Trevor, but Lori steps in and sacrifices herself to save Trevor. She dies in his arms, and a war breaks out in the family, "had a lot of plot holes,"

"It really did, but what can you expect from an amateur playwright, who didn't care about the craft?"

"Nothing really, I guess."

"How did rehearsal go?" Beck begins tell her as he runs his hand over her stomach, absentmindedly. A soft smile graces Jade's face as she watches his nurturing nature. Apparently, the lead actress couldn't remember her lines and was messing up almost every scene. The props guy broke one of the chairs and the lightning wasn't to the director's satisfaction.

"Sounds dreadful,"

"Good thing we open in three weeks rather than tomorrow," Jade silently nods.

"Can you get me a juice?"

"Magic word?"

"Lotion?" Jade pouts up at him, and he can't resist capturing her bottom lip between his teeth between his giggle. Jade lets out a soft moan as they kiss and shifts her body to a less uncomfortable position. Beck pulls her up so that she's straddling him, and threads his fingers through her hair, deepening their kiss. After a few minutes, Jade reluctantly pulls herself away from her boyfriend, and Beck lets out a whine. "Juice first." Beck rolls his eyes as Jade gets off of him, and he goes over to the small fridge. Jade watches him retreating and bites her lower lip. _That ass_. She giggles to herself, and Beck turns to look at her and notices the look in her eyes. He smiles and shakes his butt which causes Jade to let out a laugh. Through her laughing, Jade feels a tiny flutter her stomach that she has never felt before. She stops laughing and waits. She feels the flutter again.

"Beck!" Beck looks over from the fridge with two bottles of juice in his hand when he sees the look of panic on Jade's face. He hurries over and kneels in front of her, placing the juices next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It feels weird, what if something is wrong?" Jade places his hands on her stomach and waits for next flutter. When it happens, she watches Beck's eyes fill with tears, "what is it? What's wrong?" Jade's face is tense.

"That's our baby," Beck moves his hands around more and the fluttering continues.

"What?"

"They're moving. My mom told me that this might start happening soon. The baby's first moves apparently feel like fluttering, so it's nothing to worry about," Jade's face relaxes, and she looks down at Beck's hands before placing hers next to his. The baby moves again and she watches a single tear fall from Beck's eye. Jade takes one of her hands and wipes it away.

"That's our baby." The young parents smile at each other, sharing gentle kisses as they feel their baby move for the first time. "Oh my god, this kid can quit moving any time now. I feel like I have a million butterflies in my stomach," Jade picks up her drink from the floor and opens it, "if this is what it's going to be for the next six months, me and this kid are going to have to have some words," Beck laughs at his girlfriend while she's sipping on her juice before setting it down on the end table. He smiles up at her before capturing her lips with his pulling her back onto his lap.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to distract you," His hands grip her hips as he pulls her down onto his clothed erection. His lips gently nip at her jawline and neck causing soft mews to leave Jade's mouth.

"What did you have in mind, Mister Oliver?" Jade's fingers trail down the front of his shirt.

"Oh, I have some ideas, but I could really use your input on them, Miss West," Beck pulls the tank top over Jade's head, and as he runs his hands on down her back he unhooks her bra causing it to fall in between them.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Jade cocks a smirk at Beck while she throws her bra to the side, as he gently massages one of her breasts with one his hands while the other one finds its way down the fabric of her leggings and underwear. His one hand puts pressure on her clit while the other pinches her nipple causing a moan to escape from Jade's lips, and her hands to reach out to grasp his shoulders. Her blue eyes meet his brown.

"Here, let me show you." Beck tilts the two of them back with a smile on his face.

* * *

It's not that I haaaaate Tori. It's just I think Jade is better, and deserved a lot more than she got. I hope you guys liked the chapter, and the look into Jade's life beyond Hollywood Arts! Look out for another chapter soonish!

Until next time!

-KMA


	8. It's a -

As promised, here is an early chapter! Happy 8 years of Victorious. I'm trying to get the chapter written, so I can have another one written and edited by Saturday. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _It_ _'s a…_

Jade impatiently waits by Beck's locker as their lunch period bell rings. André and Cat come to a halt in front of her as she looks at the stairs.

"Hi, Jadey! Ready for lunch?" Cat's voice distracts Jade from her quest to find Beck.

"Beck and I have a doctor's appointment today,"

"Are we gonna find out what the little carrot is today?" André rubs his hands together with a smile.

"Did you download that dumb app, too?!" Jade rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, "all Beck does is tell me what fruit or vegetable our baby is the size of, and now all I do is crave what it is…now I want a carrot! Thanks a lot, André!" André smiles at her and plays the keyboard his locker. From inside he pulls out a container of peeled carrots.

"Beck told me that, that might be the case, so every week the baby grows…one of us will have your weekly craving," Jade takes the container and looks between the two.

"Cause a happy Jadey is our favorite kind!" Cat smiles and swings side to side.

"Any other Jadey is terrifying." André flinches as Jade glares at him.

"Only Cat is allowed to call me that, and it's only because she won't stop…despite many attempts over the last thirteen years." André holds up his hands in surrender. "But thank you for this," Jade opens the container, "it's so…nice..." She takes out a carrot and begins munching on it, "Oh!" Jade reaches into her bag and hands them each an invitation.

"Oh! A baby shower! I love babies!" The redhead begins to bounce, excitedly.

"We know, Cat, but this is specifically for my baby which means you'll love it more," Cat nods very excitedly at her best friend, "It's next Saturday, can you make it?"

"Sure can!"

"Won't you have…"

"I've taken the next few competitions off to focus more on singing since auditions are coming up,"

"Sure can, Miss J!" Jade smiles at the two, and out of the corner of her eye she sees Beck, Robbie, and Tori coming down the stairs. Beck and Jade make eye contact and she takes an angry bite of her carrot, which makes him laugh.

"I see you found out our secret," Beck places a kiss on her forehead before leaning down to throw some things into his locker.

"I did, and I am delighted at the idea of being surrounded by carrots for the next week,"

"Good to hear. Next week we'll have papaya," Beck smiles up at his girlfriend.

"I can't wait. Did you give them their invites, by the way? I just gave Cat and André theirs."

"No! I forgot." Jade reaches into Beck's bag to pull out the invitations and hands them to Robbie and Tori. The pair quickly look over them before Tori begins to smile gleefully down at the black invitations with simple yet stunning white calligraphy.

"Yay, you guys are having one!"

"I told you we were,"

"I know, but I didn't know when or if you would even invite me," Jade rolls her eyes.

"So, it's next Saturday, can you guys come?" Tori nods excitedly, and Robbie pulls out his PearPhone to check his calendar.

"Sure can!"

"The puppet stays home," Jade glares at Robbie and points at Rex, as Beck stands up.

"What she means is, my 3-year-old cousin isn't too fond of doll…like things, so we wanted to ask you if it was cool if Rex stayed home?"

"Sure, no problem!" Robbie nods before turning to Rex, "sorry, buddy, looks like you have to stay home next Saturday,"

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?"

"No!" Jade snaps one of the carrots and stares at Rex, who begins to shiver.

"Just hang out with the Northridge girls."

"And how am I supposed to do that without you?" Rex turns to look at Robbie with a judgmental look. Beck looks at his phone's clock and taps Jade on the shoulder.

"Babe, we got to get going. See you later guys." Beck puts an arm behind Jade's back as he guides her to the exit

"Oh, by the way, no one but my Mom is going to know what the baby is until the shower, so to answer your question, André, no, but you'll find out in a week!" Jade waves goodbye.

"Man, that's so long to wait to know if we're going to have a mini-Jade West running around. I need to mentally prep for fearing for my life twice as much if that happens, and we also need to replace all of Jade's scissors with safety ones because I'm not taking any chances." Everyone laughs at André as the group looks at the invitation with glee.

"What do we even get the baby?" Robbie looks around at the other three.

"Says here that they're registered at Babies'R'Us and Target, so we can just go there and pick something from the registry or browse around and see if we see anything that screams Beck and Jade." Tori points to the line of the invitation.

"I'm going to get the baby a giraffe stuffed animal, so we can match!" Cat beams at the group, "and I'm going to buy it a lot of clothes. This baby is going to be so styling!" The group happily discusses the baby shower as they head towards the cafe.

* * *

Jade finds herself once again on the annoying crinkly paper of the doctor's office that does nothing but bring her to the edge of her nerves.

"How are we going to announce this? Because we aren't doing pink and blue," Jade looks over to Beck, who's playing with a stress ball that his mother had given to him while they were waiting in the lobby, "Beck!" The ball goes flying out of his hands.

"Yes?"

"Were you even listening?" Beck rubs the back of his head and looks away from Jade.

"Maybe," Jade takes a deep breath.

"How are we planning on announcing the gender since I refuse to do blue and pink,"

"I second that motion," Beck hops up to the table, "so if it's a girl, we can put scissor confetti in the balloon," Jade smiles, "cause you know…you like scissors and you're a girl,"

"And if it's a boy, the balloon can be filled with confetti that's shaped like little hairspray cans,"

"Why?"

"Cause you love your hair," Jade ruffles up Beck's hair causing him to smile. He leans in placing a tender kiss on her lips and a hand on her stomach.

"I mean it's pretty fabulous,"

"Oh, I know. It's the only reason I'm still with you,"

"The only reason?"

"Yep," With the pop of the "p," Jade threads her fingers into his hair, pulling him back to her. The sound of someone clearing their throat at the door causes the couple to pull away from each other. They turn to see the doctor smiling over at them.

"Well, hello again you two lovebirds!"

"Hey, doc!" Beck smiles at the doctor before returning to his seat beside the table.

"Ready to find out what you two are having?" His smile makes the room seem brighter.

"Actually," Jade gestures at Beck for her bag, which he hands her. She reaches in and pulls out a white card and envelope, "could you write it on here? We want to be surprised at the baby shower that my Mom is throwing next weekend," the doctor gently takes the stationary out of her hands.

"I can do that," The doctor sets it down on the table next to him, and turns back to the couple, "so let's see how the little one is doing then, shall we?" Jade and Beck smile and nod as the doctor begins the sonogram, just like he did a month ago. Once again, the tiny heartbeat fills the room but the image on the screen is slightly different. The baby is bigger and moving more.

"You got a little mover and shaker in there," The doctor smiles at the screen while tears well up in Jade's eyes, but she wills them not to fall. She stares at the image of her and Beck's baby, and feels nothing but happiness. Beck's fingers intertwine with hers. She turns to look at him. His eyes are focused on the screen with a child-like wonder.

"Whoa, that's our little raspberry. It's not that small anymore," a smile spreads across both of their faces.

"Everything looks like it's developing normally with your little one. There's it's head," the doctor points to the screen, "and there's it's little hands and feet, ten fingers and toes, it seems,"

"But everything looks good?" Jade squints at the monitor.

"Right as rain. Looks like you are going to be due around the fourth of March, so mark it in your calendars. Are you sure you two don't want to know?"

"We're sure." The doctor nods to Jade as he turns his back towards the couple quickly scribbling down the answer they desperately wanted to know. He turns back and hands it back with a smile.

"Thirteen again, I assume?"

"Yes, sir!" Beck looks at the picture one last time before the doctor starts cleaning up. Jade fiddles with the envelope before throwing it in her bag along with all but one of the updated pictures. As the doctor opens the door to leave, he turns back to the two.

"Good luck you two, and I'll see you at roughly seven months." He takes his exit, and Jade looks back down to the picture in her hand.

"Raspberry?" Beck pulls out his phone and pulls up the app.

"That's how big it was when we found out," Beck clicks on the eight-week picture, "at eight weeks, it's as big as a raspberry. Since it doesn't have a name yet, I think raspberry will be just fine," Jade rolls her eyes and gets herself righted.

"Can we make a stop on the way back to school?" Jade looks up to meet Beck's eyes as she adjusts her shirt.

"Will we be late?"

"Probably,"

"Are you avoiding a pop quiz?"

"No, I'm just done waiting for my Mom to fix it," Beck nods in understanding as he helps her up from the table.

"You sure?"

"Without a doubt."

"Well then, let's get going. Your dad's house isn't exactly close."

* * *

The tree lined driveway isn't an unusual sight for Jade, but it doesn't bring back too many fond memories. It mainly brings back the memories of being shuttled to and from her parent's houses or the memory of her long-gone childhood horse, Butterscotch, running along the other side of the tree line in the sprawling grounds. As Beck's Mustang pulls around the circular driveway, he stops it in front of the mansion where they're greeted by Baron's trusty butler, Tristan.

"Miss West, we weren't expecting you," Tristan, with his soft British accent, opens the door to help Jade out, and his eyes are immediately drawn to her swollen midsection, "and it appears that there are many surprises,"

"Don't bother with the car, Tristan, we won't be staying long. Is he home?"

"In his study, come, my dear," Tristan sticks out his arm, and Jade takes it happily, resting her head gently on Tristan's shoulder. "It is good to have you home, Miss West. Come along, Mister Oliver." Beck trots up behind the two, as Tristan leads them through the large foyer and sitting area to a set of large double doors that lead to her father's study.

"He really didn't tell you?" Tristan raises an eyebrow.

"I thought he didn't know."

"He's known for almost three months now." Jade's eyes turn downward. "This was stupid. We should go, Beck," Jade turns to leave but Beck stops her.

"Be the adult here,"

"I shouldn't have to be. He's the Dad!"

"Tristan, can you give us a minute?" Tristan nods.

"Of course, Sir. Enter when you are ready, Miss West." Beck turns his attention back to Jade.

"He's being an ass. There's no denying that, but at the end of the day he's your Dad. If today is the last time we ever see him, that's on him because we tried,"

"I hate it what you're right." Jade goes slack against him as he pulls her into a hug.

"I know,"

"Do you mind if I do this alone?"

"Of course, I don't, Jade, I'll be out here if you need me. Forever until tomorrow." Jade smiles softly as Beck kisses the top of her head before turning her towards the door, and giving her a slight push. Jade knocks on the door.

"What is it, Tristan?" Jade takes a deep breath before turning the handle and entering the book-lined study. Jade doesn't have many fond memories of her father, but this room was always one. Sitting in on some semi-important meetings or reading books while her Dad and Grandfather went over reports while smoking a cigar and drinking whiskey. It wasn't heartfelt or family-oriented, but the family business was an important part of him, even if he quit it once when Jade was nine to jump from job to job until her grandfather took pity on him, so being in this room was always an intimate experience. Jade reaches into her bag pulling out the two sonogram photos and the baby shower invite, "get on with it, Tristan, I've got to have these reports to my father by ten, his time." Jade quickly scurries up to the desk and sticks the objects out. Baron looks up from the papers on his desk.

"Jade?" Jade shakes the pictures and invite again, and Baron takes them from her hand. After he takes them, Jade's hand immediately returns to her side.

"I don't want you to get the last word. You leaving that restaurant put the responsibility of trying to build this bridge on me," Jade meets her father's eyes that quickly drift down to her stomach, "so there are some pictures of your grandchild and the invite to its baby shower thing that Mom is planning. I don't expect you or Callie to come, but I also don't want you to get the gross satisfaction that I was the one that gave up. I also got tired of waiting for Mom to try to convince you were being an ass when I could do that by myself with ease. You once said your favorite thing about me is that I don't deal with anyone's bullshit if it gets in the way of something I want," Jade looks awkwardly around the room as Baron looks down at the pictures. "At the end of the day, you're my Dad, and I want you in my life so here I am despite your attitude," Jade crosses her arms and stares at her Dad. He clears his throat while he sets everything down.

"I'm disappointed, Jade," he gestures to the stuff on the desk, "this looks like you're planning on keeping this baby,"

"I am,"

"I won't allow that,"

"It really isn't your decision,"

"And how do you and Beck intend on affording a child when you two aren't even out of high school? Ah, that's why you're actually here,"

"You could barely keep a job before Grandpa gave you back your job at West Industries plus I have my shares to the company and my own trust,"

"That you can't access until you're twenty-five, so you need money and now you're here,"

"Everyone else is happy to help us. Mom and Beck's parents have already bought us everything that we'll need, so if you think that's why I'm here I don't think I could roll my eyes more,"

"Then why are you here, Jade?"

"Because I want my Dad to meet his grandchild. I want you to get to know them, and believe it or not I want you to be there to celebrate with us. I might not say it all the time but you mean a lot to me, and I'd be sad if you weren't a part of this day or this baby's life." Baron stands up from his chair and looks at his daughter, who is gently rubbing her belly.

"You and Beck both got auditions at Juilliard," Jade's eyes shoot up, and go wide.

"What? How do you…?"

"After I saw your play your sophomore year, I decided that donating to some of the best acting schools in the country wouldn't be a bad plan since I couldn't convince you to go into a more stable career,"

"So…you bought me an audition?"

"No,"

"But you…" Baron walks over to a filing cabinet, and pulls out a folder. He opens it, and begins to flip through the pages while walking back to his desk.

"You didn't put my name on your applications. I got the lists from all the programs I help fund with the West Foundation of all the people they're giving auditions to. You two also have auditions at Yale, NYU, Juilliard, UCLA, USC, CalArts, Columbia, and Pace," Baron throws the file onto his disk close to Jade. She quickly walks up and grabs the file, and begins to rifle through it. "These are some of the best schools in the country, and if you can get auditions for these then you might have a chance,"

"Dad," Jade looks up the file, "thank you for this, but what's the catch?" Baron raises his eyebrow, "if I've learned anything from you it's never present information you have unless you have an ulterior motive that somehow benefits you. I literally use it every day,"

"Do you really think any of these schools are going to accept a teenage mother or even consider your audition with how you currently look? Your priority needs to be school and it isn't going to be…"

"You don't know that. Your parents have offered their support, so if Beck and I end up going to New York I'm sure they'll gladly watch the baby. If we stay here or somewhere near LA, everyone else is willing to pitch in. Beck and I aren't alone. We'll figure it out, and if my own Dad only cares about how his teenage daughter is going to ruin his reputation…" Jade feels her angry growing as she clenches her fist. _Count to 10. Count to 10_.

"Jade."

"No! For once give a shit about me! When you decide that I mean more than your precious business and your dumb image, you know where to find me." Jade throws the file into her bag and quickly exits the office to see Beck, Callie, and Callie's annoying little Chihuahua, Malcom, staring at the door. "We're leaving." Beck nods, silently, as he stands to follow her.

"See you later, Callie." Callie waves at Beck sadly as she watches as her stepdaughter and her boyfriend leave the mansion. Her blonde hair whips around as she charges into the office, dog in hand.

"Baron,"

"Not now, Callie,"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to knock some sense into Jade,"

"By what? Pushing her away?"

"She's throwing away her future, and I was just showing her…"

"No!" Baron turns around to look at his young wife, "you're pushing her away by telling her what her future should be. You're the one throwing away your future by pushing away your only child and your grandchild. Grow up, Baron, stop making your seventeen-year-old be the grown-up. I'm going shopping, don't wait up." Baron watches as Callie leaves the office, and the subsequent slam of the front door. He runs his hand over his face with a heavy sigh. He picks up one of the sonogram photos and stares at it.

* * *

"I'm going to guess that it didn't go well,"

"Oh no, it went great, just peachy," Jade rolls her eyes, and pulls out the file folder that her father had given her. She flips through it more closely to make sense of the information.

"What's that?"

"The only good thing to come out of that meeting with Daddy dearest,"

"Okay?" Beck raises an eyebrow.

"It's a list of kids that some theater programs are offering auditions to,"

"Oh…oh!" Beck pulls over in a nearby frozen yogurt's parking lot, "how? Why? What?"

"Apparently, after my Dad saw _Well Wishes_ two years ago, he decided to invest some of the West Foundation's charity money into college arts programs. Only the best though,"

"Uh huh, uh huh, go on,"

"So apparently, he got a list of all the candidates that are being given auditions at the schools he has invested in,"

"And?" Jade smiles at Beck and looks at him from over the file folder.

"Would you like to know?"

"Yes,"

"How badly do you want to know?"

"Jade,"

"This is privileged information, Beck Oliver, I can't just share it with you without getting something in return,"

"Is my love and affection not enough?"

"I can't get something I already have," she smirks at him. He tries to snatch it from her hand, but she bats his hand away, playfully.

"Please, Jade, the suspense is killing me. I'll do anything,"

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything,"

"Fine. You'll rub my feet until the baby comes, and you have the first month of diaper duty,"

"Seems extreme,"

"Take it or leave it, Oliver,"

"Fine, you have a deal, West," Jade smiles triumphantly, "now, please tell me,"

"Well, you and I got auditions to: Yale, Juilliard, NYU, UCLA, USC, CalArts, Columbia, and Pace. However, I was the only that got an audition to Harvard, but you got one with UC-Irvine,"

"Whoa,"

"Yea, whoa!" Beck leans across the counsel and kisses Jade, passionately.

"Whoa,"

"Is that going to be the only word in your vocabulary for the rest of your life?"

"No. What about André, Cat, Robbie, Tori?"

"I didn't look," Beck raises an eyebrow, "fine, I looked for Cat. I didn't really care about the other three,"

"Well then, where did Cat get auditions to?"

"UCLA and USC, but I don't know if that's all of them. I mean, we applied for Northwestern, but they aren't in here," Jade moves some of the papers around, "apparently, they weren't good enough for the list of Universities for Dad to donate to,"

"Don't care,"

"Why?"

"Because this," Beck gestures to the folder, "is already really exciting news!" Beck brings her back towards him for a heated make-out session. They were so oblivious to the world that they didn't hear their phones going off.

 **{Cat Emoji with hearts for eyes}:** Jadey…are you coming back to school?

 **Andr** **é:** Yo, Beck, Lunch is over, did you guys get stuck the doc's office?

 **{Cat Emoji with hearts for eyes}:** Jaaaaaaaaaaaaade

 **ESM:** Jade, I'll talk to your father tomorrow, and I'll make sure that he's there next Saturday. His behavior today was inexcusable. I, for one, am excited for the baby, and I'll do what I can to make sure your dad is more on board. Xoxo Callie

The two separate and look at each other lovingly. Beck glances over at the clock in his car.

"Shit, we're super late for class,"

"I mean it was a good reason,"

"What reason is that? Emergency mouth to mouth?" Jade chuckles.

"We'll just lie and say we were at the doctor's late. The routine blood tests took a little long." Jade pulls out her phone, "oh wow,"

"What?" Beck starts driving back towards Hollywood Arts.

"Looks like Callie is on our side,"

"I mean when I was talking to her, she seemed genuinely upset about how your Dad was acting,"

"Who knew the evil yappie dog loving stepmother had a heart?"

"I don't think Callie is that bad,"

"Of course, you don't,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look at her. All she has to do is bat an eyelash, and suddenly she's Miss California,"

"For one thing, she was Miss California in 2010," Jade lets out a moan, "and another thing, all you have to do is bat your eyelashes and you also get out of trouble. Also, I don't think Callie is attractive. Ew, weird. That is your stepmom. Plus, I have you, and you're the prettiest thing I see." Beck beams at her.

"Good." Jade smiles back and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

 **Jade:** Coming, Kitty Cat, don't have a panic attack.

 **Beck:** Got hung up at the doc's office. On our way back.

 **ESM:** Thanks.

* * *

Hurray! Also RIP Babies'R'Us. There goes my childhood. I hope you guys liked the look into Jade's relationship with her Dad. I'm very excited for the next chapter, the baby shower, it's really cute. I'm excited! Can anyone guess what ESM stands for?

Until Next Time!

-KMA


	9. Pop Goes the Balloon

Hey guys! I just want to give a big shoutout to all of you for reading the story. It means a whole awful lot to me :) Also yes…ESM does mean Evil Step Mom…high five to those who figured it out. It was pretty on the nose, but still! You guys rock. Here is the next chapter even though it's a day late. I'm sorry I had to watch the new Dynasty episode, and I had a pretty crazy schedule at work this weekend. Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _Pop Goes the Balloon_

Jade opens her eyes to her dark room. Through the thin fog of her still sleep-ridden brain, she looks at her blaring alarm clock's red numbers read ten-twenty. She throws the covers off of her, and quickly gets up knowing that Tori and Cat are going to be here in a little under an hour to help her get ready for the party. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Most of Beck's family had come down from Canada or from the surrounding area for this baby shower, and Jade was going to be lucky if anyone other than her mother and brother were going to show up. Neither of her grandparents were coming. Her mom's mother had said, "she's not even out of high school and we aren't going to praise her behavior." They were never too fond of Jade since she started dressing goth, but she really didn't care what they thought. While her dad's parents weren't willing to make the journey from New York. Jade understood, but that didn't mean she wasn't disappointed. Charles and Audra West had sent plenty of money as replacement to make up for their absence, though. She hears a quiet ding come from her phone. Rubbing her eyes, she walks over to it to see a text from Cat.

 **Tori just texted me saying that she** **'s going to be a late picking me up. Something about Trina and her alarm clock, so we're going to be a little late.**

"Well, it's time to start the day." Jade leaves her room and goes to the bathroom to shower and to start getting ready.

* * *

Tori and Cat press the buzzer to be let into Jade's apartment complex. Cat bounces excitedly with her and Jade's smoothies while Tori takes a sip of hers.

"Hello?" Karen's voice comes over the speaker. Cat presses the intercom button.

"Hi, Miss Gallagher, we're here to help Jade."

"Oh! Hi there, Cat, come on in." The buzzer rings, giving the two girls entrance to the building. They quickly make their way up the stairs to the apartment, and Tori knocks on the door.

"It's open!" Karen's voice rings from inside. Tori opens the door, and her and Cat walk in.

"Hey Miss Gallagher," Tori waves while Cat simply raises one of the drinks.

"Hey, girls, I have to run to make sure that everything is set up for the party. You guys will be okay, right?" Karen throws somethings into a box, and turns to look at the girls. Her black suit fit her like a glove, "oh, don't you two look nice!" The dress code for the baby shower was black and white since neither Beck or Jade were fans of the normal gendered color scheme, and wanted to keep it as neutral as could be. Tori was dressed in black jeans and boots with a silver sequenced top with a white jack over it. Cat, however, was wearing a black and white stripped crop-top with a white tutu skirt and black canvas sneakers.

"Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself with your power lawyer lady suit, but don't worry, we'll get Jadey to the party on time," Karen smiles at Cat.

"Okay, thank you for helping her out. She won't admit it, but she's nervous about this whole thing,"

"Any hints about the baby?" Tori tilts her head down, and smiles coyly at Jade's mom. Karen was the recipient of the envelope that Jade and Beck had received from the doctor last week, and the whole group was waiting on pins and needles to find out what Jade and Beck were having.

"Now, Tori, that would run the surprise,"

"Oh, I love surprises!" Cat clinks the two smoothies together in a clapping motion. Karen smiles at the red-head and picks up the box.

"Plus, you don't want all your hard work to be wasted right? You've been helping plan this party, too," Tori shakes her head, "now I've got to get going. I'm meeting Beck's parents at the country club and should have left ten minutes ago. Joey! It's time to go!" Tori turns to the pitter-patter of small feet. From down the hallway, she sees Joey sprinting out of Jade's room. He is wearing all black except for the off-white beanie cap that's covering most of his light brown hair. Tori looks at Jade's little brother. His skin is slightly darker than his sister's, but their eyes are identical.

"Sorry, Mommy. Sissy was helping me with my shoes," Joey raises up one of his feet that have black converse on them and smiles at his mom, proudly. He turns his head, and looks at the two girls, "Hi Cat!"

"Hi, Joey." Joey and Cat share a high five with matching smiles. He looks over at Tori, and immediately begins to back away.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tori, it's nice to meet you, Joey," Tori puts out her hand, and Joey hesitantly shakes it. After a brief shake, Joey runs and hides behind his mother's legs, "are you excited for the baby?" Joey nods slowly as he looks up at Karen. Karen gives him a smile.

"She's sissy's friend. There's no reason to be scared," Joey moves out from behind his mother, but stays close to her looking at Tori with weary eyes. "Okay, are you good to go?" Joey nods and makes a bee-line for the front door. "She's in her room, have fun!" Karen gestures to the hallway with her head since her arms were occupied. "Bye Jade! We'll see you in two hours!" The girls move out of the way, and wave goodbye to Joey and Karen as they shut the door.

"Is he always like that?" Tori turns to Cat.

"Yea. He doesn't like new people much. Kind of like Jade, remember when she poured coffee on you?" Tori narrows her eyes at Cat.

"Don't worry, I do. I smelled like coffee for 3 days." Tori pouts while they start to make their way down the hall.

"At least Joey touched you on the first meeting. It took him almost three months to do anything with Beck." Cat lets out a giggle, and the two of them stop at Jade's doorway.

"Oh, Jadey, you look so pretty!" Jade turns to her friends and smiles. She is wearing a white dress with a black lace overlay, and a small black bow sits on top of her belly. Her hair is thrown up into a messy bun and she has no make-up on, but she has a certain glow about her that just makes everything look dimmer around her. Tori could swear that Jade never looked prettier.

"Thanks, Cat," Jade looks at the smoothies in her hand, "and please tell me one of those is for me?"

"Blueberry Strawberry vegan smoothie with extra coconut flakes on top." Cat smiles proudly and hands the drink to her friend, who gladly takes a long drink from it. Tori clasps her hands together.

"Ready to get started?" Jade rolls her eyes, and sits down at her vanity.

"Can I do your make-up, Jade, while Tori does her hair?" Cat smiles and grabs the small ottoman in front of Jade's chair.

"Sure, but can you do something softer than normal?"

"Why?" Tori asks as she pulls a curling iron from her bag.

"Most of Beck's family already hates me, and I'm trying to seem more approachable to the other part that doesn't,"

"But, Jade, I like you just the way you are," Cat opens Jade's large make-up container.

"I care what they think, and I already know they've got some preconceived notions about me," Jade fiddles with her washer necklace and Tori places a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to be you," Jade's eyes meet the Latina girl's face, "they need to like who you are, not some character,"

"What do you know, Vega? Everyone loves you."

"Hey! I'm trying to be supportive here." Jade glares at Tori before turning to Cat.

"Tori's right,"

"Traitor," Cat face falls as she takes a sad sip of her smoothie

"Can I still do your make-up?"

"Fine." Cat's face immediately lifts into a smile as she begins putting foundation on Jade's pale complexion.

"One time my brother let me practice makeup on him…"

"NO!" Jade looks at Cat and she flinches at the volume of Jade's voice, but continues on her mission to give Jade the perfect look.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Jade, Cat, and Tori are looking into Jade's vanity's mirror. Cat gave Jade a soft yet dramatic look marrying what Jade wanted and who she was. Her eyes had a soft gray smoky eye with bold winged eye-liner while her lips had a nude gloss on them. Jade's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with her curls cascading down her back making the blue and purple streaks less obvious than normal. Cat and Tori took a more neutral color approach to their make-up with lighter eyes and simpler eye-liner to make sure that Jade stood out since it was her big day.

"I feel like I have too much make-up on," Jade turns her head from side-to-side.

"You look perfect, Jade," Tori smiles into their reflection.

"And if they don't like it, who cares! You look fierce." Cat giggles. Jade smiles at the two and looks down at her phone.

"We should get going." The girls quickly gather their belongings before heading out of the apartment. While getting in the car, Cat snaps a photo of all three girls with Cat and Tori smiling happily and Jade looking less than thrilled yet still excited.

 **CAT VALENTINE:** Off to the baby shower! **Mood:** Excited

 **TORI VEGA:** Is it a boy or is it a girl? **Mood:** Anxious

 **JADE WEST:** Hey Sikowitz? Bring me a coconut **Mood:** Craving Coconut

 **ERWIN SIKOWITZ:** But they give me visions.

 **JADE WEST:** I SAID BRING ME A COCONUT

 **ERWIN SIKOITZ:** Okay. Geez, don't be such a gank.

* * *

The girls look around the large circular hall of Jade's mom's country club that was filled with tables and party games. The tables were covered in black or white table clothes with contrasting colored plates on them. The centerpieces on the outside tables were glass bowls with floating tea lights, lilies, and hellebores in them while on the inside tables there were large clear vases filled with white and black baccara roses. Tori and Cat stared in awe at the beautiful scene.

"Wow, your mom knows how to plan a party," Tori places her present on the table labeled "gifts."

"You should have seen my sixteenth birthday if you think this is impressive," Jade smirks at her and quickly walks over to her mother, who is talking to some of the wait staff.

"What was so special about her sixteenth birthday?" Tori looks at Cat, who places her three gifts next to Tori's.

"Oh, it was so cool! It was heaven and hell themed so everyone wore red or white like demons and angels, and everything was themed from the food and drinks to the music. It was probably one of the best parties I've ever been to. Jade's mom knows how to throw a good birthday party when Jade lets her,"

"I've never been to one of Jade's birthday parties," Tori gets a confused look on her face, "and I've known her for almost two years which means I've been around for at least one birthday,"

"Yes, you have. You went to her Halloween party last year,"

"Yea?"

"That was her birthday party since her birthday's in mid-October," Cat gently pokes Tori in the arm, "she doesn't like birthdays. I mean she likes hers, but she doesn't like all the attention that parties put on her so she usually finds a way to low-key celebrate them minus her sixteenth birthday. That party was at her mother's insistence. That one was over the top but so much fun," Cat smiles, "this year, we're doing a joint birthday since our birthdays are only three weeks apart, so she can low-key celebrate hers while everyone is celebrating mine,"

"That's exciting! When is it?"

"I don't know. We've been so busy planning this that our birthday party has fallen by the waist side," Cat starts fiddling with the ends of her hair.

"Oh," Tori's face falls in disappointment.

"But don't worry, you're totally invited!" They hear the boys come up behind them.

"Hey!" Tori and Cat turn and wave at Beck, André, and Robbie.

"Hey, girls, don't you look good," André smiles at the girls while giving them a hug.

"Don't look too bad yourself," André does a turn in his white suit and pretends to brush something off his shoulder, Robbie tries to mimic it but it doesn't go as well. He trips over his black shoes and his black stripped fedora falls off.

"Best that it stays off," Tori takes the hat away from Robbie, and throws it across the club. Everyone laughs except Beck, who is dressed in a white shirt with black pants with a black tie that seems to go perfectly with Jade's dresses lace pattern. Beck is looking around the room rather than paying attention to the conversation, so Cat taps his shoulder and points over to Jade, who is talking with her mother. Beck smiles at Cat before joining his girlfriend.

"They're so cute," Robbie gets a dreamy look on his face, and places down his and André's presents. He straightens his black skinny tie, and smooths down his black pin-striped vest before turning his attention back to his friends. As the converse they hear the approach of Karen as she heads over to the other part of the group.

"Hey, kids, I need your help with some last minute set up,"

"Sure, Miss G, what do you need?"

"Can you go help Beck's parents get some last-minute stuff out of their car?"

"Sure! Happy to help!" Tori smiles and the group turns to head back outside.

* * *

Jade smiles politely at everyone, and does her best to make pleasant conversation with all of Beck's family, however, his mother's sister was proving difficult. Jade had also never forgiven her for not letting her come to Cancun, so she was having a hard time maintaining niceties with the woman. Beck rubs gentle circles into her lower back as she tries her best to remain calm as his aunt beginnings to drift from pleasant conversation.

"Are you sure you two want to do this? Having a baby is a big commitment not only to the baby but to each other,"

"Yes, Aunt Helen, we understand that, but we know we can make it work," Beck smiles enthusiastically at Jade, who returns a fraction of that enthusiasm.

"I'm just saying, how do you know that the two of you are doing to be able to endure this and give the baby a stable home?"

"I have to go to the bathroom, please excuse me." Jade gets up and walks away from the two.

"I mean, why her, Beck? Why can't you date that Tori girl, she seems nice…and normal," Helen gestures over to Tori, who is standing with André. Tori makes eye contact and awkwardly waves, Helen smiles and pats her nephew on the cheek.

"Because I love Jade, Aunt Helen," Beck takes her hand off his face, "and we'd really like your support on this. Everyone else is trying to make an effort with her, I really wish you would," Beck stands up, "now I'm going to go check on her." Beck walks away from his Aunt and goes in the direction that Jade went. He finds her and Cat sitting on the main marble staircase of the club, and he sees that Jade has her face in her hands. He notices the all too familiar tremble to her shoulders.

"It's okay, Jadey, everything is going to be fine,"

"No, it's not, Beck's stupid aunt is still being a bitch, and don't think I've done anything today to piss her off,"

"No, you haven't," The girls look up at Beck, who kneels down in front of Jade, taking her hands into his.

"If I can't convince her than no one on your mother's side will ever like me…"

"Hey, shhh," Beck brings her hands to his lips and he kisses her knuckles, "everyone else has been super supportive, don't let my Aunt Helen get to you. I'll have my mom talk to her, okay?" Jade nods and Beck brushes away some stray tears. Tori comes out to the hall and looks at the scene in front of her when she hears Beck gently whisper, "Take a few minutes if you need it. I love you forever until tomorrow."

"I love you forever until tomorrow." Jade smiles, weakly, as they share a quick peck before Beck returns to the party.

"Oh my god, Cat, I'm so glad you put the waterproof stuff on." Jade smiles and she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, what does that mean?" Tori points to the retreating Beck while taking a seat next to Cat and looks back at Jade.

"What does what mean?"

"That forever until tomorrow stuff," Jade and Cat softly smile.

"Ooooh! You have to tell her, it's the cutest story," Cat beginnings to bounce while gently tapping on Jade's arm.

"I like cute!"

"What have I told you two and about using cute to describe me?"

"But it's cute," Cat smiles at her best friend, "just tell her."

"Yes! Please tell me."

"Fine. So, when Beck and I started officially dating almost four years ago, he said that he was going to love me forever pretty soon after, however, I wasn't too keen on the idea because I mean…look at my parents. I don't exactly have the greatest role models for love, so I told him that he wasn't going to love me the next day, aka tomorrow. He smiled and said 'okay then, I guess I'll love you forever until tomorrow.' The next day he shows up and says I love you again, and I told him it was tomorrow and he wasn't allowed to love me anymore. He laughed and said 'No, today is today, and tomorrow is tomorrow. Pretty sure I said I would love you forever until tomorrow, but it isn't tomorrow so I guess I still love you.' That's when I knew that I was going to spend the rest of my life with that weirdo even if it took me a little longer to say I love you," Jade looks over at Tori, who has unshed tears in her eyes and a fairly pathetic look on her face, "what, Vega?"

"That's the cutest thing that I've ever heard!" Tori lets a few tears escape before brushing them away. Jade rolls her eyes and gets up from the steps, using the banister as support. She was nearly five months pregnant. Getting up wasn't easy.

"Let's go." Cat skips up next to her, linking their arms together, and Tori follows alongside her as the three reenter the hall.

* * *

The party continues without much complaint from anyone, Jade and Beck happily chat with everyone as André and Robbie dig into the lunch buffet, and Tori and Cat hang out with the guests at the games. Tori looks over to see Jade with a crying Joey on her lap, calmly talking to him and holding him close. Beck walks by and Tori pulls him aside.

"What happened?"

"Remember my little cousin that I was telling you about?" Tori nods, "well, while her and Joey were playing, he tripped and fell right onto his face. He's okay, but Jade's just trying to calm him down since their mom is busy with all this party stuff." Tori watches as Jade grabs a napkin to wipe up Joey's tears.

"She's a good big sister,"

"Yea," Beck smiles over at the brother and sister, as Jade unleashes the tickle monster onto Joey, "that's why I know she's going to be a good mom. I wish everyone could see her like that." Beck and Tori exchange a brief smile and she turns back to the games. Even through the laughter and talking, the sound of someone clearing their throat echoes off the room's walls causing everything around to seemingly halt. Almost everyone turns to see Baron and Callie West standing in the archway with a pile of presents being carried in by staff. Jade has a look of shock on her face as Callie waves happily at her and threads a hand into Baron's.

"Dad?" Jade sets her brother down and stands up. Upon hearing her daughter, Karen turns from the balloon she's working to see her ex-husband and his new wife standing in the doorway. She rolls her eyes before walking up next to Jade.

"Nice of you to join us, Baron, Callie, please come join the festivities,"

"I don't think we needed your permission, Karen, I'm pretty sure that Jade invited us plus she is my daughter," Baron holds up the invitation. The crowd looks at Karen, who straightens her posture.

"Considering your lack of parenting lately I was starting to think…" Jade turns to her mother and gently touches her arm causing Karen to stop talking and turn to her daughter.

"Can you two not fight today?" Jade looks between her parents, "please, for me?"

"If they don't make a scene, I won't." Karen tucks a loose strand behind Jade's ear and smiles. "You're just in time for the gender reveal, Baron. Let's go, you two."

"Come on everyone, it's time for the big moment." Karen addresses the room, and everyone happily gathers around the large black balloon that was sitting in front of the unlit fireplace in the back of the hall. Most of the younger people sat on the floor while everyone else chooses to sit in chairs or stand behind everyone. Karen places the parents-to-be underneath the large black balloon, hands them a safety pin, and quickly scurries off to the right taking a mic from one of the employees.

"I am so immensely proud of both you. This all came as quite a shock to…everyone," Karen gestures to the room, "but you two have worked so hard to make sure that you're going to build an amazing life for this baby." A loud rumble goes through the room as many people cheer. Karen smiles and looks back at her daughter and Beck, who are both looking at her, "Now, for the moment everyone has been waiting for. I've known for about a week now what this baby's gender is, and it has been one of the hardest secrets to keep especially with pointed questions from Jade," Karen turns to Jade with a grin, and Jade smiles and looks away from her mother's jokingly judgmental gaze, "and without a pink and blue color scheme…it made it very hard to make this obvious to everyone. However, we know no matter what gender this baby, we all know that it will be very much loved by everyone in this room. So, for everyone who isn't Beck and Jade, here is how this going to go. There will be no pink or blue confetti coming out of this balloon, that would be too easy. Neither of them wanted the gender colors. I still swear is because Jade wants to watch me suffer. But, that is neither here nor there. Therefore, instead they wanted to opt for something less traditional, much like their relationship. Beck's hair is one of Jade's favorite things about him, so if you see little cans of hairspray confetti, they're having a little boy. For a girl, there's no secret of my daughter's love for scissors, so if you see scissors you knows it's a girl. There's also a banner behind them for everyone because the confetti is small,"

"Mom," Jade's tone is warning, but not harsh. Karen does a brief nod knowing it's a prompt to get things moving along.

"So, without further ado, please pop that balloon." Beck and Jade smile at each other while the crowd begins a drum roll.

"Ready, babe?"

"As I'll ever be." Beck takes her hand with the safety pin, and they raise their hands up to pop the balloon. A shower of silver confetti falls out of the balloon. Applause surround the couple, as Jade cups one of her hand to catch some of the confetti. They both look down to see tiny little silver scissors in her hand.

"It's a girl!" The cheers increase as the white banner unfurls with the words 'It's a girl' written in black calligraphy. Beck captures Jade into a passionate kiss as the confetti continues to fall. As they break apart, all of their friends join them in a group hug.

* * *

Presents are opened and happy chatter continue throughout the rest of the party. Baron stays quietly at a table with a glass of whiskey while Callie engages in conversation with a less-than enthusiastic Jade.

"Your dad and I have something else for you," Callie gestures for Baron to come closer to them. Baron rolls his eyes and takes a swig of his whiskey before heading over to his wife and daughter. Jade looks confused.

"You and dad already got us plenty of stuff," Callie takes Jade's hands into hers, Jade pulls them away. Callie's face reflects some hurt, but then she remembers that Jade doesn't like to be touched unless she's initiating it or expecting it.

"We wanted to do some extra special things that we didn't want to announce in front of anyone," Baron sits down next to Callie and pulls out a Manila envelope, handing it to Jade. Jade opens it to see three separate documents. She pulls out the first one and begins to read over it.

"You've started a trust for the baby?"

"It has the same conditions as yours, she won't be able to access the money until she's twenty-five," Jade shuffles through the documents some more.

"And you're giving her own shares to West Industries?"

"She will be a West, won't she?"

"I thought I would just give her some of my shares,"

"Jade, your shares are yours, and she deserves her own," Jade looks back at her dad. She knew the family business was important to him, and he knew that Jade wasn't going to be taking over it. _Maybe this was his way of trying to groom her baby to take over._

"This isn't some ploy to try to make her into a ruthless business woman, is it?"

"No, it's my way of making sure the WI stays in the family. The most shares we own, the less anyone else owns," Jade looks at the last document.

"You're paying for Beck and I's living situation in New York?" Jade sets the envelope and its contents on the table except for the last set of papers.

"There's no doubt that you're going to go to New York,"

"But Beck and I haven't even auditioned…"

"I have no doubt that you'll get in," Baron crosses his legs and takes another swig of his drink.

"We also don't know if New York is…"

"Keep reading," Jade picks up the document, again, and keeps reading.

"You'll pay for childcare, too. Dad, this is…"

"It…" Callie takes Baron's hand, "is the least we can do. I mean we're family, and family takes care of each other, right?"

"Yea," Jade looks back up at her dad, "thank you, Dad."

"Keep reading," Baron gestures to his daughter.

"If upon accepting a college outside of the New York City, New York, Baron J. West will change the terms of housing to be in the location where Jade A. West's college of choice is…Dad, this is amazing,"

"Don't mention it," he downs the last of his drink, "and I think it's time for us to go." The duo stands up and nods at Jade as Callie gives her a hug. They all wave goodbye as Beck and Karen walk up to Jade.

"What was that?"

"Our baby is going to be loaded,"

"What?"

"My dad started a trust for her and is giving her shares of the company," Karen picks up the documents on the table.

"And he's paying for your apartment when you two decide where you're going," Jade looks over at her mom, "wow, he's really trying to buy your love,"

"Mom,"

"I know, I know," Karen puts the documents back in the envelope, "he's only trying to help in his own passive parenting way. I'm going to put these in my briefcase so we won't lose them." Karen walks off, and the couple turn back to the last of their guests.

* * *

As the party concludes the group helps load up the presents into Karen's car, well everyone except Jade, who just directs everyone. They did as much clean up as they could before the staff stopped them. The parents bid the group of friends a goodbye before leaving the club.

"Hold on! André, can you get a photo of Beck and I in front of the sign?" Jade hands André her phone. Beck and Jade stand in wrong of sign with Beck's hand resting gently on her stomach, and him placing a kiss onto her forehead. Confetti glittering around their feet. André snaps the photo before handing the phone back to Jade. Beck smiles at the picture while placing another kiss onto her temple. "I'm starving, can we go get something to eat?"

"Yes! To Karaoke Dokie!" Robbie and André make a beeline for the door while Cat playfully runs after them.

"Hey, Tori, can you take everyone, and I can drive Jade and I?"

"Sure." Tori winks at the couple before running to catch up with the other three. Beck and Jade turn towards the banner.

"So, we're having a girl," Jade and Beck turn their heads to meet eye and eye.

"That's what it says, Beck,"

"What are we going to name her?"

"Something that the paparazzi will get wrong and then I can yell at them," Jade smiles up at her boyfriend.

"Can we at least do something for my daadaa for the middle name then?" Jade remembers back to their sophomore year, during the whole prome debacle, Beck was in Canada after his dad's father died unexpectedly.

"His name was Vivaan, right?"

"Yea, it can be a girl's name, too, but we can…" Jade places a finger on Beck's lips.

"Beck, shut up. I love it," Beck kisses her once more before he starts walking out of the hall with his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Jade pulls up theSlap app and posts the picture that André just took.

 **JADE WEST:** It's a girl! Now it's time to pick a name that I can yell at people for when they say it wrong. **Mood:** Over-the-Moon

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Daadaa is the term for father's father. My old roommate confirmed this for me since she's half Indian, and I didn't want to be lead astray be the internet.

Until next time!

-KMA


	10. Dedication

Sorry this is late! I have like 200 papers due in my last month of graduate school, and I had a wedding this weekend in Houston, so I wasn't going to be doing any editing or writing. Here it is though! Now, without further ado let's get to the Kickback!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I don't own the song 'Forever Until Tomorrow.' The song is owned by Colombia Records and the recording duo, MKTO, Malcolm Kelly and Tony Oller. I don't own the song 'Underneath.' The song is owned by Blackground Records and Da Family and the recording artist, Jojo.

* * *

 _Dedication_

 **MONDAY**

André sat at the piano in the music room while Beck rolled around on his chair.

"I don't know…" André plays some chords, dramatically, "what to write," Beck stopped rolling and laughed at his friend who slams his hands on the keyboard. "Dude, I don't even know what to write about, and we have been at this for hours," Beck stops rolling and stares at his friend. He leans back on his chair, and fiddles with his necklace. A slow smile appears on his face.

"I got it,"

"What?"

"We should do a song about two people who are at different points in their relationships,"

"Kind of like us?"

"Yea, kind of like us since I'm with Jade and you're with…Sarah?"

"Liv,"

"Jesus, dude, I can't even keep up anymore. That's the second girl this month?" André gives a smirk before looking at the laptop screen next to him.

"I don't even know where to start though man," André begins playing a poppy upbeat song that sounds like a weird jingle, "You've got your girl and I've got mine, and both of them are mighty fine." André and Beck make disgusted faces at each other, "Maybe you should yell at me?"

"What?" Beck looks confused at him.

"That's what Tori did when we did that one time we were writing a song for Kojeezy, and man if it hadn't been for that stupid baby, that song would have been bought,"

"Well, I don't feel like yelling," André looks at Beck with a pleading face to which Beck raises an eyebrow causing André's face to fall, "but I have a starting point, would you like to hear it?"

"Sure, we've got nothing else,"

"I love you forever until tomorrow,"

"Huh, okay let's roll with that," André starts playing the chorus version of their song, "Girl, I, I'm gonna love you forever and ever and ever, until tomorrow, baby, I've got bills to pay," André stops playing and smiles over at Beck.

"Dude, have you ever considered a career in music?" Beck's tone is fake and humorous.

"I've thought about it,"

"Well, don't get too invested, you aren't that good." The boys bust out in laughter while they begin working on getting the rest of song written before Saturday.

* * *

 **TUESDAY**

Jade slams her locker shut as Beck walked up to her.

"Whoa, what's up?" Beck placed a gentle peck on her forehead.

"I have to sing at the stupid Kickback because of dumb Daniels and his dumb assignment,"

"But you love singing,"

"Yea, but I don't feel like looking like a manatee on the stage. Who wants to look at a hippo?"

"Everyone loves hippos at the zoo," Beck realized very quickly that what he had said was the wrong thing to say by the glare he received from his pregnant girlfriend.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Jade begins to turn to walk away from Beck.

"Jade," Beck takes her hand into his, placing light kisses on her knuckles, "it's going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about, and you're going to rock that stage," Beck softly smiles at Jade, who rolls her eyes.

"If I didn't have to do a dumb cover then maybe,"

"Wait, you guys have to do a cover?" The two of them begin walking hand-in-hand to Sikowitz's class.

"Why do think I'm so upset? We have to do a cover, but make it our own,"

"That's dumb,"

"I know!"

 **JADE WEST:** Covers are dumb **Mood** : Wazzed-off

* * *

 **WEDNESDAY**

Jade sat at the lunch table, snacking on some pieces of papaya, scrolling through her PearPhone music library for a song. Her black noise canceling ear-phones silencing the world around her, so much so, that she didn't notice some girls walk up to her and sit across from her. When Jade finally notices them, she gently takes off the headphones to let them rest around their neck. Her eyes immediately fall on the girl across from her, Abby, the girl she had punched a few weeks ago.

"Your eye looks better,"

"No thanks to you,"

"Well, I can give you another one, and we can work on healing it all over again but together," Abby's mouth purses before turning into a smile.

"Cute, Jade," Jade closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe before locking her eyes back to the redhead.

"What do you want, Abby? Did you not learn your lesson of what happens when you don't leave me alone?"

"I got you a present," Abby pulls out a medium-sized square white box with a pink ribbon tied around it and pushes it towards Jade, "I heard you were having a little girl,"

"Thanks…?" Jade looks hesitantly at present. Abby smiles brightly at Jade.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Jade pulls at the ribbon, and lifts the box lid to an explosion of pink glitter into her face. As the initial blast dissipates, Jade opens to eyes to a laughing Abby and her friends, and Jade looks back down into the box. Inside was a pink pig. Jade feels the anger rise up within her, and eventually she throws the present back at the laughing Abby before storming out of the cafe.

* * *

Tori and Cat are happily chatting at Tori's locker before heading to lunch.

"So, what do you think we should do our MC act should be at the Kickback?" Tori puts the last of her books into her locker.

"I don't know, maybe we could…" Cat stops when she sees a pink glitter-covered Jade run into the bathroom, "hold on, Tori." Cat runs to the door as she sees three girls run out, but when she goes to open the door, it's locked.

"Jadey, can you open the door?"

"Go away, Cat,"

"Please, Jade, just let me…"

"NO!" Cat looks sadly at the door before turning back to Tori, who had come up behind her. Cat and Tori look to the left when they hear laughter, and see Abby and two of her friends. Abby has a pig in her hand, covered in the same glitter as Jade. Tori doesn't even have time to process before Cat stomps up to the junior redhead.

"Hey!" Abby stops at Cat's voice.

"Oh hey, Cat, what's up?" Abby smiles sweetly at the normally docile girl.

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing, just a gift for someone,"

"Was it Jade?" Abby smirks, and Cat snatches the stuffed animal out of her hand and throws it down the hall, hitting Sinjin's head. "Where do you get off?" Tori gently tries to pull Cat away, but Cat shakes her off. "Do you think it's funny to just be a jerk all of the time?"

"Oh, that's rich. Jade is a bitch all of the time, and apparently you're fine with that,"

"You have no idea who Jade is all of the time, and at least she's just mean," Jade points at Sinjin, who is holding onto the pig, "that's just cruel. She said she was sorry,"

"Sorry just wasn't enough after three years of dealing with Jade, I think it was time she got a taste of her own medicine. It was just a glitter bomb and a stuffed animal…I don't feel bad." Abby pushes Cat out of the way, but trips over Tori's foot. Abby looks up from the floor to Tori with her mouth agape.

"Oops, my bad." Tori smirks down at her, and grabs Cat's hand, "come on, Cat, let's go find Beck." The brunette and redhead quickly go down the hall, but not before Cat looks back and sticks out her tongue at Abby. The girls run up to the second floor as Beck is coming out of his math class.

"Beck!" Tori and Cat run up to him, a little out of breath.

"Hey," Beck adjusts his backpack, "what's up?"

"Abby did something really mean with a glitter bomb and a stuffed pig," Cat looks sadly at Beck.

"And now Jade's locked herself in the downstairs girls' bathroom," Beck brushes past the pair, and makes his way down the stairs. "Abby sucks,"

"Yea, but that pig was really cute,"

"I hope Jade is going to be okay,"

"Beck will make it better. He always does." Tori smiles at Cat.

"Let's head to lunch. They'll come when they're ready." Cat nods and follows Tori back downstairs.

* * *

Beck runs to the janitor's closet, grabbing the spare keys that he knew were kept there since the janitor had a habit of misplacing his occasionally. Beck and Jade had spent many hours alone in the closet, and during one of their more passionate sessions, they knocked over the can that they were housed in. A smirk appears on his face that he quickly shakes off, and makes his way to the bathroom. He rounds the corner to see Abby and her two friends at the door with a stuffed pig covered in glitter.

"Come on out, Jade, you two match," Abby and her group laughs as she bangs on the door again while the other two girls make pig sounds.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Abby tenses and turns towards Beck.

"Beck! I was…we were…"

"Being bitches?" Beck reaches the door, "go away, Abby." Beck uses the key to unlock the door, and goes inside making sure to lock it behind him again. Beck hears the gentle running of the sink and sniffles. Beck rounds the corner and leans against the door frame. Jade's face and chest are covered in pink glitter, and she's wiping away glitter from her dress.

"Pink really isn't your color," Jade turns to her boyfriend with a glare. He laughs and takes off his flannel shirt leaving him in his Rolling Stones t-shirt. He stills Jade's hands and reaches behind her and begins to unzip her dress.

"Beck, now isn't the time,"

"I know you have a tank top in your bag because Cat gave it back to you this morning, and I'll give you my flannel shirt to wear over it," Beck allows her dress to fall, "and with your leggings, you'll look amazing." Jade smiles up at her boyfriend. "However, I do want to kiss you, so let's get rid of all of this," Beck gestures to Jade's face. Beck grabs another paper towel and wetting it with some warm water. Beck helps Jade up onto the counter, and starts to clean her face. Twenty minutes later, Jade is pretty much glitter-free.

"Much better," Beck captures Jade's lips with his, and her hands wraps gently around his neck.

"Thank you,"

"Not a problem, babe, got to take care of you,"

"You've got to take care of us," Jade's hands move to his shoulders, and places a gentle peck on his lips. Beck places a gentle hand on her stomach, and both feel a gentle kick.

"Are you okay though, Jade?"

"I'm fine. I just got glitter in my eye," Beck raises an eyebrow at her.

"Jade?"

"Look, Abby's just being a bitch and what she did was shitty, but at the end of the day I'm a big girl. Someone exploding a glitter bomb in my face and giving me a stuffed pig isn't going to break me. I also really don't want another suspension,"

"Promise?"

"I'm okay, Beck," Jade places one of hands on top of his, and locks eyes with him "we're okay." Beck captures her lips with his again as both of Jade's hands drift downward, and stop at Beck's belt buckle. She separates from Beck, and looks up at him with a smirk and unbuckles it. "But I know something that will make me feel a lot better." Beck lets out a strangled moan as Jade's hand goes under his briefs.

"Shit, Jade, we're in school,"

"Hasn't stopped us before." Jade gently captures his earlobe inbetween her teeth, one of his weaknesses.

"Shit," Jade hops off of the sink, and pushes down Beck's jeans while he pushes down her leggings and underwear to her knees. Jade turns to place her hands onto the sink counter, "keep your eyes forward. I want you to watch what I'm doing for you." Jade gently nods, and Beck pulls himself out of his pants before swiftly entering her.

* * *

André, Robbie, Tori, and Cat look at their usual table to see some of the remnants of pink glitter and Jade's papaya. Tori and Cat filled the boys in on the fiasco while they all walked to the cafe.

"I've got more fruit in my locker." Robbie runs back inside to retrieve their emergency Jade fruit.

"Let's clean it up before she gets out here," Tori turns to the group. The rest of them nod in agreement as they start the clean-up process. Thirty minutes later, the group are happily eating their lunches when Beck and Jade come out. Tori notices Jade's change in clothes, and she softly smiles when she recognizes the Beck's shirt that he had been wearing earlier. The pair walk up to their friends, and Jade takes a seat while Beck places a kiss on her head.

"I'll go get us some lunch." Everyone stares at Jade.

"What?"

"Abby sucks," André pointedly looks at Jade.

"That's obvious. I'm going to be finding glitter everywhere for forever," Jade shakes her hair, and they all watch some glitter fall to the ground.

"Gross."

"I think it had been any other color this would have been fine," Jade smiles.

"You're surprisingly calm about this." Tori takes a hesitant bite of her salad. A sly smile forms of Jade's face, and she tucks a loose strand behind her ear.

"Beck helped,"

"Yay! Told you, Tori,"

"I got you some replacement papaya since you know…you shouldn't eat glitter." Robbie hands Jade a Tupperware container.

"Thanks, Robbie." Cat smiles at her best friend.

"Oh, Jade, do you know what you are singing for the Kickback yet?"

"I think I do, but can I come over later to work on some idea with you?"

"Sure! I'll just let Nona know." Jade smiles at Cat as Beck deposits a veggie sushi roll in front of Jade, and deposits himself next to her and throws his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

 **3 DAYS LATER**

Jade smacks her lips together as she finishes up her make up in her vanity when she gets a text from Beck.

 **Beck Oliver:** Outside

Jade gets up and takes ones last look at herself in her full-length mirror. The tight black dress with a lace overlay makes her feel less like a buffalo and more like some fertility goddess. She puts on the solid black choker and her washer necklace before grabbing her purse.

"Hey, Jade," Karen looks up at her daughter with a smile, "oh, well don't you look beautiful,"

"Thanks, mom. Beck's outside, so I have to go, but I'll see you later," Jade grabs her black strapped heels, and sits down to put them on.

"I don't know how you can still wear those. When I was pregnant with you, my feet were so swollen,"

"God, all of my swelling is in my fingers," Jade lets out a sigh and looks at her mom once she fastens the last strap around her ankle. "Hey mom,"

"Yea honey?"

"Love you,"

"Love you, too, Jade." Jade hears her phone vibrate.

 **Beck Oliver:** We're going to be late for the last sound check

"Got to go!" Jade grabs her leather jacket before heading out the door. Karen smiles before stacking up her files, and placing them in their box.

"Joey!" Karen shouts down the hallway.

"Yea?"

"Time to start getting ready. We're leaving in half an hour!"

"K!" Karen takes the box into her office. She looks at her desk to see the photo of Jade and Joey from the day Joey was born, and she smiles. Karen could barely believe that Jade, who was twelve in the picture, was going to be eighteen in a few days, and she was going to be a mother of her own in just a few months. _Time flies_.

* * *

 **Hollywood Arts**

"Jadey, you look so pretty!" Cat hugs Jade tightly as she exits Beck's car.

"5…4,"

"Oh god, counting!" Cat covers her ears and runs of.

"Jaaade,"

"What? I don't like touching and hugs with this belly aren't pleasant," Jade gestures down to her stomach.

"Well, I guess I'll just stop touching you for forever," Beck smiles and brings places his hands on her hips.

"5," Jade coyly smiles up at him.

"Oh no," Beck places a kiss on her shoulder.

"4,"

"No, please stop," His lips continue upwards to her neck.

"3,"

"What happens when you get to one?" his kisses flutter across her jawline.

"2," Beck's lips capture Jade's as she leans back against the Mustang.

"Hey!" The couple break apart to see André staring at them from the stage, "stop playing tongue hockey and come do sound check."

"Okay André!" Beck gives his girlfriend one last kiss, "got to go,"

"Break a leg,"

"Love you."

"Forever until tomorrow." Beck smirks as he turns away.

* * *

"So, dude, I was thinking for what we were introducing the song I can say…" Beck raises his hand to stop André.

"Can I introduce the song?"

"Yea sure, but what are you going to say?"

"Probably talk about how everyone looks at love differently and how everyone is at different places," Beck touches the washer that is hanging around his neck, "I mean you and Liv…"

"Jessica,"

"What the fuck, dude?" André shrugs his shoulders with a smile, "you and Jessica and Jade and I. We're two couples at two different places. Doesn't mean anyone is wrong or that one is better."

"Sounds good, man. Just make it sound cooler." The boys smile at each other as the crowd starts rolling in.

* * *

"Hey, Hollywood Arts, how are you doing tonight?" A large roar erupted from the crowd as Tori smiled at them.

"I think that means they're excited, Tori," the bubbly redhead, in her bright yellow dress, looks onward.

"I think so, Cat, so let's get this Kickback started! Opening up this event tonight is none other than André Harris and Beck Oliver with an original song that they wouldn't even tell us the name of!" The crowd lets out a loud cheer again.

"Hey there, everyone! So, André and I wrote this little song for you guys. It's about two people at two different points in their relationships, but to be honest this song all started with a little phrase that my girlfriend…that's my girlfriend, right there," Beck points at Jade who is sitting in a beach chair next their families. She gives a small wave to crowd with a tight smile, "we're having a baby," André lets out a laugh, "but, anyway, here's to everyone because this is a song about everyone at some point in their life. Ready, André?"

"Let's do this. 1, 2, 3, 4," the band beginnings to play as the boys walk up to their mics.

"Girl, I, I'm gonna love you forever and ever and ever. Girl, I, I'm gonna hold you forever and ever and ever," Beck looks at Jade, who is now holding a dancing Joey, with protective earwear, on her lap. He smiles back and turns back to André as he joins.

"Until tomorrow. Baby, I got bills to pay, but since you're here today and take my breath away,"

"Girl, I, I'm gonna love you forever and ever and ever until tomorrow," Beck backs up as André takes his mic out of its stand, and takes center stage.

"You keep hanging with my whole crew, swearing that you like me saying that you wanna be the one to wear my Nikes. Coming on strong, yeah over the top. I would do anything to get you to stop. To the tic toc, but I can't knock how you keep rocking your fingers in my pocket. Crazy how you wanna lock it down forever more when all I wanna do is hit it then you hit the door," Beck steps up next to his best friend, and places a hand on his shoulder.

"But maybe, just maybe, I'm tired of tryna to fight it. Nobody, nobody can tell me that you shouldn't turn me on. When something feels so right it can't be wrong. Girl, I, I'm gonna love you forever and ever and ever. Girl, I, I'm gonna hold you forever and ever and ever," the crowd starts clapping along with the beat of the song.

"Until tomorrow. Baby, I got bills to pay, but since you're here today and take my breath away," the boys cross over each other and look back at each other.

"Girl, I, I'm gonna love you forever and ever and ever until tomorrow," André takes center stage, once again, and Beck circles behind him.

"I ain't looking for a spouse, yet. Looking for a house pet. You keep telling me to look at open houses, baby, that ain't gonna turn me on. Quit trying to make lunch plans with my mom. Hold up with your hold up. Got a gun in my face tryna set a wedding date. Baby, you can tryna give me serious advice when all I want from you is to get serious tonight," Beck slides in front of André.

"But maybe, just maybe, I'm tired of tryna to fight it. Nobody, nobody can tell me that you shouldn't turn me on. When something feels so right it can't be wrong. Girl, I, I'm gonna love you forever and ever and ever. Girl, I, I'm gonna hold you forever and ever and ever," Beck spins out so André is once again next to him.

"Until tomorrow. Baby, I got bills to pay, but since you're here today and take my breath away,"

"Girl, I, I'm gonna love you forever and ever and ever until tomorrow," André steps back and gets behind the keyboard. André looks back at the band as Beck finishes his line.

"1-2, 1-2-3-4," André begins to passionately play the piano, as Beck jumps with the lead guitarist.

"Why not tell you you're the one today? Who knows what I'm gonna feel tomorrow?" André seems to get a little bounce into his playing that resonates throughout the crowd. "Why not tell you you're the one today? Who knows what I'm gonna feel tomorrow?"

"Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na," André joins in with the background vocals, and smiles out the crowd.

"Girl, I'm gonna love you," Beck hops off of the stage and walks straight up to Jade, who passes Joey off to her mom, as Beck pulls her out of the chair, pressing his forehead to hers, looking deep into her vibrant blue eyes, "Yeah, I'm gonna love you. Forever and ever and ever. Forever and ever and ever. Forever and ever and ever. Forever and ever and ever. Until tomorrow." Beck places a soft kiss onto Jade's lips, and as he pulls back he sees the smile beaming on her face, which he promptly returns. The crowd erupts in applause for the duo, and the spell between Beck and Jade breaks as Beck looks around. He smiles at Jade and gives her one last kiss before returning to stage.

"Thank you!" André waves at the crowd, "my man, Beck, and I are going to turn it back to your beautiful MCs for the night, Tori and Cat!" The crowds lets out another round of applause as the boys exit the stage.

"Wasn't that great!? Thanks for starting the night off with such a rocking performance, boys." Cat does a little shimmy.

"Next for your musical pleasure we have…" André tunes out the girls, and looks at Beck.

"Dude, we killed it!"

"Hell yea, we did!"

"I had no idea that you and Jade said that to each other,"

"We say it all the time," Beck looks at André with a confused look, "you're telling me in four years, you've never heard Jade and I say forever until tomorrow?" André shrugs his shoulders.

"Guess not, but who cares, that song was awesome and everyone loved it!" Beck smiles at his friend, but before he can answer a tall African-American girl walks up to André and Beck's smile fades.

"Well maybe not everyone…" André turns around and a look a horror appears on his face.

"So, what am I to you? Something temporary?"

"Jessica, baby, it isn't like that," André scoots up closer to the girl.

"Well his part of the song was about his relationship, so yours was probably about ours." she flips her hair over her shoulder before walking away.

"Jessica, baby, wait! I wrote the song before I knew you!" Beck laughs as he watches André chase after his long-legged date before walking up and taking a seat next to Jade.

"That was gross," Jade smiles at Beck, and takes his hand into hers.

"Totally gross,"

"You should never serenade me again,"

"Noted, I will never ever sing you a song." Beck smirks at her, and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"Good." They turn their attention back to the stage as a sophomore takes the stage.

* * *

"Next up we have the crazy talented,"

"And crazy scary,"

"Jade West! Singing her very own version of the Jojo song, Underneath!" Cat applauds excitedly, which the crowd mimics, as Jade takes center stage.

"Hey there everyone," Jade readjusts the mic to her height, "I'm only singing this song because it's part of my final grade in one of my classes," Jade's eyes fall on her teacher, Mr. Daniels, with a deadly stare. "So, my boyfriend dedicated a song to me earlier tonight, which I protest greatly," the crowd lets out a laugh, "so I thought the best revenge was to dedicate one to him, so I changed some lyrics to better suit us and to make the song more of my own I have turned into a soft rock ballad rather than a pathetic pop song."

"You got this, babe!" Beck shouts from his beach chair. Jade looks at him and laughs, and turns to the band to do a gentle count. The music starts to play behind her, but with more solid guitar and drum play.

"You know that East Coast girls always say what we mean, and shy Canadian boys often don't say a thing," Jade winks at Beck, who giggles at the lyric change, "But opposites attract, and you were drawn to me and something 'bout you sparked my curiosity. They say that good guys usually don't come in first. Good girls fall for bad guys, but with us it's reverse. Not your average love song between you and me. The way the story unfolds defies gravity,"

"Don't have to put on my makeup. I can leave out my contacts. Don't have to dress up for you to think I'm beautiful. If I have a moody day I don't have to act like I'm okay. I'm overdramatic, and you know how to handle it. Act natural, be emotional, show my insecurities, and I love the way you love me for who I am underneath," the crowd once again begins a steady clap to the beat with some people even raising their phones, swaying gently with the beat.

"They say guys keep conversation short and sweet, and girls can talk for hours till they put you to sleep. But you're the one who checks up on me throughout the day. You stay on the phone even if there's nothing to say. Most guys that I know like to go out at night, but you leave that to me cause you're not that type. And we don't need to do anything special to be happy. We got what we need, make each other complete. Don't have to put on my makeup. I can leave out my contacts. Don't have to dress up for you to think I'm beautiful. If I have a moody day I don't have to act like I'm okay. I'm overdramatic, and you know how to handle it. Act natural, be emotional, show my insecurities, and I love the way you love me for who I am underneath," Jade grabs the mic and walking downstage, tilting the stand as she goes. Her eyes lock with Beck's, who is simply beaming at her.

"Layer by layer you unravel me. Sometimes I am rough around the edges, but you handle me gently. And layer by layer I uncover you, and discover a side of you that I never knew underneath," Jade grabs the mic from the stand and leans back, holding out the last note, before standing up again.

"Don't have to put on my makeup. I can leave out my contacts. Don't have to dress up for you to think I'm beautiful. If I have a moody day I don't have to act like I'm okay," Jade places the mic back into the stand, and looks directly back at Beck, "I'm overdramatic, and you know how to handle it. Act natural, be emotional, show my insecurities, and I love the way you love me for who I am underneath. Who I am underneath. I love you for loving me for who I am underneath." Jade smile as the crowd roars in applause. She nods her head toward them and then at Cat and Tori before exiting the stage.

"Jade, that was great!" Jade looks up to see that Mr. Daniels was in front of her to the side of the stairs.

"Thanks, so did I get the A or not?"

"You made that cover your own, and truly took in the lesson…"

"Did I get the A?!" Jade yells.

"Yes! You got the A." Jade smiles as she walks back to her family. She sits down in her chair, and everyone congratulates her on an excellent performance. Joey crawls into her lap, and Jade snuggles him close to her chest as she watches his eyes begin to fall.

"You did great, babe." Beck places a kiss on her cheek.

"I know, but thanks for reaffirming it." He watches as Jade rubs her little brother's back. When she looks down after the next song, Joey is passed out cold.

"Hey, Mom, I think Joey is ready for bed," Jade turns to her mom, who looks down at her youngest.

"Looks like it," She gets up and lifts Joey from his sister's arms. He gives weak protests until he is settled in his mother's protective arms. "Are you coming home tonight?" Jade looks at Beck, who just gives her a shrug. With a roll of her eyes she answers her mother.

"No, I'll be at the RV tonight, but I'll come home early and we can go to brunch."

"Sounds good. Love you. Bye everyone." Karen places a kiss on Jade's cheek and waves goodbye to everyone before leaving the Kickback. Jade sits back down, and Beck takes her hand back into his giving it a light squeeze, which turns her attention back to him.

"You're going to be a great mom."

"Thanks." Jade lays her head onto his shoulder as they watch the acapella quartet walk onto the stage.

* * *

If you are curious about Jade's kick back dress it is the Asos' Outrageous Fortune Slinky Lace Insert Maxi Dress. I love the dress. It's actually very comfy. Again, sorry for the late update, I hope it was worth it! Hope that you enjoyed the songs that they sang!

Until Next Time!

-KMA


	11. Baby, What's My Name?

Oh my god guys, I am so sorry this is so late. I am finishing up grad school this week. Yay! And I have literally been scrambling to finish projects and papers, so writing for fun fell to the waist side because graduating is a thing that I should do. However, I am here. I am alive. I haven't given up on this story. It just took me FOREVER to write Jade's birthday part. So, here is this cute little chapter that I am frankly in love with.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _Baby, What_ _'s My Name?_

Tori walks into school on Monday with a smile on her face because of the success of the Kickback. Everyone congratulates her, and she responds with a small wave and a soft thank you.

"Can you believe we only have one more Kickback as students?" Tori turns to Robbie and Rex.

"I know, right? It seems like just yesterday we were Freshmen at our first one and now we are entering our last one,"

"Robbie…I didn't go here as a freshman,"

"I know, but you know what I'm talking about." Robbie smiles at her, and she shrugs. It was all a bitter sweet experience, soon it was going to start being some of their lasts here at Hollywood Arts.

"Yea…yea I do." The two walk into Sikowitz's class, and take a seat on opposite sides of the room. Tori turns behind her to start talk to André when a very excited Cat bursts in.

"Jade finally has the invitations!" Cat excitedly takes a seat next to Robbie, "she just texted me to let me know that we can start passing them out when she gets in,"

"Hell yea! Ain't no party like a Jade West party!" André starts to dance in his chair. Tori looks confused until the lightbulb clicks.

"Oh! The invites to your guy's birthday party?"

"Yea! Also, don't forget…it's most definitely not Jade's birthday tomorrow," Cat gives everyone a wink. Beck opens the door, and holds the door open while Jade waddles in. She no longer tries to hide her stomach even though she doesn't look as far along as Tori think she look. _Movies really skew how pregnant people look._ Jade style remains for the most part the same as before just with more dresses, leggings, and jeans than the high-waisted mini-skirts.

"Here." Jade hands out invitations to everyone in the class before sitting next to Beck behind Cat. Everyone reads over the invite with glee.

"Wait," Tori looks at the location, "there is no dance club called Roses and Thorns,"

"Not yet," Jade and Cat high five each other.

"My dad owns a lot of real estate, so for one night, one of the old factories is getting turned into one of the coolest dance clubs in all of LA," Cat smiles with glee.

"So look like real people," Jade looks around the room.

"You didn't make a comment about my fashion, so I guess I've proved to you that I have style," Jade turns to Tori.

"Oh God no, Cat and I are making you four part of our entourage, so all of you get to come to the styling session that we're having this week,"

"Wait, what?" Tori looks at Cat and Jade.

"8 AM. Saturday. My Dad's house. Everyone is going to get a fitting so you don't make Cat, Beck, and I look bad,"

"Even me, Jade?" Sinjin leans forward in his seat.

"NO!" Jade glares at him, and Sinjin quickly shrinks backwards into his seat.

"Oh my god, that's so cool, it's going to feel like getting ready for an awards show,"

"Don't push it, Tori, I can veto your status,"

"No! Jade, I want her to be part of it," Cat looks at Jade with puppy-dog eyes, and Jade rolls her own.

"Okay, fine, stop. You win." Cat smiles and turns back to the front. Jade snuggles into Beck's shoulder.

"Am I going to be a pushover as a mom?" Beck chuckles.

"Totally." Jade pinches his side, and Beck flinches but doesn't stop smiling.

"Okay, class, who is ready for some more dramatic lyric readings?" Sikowitz trots into class, and promptly throws his bag across the room. Sending it straight out the window.

"Noooooo," Jade throws her head back in protest.

"Well, with that attitude, Jade, you can go first with," Sikowitz wiggles his fingers around and closes his eyes. When he stops and opens his eyes, "Robbie!" Jade rolls her eyes and gets up, joining Robbie and Sikowtiz on stage, and takes the paper that he hands her, "your song is Wake Me Up by Avicii."

* * *

Half way through her study hall, Jade moves to one of the music rooms to start working on her present for Cat. As she sits at the piano, and she digs through her bag to find her notebook. She looks down at the black butterfly notebook marked with a 2010 with a smile as she opens it. Her fingers trail over the worn pencil markings until she finally finds what she is looking for. Long forgotten song lyrics that she had written for Cat when Cat's brother had a particularly bad episode that caused both him and Cat to be hospitalized when the door bursts open, scaring the shit out of Jade.

"Hey babe," Beck enters to see his girlfriend with a hand over her chest, "did I scare you?"

"No!" Jade takes her hand off her chest and turns back to the piano.

"Okay then, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"We had an exam, and I finished early so I thought I would come bother you in study hall except your teacher said you were here," Beck kisses her on top of her head before sitting down next to her. He looks at the notebook, "Let me your shelter. Never leave you all alone…babe, are you writing Cat a song for your guys' birthday?"

"Shut up,"

"That's adorable,"

"Why?"

"Cause I know for a fact that Cat and André are working on a song for your birthday present, too. You two really are two peas in a pod," Jade looks over at her boyfriend.

"Well, now I have to do something different," Jade begins to collect the notebook to put it back in her bag, but Beck stops her.

"No,"

"I can't get her the same thing,"

"You aren't. This song has a completely different feel to it. Cat's song is super upbeat about how you complete her or something. We can make this more of a ballad," Beck looks at the date at the top, "plus you wrote this when Cat needed someone the most. It's an important part of your friendship,"

"We?" Jade raises an eyebrow.

"I have nothing better to do, and I don't know if you remember but I co-wrote the best song at the Kickback on Saturday," Beck smiles at Jade.

"You don't think it will be weird getting Cat the same thing?"

"Music is important to both of you, and the fact both of you are pouring yourselves into these songs shows how important you are to each other." Beck pulls Jade closer to him, pressing a kiss onto her temple. "Now want to write a song?"

"I'll write, you tell me if it's any good."

"Deal." Jade opens her laptop with a smile and opens to her recording program.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Jade nose twitches at the smell wafting into her room. She turns over to cuddle into her boyfriend, but she finds his side of the bed cold. She cracks an eye open to see that he was in fact gone.

"Good morning, it's most definitely not your birthday, birthday girl," Jade props herself up to see her boyfriend, in his sweatpants and t-shirt, in her doorway with a tray of food. He sets everything down to help Jade up into the sitting position, and gives her a tender kiss once she is settled.

"Am I getting breakfast in bed?"

"Oh that?" Beck points to the tray, "nah, that's all for me," Beck cracks a smile before heading back to the tray. "Of course, it's for my favorite girl," Beck picks up the tray and turns back to Jade, depositing her breakfast in front of her, and lays down next to Jade.

"And your second favorite girl," Jade rubs her stomach as she looks down at the tray covered in fruits, avocado toast, and chia seed pudding. Jade takes a bite and smiles, happily. She takes another spoonful and offers it to Beck, who refuses.

"I already ate, this is all for you,"

"It's delicious, thank you."

"Anything for you, babe." Beck places a quick peck on her lips before getting up, "and when you're done, we'll take a shower." He leaves with a wink. Jade smiles, and looks at her phone.

 **{Cat Emoji with hearts for eyes}:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JADEY! I LOVE YOU

 **Mom:** Have a great 18th birthday, baby! Have a great day with Beck, and I'll see you for dinner.

 **ESM:** Happy Birthday, Jade! Can't wait to see you this weekend!

 **Dad** : I hope you have a great birthday, Jade. Remember the style team will be here at 7:30 on Saturday.

 **Andr** **é Harris:** Happy Birthday, my crazy talented, super scary friend.

 **Robbie Shapiro:** Happy Birthday, hot stuff! FYI this is Rex. Hit me up, boo, when you want a real man.

 **{Cat Emoji with hearts for eyes}:** ALSO HAVE A GREAT BIRTHDAY WITH BECK! I wish I could skip school with you two. I'll miss you 3

 **Vega {devil emoji}** : Happy Birthday, Jade!

Jade smiles while she scrolls through her phone while she clears her plate, but goes back to Cat's second text and rereads it. She looks over at her alarm clock to see that it read nine-forty, Beck and her were supposed to be at school over an hour ago.

"Beck!" Beck's head peeks in to see Jade setting aside her half-eaten breakfast, and throwing her covers off.

"Jade, don't get up," Beck stops her.

"We're late!"

"No, we aren't,"

"It's nine forty, school started almost an hour ago,"

"Don't worry about it. This is part of the plan. Your mom already okayed this. Don't panic, just get back into bed and finish breakfast." Beck places a kiss on her brow before pushing her back into bed, moving the tray back over her. "Now just relax and everything will be fine." Beck slowly backs out of the room.

* * *

Jade smiles as her and Beck are walking hand-and-hand down the streets of Burbank. This birthday had been perfect. Spending the whole day with just Beck, doing some of her favorite things. Beck took her to a horror movie exhibit shortly after breakfast that opened for Halloween, and she spent a good chunk of time debating with other horror movie fans about how they were wrong. After a quick lunch, he took her to one of the local theaters that was showing horror movies for the whole month of October, and Beck might have suggested to the owner that today's movie be 'The Scissoring.' No matter how many time she watched it, she would always love that movie. Jade rested her head onto Beck's shoulder with a small smile of contentment.

"This has probably been my favorite birthday,"

"And just think…it's not over yet,"

"What else is there left to do?"

"Well it is only three, and I don't have to have you home till seven so plenty. Mainly, there is plenty to do behind those gates," Jade looks to her right and sees a movie production lot.

"What's behind those gate?" Beck points over to one of the movie poster sign for the the new horror film, 'Ridged Point.' "Oh, a reminder of the movie part I had to give up," Jade deadpan stares at Beck. Beck smiles awkwardly. Jade had been offered a small role in the film, but had to give it up when she found out she was pregnant with Kady. Jade turns to leave, but Beck catches her hand.

"Trust me, it will be well worth it." Jade rolls her eyes, and reluctantly allows herself to be pulled to the main gate by her boyfriend. The security guard looks at the young adults.

"Names?"

"Beck Oliver and Jade West," The security guard scans his list.

"Ridged Point?"

"Yes, Sir," Beck smiles at the guard and then at Jade, who sarcastically returns it. The guard hands them some passes after confirming their identity, and points to one of the sets.

"Here are your passes, keep them on you at all times. You're going to be heading to set 6, it's just over there and it's the 2nd door."

"Thank you." The guard nods and returns to his reading.

"Okay," Jade stops them when they are far enough away from the booth, "why would I want to end this amazing day on a set of a movie that I was supposed to be in?"

"Can you just trust me on this?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"Beck..."

"Did you know that they've cast the main actress?"

"What? They haven't…"

"They've been keeping it under wraps. They want to do a big reveal, but I know a guy…who knows a guy and I found out. I've been working on this for weeks trying to get in contact with the right people, so can you please trust me on this?" Beck pouts at Jade, who relaxes in defeat, earning her a kiss from Beck.

"I guess,"

"You won't regret it,"

"Somehow, I doubt that," The couple arrive at set 6's door, and Beck raises his hand to knock. A large man opens the door, looks at their badges, and lets them in. Jade looks around in awe at the inside of set, when she hears voices coming from behind the tall set backing.

"What do you mean you lost it?!" Jade's eyes go wide. She recognized that voice. Her hand clenches Beck's tighter as she looks at him.

"Lilly, it must have fallen out of his bag while we were running. Don't yell at him!" Jade and Beck round the corner to the front of the set, and Jade let's out a silent gasp when her eyes fall on the actors. There standing above the two other actors was Olivia Burntin aka Tawny Walkerblack from 'The Scissoring' aka Rhonda Mitchells from 'The Cabin' aka Jade's favorite actress. Jade giddily smiled at Beck while she watched the rest of the scene.

"Cut! Two-hour break everyone!" The director stands up from his chair and walks up to the actors.

"You're Beck, right?" Jade and Beck turn around to see an older woman with a clipboard.

"Yea,"

"And you're Jade?" Jade nods, not able to form words, "I remember you from your audition, you were amazing. I was sad to hear you had to drop, but looking at you now I can see why," the woman gestures to Jade, "when are you due?"

"March," Jade squeaks out, and turns back to look at Olivia. The lady laughs and returns her attention to Beck.

"I'll let Miss Burntin know you're here." She smiles and walks towards the actors.

"Who was that?" Beck looks at Jade, who is now one hundred percent fixed on Olivia, "Jaaaade?" Beck waves his hand in front of her, which causes her to turn to him.

"What?"

"Who was that?"

"Oh, Mary something or another, she's the producer or something. Doesn't matter. Olivia Burntin is coming this way." Jade clutches Beck's hand as the smiling black-haired woman walks up to them.

"Jade?" Jade smiles wider than Beck had ever seen, and she nods her head slowly, "I'm Olivia Burntin, it's so nice to finally meet you. Judging by what my agent said Beck said about you and what he has said to me, I feel like I already know you," Olivia sticks out her hand and Jade shakes it.

"The honor is all mine. I'm really a huge fan,"

"I heard you were supposed to be in the movie,"

"Yea, I got the role of Tessa, but," Jade gestures to her stomach, "she would have made the role pretty difficult,"

"They always do. Congratulations, by the way, when are you two due?"

"March fourth,"

"That's coming up! Are you excited?" Jade and Beck nod enthusiastically, "she'll be here before you know it. Here, why don't we go sit down in my dressing room? I remember how exhausting standing can be while you're pregnant," Olivia smiles and leads the couple through the studio to her dressing room. "So, Beck said you'e a huge fan of 'The Scissoring'?" Jade looks at Beck as they sit down on the couch.

"Yea, it's my favorite movie. I've probably forced him to watch a hundred times,"

"Thousands even," Beck cracks a smile, and Jade just glares.

"That's too cute that he's so supportive. Would guys like anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good," Beck holds up his hand with a smile.

"How about you, Jade?"

"Can I have a water?" Olivia smiles and gets up to pull two waters out of the fridge, handing one to Jade before sitting back down on the chair.

"So, are you just a fan of 'The Scissoring' or are you horror film fan?"

"Oh, I love them all. Beck just took me to that exhibit that popped up for Halloween,"

"I've been dying to go to that, how is it?"

"It's amazing! To tell you what a fan of the genre I am, for my re-audition into Hollywood Arts, I made a horror short that made people run out of the room." Beck watches as Jade and Olivia talk for over an hour in a half, smiling to himself watching the joy radiate off Jade and barely saying anything except when prompted.

"I wish I had something for you to sign. I didn't know we were coming. See, it's my birthday, and Beck this whole surprise planned,"

"Oh, it's your birthday? Happy Birthday! How old are you now?"

"Eighteen,"

"You still have so much ahead of you, and you've already found a great guy," Olivia smiles over at Beck, "and they're not easy to find,"

"No, they aren't,"

"But speaking of things to sign," Beck reaches into Jade's bag, pulling out a black box that he instructed Jade not to open and a silver pen, "she can sign these," Jade opens the box in his hands to see a limited edition copy of 'The Scissoring" and an extended cut copy of 'The Cabin.'

"Beck…"

"I told you that I planned for everything." Beck smiles and hands the box and pen over to Olivia, who gladly signs them. The group chat for about ten more minutes before there is a gentle knock on the door.

"Yes?" The door opens to reveal a young woman.

"Five minute call, Miss Burntin."

"Thank you, Chloe." The door shuts, and Olivia stands up followed by Jade and Beck. "It has been a pleasure meeting you, Jade West, and I hope that I get to star in a movie with you or better yet directed by you," Olivia and Jade hug. "Oh, one more thing," Olivia winks at Beck, who smirks, and Jade gives him the side-eye.

"What?" Jade watches as Olivia reaches into one of her drawer and pulls out another black box with a red ribbon around it.

"I took a lot of momentous from 'The Scissoring,' and I couldn't think of a better person to give it to than you. Beck gushed about you on the phone and your love for acting, and he even sent over one of your reels. You're going to go far in this industry, Jade West," Jade stares wide-eyed at Olivia, "and I might have lied and knew it was your birthday." She hands the box over to Jade. Jade opens the box to see the black rose cameo that Tawny wears in the movie. Jade runs her fingers over the ridges of the flower.

"Thank you,"

"Don't mention it. I never wear it anyway, and Beck said that you would probably wear it every day." Olivia looks at Beck and leans down to whisper in Jade's ear, "That one's a keeper. Don't lose him." Jade smiles while Olivia gives her one last hug before they leave her dressing room.

"Bye!" Olivia starts to walk away before turning on her heels and heading back to Jade, "Give me your phone," Jade hands over her phone and Olivia types her number in. "Give me a ring when you're ready." Olivia smiles once again before leaving the pair.

"So how did you…" Beck doesn't finish his sentence before Jade pulls him into a passionate kiss.

"You do realize, you'll never top this birthday, right?" Jade and Beck rest their foreheads together and look into each other's eyes.

"I've got a few ideas. One of them mainly involves someone who is very tiny," Beck smiles while pressing a hand gently onto her stomach, "want me to put it on?" Beck points to the cameo, and Jade nods. Once he fastens the clasp, he turns her around, "prettiest girlfriend ever,"

"Thank you for today. Definitely don't regret it," Jade laces her fingers with Beck's as they exit the stage towards the entrance.

"Anything for my girl," Beck looks at his phone, "it's almost five, is there anything you want to do before dinner?" Jade looks at the approaching booth, and pulls Beck around the corner of the building. Jade presses him against the building with her forearm on his chest, and her body as close as possible to his before capturing his lips with hers. Her hand wanders down and starts to fondle him through his pants.

"Besides taking you home…no." Beck bites his bottom lip as he looks down at his lust-filled girlfriend.

"Shit, Jade," Beck moans out as Jade's strokes get more aggressive, "let's go." He takes her hand that's on him, and drags her out the front gate to his car.

* * *

 **3 DAYS LATER**

Tori, André, Robbie and Beck are hanging out in Beck's RV working on their final screenwriting class project. The project, unlike all the rest of their screenwriting class projects, involved actually making the movie. Each group was given a different genre, but they had to make sure that there was a twist. André, Tori, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie were all given horror much to Jade's delight.

"Okay, how much more do we have left?" Beck gestures to Tori from his fridge. Tori scrolls on her laptop.

"We have three more pages to type. Is this project ever going to be done?" A whine escapes Tori's mouth, "What do you think we can expand on?" Tori looks around at the boys from her position on the floor next to André.

"Well, maybe we could make the twist later," Beck sits back down on the couch while taking a bite of his apple.

"Man, where is Jade when you need her?" André takes a sip of his juice.

"Yea, where are Jade and Cat?" Beck shifts in his seat, and leaned back taking a sip of his soda.

"They had a thing until six forty-five," Robbie clicks around on his giant PearPad.

"It's seven thirty,"

"There were some errands that Jade needed to run after," Tori raises an eyebrow at Beck, and he replies with a smile and slight nod. Tori recalls her adventure with Jade almost three weeks ago to her and Cat's dance studio, and Tori was happy to see that Jade had taken Jonah and Marie's invitation to continue going.

"Like what?" André looks pointedly at Beck.

"Jade really wanted some cauliflower rice, and we used the last of cauliflower last night so she's going to go and get that, and because I don't want her to murder anyone…I told her that we were okay with her being late,"

"How have the cravings been going?" Tori looks down at the document, and starts to see where they can expand the story.

"Last night I had to make a midnight run to go get her some dairy-free ice cream,"

"You could have said no," Robbie looks over. Beck lets out a loud laugh.

"Okay, Robbie, sure…if I wanted to die," Beck's face immediately goes hard, "do you want to tell Jade no at midnight? I don't know where she's hidden her scissors."

"Not particularly." The group hears the door open and the laughs of Jade and Cat. Everyone turns to see the two best friends happily chatting with some carry-out containers. Cat sets her dance bag down and waves.

"Hi guys! Sorry, we're late. We had to go to a restaurant across town because Jade said so," Cat goes at sits next to Tori. Jade smirks and throws her black wide-brimmed hat and bag onto the bed before heading over to the kitchen to grab her and Cat some forks. She takes a seat next to Beck, who drapes his arm around her shoulder. Jade hands Cat her fork, and leans back into Beck's embrace and kicks out the recliner before turning to Tori.

"So where are we with the script?" She places her container on the top of belly before opening it.

"We're three pages short, so we were thinking about putting the twist in a different place," Tori smiles at Jade.

"Where did you put it?" Jade starts eating her meal, "let me tell you…number one benefit of this belly. Instant table."

"The middle?"

"Why?"

"That's where twists happen?" Robbie chimes in, but cowers when Jade looks at him.

"Our big twist needs to be at the end, the twist that happens in the middle is supposed to be a misdirection,"

"Well, what were you thinking, babe?" Jade gestures to Cat with her fork.

"Cat had a good idea in the car," Everyone looks over at Cat in confusion.

"Really?" André finally says, only to have a pillow thrown at him by Jade.

"Shut up, André. Tell them, Cat," Jade takes another bite of her food. Cat sets down her dinner, and stands up.

"So, the ending twist is that Robbie's character is the murderer, and the beginning of the script is like a regular horror movie where we're being hunted, right?" Everyone nods, "well, then halfway through it turns out that we're just filming a movie,"

"First twist," Jade raises up a finger.

"Suddenly, the outside world starts becoming more and more like the movie with the movie monsters popping up everywhere, and Robbie's character is one of the first to go except he's the one that is breeding them but we don't find out until the end because we think he is dead,"

"Twist two," Jade raises up two fingers.

"When Robbie thinks he's won and has killed everyone, but when he turns to leave all of the monsters turn against him and kill him. Then it goes to Jade, who was the first one to go because she sacrificed herself because she was slowing everyone down, in a chair with like a baby monster,"

"And three." Cat stops explaining and looks at everyone who have mixed-emotions on their faces except Jade who looks exceptionally proud. Cat faces falls while she sits back down.

"It's not that good of an idea," Cat stabs at her dinner sadly.

"Little Red," Cat looks over at André, "that idea is amazing, and I think it's perfect for our end of semester project." Cat's face lifts into a smile as everyone nods in agreement, and she looks happily at Jade.

"See. Told you." Jade takes another bite with a smile.

"Hey Robbie, you're still able to do the CGI for the monsters right?" Beck turns his head towards the curly-haired boy.

"Yepperino!" Robbie turns around his PearPad to show the monster he had been working on, a sort-of alien tiger.

"Cool." Jade looks closely at the 3D-Model, tapping the screen to see the full model.

"Now, let's just finish the script, and we can start recording sooner rather than later."

"Tori, can I see your laptop?" Jade places her dinner to the side, reaching out her other hand.

"What are you going to do to it?" Tori pulls her laptop closer to her.

"Download a lot of weird porn. No, I want to see what you guys wrote today, and see where we can edit to incorporate Cat's idea,"

"But I'm typing,"

"I'm better at this than you,"

"Hey!"

"Fight me. Horror is my thing." Tori looks at her laptop before she hesitantly hands the laptop over. Jade reads over the laptop while the rest of the group chats about the filming. Jade taps Beck on the shoulder, leans up to his ear and points to the screen. Beck smiles and nods, and Jade starts typing.

"Whatcha typing there, Jade?" André takes another sip of his juice.

"I found the place to add the first twist, so I'm just editing the line leading into it," Jade looks up at the group, "don't worry I won't type anything without you guys knowing. And done, okay, so what do you guys think about this…?"

* * *

 **Later that night**

"What about Sarah?" Beck props himself on his elbow, as he looks down at Jade, who is wearing her glasses and scrolling on her tablet.

"How would we spell it?" Jade takes a break and tilts her head over to her boyfriend.

"S-e-r-a,"

"Spelled weird enough that people would get it wrong, but I don't know. Sera seems so…basic,"

"Okay, so not Sera,"

"How about Isla? Silent s, so everyone would get it wrong," Jade sets down the tablet and takes off her glasses.

"Isla Vivaan, sounds like I love Vivaan. That's weird. How about Siobhan? First name Irish, middle name Indian, she'd have a part of each of our heritages," Jade shifts so she's laying on her side, facing Beck.

"First, you should say it right. It's pronounced shiv-awn not see-o-ban, so say what her name would be,"

"Siobhan Vivaan…oh…oh it kind of rhymes," Beck's face suddenly gets a disgusted look on his face, which causes Jade to smile, "never mind,"

"Second, I have an annoying cousin named Siobhan,"

"The one you pushed down the stairs and locked in the basement?"

"No, that was Trevor, my dad's sister's annoying twenty-year child who acts like a ten-year-old,"

"Then who is Siobhan?"

"She is my mom's brother's daughter who lives in Portland, so I would prefer not to name my child after that banshee," Beck and Jade stare at the ceiling as they shift to have Jade lay on Beck's chest with his arm wrapping behind her shoulder. Her fingers lightly trace circles in his chest while his trace them into her shoulder.

"Why can't we just name our baby something normal like Alison or something?"

"I want to pleasure of getting mad at people when they get it wrong, is that so wrong?"

"It is if we can't come up with a name! Hallie? Everyone would say Hay-lee rather than Hal-e,"

"That's a good one, but I don't know," Jade gently rubs her stomach, "it doesn't feel right," Beck places a hand on top of hers.

"Well, let's let the baby speak to us,"

"Through what? Telepathy?" Beck feels the gentle kick of their daughter. Now, that Jade was a little over five months along the baby's kicks were becoming stronger and more painful, according to Jade's complaints.

"No, we'll start saying names, and she can decide which one she likes, sound good?"

"This is ridiculous, Beck," Beck places a quick peck on Jade's lips.

"Eh, sure, but it's something to do,"

"I need to be looking up shooting locations," Jade gestures to the discarded tablet.

"And I need to do some rehearsing since we open this weekend, but I would rather be close to the two of you," Jade props herself onto an elbow and smiles downward, looking at hers and Beck's hands on her belly.

"Fine, but it's silly,"

"Eva," nothing. Jade raises an eyebrow, and thinks for a while before saying a name.

"Liana," nothing.

"Paislee," nothing.

"Thea," nothing.

"Laken," nothing.

"Kaia," nothing.

"Every like Avery, but looks like every. No one would ever get it right on the first try," Jade smiles, but the young couple still don't feel any movement from their normally very active daughter. Beck looks at his girlfriend, who looks deep in thought. She was right, this was silly. He goes to pull his hand away, but she catches him by the wrist, keeping his hand on her stomach.

"Kady like Kaydee, but spelled like…" before Jade can even finish her sentence, their still child begins to stir. A large smile appears on both of their faces, "Katy just with a D instead of a T,"

"Kady Vivaan West-Oliver," the baby kicks again, and Jade can't help but let out a laugh.

"She seems to like it," Beck pulls in Jade for a kiss, and pushes Jade onto her back as he scoots down the bed.

"Hey Kady," Jade runs her fingers through her boyfriend's hair, "I'm your dad. Thanks for helping mommy and I pick out your name. We can't wait to tell everyone." Jade reaches over and grabs her tablet, and starts recording Beck talking to Kady with a smile. After a few minutes, she stops and goes over to , and posts a photo of the second sonogram photo surrounded by the scissor confetti.

 _Kady Vivaan West-Oliver is ready for her close up. 4 more months._

* * *

So, I wrote this chapter about a month before Aviicii's passing, and what a tradegy. He was amazing, and he will sorely missed in the music community. I hope you guys like the name! Kady will be here soon!

Until next time!

-KMA


	12. Speak from the Heart

Ah! Being free of grad school is such a relieving feeling…I mean I still have two jobs, but hey it's one less thing that I have to worry about! Here is the next chapter…a little late, but hey life gets in the way. It's got a kind of Dynasty feel, so be excited! Also, if you haven't seen Liz in Dynasty, GO! Go watch it right now! The cast does an amazing job. Also, I am in the middle of moving, so that's fun little level of stress that wasn't expected.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I don't own the monologues in this chapter. "Can I Be a Mother?" is owned by Daniella Alma, and "Fear and Love" is owned by Shiela Larson.

* * *

 _Speak from the Heart_

Tori rubs her eyes as she exits André's car. It was 8:10 in the morning when they finally arrive at Jade's dad's sprawling mansion (they may have taken a few wrong turns), and the lack of coffee in her system was getting to her.

"Oh shit," André stares with his mouth agape as some staff come and help them out of the car. The chauffeur taps him on the shoulder with his hand out, "what?"

"Your keys, Sir." André looks down at the keys in his hand before handing them, hesitantly, to the young man.

"Did you know about this?" Tori points to the house and looks at her friend.

"No idea,"

"Haven't you known her for like ten years?"

"Four. I've known Beck for eight, and Jade doesn't talk much about her family," Tori nods her head.

"I feel super underdressed." Tori looks down at her outfit of skinny jeans and floral flowy top with a pout.

"You look great, Tor, don't worry about it," André smiles and the two walk up to the door. "Now the real question…" André looks at Tori, "is how do we get in?" Suddenly the door swings open to reveal an older gentleman.

"Mister Harris and Miss Vega?" The two stare in awe at the British man and nod slowly, "Perfect. You two are the last ones. A little late I might add. I am Tristan, and I will be here if you need anything," Tristan steps back, gesturing for Tori and André to enter, which they do unhurriedly, "please follow me." Tristan leads Tori and André up the grand staircase, and the duo hear the distinct laughter that only Cat can make.

"So, Tristan, what does Mister West do to afford this house?"

"Oh, Mister West is the new CEO of West Industries since his father stepped down a few months ago. You would know them for their work in the medical field with advancing technology and research."

"Oh…" Tori nods her head as they enter a large sitting room. Cat is standing on a podium surrounded by tailors, getting a custom white dress with pink roses and leaves running all over the tight-fitting top and puffy tutu- tulle skirt. Her shoes are just as unique. The pink shoes look like they're roses in bloom with silver heels. Jade is sitting on a large circular blue chair cuddling into Beck's side while sipping out of a mug. Robbie is sitting on a small loveseat, chatting happily with Cat.

"Miss Vega and Mister Harris have arrived, Miss West," Tristan nods at Jade.

"Thank you, Tristan."

"Call if you need anything,"

"Coffee?" Tori looks at Tristan, who does a curt nod before leaving. Jade untangles herself from Beck, and goes to stand up but struggles because her counterbalancing belly was making it difficult. Beck laughs a little, but gets up to help her.

"Hi, Tori!" Tori looks and Cat is waving at her with a smile, and Tori returns the gesture.

"Hi, Cat. I love the dress,"

"Thanks!" Cat twirls side to side, but stops when the woman pinning her dress taps her on the leg causing Cat to jolt to a stop, "We got it custom-made, just doing the final fitting today. Wait till you see Jade's! She looks stunning." Tori turns back to Jade.

"Hey!" Tori waves, happily, at the approaching figure and Jade responds with an eyeroll.

"Okay, here's how this is going to go today. When Cat is done with her fitting, Minnie, Jenny and Paula are going to measure you two and Robbie to start on working on what you three get you to wear,"

"What about Beck?"

"Beck's measurements are all on file. I've been dating him for nearly four years, Tori, this isn't his first fitting,"

"Nope, but that doesn't mean that it's any less horrible," Beck smiles awkwardly while Jade glares at him.

"Anyway, do you have any questions?"

"So, this," André gestures around the room, "is unexpected,"

"Why?"

"Cause you never told us,"

"Why would I? Do you need to know…" a young and bubbly blonde walks into the room before Jade can finish her sentence.

"Beck, Jade come with me," she smiles widely and gestures for them to follow.

"Why?"

"Is that the only thing you can say right now?" Beck smiles, but is quickly poked in the stomach by his girlfriend.

"Please? Your dad and I have one last surprise for your birthday,"

"Callie, we have…" Callie starts pouting, "fine." Jade grabs Beck's hand and starts to head out the door to follow Callie. "Are you going to be okay, Cat?" Jade looks back at her redheaded friend.

"Yep!" Cat looks back with a smile.

"I think we're almost done, Catarina, you sat so much better this time," the elderly woman smiles up at Cat.

"I tried really hard, Minnie. Jade promised me candy if I did," Cat quickly looks back at Jade with semi-crazy eyes.

"It's in the vase." Jade points to the back of the room where a blue porcelain vase sits.

"Yay candy!" Cat quickly hops of the podium and makes her way to the vase, pulling out some gumdrops.

"Catarina, you need to go take the dress off so we can start on someone else." Minnie looks at Cat with her hand on her hip.

"Sorry, Minnie." Cat shoves a few gumdrops in her mouth before walking over to the screen. Tori turns back to ask Jade a question, but she's already gone.

"Wait, where did they go?" Tori looks back at the group.

"Callie is probably showing them the nursery," Cat's voice carries over the screen.

* * *

"Now close your eyes," Callie excitedly smile at the couple, who begrudgingly follow her instructions.

"Callie, what is this?" Jade feels Callie grab her wrists and drag her, and she assumes Beck, down the hall.

"You'll see!" Jade knows the layout of the house pretty well from all the times she had run away from family functions and didn't want to be found, and knows that Callie is taking her in the relative direction of her room.

"Why are we going to my room?" Callie finally stops a little short of Jade's room and Jade hears the soft click of the door, "or you know…near my room?" Callie pushes them into the room.

"You can open your eyes now." Jade opens her eyes and looks around in awe at the room surrounding her. The white walls were covered in brightly colored butterflies on dark espresso branches while some were painted onto the walls. Kady's name is displayed in a dark brown, to match the branches that it blends into, above the dark crib. Jade runs her hand along the dark wood, and looks into the crib to see white sheets with tiny teal butterflies and a stuffed bear and bunny. She gently taps the mobile that matches teal, purple, light green, and gray butterflies that line the walls. Beck walks over to the teal dresser/changing table and opens it to see it filled with clothes. Jade walks over to a gray chair and sits down, she leans the back and the recliner pops out. Jade smiles at the room. The room is filled with all the essentials for their little girl from diapers and clothes to toys just like Beck's RV, a room in the Oliver's house, and her room.

"Do you two like it? Your mom said that you were doing a butterfly theme for all her stuff, so your dad and I decided to join in," Beck and Jade look back at the front door to see a very excited Callie, "I started working on it when we got home from the baby shower,"

"Callie, it looks great," Beck smiles at Callie and walks up to give her a hug.

"So, you like it?"

"I do, and more importantly I think Kady is going to love it,"

"What about you, Jade?" Callie looks at Jade with anticipation. Jade reaches out a hand, and Beck comes over to help her up. She looks around one more time and rubs her belly gently.

"It's beautiful, Callie, but why?" Jade turns back to Callie.

"Well, I'm…we're hoping that if Kady has a room, you'll come home more once you two go to New York," Baron walks into the room from the hall. Jade looks at her dad with wide-eyed.

"Thank you," Jade smiles shyly at Callie and Baron.

"Her room is right next to yours, and we have a little camera on the crib that we can sync with your tablet," Callie excitedly points to the camera on the crib, "but we'll let you be alone in her for a little bit." Callie takes Baron by the hand and drags him out. Jade turns to Beck with a serene look on her face.

"Looks like everyone is on board now," Beck smiles at Jade while he walks up to her.

"Looks like it. I can't believe they got this done in a week. Callie is truly a magician," Jade looks around the room and walks over to the window. Beck wraps his arms her, rubbing his hands along her stomach. "At least she has a nice view of the pool and backyard," Jade pulls the curtains to the side. Beck places a gently kiss on Jade's neck, and she smiles softly while she turns to him, pulling him into a proper kiss.

"We should be getting back, babe," Beck starts to walking towards the door with Jade.

"Give me a minute?" Beck drops Jade's hand with a nod, and walks out the room. Jade takes one final look around the room, and touches her stomach gently and whispers, "Everyone is ready for you, my little butterfly. I hope your daddy and I can do this because right now…Mommy is really scared, but looking around I know that we're going to be okay." Jade walks out of the room and down the hall back to the sitting room.

* * *

Tori looks at herself in the mirror. Her gray high-low dress with rose beaded detail on the bottom made her feel a lot older than she was.

"You look so pretty, Tori!" Cat popped another gumdrop into her mouth.

"Thanks, Cat," Tori smiles gently at the girl as she watches Robbie and André get measured for their pants and Robbie for a suit jacket. Tori sees as Beck walks in to the room, "hey Beck!"

"Hey, Tori, I like the dress," Beck takes a seat next to Cat.

"Thanks! Did you see the nursery?"

"How did you…?"

"Cat showed us," Tori gestured to Cat.

"Callie asked me for some opinions," Cat holds up her phone.

"Okay, darling, you can go change." Minnie gently taps Tori's ankle from the floor. Tori steps down and heads behind the screen.

"So, Beck, what are you wearing?" Tori asks over the screen.

"I have a black Armani pants with a nice casual three-quarter blazer with a dark green tie with velvet thorns on it. Nothing too fancy,"

"Well, it sounds fancy."

"Well, he better look good because he's going to be standing next to me." Jade comes barreling into the room.

"Jade, my sweet, I need you to change into your dress." Minnie waves her hand towards the screen from where Tori emerges. Jade leans down to give Beck a quick peck before heading to the screen.

"So, Jade, is your life like this all the time?" Tori sits next to Cat and tries to take a gumdrop, but her hand is batted away.

"This is my 'I've-been-good' candy," Cat is so distracted that she doesn't notice Beck take one from the bag.

"But Beck just took one," Cat whips around to Beck to see him slowly chew on the gumdrop.

"Beck!" Beck smiles and pulls her into a quick side hug.

"To answer your question, Tori, no. This only my life for special occasions." Jade lets out a frustrated growl.

"Babe, do you need help?" Beck gets up and starts walking over to the hidden Jade.

"If you wouldn't mind," Beck reaches the screen.

"Damn," Beck smiles, "I'm one lucky man." Beck zips up Jade's dress and grabs her hand to guide her out. The off-shoulder dark green dress clings to her in all of the right places, even making her baby bump look amazing, stopping about mid-thigh. As she gets closer, Tori notices the detailed black thorns that seem almost invisible from far away.

"Oh wow, you look great, Jade," André looks in awe at Jade as he finishes buttoning up the gray button up with rose and thorn details.

"Thanks, André," Jade gives him a soft smile before stepping up onto the platform.

"Good to see that baby Kady hasn't grown as much as we thought she would," Minnie smiles and walks behind Jade, pinning some of the dress.

"Yea, but she's got some more to do," Jade returns Minnie's smile.

"Do you know what shoes you are wearing?"

"Yea. Beck, can you get them from my bag?" Beck grabs Jade's black purse and pulls out a pair of black heels. The faux-suede peep toe heels have a black rose sitting on the back of the ankle strap with thorn-like details on the heel. He hands the heels to his girlfriend, who gets them on with the assistance of the tailors. Minnie steps back and looks at the hem of the dress.

"I don't think we need to shorten it, so that will save some time." Minnie smiles as she starts pinning other parts of the dress.

* * *

 **6 DAYS LATER**

Between party planning, college auditions, school, and planning for Kady; Jade was beyond stressed. She's in Beck's RV trying to commit her newest monologue to memory since her and Beck were heading out to New York the Monday after the party. Jade is softly murmuring to herself as she paces the length of the RV, her normal memorization technique, when Beck pops in.

"Hey, babe," Jade jumps slightly and turns to Beck.

"Hey. How was final rehearsal?" Jade walks up and gives him a soft peck.

"It was fine, are you ready to see it tomorrow?"

"We are," Jade wraps her arms around his neck, "if only to make fun of the leading lady,"

"Perfect," Beck places a kiss on her forehead. "What are you up to?"

"Monologue," Jade walks away from and picks up the paper.

"Why don't you do the normal one?"

"It's Colombia, Pace, Yale, and NYU, I can't just do anything. I have to have it mean something and then my normal monologue from 'A Midnight Summer's Dream,'" Jade plops down on the bed, reading over the paper again.

"What one did you choose?"

"Can I Be a Mother? By Daniella Alma," Jade hands him the paper.

"Wanna go through it? See how much you have down?" Beck smiles at Jade, who stands up from the bed, and turns to Beck and gets into her acting head space.

"Jeannine, do you know what he said to me? He said that I would be a really beautiful Mother. I just don't know if I've got it in me. I mean, I love kids, I do. But if I'm around them too much, I get agitated. I hear things will be different with my own child…will it really?" Jade looks down at her stomach and rubs it gently before looking back up, "How do I truly know that? I mean I've always been pretty selfish. I've put myself first in many situations, if a friend wants to meet uptown and I'm downtown, I'm not going to go out of my way. It's not that I'm a bad person, I don't think that's it, I just think I get overly conscious of time. I worry a lot about time and if I feel that anything is sucking my time, it starts to eat away at me…I delve into this deep depression knowing I've wasted a day trying to fix someone else's problem. It's not an age thing either, I've been like this since I was a kid, come to think of it…perhaps it was my Mother who brought this upon me…I mean she was and still is a great Mother but I remember waiting for hours at the school entrances, waiting to be picked up, all the cars were gone, all the children had gone home and there I was, slumped over on the sidewalk…waiting. I wasn't reading, I wasn't writing or talking…just waiting. Perhaps that messed me up psychologically but we will always find someone to blame something on, right? See, I'm coming up with all these excuses, it's not fair to blame it on anyone else. I just can't seem to figure this out, I know it can't be fear, I'm just worried I guess, that I'll be sucked into the routine of some of those desperate Mothers who put every ounce of energy into their own child, and none into themselves…I love him and it's a shame that I can't see the joy in creating a little boy or girl that will have all the beauty he does…I couldn't think of a man who would be a better Father." Beck watches his girlfriend speak with such passion and conviction that he ignores everything else around them. Her motions and facial expressions show the inner turmoil of her character, and watching Jade act is still one of his favorite things to do.

"Beck…Beck!" Beck snaps out of his trance and looks at Jade.

"What?"

"Were you even paying attention?" Beck grabs her hands and brought her closer to him.

"Babe, that was amazing. You do that next week, you're going to blow them away,"

"You're only saying that because you love me," Beck pulls her onto his lap, so she is straddling him.

"I do love you," Beck kisses Jade, "but that isn't why it was amazing. It was amazing because you are a phenomenal actress, and you're going to blow their minds at the auditions next week," Jade smiles and pulls him back in for a kiss.

"You think so?"

"I do,"

"Have you been practicing your monologue?"

"I have,"

"Can I hear it?"

"Nope," Beck pops the "p" at the end.

"But I did mine for you,"

"So? I asked if you wanted to and you did, and I don't,"

"Please?" Jade pouts and looks at Beck with her best puppy-dog eyes. Beck can't resist. He captures the pout between his teeth, and smiles at the sensual gasp that leaves Jade. He runs his hands up underneath his shirt that she is wearing, and moans when his hands brush her bare breasts. His hands engulf one of them and gently tortures Jade, whose eyes are now blown-out in lust as Beck's lips make their way down her neck.

"When I first saw you, it wasn't love at first sight, it was more like 'Hey, how's it going?'" Beck pulls the shirt over her head, and both of Jade's hands brings Beck to her for a passionate kiss. "We became friends and had our own lives, never did I think we had so much in common." Beck brings his hand to Jade's cheek and looks into her eyes, her hand reaches to cover his, "One day, I began to notice you more and more, I started to see how you really were. You wanted people to think you were one thing, but I saw through it." Beck brushes a hair out of Jade's eyes and looks at her with all the love in his heart, "You were very kind, misunderstood, and was in need of love." Jade places a gentle kiss on his lips while her hands run down to Beck's shoulders and push off his flannel over shirt. "It occurred to me you were in danger, holding on by a thread and needed to be sewed back together. Going against what my brain was thinking and going with my heart and soul…I decided to pursue you."

Beck picks up Jade just enough to rest her against the half-wall covered in pillows, a sweet laugh leaves Jade lights and morphs into a small smile as Beck looks down at her, placing his hands on her knees, "People judged, gossiped, and outright hated us. Trying to pull us apart, they were almost successful. The fear in us, the 'what ifs?' and 'why are we doing this?' swarmed our minds." Beck kissed his way up Jade's legs, and rested against her stomach while Jade gently played with his hair. "Finally, we broke, pieces of us were scattered around us. Trying to put myself back together I felt it was unsuccessful, I needed one last part to my life," Beck makes eye contact with Jade from his resting place, "you." He leans back up, hovering over Jade, and gives her a tender kiss only separating as Jade pulls the plain gray undershirt over his head.

"Starting to think about being with you made me scared, the biggest thought was the idea of breaking apart again." Beck pressed their foreheads together as Jade unfastens his belt and undoes his pants. "Love is a scary part of life, the best and the worst is brought out of love. I felt I would rather be scared than broken for the rest of my life." Jade ceases all of her movements and connects her blue eyes with Beck's brown, "Now I feel whole, being held together by glue, most likely there will cracks in this love, but the glue will put it back together again." Beck leans back onto the balls of his feet, and Jade follows him, tucking her legs underneath her. Their eyes connect again and Beck softly strokes her hair, "Fear will never go away, it will always rear its ugly face around. The fear is different now. I've come to accept it but at the same time dread the idea. The idea that I know one day you will be gone. This fear makes me feel weak, to know there is nothing I can do stop it. The only thing I can do," Beck places his other hand onto Jade's stomach and gives her one last gentle peck, "is make the most of what we have now and prepare myself for the future."

Jade and Beck remain in that position, looking deep into each other's eyes, for a while. A few tears escape both of their eyes, but the other wipes them away.

"That was beautiful, Beck,"

"Shiela Larson does some great work," They both let out a short and breathy laugh. "I might not have written it, Jade, but I meant it. Every word,"

"I know. I saw it in your eyes," Beck captures Jade's lips and pushes her back onto the pillows, "so am I going to be a prop for your audition?" Beck smiles down at her, and kisses his way down her body, rolling down her underwear as he goes, causing breathy sighs to escape Jade's lips.

"I thought about it, but it's against the rules,"

"What else have you thought about?"

"About how sweet you're going to taste." Beck mouth descends onto her onto her clit, and Jade cries out in relief.

* * *

Jade sat in the Blackbox theater, tapping the program against her leg. She looks back at the door again, but doesn't see her friends or Beck's parents.

 **Jade West** : Where are you?

 **{Cat Emoji with hearts for eyes}** **:** We just got Tori. Be there in 5 3

 **Robin (Beck** **'s Mom):** Divesh and I are running a little late.

Jade rolls her eyes, and notices two older couples looking at her and whispering. Jade does her best to ignore them, and reads the program for the twelfth time. Sitting here with nothing to do was the one disadvantage of Beck being in this play since he was currently in a phase of not letting her drive herself anywhere. There is another couple who sits at the end of the row, past her six reserved seats, and the woman's eyes go wide at the sight of her. She pulls the man's head down to her, and whispers in his ear while non-discreetly pointing at Jade. Jade feels the tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Jade?" Jade turns to Robin's voice, who is standing next to her with Divesh.

"Ro…Robin," Jade's voice betrays her and there is a distinct crack from the unshed tears, which don't remain that way long. A few tears escape and Jade does her best to wipe them away without notice, but Robin sees as Jade moves from aisle to three chairs in.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Robin looks over at Jade, taking her hand into hers. She might not have been very happy when Beck started dating Jade, but she was currently pregnant with her granddaughter and during the last five, almost six, months, Jade, she had learned, was honestly an amazing person underneath all of the walls and scars.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing," Jade gives Robin a quick smile and squeeze of the hand. Robin smiles back, and notices the couple at the end staring at her. The woman leans closer and calmly says.

"Girls who get pregnant at such a young age become drug addicts," her judgmental eyes flick to Jade and raise an eyebrow at Robin, "but it looks like your daughter already is,"

"Who are you?" Robin stands up and sits next to the graying woman.

"Connie Porter,"

"Well, Connie Porter, if you ever say that about the mother of my granddaughter again I will break your nose," Divesh and Jade look at the petite blonde woman with wide-eyes, "yes, she is eighteen and pregnant. Yes, her style sense is questionable. No, she isn't on drugs and she will never be because she is a brilliant actress, who is going to be going places. So, Connie Porter, remember the name Jade West because when you see her name up in lights…remember this moment, and what a terrible and judgmental person you were to a young lady, who is just waiting to watch her boyfriend perform in a play." Robin goes back to her seat between Jade and Divesh with a plop. She takes Jade's hands into hers, yet again, and squeezes. Jade smiles and puts her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Old bag needed to be put in her place." Robin lays her cheek onto Jade's head with a smile.

"Jadey! We're here!" Robin turns to see her son and Jade's friend put some bodies between Jade and the couple. Robin untangles from Jade as Jade goes to hug Cat. An "o" forms on Jade's face, and she grabs the redhead's hands and places them her swollen stomach, "and hello to you, Kady West-Oliver!" The teens happily chat among each other, and Divesh takes Robin's hand into his while he leans down to whisper in her ear.

"Told you that she would grow on you." The couple smile at each other and share a gentle peck. "Okay you five, let's take a picture," Divesh stands up and gets infront of the group of friends, who press closely together. "Now everyone say: Beck better become a big time actor, so he can start paying his parents back!" All of them laugh.

"Cheese!" Divesh snaps the photo and looks down at it with a smile.

"Perfect."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would take you seats. The show is about to begin." Divesh quickly sits down as the lights dim, and the curtains open to Beck standing alone on stage.

* * *

Hurray! There it is. Now I am graduating this week and moving next week, so the chapter might be a wee bit late.

Until Next Time!

-KMA


	13. Count Me In

Happy graduation to me! Let's get to Jade and Cat's birthday party! Sorry this is a little short. This month has been insane!

Sorry this is so late. I've been moving, and have been trying to unpack an apartment worth of stuff plus my roommate's stuff.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I don't own the song 'Brother.' The song is owned by Atlantic Records and the band NEEDTOBREATHE: Bear and Bo Reinhart, Seth Bolt, and Josh Lovelace. I don't own the song 'Count Me In.' The song is owned by Disney, and performed by Dove Cameron on their show 'Liv and Maddie.'

* * *

 _Count Me In_

Tori, Robbie, and André all pulled up to Jade's dad's house as instructed at ten in the morning the Saturday of the party to begin their transformations into the elite of Hollywood. Tristan opened the door like last time, but lead them instead to a dining room where they were greeted by the Oliver, Valentine and West families, Joey and Karen included, enjoying breakfast in their pajamas except Tori didn't see Jade.

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Oh, god," Tori turned to see Jade walking in with a mug. Her black satin robe hanging loosely around the matching cotton pajama t-shirt and short set, "too perky, too early." Jade slides into the booth next Beck, who places a gentle kiss onto her temple, while Jade takes a sip of her tea.

"Did everyone sleepover and we just weren't invited?" André looks at Beck.

"Family only." Baron looks up from his newspaper.

"Sorry," Cat says as she puts some pancakes into her mouth. Tori looks at all the familiar faces when her face falls on the young man on the other side of Cat's mom. Tori elbows Robbie, and points at him.

"Is that…?" Tori hisses, and Robbie looks at where her finger is pointing. The boy's shaggy dark hair is in his face, and his dark brown eyes, much like Cat's, are fixed on Tori as he stabs his eggs.

"Oh, hey, Carmine," Robbie smiles and sits down at the table taking a bacon strip from the tray. Tori face contorts in a look of confusion.

"Oh right! Carmine, Tori. Tori, Carmine!" Cat smiles between the two people, "this is my brother. The doctors okayed him to come home for the weekend! Isn't that exciting?" Cat places her head onto his shoulder and hugs him tightly, and Carmine does his best to contort himself out of his sister's grip to no avail.

"Cat, stop touching me,"

"NO!" Cat squeezes tighter. Carmine raises his fork.

"Carmine! No. We talked about this." Gabriella Valentine looks at her son, who slowly lowers the fork before prying Cat off of him. Tori smiles hesitantly and sits next to Jade while André takes the seat next to Robbie.

"Who said you could sit?" Jade looks pointedly at Tori.

"Robbie and André did,"

"So?"

"Jade," Jade looks over to Beck, whose eyes are boring into her, to which she rolls hers.

"Fine."

"So…Carmine, right?" Carmine looks at his parents and sister. Tori can hear the nervousness in her voice, "how is everything…going?" Carmine whips his face to stared wide-eyed at Tori causing her to recoil in fear.

"I'm great. Cat has told me a lot about you, Tori. She played me some of your songs, you're really good!" A genuine smile appears on Carmine's face, and Tori returns it hesitantly.

"Well, kids, us parents have more party planning left to do, so you guys continue your breakfast and we 'll see you later." Karen smiles and all of the parents plus Joey get up and leave. Jade takes a sip of her tea, and looks at Carmine.

"Jesus, what drugs do they have you on that you are able to play nicey-nice?"

"Jade…you can't just…" Tori looks at Jade with horror.

"A lot of drugs. A. Lot." Carmine and Jade smile at each other while they take a sip of their drinks.

"They've made him a lot nicer," Cat goes back in for a hug, but Carmine puts an arm length between them.

"I will put you in a closet if you keep trying to hug me," Carmine looks at his redheaded sister, "and they have a lot more closets here, so it would take them longer to find you." Cat pouts as Carmine gets up and leaves the room.

"He's a ray of sunshine,"

"I mean…compared to normal," André takes a strip of bacon.

"Have all of you met him!?"

"Yea." André replies between bites.

"Yep." Robbie begins to fill up his plate with eggs, toast, and potatoes.

"Indeed." Beck reaches over to Cat and pokes her, which causes a laugh to escape her pouting lips.

"Obviously,"

"And no one thought that Tori might like to know something about him besides Cat's insane stories?"

"Yea, I don't really care what you want." Jade sarcastically smiles while taking another sip. Beck lightly pinches his girlfriend.

"Be nice." Jade's mouth opens to protest but Tristan walks in.

"Everyone is here to begin the dressing preparations for your party, Miss West."

"Thank you, Tristan, show them where to set up." Tristan nods his head and heads back to the foyer, "okay guys, finish breakfast. It's time to become the stars of Hollywood."

"Were we not already?" André smiles and raises a glass of orange juice, "to Jade and Cat!"

"To Jade and Cat!" Everyone clinks their glasses with a smile as they quickly finish their breakfast.

* * *

Tori looked at the majority of the group in the mirror and smiled. They looked amazing. Beck's tight black Armani pants looked perfect, much like his hair, with the white shirt and three-quarter sleeve length black blazer with his loose tie that was a perfect match to Jade's dress. He does a spin in his black faux leather ankle boots to show off the whole outfit. His hair looked perfect per usual. André looked great in his gray button down with thorn and rose details through the it, and his dark-wash jeans and dark gray converse. He pops his collar and brushes his shoulder. Robbie had on a velvet jacket with rose details embossed on it, and his pink bow tie matched Cat's dress. His black jeans and pink canvas shoes were a perfect fit for him to Cat's escort. Tori did a quick spin looking at her dress once again with a smile. They just looked so good!

"Selfie time!" Tori raises up her PearPhone and the boy gather behind her.

 **TORI VEGA:** The entourage is ready! Where are the birthday girls? **MOOD:** Fierce

 **CAT VALENTINE:** We're almost done, but you guys look great!

 **JADE WEST:** Beck looks amazing. You guys look nice.

 **BECK OLIVER:** Thanks, babe.

The clearing of someone's throat causes the four to turn. Cat and Jade stood in front of them in the same dresses from a week ago, but for some reason, with their hair and makeup all done and jewelry added…they looked radiant.

"The thorn and the rose have arrived," André smile brightly at his two friends, both strike a pose, and Tori snaps a quick photo with a laugh as it turns into a little photo shoot. The group happily chat, and Beck pulls Jade over to the side for an intimate talk.

"You look beautiful,"

"I look like the very hungry caterpillar," Beck lets out a breathy laugh and places a kiss on her forehead. He plays with her cameo necklace from Olivia Burntin with a smile.

"Well, would presents make you feel better?" Beck reaches over to the table and picks up two dark green packages with a black bow.

"Beck…"

"These are technically from my parents," Jade raises an eyebrow, "with specific instructions to give them to you before the party." Jade opens the smaller of the two packages and opens the velvet box to reveal silver thorn stud earrings with a dangling pear rose cut black diamonds, and a silver thorn ear cuff sitting between the two. Beck holds the box while Jade puts on the earrings, and he sets it aside while she opens the second package, which holds a simple silver large cuff bracelet.

"They're perfect. Thanks for helping them out,"

"Not a problem, anything for my favorite girlfriend," Jade smiles

"I better be your only girlfriend,"

"The one and only. Now, let's send them a picture," Beck quickly snaps a photo of Jade and him before sending it off to his mom.

 **Beck:** You did good, Mom and Dad. She loves them. See you soon!

Jade and Beck return to their friend who are taking more candid shots.

"Jade!" Cat runs up to her and runs her hands over some of Jade's new jewelry, "I love them! Let's get some pictures all together before we have to get to the limo!" Everyone gathers around taking photos of just the girls, just the boys, all together, and Tori makes sure to get plenty of Jade and Beck, but also some of Cat and Robbie.

"Miss West," Jade turns to Tristan, "don't you look radiant." Jade walks up to him and envelopes the older man into a hug. "My how you've grown. I hope you don't mind, but I got you a present for your birthday." Tristan pulls out a jewelry box, and opens it for her to reveal a beautiful silver choker thorn necklace with a black diamond sitting in the center. Jade nearly lets out an uncharacteristic squeal because it was the necklace that she had been eying for weeks but it had been purchased before she could get to it. Jade turns to let Tristan to put it on her, and turns to give him one last hug.

"Thank you so much. It's perfect,"

"Anything for you, Miss West," A honk echoes through the halls of the manor, "I think your car is here." They exchange a soft smile, and Jade wipes away silent tears, as the group files out to the front of the house.

* * *

As soon as the six exit the limo, they're greeted by flashing lights and calls for poses, which they happily oblige.

"Is that what being a celebrity is like?" Tori smiles happily as she pulls at André's arm.

"Probably."

"Good cause I love it, and will most definitely be getting used to this." Tori turns to see Jade and Beck taking pictures together, remaining subtly attached to each other. Robbie and Cat smile widely while taking goofy photos together. Watching her friends look so happy brings a smile to Tori's face. The six takes some more photos before they decide to head inside to join the guests that had already arrived.

After a few hours of dancing, everyone was in a good mood and having a great time. Cat, André, Beck and Jade spent most of the time dancing on the dance floor while Tori and Robbie were admiring the amazing vertical rose garden that lined the walls of the building.

"Hey everyone!" Tori turns to see Karen at the mic on the stage. "Thank you all for coming, and let's hear it for our birthday girls, Jade and Cat!" Everyone erupts in applause and the two make their way next to her. "I am proud of both of you so much, and I have loved getting to watch you both grow into the women are today. However, this cake is really good so let's get to blowing out the candles!" A four-tier cake lined with rose and thorn details lining it with eighteen sparkler candles glowing on around all the tiers is wheeled out in front of the steps of the stage so the girls could still reach.

"Happy birthday to you," André starts to sing to the girls.

"Happy birthday to you," Tori starts to harmonize.

"Happy birthday, Cat and Jade," The rest of the party starts in.

"Happy birthday to you." Cat and Jade grab each other's hands as they blow out the candles, and turn and smile warmly at each other.

"One more year down, Kitty Cat."

"A million left to go, Jadey." The best friends hug as the cake gets rolled away, and Jade walks back to her mother to get the mic.

"Hey everyone, I think I speak for Cat and I when I say thank you for coming. It means a lot to both of us that so many of you are here tonight," Jade looked out into the full crowd filled with Hollywood Arts students, friends from different shows or from childhood. "Now, Cat's birthday isn't for another week, so technically I can still boss her around, so I think now is the time that Cat and I give each other our gifts for each other. Which is luck for all of you because you get to hear us sing," Cat claps excitedly and gets back onto the stage, "hold on, little one, I'm going first. I might be having a baby, but I can still fight you and win." Cat smiles and goes down the stairs to a large royal-esque chair that is waiting for her. Tori, Robbie and André all gather behind her and all eyes are fixed on Jade. "Now, I wrote this song for a Cat a few years ago during a pretty hard time, but it's a song that I think still resonates in our friendship. Happy Birthday, Kitty Cat,"

"Go Jadey!" Jade smiles as she sits down at the piano while Beck takes a place on a stool with his guitar as the band files in.

"Ready?"

"Yea." Jade starts a soft oohing as the band and Beck harmonize with a steady clap before coming in with the piano.

"Ramblers in the wilderness, we can't find what we need. We get a little restless from the searching. Get a little worn down in between. Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes. Everybody needs someone beside 'em shining like a lighthouse from the sea," Jade nods to the band. "Baby, let me be your shelter. Never leave you all alone. I can be the one you call when you're low. Baby, let me be your fortress when the night winds are driving on. Be the one to light the way. Bring you home. Face down in the desert now there's a cage locked around my heart. I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were now my hands can't reach that far. I ain't made for a rivalry, I can never take the world alone. I know that in my weakness I am strong…it's your love that brings me home," Jade looks over to Cat to see her wiping away a few tears from her smiling face.

"Baby, let me be your shelter. I'll never leave you all alone. I can be the one you call when you're low. Baby, let me be your fortress when the night winds are driving on. Be the one to light the way. Bring you home," Cat hops up from her chair and sits next to Jade on the piano bench, "and when you call and need me near. Sayin' where'd you go? Baby, I'm right here. And on those days when the sky begins to fall. You're the blood of my blood. We can get through it all," Cat smiles at Jade's hands as the dance across the keys. Tori watches in amazement.

"I didn't know Jade could play."

"Oh yea, she can play almost as many instruments as me. Almost. Girl is crazy talented." André smiles at her before turning back to his friends on the stage.

"Baby, let me be your shelter. I'll never leave you all alone. I can be the one you call when you're low," the club joins in on the backgrounds clapping.

"Baby, let me be your fortress when the night winds are driving on. Be the one to light the way. Bring you home. Baby, let me be your shelter. I'll never leave you all alone. I can be the one you call when you're low. Baby, let me be your fortress when the night winds are driving on. Be the one to light the way. Bring you home. I'll be the one to light the way. Bring you home." Cat embraces Jade in a hug, as soon as, her fingers leave the keys, and she lets the tears fall. The pair softly whisper to each other, and Tori watches as Jade nods, which causes Cat to hug her harder. Jade wipes away Cat's tears with a smile, and Cat turns to the crowd, trying her best to compose herself with deep breaths while taking the mic.

"Don't I have the greatest best friend!?" Everyone lets out some whoops and hollers, "but now it's my turn so go to that chair, lady!" Cat smiles mischievously as Jade walks down to the chair that Cat had once occupied. "Now, Jadey, we've known each other for a really, really long time, and everyone has always told us that we are sunshine and rain. Honey and vinegar. Day and night. Always opposites, but I've always thought that we complimented each other like flowers and bees or cocoa and marshmallows, so happy birthday, Jadey, and count me in for the rest of them, too."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. If I'm the sun then you're the moon. If you're the words then I'm the tune, yeah. If you're the heart then I'm the beat. Somehow together we're complete, yeah. There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down, but everywhere you are the sun comes out. Even when you're gone I feel you close. You'll always be the one I love the most. You're in my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin, and anywhere anytime that you need anything. Count me in," The background singers continue the ohs in the back, "count me in, yeah, yeah. I don't need to say a word, no, 'cause you know when I'm happy and when I'm hurt. We're close as pages in a book 'cause you make me feel better with just one look. There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down, but everywhere you are the sun comes out," Cat walks down the stairs and starts to sing to Jade, who is happily laughing, in the chair as the rest of the group dances in the crowd.

"Even when you're gone I feel you close. You'll always be the one I love the most. You're in my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin, and anywhere anytime that you need anything, Count me in. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Count me in, yeah, yeah. 'Cause we're two halves of the same new heart that beats to our own drum. You're the shadow always by my side. One that sometimes knows me better than I know myself, and I wish that you were here with me tonight," Cat drags Jade onto the stage, "Even when you're gone I feel you close. You'll always be the one I love the most. I love the most!" Cat shows off her range as Jade smiles and claps along with the crowd, "You're in my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin, and anywhere anytime that you need anything. Count me in. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Count me in, yeah, yeah. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Count me in. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Count me in." The two girls embrace once again on stage with a smile while the crowd once again shows their appreciation for the two girls' amazing talent.

"Now, party on and enjoy the cupcakes!" Cat yells happily into the mic as she hands it off to Karen, to go join everyone on the dance floor to party the night away.

* * *

There we are! Party on, ya'll. I'll be back later this week with the next chapter.

Until next time!

-KMA


	14. The Way the Show Goes

What?! A chapter out on time?! BLASPHEMY! Everything is settling down here in Chicago for me, well...off to New York for our favorite couple.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I don't own anything associated with Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll or any of the people depicted or acting in the show.

* * *

 _The Way the Show Goes_

Jade sits nervously on her dad's private jet with Beck and their mothers as they fly across the country to New York for the last of their college auditions. Jade rests her hands on her belly, one on top and one underneath, and nervously looks around. Kady hadn't been moving as much as she usually does, and it was causing a subtle panic to course through her veins but she didn't want to worry anyone because she thought maybe it was just all in her head.

"Are you doing okay, Jade?" Robin unbuckles her seat belt and goes sit next to Jade, placing a reassuring hand on her knee.

"Yea…" Jade looks out the window, "no. No, I'm not. I don't like flying and Kady isn't moving as much, and I'm worried because what if something is wrong?...are you sure I should be doing this?" Robin smiles at the nervousness of Jade, and gently rubs her upper back.

"Doctor Patrick said you and Kady are healthy enough to fly, and we only have two more hours,"

"I'm just…I'm just worried what all of this is doing to her," Robin holds up her finger and reaches into her bag and pulls out a portable fetal doppler with headphones.

"That's why I borrowed this," Robin preps Jade and places the monitor on her, and she hands her the headphones. Jade puts them on as Robin starts the device, and the steady heartbeat that Jade had grown to love fills her ears. A huge smile spreads across Jade's face as she looks up at the petite nurse.

"How's she doing?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Jade takes out the earbud and hands it to Robin. Robin puts it in her ear, and can't help but let the tears well up in her eyes while she listens to her granddaughter's heartbeat.

"Sounds like she's doing okay, Mama, so don't worry too much," Robin takes out the earbud and gestures for Beck to come over, "now hold this here, and I'll be back in a few minutes to put it away." Jade nods and Beck puts the earbud in his ear, and his smile rivals Jade's.

"Oh, hi, Kady, glad that you're awake."

"And causing your mother pain…oomph." Beck's eyes fall onto her stomach as he watches Jade's stomach move from Kady's kicks. The parents smile at each other as they listen to their daughter to calm their worries.

"Look at them," Robin sits down next to Karen, who looks up from her magazine, "they're going to be good parents,"

"Yea, but because they had good parents raising them," the two women take a sip of their mimosas with a smile.

"How do you feel about them going to New York, Karen?"

"Worried doesn't even begin to describe it, but I know Baron's parents are there and some of my old colleagues so I know at least they won't be alone if they do decide to come out here,"

"Do you think they will?"

"If Jade gets into any school here, I know she will. She's been talking about it for years even before she met Beck,"

"But does Kady change anything?"

"Does Kady change anything for Beck?" Robin shakes her head.

"We raised some stubborn kids, Karen Gallagher."

"No, Robin Oliver, we raised some ambition kids that aren't going to let anything stand in their way of their dreams." The two women clink their glasses and finish their drinks. Robin takes out her phone and snaps a photo of her son and Jade, and promptly sends it to them.

 **BECK OLIVER:** We're in a New York state of mind even if it is 9 in the morning here **MOOD:** Nervous

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Jade looks out the car window.

"What can I believe, babe?"

"We're here!" Jade giddily grabs his hand as they pull up the Four Seasons. Beck smiles at the excitement on his girlfriend's face. He knows how much she loves New York, and how thrilled she is to be back even if it's just for a short amount of time. The group exits the car, and Beck goes to grab their bags but is stopped by the bellhops of the hotel.

"I will never get use to this," Beck watches as people unload all of their stuff from the car to take it up to the suite. Jade smiles and they turn to their mothers.

"Okay, you two have auditions at Pace and Juilliard starting in four hours, so how about we take a quick breather up in Baron's suite to freshen up then go get breakfast beforehand? Then we'll head to Pace so you can practice or rehearse or whatever it's called," Karen gestures wildly with her hands.

"Sounds perfect, but what's the schedule look like for the next four days?"

"Pace at noon and Juilliard at four, today. Tomorrow, you have Tisch at ten and Columbia at three. Wednesday, we'll do some sightseeing and such since Robin and Beck have never been here before, and then we'll fly out after dinner and head to Yale, where your audition is at one on Thursday, and then we'll fly home. Any questions?"

"No," Beck looks at Jade, who shakes her head, "I think you two have everything planned out, so let's head upstairs." Robin smiles at her son.

"Wow, Karen, you got him to listen. I've been trying for eighteen years, you have to tell me your secret,"

"My daughter got a tattoo and piercings after I said no, so I've got no idea…maybe we should switch kids," Jade rolls her eyes and drags Beck into the hotel after their luggage.

"Don't tell Beck, but I think he turned out okay."

"Your secret is safe with me, Robin, but I have to be honest...I'm glad that Jade had to stop wearing the eyebrow ring. The nose ring I can deal with, but the eyebrow one was a little much." The mothers smile at each other before heading in.

* * *

The Pace audition goes about as well as they expected. The people who auditioned her asked about the baby, and whether it would hinder her performance at school. Jade could feel herself getting frustrated with every passing question about her daughter, and felt hot tears form in her eyes but she willed them to stay in.

"Just where do they get off?" Jade slams the door since she is the last one out of the car. "Will the baby effect you? Do you plan on keeping it? Do you know who the father is? Is he in the picture? Will this affect your school work? Would you be able to do plays? How do you feel about only going to school part-time so you focus on being a mom? Just fuck them," Jade is storming into the restaurant with Beck and their mothers behind her. Beck catches her wrist before she grabs the door and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sorry that they asked all those questions. I know it sucks," Beck pulls himself away and holds her at arms-length, "but you knew those were questions that were going to be ask,"

"That doesn't matter. I should be judged on my ability to act, and not the tiny human I'm growing,"

"You're right, sweetie," Karen runs a hand down Jade's hair, "but people don't care about that when you have an obvious difference. Let's just go and have a nice late lunch so we can get you over to Juilliard." Karen kisses her forehead and her and Robin head inside.

"Bet they didn't ask you those questions," Beck opens the door and gestures for her to enter, to which Jade heavily sighs before complying.

"You're correct, but my parentage is less obvious." Jade looks over her shoulder with a glare before joining Karen and Robin at the table.

 **JADE WEST:** At least New York has good food. I've missed Il Violino. **Mood:** Content

 **CAT VALENTINE:** I hope you're having tons of fun! Take lots of pictures!

* * *

The quartet laughed as they finished up their lunch.

"So, you're telling me that tone-deaf Vega girl only got in because your acting teacher drank some bad coconut water?" Robin finished the last of her cheesecake while looking at her son.

"Which Vega girl is the real question?" Jade looks at Robin with a raised eyebrow.

"Jade," Beck's tone is warning, and Jade face drops in an apologetic way.

"I liked Tori, she was very helpful for your parties," Karen mutters a soft thank you to the server as he drops off the check.

"But yea, that's how Trina got in to Hollywood Art,"

"That's ridiculous, how did she stay in when you guys had to re-audition?" Karen hands her card to the waiter, who scampers off.

"Now that's a whole other story with her sister…" Jade is cut short by a dirty blonde older man walking up to their table, "can I help you?"

"Jade West?" The man points to her with a side smile.

"What's it to you?"

"My name is Denis Leary," Jade does a double-take at the man and mouths _holy shit_ while Denis pulls a chair from an unoccupied table, and takes a seat with the group.

"Oh my god, hello!" Jade shakes his hand.

"I saw you were in New York and needed to meet you," Jade's mouth dropped a little.

"M…me…why?"

"Cause I wanted to ask you something in person, and you saved me a trip to LA," Denis smiles and looks at Jade.

"What?"

"I'm working on a show, and I think you would be perfect for it. It's a little mature, but after I heard you sing and I need you for Gigi because your voice..." Denis smirks at Jade, "is dynamite,"

"What? How have you heard...?" Beck raises his fingers up causing the table to look at him.

"I may or may not have uploaded your Kickback performance and you singing at your party onto theSlap," if looks could kill, Beck just knew he would be dead.

"Doesn't matter how they got up, the point is I need you in my show,"

"But I'm going to have school and the baby,"

"We can work with those especially school. With the baby, we can figure something out. I know Elaine loves kids," Denis puts a hand on her shoulder, "but I want you think about it. Have your agent call me," Denis hands over his card to her, and she takes it with softly shaking hands.

"I think you're great, Jade West, and I would be thrilled if you were on this show with me. With parent permission of course," Denis' eyes wander to the matrons of the table, and Karen harshly smiles without a word. "Cool. Like I said think about it. Enjoy New York, kids." Denis smiles one last time before standing. Jade stands with him and shake his hand before he walks away from the table leaving a star-struck Jade staring at the card in her hand before a low and slow squeal leaves her mouth. Jade begins bouncing up and down with excitement and Beck stands to join her.

"I know I should be mad at you, but I'm too excited to care right now." Jade pulls Beck's face towards hers. Karen takes the card from Jade, and puts it into her day planner.

"I'll talk to Tamara when we get home, but right now let's focus on these auditions." Karen raises an eyebrow and ushers everyone out, but the smile doesn't stray from Jade's face.

 **JADE WEST:** Did that really just happen? Did I just meet Denis Leary? Did he just pay me a bunch of compliments? **Mood:** Star-struck

 **TORI VEGA:** OMG! No way! Too cool!

 **ANDR** **É HARRIS:** Man, all the cool things happen when I'm not around

 **REX POWERS:** Did you get his autograph?

* * *

Juilliard's audition goes about the same as Pace's. Same questions and comments, but when she looked at the auditioners she could see that their eyes were more fixed on her face rather than her expanded mid-section which was an improvement.

"Miss West," Jade looks back as she gathers her stuff.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you'll be able to do it?"

"Wow," Jade clutches her bag's strap with both hands while she returns to center stage, "In the last six months, no one has actually asked me that question. They've asked me if I think it will affect me or how I think I'm going to be able to cope, but no one has asked me if I'll be able to," Jade fixes her eyes on the group and takes a deep breath, "honestly, I have no idea. I like to think I'll be able to. I'm a hard-working person who isn't known for giving up. My mom tells me that I am incredible stubborn person who doesn't like the idea of limits being put on me because I will do everything in my power to make sure that those limits don't define me. I have an amazing boyfriend, who has been supportive and nurturing during all of this. Our families and friends have all pitched in as much as they can to help us out. I might not know right now, but I do know that I am going to try my hardest because my little girl," Jade gently touches her stomach, "deserves to see that everything is worth trying." She looks on as the main reviewer smiles.

"Thank you, Jade." Jade nods her head and exits the auditorium.

"How do you think it went?" Beck greets her. He still had to audition.

"I think it went better than Pace," Beck smiles and places a tender kiss on her hairline, "do you think we'll be able to do this?"

"What college?"

"College, work, Kady, us, do you think we'll be able to do it?" Beck takes both of her hands into his and smiles down at her.

"I have no doubt." Jade smiles and stands on her tip-tips to place a tender kiss on his lips.

"Beck Oliver!"

"Break a leg." Beck gives her one last kiss before

 **BECK OLIVER:** Juilliard and Pace = Complete **Mood:** Accomplished

* * *

After an early breakfast and another read through of their monologues, Jade and Beck sat hand-in-hand in the lobby of Tisch. Jade closes her eyes and gently rests her head on Beck's shoulder while he rubs gentle circles into her hand. They were waiting for her audition since Beck had gone into his over half and hour earlier.

"Hey, babe," Jade groggily looks up at Beck, "I've got to go to the bathroom." Beck stands up, gently placing a kiss on Jade's lips before heading down the hall.

"Jade West!" Jade looks panically at the restroom door that Beck had just closed, and she takes a deep breath before heading down the hall while typing out a text to Beck.

 **To Beck Oliver:** I'm heading in. I love you.

The door slammed shut loudly behind her causing her to flinch as the man takes his place among the panel of four people. Jade takes a deep breath and regains her composure before walking to her mark on the stage.

"Hello, I'm Jade West,"

"Hi there, Jade, would you like to sit down?"

"No thanks, but thank you for the offer,"

"So, have you been doing auditions for college a lot?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Then you know a little bit about the process, so let's get going with your monologues and then we can chat." The man smiles and folds his hands in front of him as Jade starts performing her first monologue.

She watches as the group jots down notes and quietly converse with each other, but they seem to be pleased with her performance as she heads into her second and final monologue.

"Jade, that was wonderful. Now, why don't you come over here, take a seat, and talk with us for a bit," Jade smiles and walks down the stairs.

"Tell us about yourself, Jade, we've gotten to see you act and now we want to get to know you,"

"Well, my name is Jade, and I'm from Los Angeles but originally from here. My grandparents…don't live that far away from here,"

"Oh, that's nice that you'll have family here to help you with the baby," Jade looked on in shock which causes the man to become visibly nervous, "what is it something I said? Are you not planning on keeping the baby?"

"No…no…I am…we are, but you…you didn't assume I wasn't raising her. Ever since my boyfriend and I found about Kady, we've been told how isn't reasonable for us to keep her or how we're making the wrong decision,"

"Do you feel like you are?" Jade smiles down at her belly, which she had been subconsciously rubbing when they started talking about Kady.

"No," Jade meets the reviewers' eyes, "every time I feel her move. Every time we hear her heartbeat. I know we're making the right decision. I know it's going to be hard and it's going to be a lot of work and sleepless nights, but it will be worth it. She'll be worth it,"

"Have you decided on a name?"

"Kady Vivaan West-Oliver,"

"Oliver…as in Beck Oliver?" Jade nods slowly, "he had a good audition. Your little girl is going to be very talented even if she has just a quarter of your guys' talent," Jade smiles. "Tell us more about you because you are more than just mother,"

"Well, I am a senior at Hollywood Arts,"

"We have all that info," the man taps her file.

"Look, the last sixish months have all been a blur between auditions, school, Beck and I's brief break-up, and finding out I was having a baby and trying to figure out life, but it's been all worth it. I got to meet my favorite actress on the set of film I was supposed to be in because Beck is amazing and made my birthday spectacular. I got stopped in a restaurant yesterday by Denis Leary telling me that he wanted me to be on a show. My horror movie script has entered the finals of a screen-writing contest, and I still have six more months left of high school. I don't know what you want me to say because I live my life pretty openly when it comes to my art. My personal life is just that personal, and I don't like sharing it with a bunch of people that I don't know. I love LA, but New York has always been the place I've called home. Even if I hate the weather. My mom is probably my favorite person in the whole world because she has done her best raising two kids on her own, for the most part. I hope I can be as good of a mother as she is even if I didn't realize how amazing she was until I was becoming one. I love my boyfriend, who despite being super freaked out about everything that's going on, has been a rock for me when I've felt like I was lost in a large ocean of uncertainty. My best friend, Cat, has always been my complimentary sidekick, but she can get on my nerves most of the time, but I wouldn't trade the last thirteen years with her. She has always questioned me and pushed me past what I'm comfortable with because she always wants what is best for me. I'm going to be forever grateful for my two dance instructors, Jonah Marshall and Marie St. Johns, who taught me that hard work and dedication can get you a bunch of awards and respect, and those awards give you the confidence to keep trying and working. When he isn't being the weird and annoying, I am grateful for my acting teacher, Mister Sikowitz, because I know without him I wouldn't be where I am today because he might make us do the weirdest things, and he might not always be the most coherent person but every lesson a purpose. A reason. Which is something that he has given me. This year has been a whirlwind of storms, and all of these people that I love and care about have been sheltering me from it's harshness. For that I will never be able to pay them back. I like horror films. The weirder, the better. I can be a bit mean, so I've been told. I say what is on my mind, and I don't care if it offends anyone because I would rather be open and honest about things rather than some fake Barbie who tries to please anyone because at the end of the day the only person whose opinion matters is mine," Jade looks up to see all the reviewers smiling at her.

"That's a breath of fresh air. We've had a lot of those Barbies over the last few months," Jade smiles, "thank you, Jade, you're free to go." Jade nods, mumbling a soft thank you and leaves the auditorium, and she looks at her PearPhone when she doesn't see Beck waiting.

 **From Beck Oliver:** Break a leg! Sorry that I couldn't be there to say that in person.

 **From Beck Oliver:** Come outside when you're done.

Jade knits her eyebrows together and heads out into the courtyard to see Beck in front of a horse-drawn carriage.

"What is this?" Jade walks up to Beck, who throws his hands out in a proud fashion.

"I thought we could do one of the New York tourist traps while we are here since your mom got called into the office and my mom has a headache,"

"So, a romantic carriage ride?"

"Through Central Park." Jade adjusts her coat so it's tighter around her. Just because she was from New York didn't mean she loved the cold weather.

"How cheesy." Beck extends his hand, and Jade accepts it with a smile as he helps her into the carriage. Beck sits down next to her and pulls the thick blanket over them as the driver snaps the reins to get the horse to go. Beck takes out his phone and takes a photo of the two of them while Jade snuggles into Beck's embrace and closes her eyes, reveling in the moment and his warmth.

 **BECK OLIVER:** Time for a New York cliché. Horse carriage ride through Central Park before heading to the Colombia audition. **Mood:** Cliché-y

* * *

The next day, they spend the day going from landmark to landmark much to Robin's delight. She had been looking forward to spending this time with Beck and Jade, but she was glad that Jade and Karen had gone to have lunch with Jade's grandparents leaving her alone with her son.

"When was the last time we just spend time just the two of us?" Beck hooks his arm around his mother's, and she lays her head onto his shoulder.

"I think I was eleven, and Dad had gone to LA to look at houses,"

"Too long," The pair walk around the Upper East Side after having some pizza, where Jade's grandparents live, so they don't wander too far from Jade and Karen.

"Mom," Robin looks up at her son, "how do you feel about Jade and I moving to New York, if this all pans out?"

"I'm not thrilled," Robin takes a deep breath and sits down on a bench, and Beck takes a seat next to her, "you'll be so far away, and that means you'll be taking Kady across the country which makes me feel like I have a limited amount of time with her. I'm afraid she'll know her great-grandparents better than her grandparents," Beck smiles at his mom and reaches into his inside jacket pocket, and pulls out a small green package.

"Jade figured that was the case, so she got you this," Beck hands the package to his mom, "we know Kady isn't here yet, but even if she's almost three thousand miles away…you'll always be her Dadi," Robin opens the package to be greeted by a silver chain with a heart pendant with the inscription 'My Dadi' on the front, and Kady's monogrammed initials on the back. Robin runs her fingers over the words with a smile.

"Jade did this?"

"She might have a hard exterior, but she's got a gooey inside," Beck helps his mom put it on.

"Don't lose her,"

"That's a complete one-eighty from when we started dating,"

"She's grown on me," Robin stands and loops her arm with Beck's again while they continue down the sidewalk.

"Told you that she was worth my time," Robin rolls her eyes with a smile, "but I'm glad you feel that way now because I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her,"

"You're planning on proposing?"

"Eventually. I don't know when, but I know one day I will. It's not like I have a ring,"

"We could go look," Beck laughs.

"Nah, not today. Right now, I want to spend time with you doing things you want to do."

"You're a good kid, Beck, I'm glad you're mine."

* * *

After a busy four days, Jade and Beck were glad to be home. They collapse on the RV's bed and Jade sets up the pillows, leaning against them. Beck snuggles into her chest, and the couple sit in a steady silence while they watch Jade's belly move as their daughter keeps shifting.

"I love you," Jade whispers as she twirls her finger in Beck's hair.

"I love you, too,"

"Are you ready for this?" Beck brings himself up so he is face-to-face with her.

"One-hundred percent." Beck wraps his hand around the back of her neck and brings her mouth to his.

* * *

YAY! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm excited for the next few chapters!

Until next time!

-KMA


	15. It's Almost Time

Wanted to get this to you guys before I leave for my Taylor Swift concert today! Hope you enjoy it! There wasn't a lot of time to edit. Love you guys!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _It's Almost Time_

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Mom!" Jade walked into the front door of her apartment, and kicked off her shoes,"Mom?" Jade peaked her head into her mom's office to see she wasn't in there. Jade walked into the kitchen to see a note stuck on the fridge.

 _Jade,_

 _Had to go get Joey from his dad_ _'s because his car broke down. I'll be home later! Don't forget to get the mail._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

Jade threw the note onto the counter, and quickly grabbed an apple before heading back down the stairs to the mailbox.

"Send the pregnant one downstairs, sure…that's fine. It's not exhausting to go up and down the stairs," Jade yanks open the small door to see a ton of mail nearly bursting out. Jade grabs the letters and packages quickly before heading back up to her apartment.

"Bill," Jade puts one letter to the back, "bill, bill, bill, Joey's school," Jade shuts the door behind her, and throws the letters on the half-wall counter separating the kitchen and living room, "work, work, bill, bill, somethings for me…" Jade looks at the manila envelopes and envelopes in her hand and stares at them wide-eyed. She looks at the seal and sees that one is from UCLA. Jade looks at the kitchen microwave to see that its 3:50, so she quickly grabs her phone since she knows Beck should be home by now.

"What's up, babe?"

"Are you home?"

"I just got in the RV,"

"Have you checked the mail?!" Jade can hear her anxiety rising into her voice

"No, babe, what's up?"

"Just go check your mail!" Jade

"Okay, okay, okay, I will, give me a minute," Jade hears Beck set down his phone and head out of the RV. Jade looks through the remainder of the mail to see she also have mail from CalArts, NYU, Juilliard, and Pace. She hears the distinct slam of the RV door signaling Beck's return.

"I assume you want to open these together?"

"Yes,"

"I'll video chat you,"

"Sounds good," Jade goes to her room with all the envelopes and opens her laptop. A soft ringing enters the room as **GotBeck** is calling. Jade accepts it while pulling out the UCLA envelope, and Beck's face appears on the screen.

"Oh hi, beautiful, I missed you,"

"You saw me twenty minutes ago,"

"But I always miss you when you aren't here," Jade feels a blush creep across her cheek and a giddy smile, but she quickly shakes them off and glares.

"Did you get something from UCLA?" Beck ruffles through his stack of envelopes, and pulls out an envelope that matches hers.

"Yep!" Beck smiles at the camera.

"On three?"

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!" They both rip open the package, and read over the letter.

"Dear Jade, congratulations! It is our greatest pleasure to offer you admission to UCLA for Fall Quarter 2014," Jade softly mumbles to herself, "Beck, I got in!" Jade's eyes shoot up to see Beck smiling at his letter.

"Me, too! God, I wish I was there to kiss you," Jade smiles at screen.

"Well, you could drive here or I could drive there, and we could finish this together,"

"I'll be there in fifteen. Love you!" Beck quickly ends the call, and Jade smiles happily at the letter, reading it over and over again.

Twenty minutes later, Beck comes barreling into her front door as she lounges on the couch, scrolling through theSlap.

"Hi, bab…" Jade is cut off by Beck slamming his lips onto hers. He circles around the couch, pulling her up, all without breaking the kiss. Beck pulls Jade close as their simple kiss turned into a full-on make-out session.

"Uhmm…Beck," Jade tries to break away but Beck pulls her back, "Beck," Jade pushes him away and places her hands firmly on his chest, stopping him from coming back in, "as much as I would love to continue this, but our letters,"

"Right…right, that's why I'm here…I forgot when I saw your beautiful face," Jade places a kiss on his forehead before untangling herself from her.

"Who else did you get?"

"CalArts, NYU, Juilliard, and Pace,"

"Good, we got all the same ones, which one do you want to open next?"

"Pace," Beck pulls out another manila envelope while Jade pulls out a simple envelope.

"I'm thinking you got in but I didn't," Jade looks between their envelopes.

"Well then, fuck 'em," Beck threw the envelope over his shoulder, "didn't like them anyway," Jade smiles but opened the envelope anyway.

"Dear Ms. West, thank you for your interest in and application to the School of Performing Arts here at Pace University. Through we thoroughly enjoyed your audition, after careful consideration of your application and documents, we regrettably are unable to offer you admission,"

"Well, that one was less exciting, so let's look at CalArts," Jade smiles sadly and places the letter to the side, and pulls out her manila envelope from CalArts and opens it without even looking over at Beck.

"Dear Jade, I am delighted to inform you of your acceptance to the California Institute of the Arts for the Fall 2014 semester. You have been accepted as a candidate for the Bachelor of Fine Arts degree, to begin at the first-year level in the Acting program…Beck, that's so…" Jade turns to see Beck looking at the letter in his hands. "Beck?"

"I didn't get in," Jade snatches the letter from his hand, "Jade…" She places it on hers and rips both of them in half.

"Well, I guess we aren't going there," Jade picks up the NYU packet and turns to Beck, who grabs his matching one, and they rip them both open.

"Dear Beck, on behalf of the admissions committee, it is my honor and privilege to share with you that you have been admitted to the Tisch School of the Arts at New York University. Congratulations! I could not be more excited to welcome you to NYU!" Beck looks back up and sees that Jade had started silently crying, "babe, what's wrong?"

"We're going to New York," Jade turns her letter around to show Beck her identical letter.

"We're going to New York," A smile splits across both of their faces, and they immediately leap towards each other, ending in a passionate kiss. When they seperate, Jade lets out an uncharacteristic squeal and jumps up off the couch and starts dancing. Beck doesn't stop her. He knows it's been her dream to go to Tisch since she was six, and Beck couldn't help but be excited that he gets to share that dream with her and Kady. He looks down and sees their Juilliard envelopes, and opens them both while Jade is distracted. They were both accepted, but that didn't matter. All that mattered right now is that Jade's dream was coming true, and at the end of the day, seeing Jade happy was his greatest dream.

 **JADE WEST:** We're coming for you, New York #NYUClassof2018 #Tisch2018 **Mood** : Over-the-moon

* * *

 **BEGINNING OF DECEMBER**

"Do you think they'll like the movie, Jadey?" Cat sits next to Jade in the Blackbox, and is happily munching on popcorn.

"They better," Jade steals a handful, and joins Cat in her snacking.

"Hey!" Tori smiles and takes the other seat next to Jade.

"And what makes you think that you can sit there?" Jade looks at Tori as she munches on her popcorn.

"Cause it's an open seat,"

"It's Beck's seat,"

"Beck hasn't even been here…"

"It's. Beck's. Seat." Jade looks at Tori in such a way that the Latina cower, and she moves quickly to the seat next to Cat. The boys quickly files in, Beck taking the seat next to Jade which causes Jade to smirk over at Tori, and Jade lays her head on his shoulder. The lights dim and the title of another group's movie fades onto screen.

An hour in a half later, screams are echoing off the walls as the group's horror movie dances across the screen. Beck and Jade watch on with a smile on their face while everyone else cowers in fear.

"I think it's good,"

"Eh, I keep doing a weird thing with my face." Jade looks at Beck.

"Well, now you know about it, so now you can fix it." Twenty minutes later, the movie ends and the lights come up in the theater. Everyone stares in silence at the black screen. Jade turns around to their teacher.

"So…an A?" The teacher just slowly nods, and then quickly runs out of the theater.

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS 2013**

Jade and Karen pull into the Oliver's driveway early Christmas morning. Joey was at his Dad's for the day leaving just Karen and Jade to celebrate, but they were happy when the Oliver's offered to host them for the holiday. Jade sat in the passenger seat, wringing her hands.

"Why are you nervous?"

The last holiday I spent with Beck, I made his family cry, so you know, don't really want to repeat that."

"You'll be fine. You did a wonderful just at the baby shower, just do that again and you shouldn't leave anyone in anything other than happy tears." Karen takes one her daughter's hands into hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. The two exit the car, gathering the presents from the back, and head to the front door.

"Karen! Jade! Come in, come in," Robin answers the door with a smile, and ushers the mother and daughter in. "It's so good to see you," Karen and Jade are enveloped in a hug. Karen and Robin had become the best of friends during the pregnancy much to the delight of Jade and Beck.

"Hey Robin, do you need any help in the kitchen today?"

"Oh my, yes, but right now I need to get Beck up so we can do presents."

"I've got that." Jade turns and exits out the front door, and begins to head towards the RV in the driveway. She softly creeps into the RV, and gently sits down next to her sleeping boyfriend.

"Beck," Jade whispers while lightly pushing Beck. All she receives is a grumble, "Beeeeeck,"

"Go away, Mom,"

"If I'm your mom then we have a lot of explaining to do to our daughter," Beck turns to face Jade, and looks at her with his sleepy brown eyes.

"No, you're my very pretty girlfriend," Beck throws the blanket back as an invitation for Jade to join him, and she smiles and slips off her flats before sliding in next to him. She snuggles into his bare chest as he wraps his arms around her. "Good morning," Beck mumbles into Jade hair as he shuts his eyes again.

"Your mom sent me to come get you,"

"Five more minutes," Jade's hands drifts over Beck's smooth chest and abs before settling on the waistband. Her hand slips underneath which elicits a groan from Beck's mouth. "Jaaaade," Jade leans up, nipping his collarbone.

"This is the one way I know that will for sure wake you up," Jade's hand begins to move up and down Beck's shaft. Beck doesn't let her do it for long before he flips her to the spooning position and pulling down her underwear while he pushes up her ruby dress. His hand sneaks around and starts to play with Jade's clit as he somehow is able to wiggle out of his pants.

"I can't wait to wake up like this all the time," Beck enters Jade, swiftly, earning a sensual gasp from her. Grunts and moans fill the RV, and after a while the couple lay exhausted against each other. Moments of silence pass before Jade turns her head towards Beck.

"So, are you up?" Beck smiles against his girlfriend's back, and places a soft kiss on her shoulder before shifting so he was above her. He leans down and places a slow and soft kiss on her lips.

"A simple kiss would have done, but I'm not complaining. Kady has done wonders for our sex life."

"I blame the hormones." Beck laughs before getting out of the bed while Jade sits up to adjust herself while Beck gets ready for the day. A soft knock at the door startles Jade, but she gets up to go check. She opens the door to reveal three girls, who look at her wide-eyed.

"Yes?"

"Is…is Beck here?" A small brunette girl with a cake in her hand.

"He's in the shower, who are you?"

"I'm Lottie, that's Raven, and that's Maria," the girl nervously smiles.

"What can I help you with?"

"We made this for Beck,"

"Why?"

"Because…" Lottie looks at the other two girls.

"Because he's hot and the best way to a man's heart is his stomach. What are you? His sister?" Raven cocks her hip out with a hand on her hip, and shoots daggers at Jade. Jade smiles, tightly, and walks down the stairs, taking the cake from Lottie's hands. The girl jumps back, and Jade smiles down at the cake, inspecting it, before throwing it across the driveway causing all three girls to scream.

"I'm his girlfriend and I don't appreciate little tarts from what I assume is Northridge coming to OUR home trying to seduce him," Jade points down to her stomach, "and see this. This is his daughter, so kindly tell anyone that Beck is off the market and always has been, and to leave us the fuck alone." Jade walks back into the RV and slams the door shut. She smirks when she hears the click of their heels running away.

"Hey, babe," Beck looks at Jade while he runs a towel over his hair. He notices the rage in Jade's eyes, "what's up?"

"Dumb fucking Northridge girls and their dumb fucking cake and their dumb fucking infatuation with you," Jade runs her hand through her dark hair with dark green steaks, and the tears well up in her eyes. Beck quickly walks up to her, discarding the towel, and wrapping her into a hug.

"Hey, shhhh," the couple cling to each other, "I'm yours and no one can change that,"

"Just why does no one seem to care that you're in a relationship?"

"No idea, but I am," Beck places a kiss on the top of Jade's head before tilting her face to his, "I am in a relationship with a wonderful girl who is having my baby, and we are about to have a wonderful Christmas together, okay?"

"Okay." Jade and Beck share one last kiss before heading over to the main house.

* * *

Jade hands Beck the last present that she had gotten him. Beck looks down at the small package with a smile, and quickly opens it. Their parents had long left the room to start the preparations for dinner.

"What is it?" Beck keeps ripping at the paper. He opens the box and inside is a little black charm, much like the "J" he wears, but it has a "K" on it instead. "Now I have a charm for each of my girls. Thank you, Jade." Beck takes off the necklace and slides the charm to hang next to the "J", and he puts it back on. He reaches down and grabs the last present under the tree before handing it over to Jade. Jade takes it, and opens the small box to reveal a silver bracelet with two circular charms on it. One charm was a ruby, Beck's birthstone, and the other was a watermelon tourmaline, one of Jade's birthstone. Each of their initials were on the metal back of the charm.

"Beck," Jade runs her hand over the stones, "it's beautiful,"

"And when Kady gets here, we'll get one for her," Beck helps her put it on, "our little family." Jade leans over, bring Beck's face to hers, and the two share a long and slow kiss.

"Our little family."

* * *

 **JANUARY 2014**

"Beck, you're going to get in trouble,"

"Whatever, Ms. Thompson loves me, I bet I can wiggle myself out of getting out of trouble, and Mr. Rorrick hasn't even noticed that I came in so let's go," Tori turns at the sound of Beck's and Jade's whispers. She sees the two sneaking off into the stacks of the library, and looks back at the teacher that seems oblivious to the situation. Tori quickly sneaks out of her seat and follows the two, sneakily.

Tori enters the stacks and sees a soft glow coming from the ceiling. She ducks behind one of the shelves and see that Beck had set up a whole area for the two of them. Soft strings of light weaved in between some of the shelves and underneath them a large beanbag sits with Beck leaning against a pillow and Jade leaning against him.

"This is silly, Beck,"

"My mom says that she can hear us, so I want her to start appreciating music," Jade smiles as Beck places a set of headphones over her stomach.

"We should just sing to her at that point,"

"We will, but I want her to hear some things that we've already done," Tori watches as Beck pressed play, and the familiar piano tune soft plays.

" _There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine. It doesn't have to end up wasting your time... There's things that I could say, but hear it my way, I want to let you know that it's all okay…"_ Tori watches as Jade and Beck smile at each other, and rub their hands over Jade's large belly. Tori slowly backs out of the stacks not wanting to disrupt the intimate moment.

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 15, 2014**

Jade was excited that this was her last doctor's appointment at this place.

"One more month, can you believe it?" Beck flips through one of the many magazines.

"My body can," Beck laughs as he flips the page.

"That's true, and my hands can from all the massages,"

"Well you put me in this position, so it's the least you can do,"

"It takes two to make a baby,"

"Oh, I know, and we will not be making another one for a long, long time," Beck throws the magazine onto the chair and join Jade on the bed.

"We're making another one?" Beck hooks his finger under Jade's chin and brings her lips within a breathes distance from his.

"Maybe, if you play your cards right." Beck smiles and kisses Jade soundly on the lips. The door swings open to reveal the doctor, and Beck takes his normal place next to Jade and smiles.

"Hey, doc!"

"Hello there, Beck…Jade. My how you have grown," Jade glares at him, "the baby not you. Were you guys happy with your results?"

"We would have been happy with either," Jade takes Beck's hand into hers, "but we are very excited to welcome Kady here in a month,"

"Kady, what a pretty name, so let's see how little Kady is doing, okay?" Jade nods and leans back, rolling up her shirt. The doctor's appointment goes by without a hitch, and the doctor gives them both a small talk about what to expect once Kady arrives and during the birth, and some essential things that they needed to get.

"Good luck, you two." The doctor shakes both of their hands before leaving.

"I'm glad everything is okay," Jade gently caresses her stomach.

"Same." Beck takes her hand and walks out of the doctor's office with her, "hey, when are we doing those videos?"

"I'm going over to my dad's tonight, and him and Callie are going to do their recordings then my mom and Joey are doing theirs tomorrow,"

"I can do my mom and dad tonight,"

"And then on the 18th, I've reserved the Blackbox after school," Beck opens his car door and helps Jade in.

"Sounds like everything is falling into place."

"Sure is, Beck…sure is." Jade smiles at Beck before they drive off to the RV.

* * *

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to drop a review.

Until next time!

-KMA


	16. Hey Kady

Hey guys. Sorry, this is a little late. I have two weddings this weekend and have been doing so much driving that it isn't even funny. I just need to get people to like me less so I have fewer weddings to go to, but I'm just so charming and witty that people miss my almost borderline bitchiness.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _Hey Kady_ _…_

 **Robbie**

 _Hey Kady! Wow I can_ _'t believe it's time to make this video for you to watch eventually. I'm Robbie, your mom and dad's friend, hopefully you know that because I'm still around. So, this is all pretty exciting because you're going to be here soon. I can't wait to do magic tricks for you, watch you play with Rex, and hearing your tiny little baby laugh. I'm excited to watch you grow up, and to see who you'll become because I've seen how much you've changed your parents already so I think you're going to great things because they've become better people because of you. Rex is pretty excited to meet you, too, but I think that has more to do with you being his size._

 _ **HEY!**_

 _But anyway, Kady, we_ _'re so excited to meet you, so hurry up so we can start your adventure!_

* * *

Tori quietly creeps into the Blackbox to see Rex sitting silently on one of the chairs.

"Hey, Robbie!" Tori waves at Robbie, who's adjusting the camera on the stage.

"Hey, Tori!"

"Everything set up for today?" Tori practically skips up the steps to her curly-haired friend.

"Yep, we're ready! I've already recorded mine, so feel free to take a seat and press the red dot." Robbie grabs Rex and gives Tori a slight wave before leaving.

"Awesome, here we go!"

* * *

 **Tori**

 _Hey Kady. Little Kadyster. It_ _'s me, Tori! I don't know if you'll know me when you're watching this because your mom fluctuates pretty frequently if she likes me or not, but that is neither here nor there. This video is about you, so regardless if you know me or not. I've been here to watch your parents grow into the people you know and love…well hopefully…we all go through phases of whether we like our parents or not. Anyway! I got to see some of their first moments with you. I remember the first time you listened to your first song. It was during our study hall and your Dad skipped class because your Dadi had been telling him how babies can hear everything so he wanted to make sure that you loved music, so they snuck into the stacks of the library. Your dad brought these old-timey headphones to put on your mom's stomach. They started playing a song that your mom and your Uncle André had sung, and I wish you could have seen them. They were laughing, and your mom was placing your dad's hands all over her stomach…apparently you were kicking up quite a storm while you were listening. It was a beautiful moment. It truly was the first time that I knew that your parents and you were going to be okay. They have so much love for you it's not even calculable. Your mom is such a strong person, and even though she had to give some things up…I know she wouldn't trade you for the world. Neither would your dad._

 _Through all the storms that your parents have weathered, I_ _'m glad they ended up with you because I'm telling you, Kady, your parents would kill for you. Especially your mom. Not saying your dad wouldn't, but your mom is very handy with scissors. My one piece of advice to you is that even when your parents are fighting, know that they love each other because we let their fighting get under our skin at one point which caused a lot of problems. So, even when they're fighting, they're both saying how much they love each other because they're both such passionate people. What I'm trying to get at is even if they don't say it all the time…just know your parents have a lot of love for not only each other but also for you. Well, we will see in a few weeks, little one! I can't wait!_

* * *

Tori taps the stop button when she hears a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tori watches as Cat, timidly walks in. She is wearing a dress that matches Kady's nursery in the West mansion. "Did you make that?" Tori points and Cat smiles and does a little turn.

"Yea, I wanted a special dress for this,"

"It looks cute,"

"Thanks! Are you all done?"

"Yep, it's all yours. Have fun!"

"Kk!" Cat smiles and sits down on the chair and presses record.

* * *

 **Cat**

 _Hi baby butterfly, it_ _'s your Aunt Cat! I'm on the screeeen! Isn't that cool? I'm talking to you from the paaaaaast! You aren't even here, yet, but I'm talking to right now. So funny. We're making these videos for you, so we can tell you about…well, you!_

Cat's face goes very serious.

 _To be honest, Kady, I_ _'m scared, but I'm also very excited. I'm excited because you're going to be here really, really soon, and I'm going to be holding you,"_

Cat looks down at her arms and tears start welling in her eyes _,_

" _I'm going to booping your little button nose in a few weeks, and it's going to be the cutest boop I ever do. I can't wait to see your cute little face and having your little hand wrapped around my finger. You aren't even here, yet, and I'm already so in love you with. Just like your mom and dad are. I've known your mom for thirteen years now and I've watched your mom grow into the woman that she is, so this whole experience has been another cool milestone for us as friends. But I'm scared because I'm afraid that I'm going to do everything wrong. You're going to be so tiny and fragile, and what if I drop you? What if I lose you when we go to the zoo? What if I give you the wrong thing and you get sick? There are a lot of what ifs when it comes to babies, and even though I don't know what I'm going to do…I do know that your mom is going be great a mom. She already loves you so much, and sometimes when we're having a sleepover I hear her talking to you softly telling you how so excited she is for you. We all are. Your dad is gonna be a great dad, too. You're so lucky because your parents love you as much as they love each other. The other day they asked me to be your godmother, and I am going to take my responsibilities very seriously no matter how scared I am. I'm going to try to be the best godmother in LA…no the world! Because I'm going to have the best goddaughter, even though your mom calls you a little demon sometimes, but I think that's because you kick her ribs a lot. I hope you love the giraffe I got you, but probably by the time you watch this you won't be playing with it anymore. I love giraffes. But mainly I love you, Kady, I'll see you soon!_

Cat softly shuts the door of the theater behind her when André walks up.

"Hey, little Red, nice dress!"

"Thanks!" Cat does a little curtsy.

"Anyone in there?"

"Nope, it's all yours!" Cat skips down the hallway, and André smiles before heading into the Blackbox.

* * *

 **Andr** **é**

 _Hey there, little one. It_ _'s me…one of your super cool Uncles. Joey and Robbie are your other ones, but you've got to admit…I'm the coolest one. I'm also your godfather which puts me a little bit above everyone else, but to be honest, you probably like your Aunt Cat more. How can you not? She's just so…happy and smiley. Even your mom likes her, and she hates most things._

André smiles at the camera.

 _Kady Vivaan West-Oliver, you aren_ _'t even here yet, but I already know that you're going to be a handful. You're going to get into everything, and you're going to want to do and try everything…and we're going to let you because you need to make mistakes to learn. You need to have experiences to grow. You need to have people that trust you to feel comfortable to ever try. And I want to see you grow and try because you'll never become the amazing person you're meant to be if you don't every go out there. Being your godfather gives me a great responsibility to make sure that you never stop growing, and it's one that I'll take seriously. So, my advice…make mistakes, little one. Your parents have, and they've become better for it. They've got you. They'll probably tell you that you can't do stuff but they've got to say that…they're your parents. They need to protect you, and they're learning too…making mistakes. Be patient with them. They're growing just like you because we never stop and neither should you._

* * *

André sits in the Blackbox a while after stopping his recording with his chin resting on his hands when he sees Beck walk in.

"Oh, hey André," Beck shuts the door behind him as he walks towards his friend.

"Hey Beck," André gives his best friend a weak smile.

"You okay?" Beck takes a seat next to André.

"I just can't believe she's almost here,"

"Makes two of us,"

"Nervous,"

"Very,"

"You're going to do great, man,"

"Thanks." Beck smirks at André before pulling him into a hug.

"I'll let you get your video for your little girl. Later, dude." André stands and leaves the theater while Beck gives him a quick wave.

* * *

 **Beck**

 _Oh man, I don_ _'t even know what to say. In one short month, hopefully, you're going to be here. You're going to be in my arms, and I'm going to be a dad. It's still so surreal, my little butterfly. If someone had told me that when I started at Hollywood Arts that I would have ended up with your mom and be having you before we even got out, I would think they were trying to pull my leg. But we're here we are. We're here, and I have so many emotions that I don't even know how to tell you. I'm excited because you're going to be here, and we're going to be heading to New York. Scared because I'm going to be a dad and I'm going to college with your wonderful mother, we're going to have a wonderful little family, and your mom is going to be on a super cool show. Worried because…I'm still going to be a dad, and I don't know what I'm doing. There are just so many things. So many emotions. I do know one thing:_

 _I love you_

 _I love you so much_

 _Your Dadi told me that you_ _'ll never love anything more than you love your children, and she's right. I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to love you anymore when you actually get here, but I know that my love for you will only grow while I watch you grow. I hope you have my temperament because if you've got your Mother's than I'm in for a long eighteen years. I hope you have your Mother's strength and determination because I want to see you succeed in everything you try. I hope that we do a good job raising you because right now I know that your Mom and I don't quite know what we're doing, and I bet we still don't know what we're doing when you're watching this. That's the secret of parenting I think, though. We don't ever know what we are doing except that we want to keep you safe. Love you. Help you grow. I hope we're going that, Kady._

 _I love you, and I can_ _'t wait to meet you._

* * *

Jade watches as Beck leaves the Blackbox.

"It's your turn," Beck places a kiss on her forehead. Jade runs a hand over her large stomach, "I'll be right here." Jade smiles and places a kiss on his lips.

"Let's do this." Jade walks in and shuts the door behind her looking at the chair and camera. She makes herself comfortable and presses record.

* * *

Jade shuts off the camera, and shifts uncomfortably in her seat. The amount of pain she had been in today was alarming, but it was coming in short burst so she wasn't too worried. She just figured that her body was getting ready for delivery in roughly two weeks. Jade goes to stand and notices a wet spot on the chair. She looks at it, and then feels her black skirt to see that it is also wet.

"Beck!" Jade screams into the empty theater as another sharp pain shoots through her body making her have to sit down.

"Yea?" Beck walks in with a smile, which quickly morphs into panic as he sees Jade's face contorted in pain. "Jade, babe, what's wrong?" Beck kneels in front of her and sees the tears forming in her eyes. Tori, Robbie, Cat, and André gather at the door.

"I think my water just broke," Jade looks at Beck in panic, and Beck's face reflects her.

"Okay, okay, let's get going then," Beck does his best to remain calm. "Cat, can you call our parents and tell them to meet us at the hospital?" Cat nods quickly and pulls out her phone.

"Beck, it's too early," Jade stands up with Beck's assistance and makes their way to the door. André moves in to grab Jade's bag and follows them out.

"Well, if she's anything like you…she's just tired of waiting," Jade laughs as they make their way to the parking lot.

"Tori, can you go let the rest of our teachers know what's going on?" Tori nods and runs to Lane's office to get him to help out.

"What do you need from us, Beck?" Robbie asks with concern.

"Remain calm. It might be a while before she gets here, so just go to class and we'll keep you up to date." Robbie and André smile and help the couple the rest of the way to the car.

"Good luck, you two. We'll be there as soon as we can." André smiles at the couple and squeezes Jade's hand. Cat comes bounding out of the school and into the back of Beck's car.

"Okay, everyone knows. They're leaving for the hospital soon, so let's go." Cat clicks her seatbelt and stares at Beck, who looks confused.

"Cat, it's going to be hours,"

"And if you don't think I'm going to be there for every minute…you're very wrong. Now drive, man!" Cat places her hands on Jade's shoulder, and Jade laces her fingers with the redhead. "You've got this, Jade, just squeeze when you need it." Beck shrugs and starts driving away from the school.

 **JADE WEST:** It's go time **Mood:** Anxious

* * *

 **5 HOURS LATER**

Jade and Cat bounce on two yoga balls as another contraction rips through Jade.

"Jesus, this sucks!" Jade squeezes Cat's hands.

"Well, the doctor said that you're four centimeters, so it'll be all over soon,"

"Cat, those last six could take a whole day," Karen walks in with a cup of ice chips, which Jade gladly takes and starts to munch on.

"How are you doing, Jade?"

"Can you make it hurt less?"

"The doctor said you can get an epidural soon. They just want to look at the baby one more time,"

"Is something wrong?" Jade grips Cat's hand.

"Ow, Jadey, that hurts." Jade releases her hands, and Cat gently rubs them.

"Sorry."

"Nothing's wrong," Karen places a kiss on Jade's brow as Jade raises another ice chip to her mouth. "Where's Beck?"

"He went to go get my bag from the RV and grab his mom,"

"Is he on his way back?"

"He should be here soon. Is Dad here?"

"He's outside with Callie talking to the doctor." Callie, Baron, and the doctor walk into the room.

"I hear that you might want an epidural?" Jade nods her head, "well, why don't you hop on the bed and we'll take a look at how the baby is doing,"

"But Beck isn't back," Jade with the assistance of Cat gets back on the hospital bed.

"I'm right here," Beck throws Jade's hospital bag onto the couch and goes to Jade's side.

"Can I just have Mom and Dad in here?" Everyone nods and leaves the room leaving Jade and Beck alone with the doctor. "Okay, let's look at your baby," the doctor smiles and takes a seat with the sonogram machine. She sits down and looks at the screen as Kady's heartbeat fills the room causing most of the people to let out a small cry. The doctor's face tilts the screen to Jade.

"There she is," Jade and Beck smile, "there's a little problem with the cord," the smiles immediately fall, "don't worry. Nuchal cords are pretty common, and it's nothing to be concerned about,"

"A what?"

"The cord is wrapped around her neck, so we'll just have to monitor her heart rate during contractions. Don't panic, you two, your other ultrasounds have all been fine so there is no need to worry,"

"What happens if her heartbeat isn't what you want?" Jade looks at the doctor, who is cleaning off her belly.

"We'll have to do a C-section, but everything seems fine so we probably won't need to do that," the doctor readjusts the strap on Jade's belly and looks at Kady's heartbeat. "145 is a perfectly reasonable heartbeat. See no worries. I will check back in soon." The doctor stands and leaves, and Jade starts to cry. Beck crawls into bed next to her and pulls her into his shoulder as she grips his shirt.

"Shhhh, Jade, she's going to be okay,"

"What if she's not?"

"She's ours, so she's going to be okay." Karen gently knocks on the door and cracks it open, and panics when she sees Jade crying.

"What's wrong?" Karen takes a seat on the opposite side of Beck and takes Jade's hand into hers. Rubbing it gently with her thumb.

"The doctor said that the cord is wrapped around Kady's neck,"

"Oh," Karen gently smiles, "you did that, too," Jade looks at her mom, "you were a crazy acrobatic. You had it wrapped three times, but turned out okay. So, Kady will be just fine,"

"Was there anything wrong with me?"

"You were a little blue, but you were fine. It was when you got older that you developed listening problems," the three of them laugh, "she's going to be okay, Jade. In a day, she's going to be in your arms, screaming and crying and perfectly healthy," Karen places another kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, mom."

"Anytime, my darling, now your dad and I have to go talk to the hospital, but all of your friends just got here. Do you want me to send them in?" Jade nods and Karen squeezes her hand before leaving.

"See, she gets her difficulty from you," Jade pokes Beck's side causing him to hop up from the bed with a laugh, "what?! I'm just stating a fact."

* * *

 **4 HOURS LATER**

Jade watched the monitor with Kady's heartbeat. It was well past nine, and everyone was either at the cafeteria getting coffee or in Beck's and Cat's case…passed out on the couch and recliner located in the suite. The last contraction had caused Kady's heartbeat to drop to under 110, and the doctor said that if another contraction did that again then they would have to do a C-section. The beeping was back up to 140, but it did nothing to calm Jade.

"Hey, baby girl, it's your mom. I bet you're sick of my voice," Jade starts gently caressing her stomach, "but I need to talk to you one more time while you're in there. Mommy is really scared right now because you've gone and flipped your cord around your neck, and it made your heartbeat go really low. Even Daddy got scared, and nothing scares Daddy. So, we're sitting at eight centimeters, so I just need to get through the final two and the million in half contractions but I need your help. I need you to move so that cord isn't so tight, can you do that for Mommy, Kady?" Kady gently kicks Jade's ribcage, "thanks, baby girl." Jade looks over at Beck, who's awake and smiling at her.

"I see negotiations are starting early." Beck crawls into bed with Jade, who scoots over to accommodate him. The couple faces each other with a smile before letting sleep overtake them. Robin walks in and sees the adorable scene in front of her, and she takes a picture of her son, Jade and Cat fast asleep in the room.

 **ROBIN OLIVER:** 9 hours in **Mood:** Impatient

* * *

 **12:23 in the morning**

An alarm echoes through Jade's room, and it jolts her awake. The doctor and nurses rush in and are looking at the monitor as Beck untangles himself from his girlfriend. Cat jumps up and is at his side, and their parents are standing in the doorway.

"What's happening?" Jade begins to panic while the doctor is talking to the nurses.

"The baby's heartbeat has dropped again, and it hasn't gone back up so we're going to need to do a C-section," the doctor takes Jade's hand into hers, "but we need to go get you into the operating room ASAP." Jade nods as she wipes away the tears.

* * *

DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUN.

Until Next Time!

-KMA


	17. and Baby Makes Three

Hey! Oh my god, this weekend has been crazy! I'm heading to a lot of places in the next month or so, and I've been trying to get everything set up for that. Don't be an adult, kids. It's hard. People like expect things from you. EXHAUSTING. I just want to eat my vegan ice cream and binge watch Netflix.

Fun fact: Hollywood Arts colors are red, white and black…if you didn't already know.

Okay, so the thing about the next few chapters is that they are going to be one-shots, glimpses into Jade and Beck's life as they grow. I'm excited mainly because one chapter ended up being over 10,000 words, so I had to split it up. Therefore, you guys are getting more chapters! I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

…and Baby Makes Three

Jade's eyes flutter open to the sunlight streaming into through the hospital curtains creating an almost ethereal glow in the room, and she smiles at the sight she wakes up to. Beck bouncing their daughter up and down while he paces the room, his voice barely above a whisper.

"That's a window and that's a wall," Beck is smiling widely as his daughter's blue eyes dart around the room. His voice telling her the name of everything her little eyes fall on. After a hectic and scary delivery, it was just amazing to have her here. Healthy and alive. Beck turns back to look at his girlfriend, and sees that she's awake with a soft smile on her face, "and would you look at that, Kady, Mommy's awake. Let's go say hi," Beck walks over to take a seat next to Jade, who adjusts to a sitting position.

"Hey there, baby girl," Jade pushes the knitted baby blanket gently away from Kady's face while she's beaming at her daughter, "you gave Mommy quite a scare this morning, but you also gave me a cool new scar so I guess that balances it out," Beck lets out a laugh. A nurse walks in with a smile.

"Hey there, you two, I'm Tiana!" The woman walks up and stands next to the bed.

"Hello," the couple smile up at her while shifting away from each other.

"I'm here to help you, Jade, with feeding and some tricks to help get, Caddy…"

"Kady,"

"Kady, to latch. So, Daddy, baby is going to need to go to Mommy for a little while, and if you guys have a nursing pillow, can you grab it?" Beck nods as he transfers his daughter into her mother's waiting arms while he walks over to get the pillow.

"So, for now, Kady should be feeding eight to twelve times a day, and you should be doing it on demand. She'll let you know when she's hungry, and after a few feedings, you'll be able to tell when she is. Crying is a late sign, so we'll try to have that one as minimally as possible," she mutters a thank you to Beck as she helps Jade with the pillow, "and I'll teach you how to use a pump so Daddy can help with the feedings, too." Jade and Beck listen as Tiana helps them with feeding Kady.

After a few hours, Beck takes a photo of Kady and Jade, with Jade looking down at Kady who nestled in her arms. Jade is holding her little hand with one of her fingers and her thumb and cooing down at her gently with so much love ingrained in her face.

* * *

 **BECK OLIVER:**

 _Kady Vivaan West-Oliver has arrived. On February 19th, 2014 at 12:33 in the morning. Two weeks early and with a lot of drama. Kady_ _'s cord was wrapped around her neck, and as Jade was nearing the end of labor, Kady's heartbeat dropped dangerously low making the only option to get Kady here safe was an emergency C-section. She had to enter the world dramatically. I expect nothing less from the child of two actors. However, she's doing fine. Perfectly healthy, but we're going to hang out here for another day or so, so the doctors can observe her. She's already been showered with love from everyone, and I'm writing this blog post because I wanted to say thank you to everyone, well mostly everyone._

 _Thank you for supporting Jade and I. Thank you for accommodating us while we start this new chapter. Mainly to our friends and family, thank you for being here for us. This was a lot to take in, but you guys have shown us so much love and support that we will be spending a lifetime paying it back._

 _Kady is the beginning of this new chapter, and with our move to New York fast approaching, we know this is going to be crazy._

 _But I_ _'m glad I get to do it with Jade._

 _Looking at this photo, I can feel all these overwhelming feeling coursing through my body because these two people are the two people that I love the most. My little family is now officially three people. It seems crazy that just twenty-four hours ago it was just Jade and me, and now we're parents to one of the beautiful little girl's. Truly I am counting my blessings today and for the rest of my life. We'll keep you updated about Kady, but know that right now_ _…we're all okay._

* * *

"Your blog is so sappy," Beck smiles at Jade, who's feeding Kady, from his chair next to her bed.

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me," Beck stands and places a kiss on her lips, and rests his head on top of hers. He runs his hand over his daughter's head, which has a light coat of dark hair, as she suckles on Jade's nipple.

"She's perfect." Jade's fingers are still caressing Kady's hand. Beck hears the tears welling up in Jade's eyes as they look at their daughter.

"She really is."

* * *

 **2 DAYS LATER**

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine," Jade buttons up the bottom of Kady's white onesie that reads 'Loved' in black cursive, "you make me happy when skies are gray," Jade puts Kady's legs through her black leggings with little hearts on them. Jade is so enamored by Kady that she doesn't notice Beck filming her from the door. "You'll never know, dear, how much I love you," Jade puts two little white socks on her feet, "please, don't take my sunshine away." Jade finishes the outfit with a large white, black, and red bow. Beck lowers his phone and looks at Jade while she happily chats with Kady, who is leaning against the nursing pillow. With the early morning light streaming in onto the pair, and Jade's hair in a loose messy bun with a few strands hanging down, no makeup, she is wearing a loose fitting black off-shoulder sweater, leggings, and bare feet…Beck could swear she looked like an angel and he had never seen her look more beautiful especially when she starts placing kisses all over their daughter's face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Beck is startled from his gaze, and smiles as Jade looks up at him.

"Long enough to capture a super cute moment," Jade rolls her eyes.

"Can you get her sweater?" Beck walks over to the end of the bed and grabs the black sweater and brings it over to Jade, who puts it on to Kady. Beck takes a seat next to his girlfriend and daughter when the doctor walks in.

"You three ready to go?"

"Yes," Jade dead-pan stares at the doctor, who starts shifting uncomfortably under Jade's glare.

"Well," The doctor adverts his eyes before clearing his throat, "I just need you to sign this, and we can get a nurse here to get you on your way," Jade signs the discharge papers quickly, "perfect, I'll get a nurse to come and get you,"

"Do I need to be wheeled out?"

"It's policy. Don't forget to set up and appointment with your pediatrician." The doctor waves and leaves the room.

"Okay, pretty girl," Beck picks up Kady and starts making his way over to place her in her carrier, "time to go home,"

"Wait," Beck turns to see Jade patting the bed, "I want a picture of all three of us,"

"Sap," Beck takes a seat next to Jade when the nurse walks in with a wheelchair. "Would you mind taking a picture?" The nurse smiles and takes Jade's phone. Jade is holding Beck's arm, with her chin resting gently on his shoulder, as they both look at the tiny little bundle in his arms.

"You two make a beautiful couple," the nurse hands back the phone and Jade smiles at it. Setting the filter to black and white. "Now in the chair so we can get you out of here." Jade gets off the bed and slides on her flats while Beck places Kady in her carrier, and covers her one of her many baby blankets. Karen and Cat had already taken the bags to the car, and Jade takes her place in the wheelchair and the nurse wheels her out with Beck and Kady behind her.

 **JADE WEST:** It's time to go home **Mood:** Relieved

* * *

 **APRIL 21** **st** **, 2014**

Jade adjusts the strap on Kady's car seat again, careful not to wake her, before rounding to the passenger seat. She looks over at Beck, who grabs her hand and places a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Ready?"

"No," Jade pouted slightly, "I liked spending all day with Kady just the three of us,"

"But she gets to come to school with us sometimes now,"

"That means people will touch her and coo over her, and to be honest…I don't like people,"

"No?" Beck starts the car, "you don't say," Jade glares at him, but a quick peck on her lips causes her face to soften to a smile. "Everything will be fine."

"We'll see." Beck shifts the car into gear and heads off to Hollywood Arts.

Tori walks up to Cat, who is excitedly standing by Jade's locker.

"Hey Cat," Tori waves but Cat is too busy trying to see out of the small windows of the front doors, "Cat?" Tori walks a little closer, "CAT!"

"AH!" Cat jumps and turns to face Tori, "you scared me,"

"I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes. What's up?" By the time Tori finishes talking Cat's upper body is once again facing the door. "CAT!"

"WHAT?! Can't you see I'm waiting?" Cat turns back to Tori with a stomp of her foot.

"For?"

"Jade and Beck are coming back to school today,"

"Wow, is it April twenty-first already?"

"It is, and it's 8:04 and Jade promised to be here at eight,"

"Give them time, they've got a small human to lug around now,"

"NO! I wanna see my baby butterfly!"

"Didn't you see her yesterday?"

"So!?" Tori holds her hands up in defense as the doors open to reveal Beck, Jade and Kady in her carrier. Cat starts to squeal, but Jade quickly silences her when she puts a finger to her pursed lips.

"Shhh, she's sleeping," Cat shrinks down and mimics finger movement before she squats down to peek under the blanket that is draped over Kady.

"Hey, babe, I'll be right back. I just have to drop something off with Miss Rhones. I'll see you in Sikowitz's class." With a quick kiss on the lips, Beck is bounding up the stairs to the second floor.

"Oh, hey there, pretty blue eyes," Cat is smiling happily into the carrier, "Jadey, she's awake," Jade pulls off the blanket to reveal an awake and smiling Kady.

"Oh, good morning, my little butterfly," Jade sets down the carrier by her locker before opening it, throwing some notebooks from her bag into it.

"Do you need any help?" Tori squats down, motioning one of her fingers in a waving motion.

"Nah, I can manage. The diaper bag isn't that heavy,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, Vega," Jade whips around which causes Tori to fall back onto her butt, "but thanks for the offer. Now, let's get to Sikowitz's…I need to see Kady's reaction to him." Jade scoops up the baby carrier and begins to walk away with Cat hot on her heels.

* * *

"And that is why the Victorian period was so important to today's monologues, any questions?" Tori's hand shot up.

"Toro!"

"It's still Tori, but if the Victorian was so important why can we see monologues before then?"

"Good question…" Sikowitz starts his long-winded speech when a soft whimpering starts to fill the room. Tori turns to see Jade adjusting her sling with Kady in it. Tori hears Jade and Beck softly mumble to each other.

"She's hungry,"

"Do you want me to take her?"

"No, all the bottles are in Lane's office and we have no idea if he's busy. I'll just go to the courtyard and feed her since no one will be there. Let me know if I miss anything?"

"Yea, of course." Jade quickly gathers a small make-up bag and Kady's baby blanket before heading out. Tori smiles as she watches Jade softly coo down at Kady.

* * *

At lunch, Tori sees Beck happily bouncing Kady at the table. She approaches and sits down.

"And hello," Beck kisses Kady's cheek, "hello," he kisses her other cheek, "hello," and finally her nose which causes the cutest giggle to leave Kady.

"Awww, you're the best dad,"

"I try,"

"Where's Jade?"

"I had Kady last period since she was in dance, so I assume on her way. Hopefully, she stopped by Lane's office to get a bottle,"

"I thought Jade was…you know," Tori makes an awkward gesture to her boobs.

"Do you mean breastfeeding?" Tori blushes slightly, "she is. It's just being in school makes that more difficult, so she's pumped some so Kady can eat throughout the day without needing to be with Jade,"

"Oh,"

"Hey, my dude and dudette," André takes a seat next to Beck, and Kady reaches for him, "and my most favorite girl," André gladly takes her into his lap. They're joined by Cat and Robbie shortly after. Cat takes Kady into her arms but not without André expressing his protest.

"Hey, I was holding her." André immediately shuts his mouth when he receives a death glare from Cat. Cat places a kiss on Kady's nose.

"You're worth not eating for a bit," Cat smiles down at her goddaughter, who smiles back. Jade walks up to the table, swishing a baby bottle before sitting down next to Beck. "Oh! Can I feed her?"

"No," Jade reaches for Kady.

"Please, take a break, let me feed her and you can eat," Cat starts to pout. Jade rolls her eyes at her best friend before handing over the bottle.

"Remember, make sure no air is going in."

"I remember." Cat tilts the bottle nipple into Kady's mouth and she gladly accepts it, suckling happy.

"So, what's it like being parents?" Robbie happily bites into his pizza.

"Overwhelming," Beck cocks his shoulder.

"Busy,"

"Pretty boring since she mostly sleeps,"

"Exhausting because none of that sleeping time seems to be at night, right now,"

"Rewarding,"

"Amazing," Beck and Jade smile at each other before returning their gazes to Cat and Kady. Jade leans into Beck, placing a head on his shoulder while he wraps his arms around her.

"Nah, it's great. It's like any relationship, really. It has its ups and downs, but mainly it's the best,"

"I just wish she would sleep through the night."

"Soon, babe, soon. Coffee?" Beck places a kiss on the top of Jade's head, as she gently nods. "I'll go get some, anyone else?" André raises his hand, "got you, my dude."

* * *

Beck walks up and down the upstairs hallway as he bounces Kady in her sling, as he tries to calm her.

"Shh, baby girl, just close your eyes," Beck rubs her back, but her muffled cries don't cease. "Your eyes are so tired just let them close. Where is Mommy when we need her?"

"Right here," Beck looks up to see Jade coming down the hall, her black hair blowing behind her as she speeds to her daughter and boyfriend.

"How did you…"

"Robbie texted me,"

"Oh, thank God," Beck unhooks the sling, and Jade takes Kady away from Beck's chest causing her cries to increase, "she's so tired but she won't sleep, and I've tried everything but sing to her,"

"Then let's sing to her,"

"Your voice is much more soothing," Jade smiles at Beck while they take a seat on a nearby bench.

"Oh! Let's sing the one that my Mom always sings, that usually puts her right out,"

"Anything,"

"Over in Killarney, many years ago. My mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low. Just a simple little ditty in good old Irish way, and I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day," Beck and Jade smile as Kady's eyes begin to fall, and her cries face as Beck joins in for the chorus.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry! Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby," Beck places a kiss on Jade's temple as he softly strokes Kady's cheek, "oft in dreams, I wander to that cot again. I feel her arms a-huggin' me as when she held me then, and I hear her voice a-hummin' to me as in the days of yore when she used to rock me fast asleep outside the cabin door. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry! too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby." Jade and Beck share a passionate, yet short, kiss as they look down at their sleeping daughter.

"You're an amazing mom," Beck and Jade work to get Kady back into the sling without waking her. She stirs slightly, but nothing comes from it causing the young parents to breathe a sigh of relief.

"You're a wonderful dad," Jade rubs the sleeping baby's back before leaning up for another kiss.

"At least we only have to do this Mondays and Thursdays,"

"For sure, thank God for our parents,"

"Thank God for you. I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"Right back at you," with one last kiss, Jade turns down the hall, "now I have to get back to math. I'll see you later." Beck watches as Jade rounds the corner, and he heads back into class with Kady close to his chest.

* * *

 **MAY 24** **th** **, 2014**

Jade looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection in the two-piece dress loving the fact that she had lost the baby weight from her pregnancy so fast. It had made looking for a prom dress so much easier, and costume fittings for Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll were significantly less stressful. She spun around marveling at the tulle of her sheer bottom half of her dress. The skirt portion of her dress was full length with the tulle, but the tight black skirt ended around her mid-thigh which she knew Beck would love.

"Jade, Cat! The boys are here!" Jade turns to look at Cat, who was wearing a blush pink dress with an ivory beaded top half with a long flowing chiffon skirt.

"Can you believe we're going to prom!?" Cat excitedly adjusted the beading of Jade's black lace top.

"Cat, we already had prom…"

"That doesn't count because Beck wasn't there, it was called prome, and I went with…" A look of confusion washes over Cat's face.

"Tug,"

"Oh right, Tug." Cat laughs as plays with her bright red curls, done in an elegant half-up hairstyle, where Jade's curls hung loosely around her face, the deep red of her streaks playing nicely off her pale complexion.

"Let's take one more picture before we go meet them." Jade lines up the camera and sets the timer before running back to Cat. Both girls face each other, holding each other around the waist, and smile at the camera. Jade goes back and looks at the picture with a smile before sending it off to Jonah and Marie. Both girls head down the stairs, and they hear gasps come from their parents and dates. Robbie beams at Cat, and she blushes slightly as he approaches her with her white lily corsage with light pink ribbon.

"Hi,"

"Hi, Robbie,"

"You look really, really pretty," Cat smiles, "like as beautiful as an angel,"

"Oh, Robbie, you're such a charmer," Robbie smiles and places the corsage on her wrist as her parents take pictures, and she pins the boutonniere onto his lapel, with a few accidental needle stabbings. Jade and Beck smile at their friends and Jade pins the red rose boutonniere onto his lapel while it's just her mother watching.

"You look beautiful, too,"

"Like I don't always?"

"No, you don't always look beautiful," Jade jerks her hand away from Beck's hand after her places her corsage on.

"Excuse me?"

"Sometimes you look fierce, sometimes you look relaxed, sometimes you look like shit," Jade glares at his, "you always look gorgeous and I'll always think you are the most beautiful thing in the room, but you don't always look it…you just are it," Jade cups his face and brings him in for a kiss.

"Smooth recovery, stud," they smile against each other's lips when they hear the happy squeal of their daughter. They turn to see Robbie holding her and Cat playing with her feet.

"We made a cute kid,"

"Yea, we did, and then we picked some good friends,"

"God, we're good." Beck wraps his arm around Jade's back, and she curls her front into his side and places her hands on his shoulder, with one wrapping behind him, and looks at him, lovingly.

"Yea, we are." Beck smiles at him and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"Look, Kady, Mommy and Daddy love each other just as much as they love you." Jade and Beck smile at their daughter, who is smiling brightly at them, and starts to extend her arms to them.

"Oh, does my little butterfly want Mommy?" Kady claps as Jade untangles herself from Beck and walks towards her. Jade lifts her out of Robbie's arms and places a gentle kiss on her wisps of dark brown hair.

"Now, let's get everyone all together, and then we will take some without Kady." Divesh gestures for the teens to scrunch together.

"Wait, where are Tori and André?" Cat looks at Jade, who is standing next to her in the middle.

"They are meeting us with their dates at the park for the professional photos," Jade tilts her head towards Cat. "I wanted to celebrate this milestone with you,"

"One down."

"A million more to go."

 **CAT VALENTINE:** Hi Ho! Hi Ho! It's off to Prom we go! **Mood** : Excited

* * *

Tori giggles with her date, James, as he presses her against the wall next to the Blackbox. Towering above her, he brings her in for a tender kiss.

"So, you said no one will look in here,"

"Nope, it will be just you and me and some private make-out time…" Moans start seeping into the hallway from the theater.

"Looks like someone beat us to it,"

"What? No way! Everyone was still at prom," Tori quietly and discreetly pokes her head in and is greeted by the sight of Jade on her knees and her chest pressed flush against the stage floor. Her skirt pooling at her waist, as Beck plunges into her from behind, roughly, fully clothed.

"Fuck, Beck," Jade claws at the floor as Beck's pace picks up, "fuck me harder," Beck's trusts seem to get deeper as the sound of their flesh echoes off the wall.

"You like being fucked like this don't you," Jade turns with her mouth agape and nods while another moan escapes her mouth. "Completely at my control," Beck pulls on Jade's long dark locks, bringing a strangled cry out of her throat, as her back is pulled flush against Beck's chest. His hand wraps around her throat, and Tori watches as he puts pressure on her throat. "You fucking love being fucked like a whore,"

"God, fuck Beck, yes, fucking you know I do. Fuck me please, I need you," Beck throws Jade back down so she is on her elbows, and he laces his fingers in her hair, pulling her hair slightly with every trust as his speed once again increases. "Please, babe, please I have to cum,"

"You'll cum when I say you can…" Beck brings a hand down onto Jade's ass, which earns him a non-characteristic squeak from Jade, "and not a second before," Tori backs up and turns towards her date, pulling him towards the janitor's closet. Beck pulls out of Jade completely, and she whines in protest.

"Beck, I just want to cum," A swift hand comes down on her bare ass again and again and again.

"Beg, Jade,"

"Beck, please, I need to cum. It hurts so badly, I need it as much as I need you," Jade lets out of a scream of relief as Beck plunges back into her, "it hurts, Beck, I just want to cum all over your cock,"

"Who do you belong to?"

"You. Always you."

"Who is the only one that can do this to you?"

"Only you. Please, Beck," Beck reaches down his free hand and starts playing with Jade's clit.

"So, show me how much you appreciate me and cum for me. Show my dick who much you love it," Jade lets out a strangled cry as her orgasm rips through her, causing Beck to follow shortly after. Both of their bodies go slack while they take some deep breaths. With what little strength he could muster, Beck carefully rolls off the condom and grabs some nearby tissues to clean himself and Jade not wanting to ruin their clothes because they had to go back to the dance. After cleaning them, Beck flops down next to Jade, pulling her close, placing a gently kiss on top of her head, her breathing still ragged.

"God, I really fucking needed that," Jade whispers into Beck's chest.

"Really hard to do that with a baby around,"

"Once she gets her own room it will probably be easier," Jade smiles up at Beck. "I hope Tori enjoyed the show,"

"What?!" Beck jolts his face to look at the door.

"Yea, she showed up for a little bit before dragging her new toy off,"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"And ruin what was going on? Fat chance," Jade maneuvered herself so she was straddling Beck before leaning down and placing a tender kiss on his lips, "we both needed that. We haven't been able to have sex since Kady was born, and going from two times a day to no times a day causes a lot of…tension," Jade and Beck stand up, but Jade loses her balance causing Beck to have to quickly catch her. "Looks like my legs are still a little weak and that is going to make looking for my underwear a little hard," Beck smiles and scoops her into his arms, and goes to deposit her on one of the chairs before going to look for her underwear while she fixes her make-up and hair.

"Um, Jade…" Beck holds up a scrap of torn fabric.

"Well, looks like I'm going commando," Jade winks at Beck as he gulps, but he smiles and stuffs the underwear into his inside jacket pocket. "Come on we have a party to get back to." Beck takes her hand and leads her out of the theater and back to the party with a smile etched on both of their faces.

* * *

 **JUNE 14, 2014**

Tori, André, Beck, Robbie, Rex, and Cat stand around in their cap and gowns; boys in red, girls in white. Robbie fiddles with notecards as he softly mumbles to himself.

"Robbie, stop worrying about it." André snatches the cards from Robbie's hand earning a chuckle from Beck.

"Hey! I need those," Robbie tries to desperately at them, but André keeps them just out of reach.

"What are they for?"

"Robbie's salutatorian speech," Cat plays with the white stole and red rope around his neck, "that's what the red rope means. White stole for a honors diploma, red rope for his status as second-highest-rank,"

"Who's the first?" Everyone smirks.

"Do you really not know, Tori?" Beck gives the girl a light chuckle.

"No, who is it?"

"Sup, losers." Jade walks into the group, and Tori notices the red and black rope around Jade's neck.

"Now what's that mean?" Tori points the rope.

"That's she's number one!" Cat starts to excitedly clap while throwing her arms around Tori's shoulders from behind her.

"You missed like three months of school,"

"And if you don't think I got all A's on my exams and did all my homework then you're very wrong," Jade stands next to Beck, who loops his arms around her back, "and just taking a ton of honors classes,"

"Hollywood Arts have those?" Tori looks at the group confused.

"If you're smart enough,"

"Jade." Beck's tone sounds as a warning to which she rolls her eyes at.

"Yes, Tori, they do, but for those who don't want to focus on _just_ the arts." Jade plasters a fake smile on her face as Helen starts to usher the kids out onto the field; Jade and Robbie leading the pomp and circumstance of the graduation processional.

"Congratulations Class of 2014!" A loud roar echoed in the gardens as the class throws up their caps. Beck turns around and places a kiss on his girlfriend's lips while putting her cap on her head. Her cap didn't have much on it except Beck's, hers, and Kady's initials lining one of the sides in rhinestones, and Cat's, her mom's, her dad's, and Joey's lining the opposite side. It was simple and understated with a large meaning, much like Jade's attitude since Kady's arrival. She was less cynical but no less sarcastic or rude, but somehow it seemed more tolerable. Beck's cap had one of the first photos he ever took of Jade and Kady, and it said, 'Do it for them.' The couple smile at each other and look deep into each other's eyes.

"We did it,"

"We did,"

"Baby and all."

"Baby and all." Jade pulls Beck back into a passionate kiss, and Cat quickly snaps a photo of it.

 **JADE WEST:** Look out NYC. We did it, and we're coming for you. **Mood:** Elated

* * *

 **JULY 6, 2014**

Beck shut the truck of Jade's car as she buckles Kady in. Beck turns back to see his friends, who were all here to send them off. Cat was holding onto her present from Jade, a photo album of all of her favorite photos of them together throughout the years. Her bottom lip was quivering as she tried to hold herself together. André and Robbie were rubbing her back trying to comfort her while Tori was whispering soft words to her.

"Well, gang," Everyone's eyes look up at Beck as Jade joins him at his side, "looks like it's time for us to head out,"

"Promise to come and visit?" Beck and Tori exchange a hug under the watchful eyes of Jade.

"Of course, we will…especially in the winter." Beck smiles as Tori moves to give an awkward hug to Jade.

"See you later, my dude," André and Beck lock hands before pulling each in for a hug.

"You'll be in New York in like two months for vacation."

"Still…too long without my best friend." Beck and André smile at each other as André moves to exchange goodbyes with Jade. Robbie simply gives Beck a long and tight hug.

"Okay, Robbie…" Robbie doesn't let go, "you can let go, Robbie…seriously." Beck rolls his eyes as Jade laughs. Jade stops in front of Cat and opens her arms wide, to which Cat quickly throws herself into. The tears that she had been holding in start to freely fall, and Jade quickly joins her.

"Promise to call every day, Jadey," Cat mumbles into Jade's chest.

"I promise,"

"And send me pictures of Kady all of the time,"

"Of course,"

"And I can visit whenever I want?"

"Whenever you want. There will always be a bed for you," Jade looks around at the group, "for all of you. For you, Tori…there's a couch." Jade and Cat share one more hug before Beck takes his turn hugging the small redhead while Jade shakes hands with Robbie.

"Good luck, you two." Beck and Jade head back to the car as Jade slides into the back with Kady and Joey while Beck sits on the passenger next to Karen.

"Bye, guys! See you on the TV screen!" Jade smiles and shuts the door.

"We'll see you soon!" Beck leans out the front window as the car pulls away. Cat leans onto Robbie's shoulder as she wipes the tears away.

"It's not forever, right, Robbie?"

"Nope. We'll visit them soon,"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Jade watches her sleeping daughter and pulls out her phone, and posts a photo of her and Cat from when they were five and met for the first time.

 **JADE WEST:**

 _Catarina Valentine. My Kitty Cat. My overly bubbly ray of sunshine on my gloomy day. My best friend._

 _How can I even begin to describe your friendship? Overbearing. Exuberant. Loving. Unique. I was never overly kind to you, but you always told me I treated you better than anyone else and that was good enough for you. You saw past all of defenses and scars, and stuck with me and I with you. Through it all. Divorces and moves. Relationships and break-ups. Birthdays and births. Seeing you with Kady reminds me every day that I chose the best person to be my best friend. You've been wonderful to me and my daughter, and your love and kindness is something I will never be able to repay._

 _As I start a new journey in my life in New York and leave you behind in LA, I am reminded where it all started. My first visit to LA from New York and my first time meeting you. I was met by an overly bubbly five-year-old that my mom was forcing me to hang out with. I_ _'m pretty sure that I threw a few shoes at you, and you somehow saw it as a game. There was something about that day showed me that I wasn't as unloveable as some people made me believe._

 _You are irreplaceable._

 _You are wonderful._

 _And I will love you until the end of time._

"Your blog is so sappy," Beck turns and smirks at Jade, repeating the same sentiment that Jade had done the day of Kady's birth.

"She's worth every word of sap."

"That she is. That she is." Jade puts her hands on his shoulder and intertwines their fingers.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts.

To see what Cat's dress looks like, go to google and type: Custom Made Charming Blush Pink Chiffon Prom Dress, Spaghetti Straps Prom Dress, Appliques Prom Dress, Sweetheart Prom Dress

To see relatively what Jade's dress looks like, go to google and type: 2 Pieces Prom Dresses 2016 Charming Black Lace Appliques Off The Shoulder Tulle Long Sexy Fancy Special Occasion Party Gowns

Both are the first images.

Until next time!

-KMA


	18. These Good Ol' Days

Thank you, everyone, for your outpouring support. You guys are amazing, and I am truly honored that I have such amazing people reading my story. Dana was an amazing person, and the world is a little darker without him in it. We still don't have any answers, and I think that is the hardest part about all of this. Look into #coffeeforDana if you are curious about my life. If this has taught me anything is to live life to its fullest, and Dana always taught me to have the ability to laugh at myself. His impact on my life will be with me forever, and again thank you guys for being so understanding. You are so wonderful. So please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I don't own anything associated with Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll or any of the people depicted or acting in the show.

* * *

 _These Good Ol_ _' Days_

 **July 29th, 2014**

Beck starts sneezing under the covers that he is deeply burrowed into. Jade sat next to him above the covers with her forearm on his forehead.

"Babe, I promise, I'm fine. Kady can just come hang out in here for the day," Beck enters a fit of coughs.

"And get her sick? No, thank you, I don't need to be taking care of two babies,"

"Well, you can't take her to work and your grandparents are in Belize or wherever, so you're running out of options."

"I'll figure it out. You just rest, Captain Fever, I'll go make you some tea." Jade places a tender kiss on Beck's fevered forehead before heading to the kitchen of their apartment. She fills the kettle with water before starting the stove to begin the boiling process. She drums her fingers on the cool granite of the island before taking out her phone and dialing a number.

"Leary,"

"Hey Denis, it's Jade,"

"Oh hey! Ready for the reading today?" Jade bites her lip and takes a deep breath.

"Not exactly,"

"What's up? Ya nervous?" Denis lets out a breathy laugh that catches onto Jade and she joins in.

"No, it's just Beck is sick, and we don't have anyone to watch Kady…"

"Why don't you just bring her?"

"Really?" The kettle starts to whistle, so Jade pulls it off the stove and pours the water into a mug.

"Yea, sure. Gives everyone a chance to meet the little nugget, and we won't be playing any music today just reading through the first episode before we start filming next week," Jade sets the kettle back down before shutting off the stovetop.

"Wow, this was an expected ending to this call," Jade looks through her tea collection for some jasmine tea and puts some agave nectar and lemon in with the bag.

"What did you expect? I mean last time I saw her, she still was your belly,"

"I expected you to tell me no kids on set because they're sticky and cry,"

"You know me, I like doing the unexpected. Plus, I have no doubt that even if she cries, Elaine will scoop her up and coddle her," Jade lets out a soft laugh.

"Probably,"

"See you in a few hours! Later Jade."

"Bye Denis." Jade smiles at her phone and walks down to her daughter's room. Jade walked over to her crib to see her blue eyes staring up at her.

"Oh, hi there, pretty girl," Kady smiled and starting wiggling around, Jade reached down and picked her up out the crib, pressing her close to her chest, "it's been a whole six hours since I've seen you," Kady's mouth started to suckle on Jade's shirt causing Jade to sit down on the rocking chair. "Hungry?" A gentle coo leaves Kady's mouth, as Jade lifts up her shirt and unhooks her maternity bra. Kady immediately latches and happily eats. "We have to figure out what you are going to wear today because you're going to work with Mommy,"

"Oh, is she?" Jade's gaze shifts to Beck standing in the doorway, wrapped in their comforter, sniffling lightly.

"She is, Denis actually suggested it, so you, Mister Sickness, need to get back to bed,"

"But my tea," Jade rolls her eyes.

"I will bring you the tea after your daughter is done eating or you can go get it, it's on the kitchen counter, steeping," Jade looks back down to Kady, lightly stroking her head when she still feels Beck's presence. "What, Beck?"

"I love you." Jade smiles sweetly and looks back up at him.

"I love you, too, Patient Zero." Beck smiles before turning down the hallway back towards their room, Jade returns her focus back to Kady, "your daddy is pretty pathetic when he's sick. I hope you don't take after him."

* * *

Jade stepped out of the car with Kady in her carrier. A bright red bow topping off her outfit that consisted of a jean vest, a Rolling Stone t-shirt, black leggings, and a pair of tiny red converse. Jade looked down at the carrier as she stood in front of the studio.

"At least with the bow I won't lose you," Kady smiled as she happily gnawed on a toy letting out some gargles, "precisely." Jade walks in and is greeted by Denis.

"Jade!" Jade smiles as Denis gives her hug which Jade awkwardly returns, "and this must by Katie,"

"Kady with a 'd' not a 't'," Jade smiles while correcting him.

"My mistake." Denis squats down and smiles at Kady, "Hello there, little one, my name is Denis and I like your t-shirt. The Rolling Stones are a legendary band just like your mom and I are going to be," Kady laughs and reaches for Denis. Denis looks up at Jade, and she gives a nod giving him permission to take her out. Denis takes her out of the carrier, and Kady points to a painting on the wall, "do you wanna go look at the painting?" Denis walks over and starts to talk about the painting to Kady from its colors and brush strokes, and Jade quickly snaps a photo.

"Denis, is it cool if I post a photo that doesn't have your face in it?"

"But my face is my best feature."

"Debatable." Jade smirks while Deni's face has an offended expression before bursting into laughter.

 **JADE WEST:** At our first day of work we learned about paintings **Mood:** Artistic

 **CAT VALENTINE:** I see that bow! I got her that bow! My baby butterfly

* * *

 **September 2nd, 2014**

Jade sat on the bus, nervously picking at the hem of her sleeves. She puts her thumb through its hole before starting to nibble on her nail. Beck reaches up takes her hand into his.

"What are you nervous about?"

"Nothing," Jade snaps at him as her focus turns to the fleeting scenery outside.

"Are you nervous about the first day of school?" Beck's tone is teasing, but the knot forming in Jade's stomach as they near campus is not.

"Shut up," Jade tries to rip her hand out of his grip, but he holds on tight, "let go, Beck, I don't need you to be a jerk today,"

"Jade,"

"No,"

"Jaaaaade," Jade rolls her eyes and whips her face around to meet his.

"What, Beck?" Jade's face softens when she sees the genuine concern in his eyes.

"What do you have to be nervous about? You're Jade West: kickass actor, amazing mom, rocking girlfriend, and star of a new TV show,"

"That's just it," Jade flops back on the seat and closes her eyes, "I'm just afraid that people are going to judge me right off the bat because I'm having some success,"

"What they are going to judge you on is how hot you look," Jade looks down at her black thermal top with her long, layered chain necklace with a dagger on the end, dark wash shorts, and black converse, "and who is going to try to get in your pants first," Beck presses his nose against the side of her face, his hot breath tickling her ear, "but little do they know that none of them get to touch what's mine." Jade turns her head to face Beck, and he places a possessive kiss on her lips.

"Only yours."

* * *

Beck leaned back in his chair in the classroom scrolling through his Slap feed when a perky blonde walks up to him.

"Hey!" Beck's eyes flicker up to see a smiling face looking at him.

"That didn't take long,"

"What?"

"Nothing, hi, I'm Beck,"

"Tracy!" Tracy takes a seat down next to him, a little too eagerly.

"Hi, Tracy, what can I help you with?"

"Nothing, just trying to make friends on the first day, and you looked nice," Tracy bashfully hid her face and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "and cute,"

"Thanks, my girlfriend thinks I'm cute, too, but not before she's had her morning coffee," Tracy's face falls.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yep,"

"Does she go here?"

"Yep," Jade walks into the classroom talking on her PearPhone, "that's Jade, right there," Tracy's eyes go wide at the sight of the black-haired girl with sky blue and lavender streaks in her hair and two cups of coffee in her hand.

"Really?"

"Yea, and if I were you," Tracy turns back to Beck, "I would move because that's her seat." Tracy gets up and goes to her original seat while Jade starts walking over.

"Yea, Nona, we'll see you in an hour. Love you, too. Bye." Jade plops into the seat that Tracy just occupied while taking a sip of her coffee while handing Beck his. Beck wraps his arm around her, and her head naturally falls to his shoulder.

"Everything okay?"

"Yea, my grandma just wants to have lunch with us," Beck's face lights up.

"That means we get to see Kady,"

"Beck, we see her every day."

"Yea, but today is a school day." Jade can't help but smile at the excitement in Beck's voice. The door opens one last time as the teacher walks in, one of the reviewers from auditions.

"Good morning, class,"

"Good morning!"

"Welcome to your first day at Tisch, and hello again for most of you. Miss West, Mister Oliver, I see you are doing well,"

"Sure are, got rid of the bowling ball and now we're running on practically no sleep but ready to go,"

"Good to hear. Good to hear." the couple and teacher laugh while everyone else looks on in confusion. Tracy raises her hand, "Miss Peterson, what can I help you with?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, Barbie…" Jade looks up from her coffee.

"Tracy,"

"Barbie…last time I saw Mister Lewis here, I looked a lot different, and he is merely inquiring about my condition but doing it subtly so I don't have to spill my whole life story to a bunch of people I probably don't like," Jade smirked before returning to her coffee.

"To be fair, she doesn't like a lot of people," Jade pulls away from Beck, looking at him with wide-eyes.

"I don't need you explaining me to anyone." Beck holds up his hand in surrender.

"You're right. My bad."

* * *

Tracy walks out the front door of the building, defeated when she sees an older very well-dressed woman holding the cutest baby with a black-and-white polka-dot bow. Tracy smooths at her hair and smiles at the apparent elite of New York.

"Awww, she's so cute, what's her name?"

"This is my great-granddaughter, Kady,"

"That's a pretty name for such a pretty girl," Kady bounces on her grandmother's hip with excitement, "wait? Great-granddaughter, but you're too young,"

"You flatter me, child, but alas it's true. My granddaughter had her half a year ago and gave our family the sweetest little blessing. She was always a little reckless but she's a lot like me in that way, so I guess I'm happy they named her after me,"

"Your name is Kady?"

"No, Audra, Audra West," Tracy's face falls when Audra says her last name.

"West?"

"Oh, judging by that look, you've met my granddaughter, Jade," Tracy nods slowly, "I promise she's just got a rough exterior…" the doors fly open as a very excited Beck flies out the door towards Audra.

"Baby girl!" Beck scoops Kady out of Audra's grasp placing kisses all over her face.

"Beck, it's literally been four hours since you last saw her after spending pretty much all day, every day with her for two months," Jade comes out of the building much more calmly than Beck.

"Too long," Beck snuggles Kady into his chest, and she starts to chew on the fabric of his t-shirt, "we went from spending all day together while Mommy was working on her show to spending no time together because Daddy has to go to school."

"If this is what you are going to be like the rest of the year, we should go talk to someone about your attachment issues." Jade stops and turns to Tracy, "what are you doing here?" Tracy's mouth opens but no words come out.

"Now, Jade Audra West, be polite. In New York, the name West means something, so I need you to change that attitude." Jade rolls her eyes and walks up to fix Kady's bow. "It was wonderful to meet you, young lady, and don't let Jade intimidate you," Tracy and Audra look over at Jade, who is making funny faces at Kady, "she's got a good heart. Just a lot of walls." Tracy nods with a smile before walking away.

"I figured we would go to the Sacred Crow since I assume you are still doing this vegan thing?"

"Yes, Nona, I am," Jade smiles as Kady reaches for her.

"Mama," Jade's and Beck's eyes go wide.

"That's right, Mama," Jade takes her into her arms with a huge smile on her face.

"Sure fine, whatever, spend all day with Dada and your first word is Mama…typical." Beck pouts and Jade places her unoccupied hand on his face, giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

"Mom is just cooler."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

I love you guys so much. Have a great week!

Until Next Time!

-KMA


	19. A Day You Won't Forget

*Nervously waves from the curtains*

Hi guys. How are you? Sorry that it took me a while to update this. I've been feeling really discouraged about this story because no one is really reviewing it, so I just don't feel as much motivation to write as quickly. I'll finish it because it's practically done, but I don't know how many people really care anymore. For all of those who are reading this, thank you. Even though the reviews aren't coming in, watching the number of visitors and views go up is really exciting so thank you. I'll keep writing for you.

I hope you enjoy Miss West-Oliver's first birthday!

* * *

 _A Day You Won_ _'t Forget_

 **February 19th, 2015**

Jade wakes up to the ringing of her phone and sees that it is a little after seven in the morning.

 **Incoming video call from {Cat emoji with heart eyes}**

"You better be dying, Catarina Anette Valentine, so help me, God,"

"Why would I be dying?"

"Because that is the only reason that you would be calling me right now,"

"No, I'm calling you cause I want to sing happy birthday to Kady," Jade throws her face into her pillow and lets out a heavy sigh. However, she indulges her best friend and begrudging gets up.

"I'm going to kill you this weekend," Jade looks around the room and sees that Beck's side of the bed is empty.

"Please don't kill me!" Jade's eyes aren't even focused on Cat's face when she walks into Kady's room to see that she also isn't in her crib.

"Curiouser and curiouser, my darling Kitty Cat,"

"What's wrong?" Jade hears a giggle come from down the hall.

"Nothing, but can I call you back in like ten minutes?"

"Promise?"

"With what's left of my heart." Cat smiles and ends the call, and Jade follows the giggle down the hall with her phone ready to record.

"It's your birthday. It's…it's your birthday," Jade peers around the corner to see Beck at the table feeding Kady in her high-chair, "and for your birthday we get the pancakes. Yes…yes the pancakes," Jade smiles and starts to record Beck and Kady, "and hang out with Daddy…all through the morning while Mommy stays sleeping. Yes…yes the sleeping." Kady claps and laughs as Beck starts singing the song all over again.

"But little does Daddy know," Beck turns to Jade with his mouth full of pancakes, "that Aunt Cat would call at the wee hours of the morning to wish her favorite girl a happy birthday," Beck swallows his breakfast.

"I'm sorry, babe, I was trying to let you sleep in," Beck pulls Jade onto his lap.

"It's okay. I want to spend as much of this day with her as I can." Jade grabs Kady's pajama-covered foot with a smile. Kady hands Jade some of her cut of pancakes with her hand, and Jade shoots a quick look to Beck.

"They're vegan." Jade gladly accepts the pancakes from her daughter's hand before taking out her phone to call Cat back.

"Did you find her?! Is she okay?! Do I need to call the police?!" A panicked Cat moves around the screen as if she is trying to see past Jade.

"Beck just took her this morning because he's the best," Jade places a tender kiss on Beck's lips.

"Thanks, babe." The couple smile at each other.

"You two are gross, give me to Kady!" Jade turns the phone, so Kady can see Cat on the screen.

"Hey, baby butterfly!" Kady's face lights up at the sight of Cat.

"Kit Cat,"

"That's right, Aunt Kitty Cat, good job! My goodness, you're getting so big, and I get to see you really, really soon! Are you excited?" Jade nods her head and Kady mimics her mother's movements which earn a happy squeal from her godmother, "I bet I'm more excited," Jade starts shaking her head which Kady follows, "oh my god, you are too cute!"

"Cat, was there a point to this call at too early in the morning?"

"Oh right! We all had a sleepover and set an alarm so we would be able to do this," Cat gestures to people off the screen, and Tori, André, and Robbie appear by Cat.

"Riri!"

"Hi, baby girl, happy birthday!" Kady claps her hands with a smile at Tori who is gently waving at her.

"Anday!" Kady takes a hold of the phone and gives him a kiss.

"Great, my phone is now covered in syrup." Beck laughs as he takes Kady's hands off of Jade's phone, and cleans them with a wet wipe.

"Happy birthday, my amazing little goddaughter that I get to see in just a few days!"

"Robbee!"

"Hey, Kady, happy birthday! Can't wait to see you in a few days!" Jade and Beck exchange a look of gratitude. They truly did have some amazing friends that not only cared about them but also about their daughter.

"You guys ready?" André smiles at the crew, and Beck quickly takes out his phone to start recording them sing 'Happy Birthday' to Kady.

"What do you say, Kady?" Jade asks after the song ends.

"Tank," Kady blows them kisses and smiles. Cat starts to cry from it being too cute.

"Say bye-bye, Kady."

"Buh-buh!" Kady starts waving as the group starts saying it as well. Jade turns the phone towards her and Beck.

"Thank you, guys,"

"Yea, seriously, it means a lot,"

"We'll see you in a few days!"

"Love you, Jadey! Give her lots of love today,"

"I plan on it. Bye, Cat."

"Byyyyye!" Jade ends the call and leans her head against Beck's shoulder as she turns her attention towards her daughter, who has happily returned to her fruit.

"One year old," Jade feels a smile for on her face as she props her head up to look at Beck.

"And we haven't killed each other,"

"We'll get there, I give until she's thirteen," Jade smiles.

"Okay, any year before or after though, you owe the fanciest date."

"Deal." They share another kiss before Kady starts to yell in protest causing her parents to laugh.

 **JADE WEST:** Kady has some pretty cool Aunts and Uncles even when they call at 7 AM (4 AM their time) for birthday wishes #kadyreachesone **Mood:** Tired.

 **TRACY PETERSON:** Are we doing anything for her birthday tonight?

 **JADE WEST:** Family tonight. LA this weekend. THEN NYC next week. She's going to have a week of birthdays.

 **CAT VALENTINE:** I love birthdays!

* * *

Jade's heels clacked against the marble of the lobby of her grandparents' residence. Hours at the park and streams of calls from her and Beck's parents had left her exhausted. She wasn't really looking forward to a long evening with her grandparents, and Kady's fussiness wasn't helping. Kady starts pulling at the light pink tulle at the bottom of her dress again, and Jade grabs her hands placing kisses on her hand.

"No, no, baby girl," Jade adjust the adjusts the lace and pearl and smooths out the pink sweater-like material at the top.

"Itchy,"

"I know, your great-grandma isn't known for choosing practical fabrics just the most expensive ones," Kady throws herself into to Jade's arms, obviously upset about the whole clothes situation.

"Off."

"Not right now, baby, but I promise when we get home; you, me and Daddy are all changing into pajamas." A pathetic whimper leaves Kady's mouth when Beck walks up, placing a hand on Jade's lower back while they wait for the elevator to the penthouse.

"Did she not get a long enough nap?" Beck's other hand starts rubbing Kady's back.

"The dress is too itchy for her liking."

"I feel you, baby butterfly. I don't like all of the fancy clothes either, but your mommy looks so good in them that I don't mind." Kady's head flips to look at Beck with a pout on her lips but reaches for him. Beck takes her into his arms and she snuggles into his arms. Beck and Jade lock eyes, and Beck's hand travels to gently squeeze to Jade's ass, which causes Jade to jump a bit.

"Beck!" Beck pulls her into his side, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate this pencil skirt on you," Jade rolls her eyes and leans into him, "plus, I want you worked up for later tonight after Butterfly goes to bed." The ding of the elevator breaks the couple's spell.

"Miss West, Mister Oliver." The bellhop gestures them on before hitting the button.

"Thanks." Beck nods at the bellhop before the door closes. Beck looks into the mirrored walls of the elevator to see that Kady's eyes are closed. He taps Jade with his opposite elbow, gesturing to the mirror. They both smile at their daughter.

"We partied too hard for our first birthday." After a short ride to the top floor, Jade and Beck are greeted by the grand foyer of the West's home.

"Jade, Beck, so nice to see you," Kady stirs at Audra West approaches, "oh, and there is my little birthday girl!"

"Nona, she's…" before Jade can even get a word out, Audra takes Kady from Beck's arms.

"Happy birthday, my darling Kady," Kady rubs her tired eyes and looks grumpily at her great-grandmother, "would you like to see your presents from Nonno and me?" At the mentions of presents, Kady's face lights up and she starts to nod enthusiastically. Audra happily chats with Kady while walking down the hall into the sitting area.

"Well, she stopped complaining about the dress, but I swear to God if she is cranky on the ride home today…there is going to be one less West in this world." Jade starts down the hallways after her grandmother. Beck lets out a laugh before following the three ladies.

* * *

 **February 21st, 2015**

Jade looks around the South Coast Botanical Gardens with Kady in her arms, who was admiring the new sights with wide eyes and a smile.

"Jade! Over here!" Jade looks up to see her mother and Beck's mom fussing over some flowers. The Gardens offered a limited variety of party options, and Jade's mother was having none of it so she just recruited the staff and made a butterfly-themed birthday for Kady's first one with a whimsical forest theme.

"Oh, there is my little princess," Robin takes Kady from Jade's arms and begins bouncing and pacing with her. "Hello, pretty girl," Kady smiles as Robin kisses her nose, "let's go see how Daada is doing with hanging the signs for your party." Robin starts to walk over to Divesh with Kady.

"I love coming home," Jade smiles.

"Why?" Robin looks at the hollyhock and lavender flower arrangements with little silver butterflies throughout it. She nods to the florist and they take it away.

"Cause Beck and I get a break,"

"I told you it would be hard work," Karen envelopes Jade in a hug, "by the way, welcome home, Miss TV star," Jade smiles and tilts her head to the side.

"That's me,"

"We're all so proud of you,"

"Thanks, Mom, do you need any help?"

"No, I have everything under control with Beck's parents," Karen looks around, "who have gone MIA but don't worry everything is nearly done anyway. Go enjoy the gardens, talk to your friends. I just have to go double check the last of the flower arrangements to make sure that they are perfect. Had to fly in a lot of them because I wanted to donate them all to the gardens afterward, so had to make sure they were all butterfly friendly." Karen shoos her daughter away making Jade smile while she leaves her mother to go follow the general direction that Robin had gone.

"JADEY!" Jade turns just quick enough to catch a streak of red ram into her.

"Oomf!" Cat engulfs Jade in a tight and long hug.

"I missed you so much!"

"Cat, I can't breathe,"

"Who needs breathing when I've missed you so much?!" Cat's hug gets tighter.

"Cat, we flew you to New York a few weeks ago," Cat extracts herself from Jade.

"Not the same. You were filming or at school most of the time," Jade smiles while Cat brings her in for another hug, but significantly softer. "I'm so proud of you, Jadey, I wish I could be there more," Cat lip starts to tremble.

"Hey…hey…" Jade looks into Cat's eyes, "you are…kind of, and you're working on your album. That's important,"

"But with Kady and school and the show…"

"Beck and I are doing fine, and thought it would be easier with you there…it isn't impossible. Plus, you need to become a platinum-record singer so you can just visit whenever you want," Cat smiles and starts looking around Jade which causes Jade to roll her eyes, "…your goddaughter has been kidnapped by her Daadi and Daada, so go and save her Aunt Kitty Cat. Be her hero! Remember no photos of her face on social media!" Cat sprints off in search of Kady when Jade feels two strong arms loop around her. She leans back into the familiar scent of her boyfriend and smiles.

"I still can't believe that she's a year old, can you?" Beck places her head on top of Jade's.

"No. It's just been so crazy that I feel like it's flown by, and I've missed all of it,"

"You haven't missed it, she's just making everything seem faster." Beck takes out his phone and snaps a photo of himself and Jade.

 **BECK OLIVER:** One year down with our little butterfly, so it only seems appropriate for her to have a butterfly themed birthday in a butterfly garden. **Mood:** Elated

 **TRACY PETERSON:** God, you two are too cute. We can't wait to celebrate with you guys when you get back.

* * *

There you go. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Until Next Time!

-KMA


	20. You Said You Loved Me

In honor of the amazing Liz Gillies' birthday, I am posting today!

Happy 25th to Liz!

Right now, there are 9 chapters left. Hope you enjoy them.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider

* * *

 _You Said You Loved Me_

 **JUNE 9th, 2015**

Beck nods to the barista, taking his two cups of coffee, and sits at the coffee shop wait for Jade and Kady to arrive when his co-star, a senior, for this student film he is working on walks up and sits down with him. She's pretty enough but not Jade pretty, and she's definitely not as good of an actor. He has found himself having to feed her lines on more than one occasion, but he knew that they still had a few more days that they had to work together so he smiles politely.

"Oh, hey, Laura,"

"Hey Beck," Laura tucks a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear, "whatcha drinking?"

"Oh, just some coffee, ya know,"

"Yea," She smiles tenderly at him, "so how do you think the movie is going?"

"Pretty good. I think that last scene we shot today is going to have to be re-shot…I feel like my face looked weird,"

"No!" Laura takes drapes her hand over Beck's, "your face looked fine," Beck smiles awkwardly and takes his hand away from hers. "You could leave it there," Beck watches a blush form on Laura's cheek.

"I could, but I don't think my girlfriend would be too pleased,"

"You have a girlfriend?" Laura looks wide-eyed at Beck.

"Yea, I talk about her all of the time,"

"I've never heard you talk about anyone other than your sister,"

"I don't have a sister…"

"Yea, you do. That Jade girl. You tell everyone how proud you are of her, how she's so brave, and how you can't wait to see her,"

"Jade is my girlfriend, Laura, and I am so proud of her because she's doing school, working on a show, and being an awesome mom, and she is so brave because she's doing all of that, and of course I can't wait to see her," Beck puts down his coffee and clenches his fist, "I love her,"

"Mom?"

"Yea…we have a…"

"Dada!" Kady toddles up to Beck and places her hands on his knees and smiles brightly up at him.

"Kady! How's my girl?" Beck picks her up and places her, so she is standing on his knees. She leans down and places a kiss on his face. She sees the coffee cup and starts to reach for it.

"Oh no, no, no. Not for little ones," Beck places kisses all over her hands, which causes her to smile, "that's for Mommy so she isn't cranky at work,"

"Who is this cutie?" Laura smiles awkwardly at the scene in front of her.

"Can you tell Daddy's friend your name?" Kady's smile fades and she glares at Laura before hugging and snuggling into Beck, "sorry, she doesn't do new people well. She's a lot like her mom in that sense, but this is Kady, my daughter,"

"That's funny, I've never seen her at school before," Beck resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well, she usually stays with Jade's grandparents, who live here, while we're in class, and we try to bring her to class as minimally as possible because she's a year and change, so she's got a lot of energy. Sitting still in a class is probably not an option," the clicking of heels causes Kady to lift her head.

"Mama!" Laura turns to see Jade approaching and her jaw drops at the sight of her. Jade is wearing a lace crop top and high-waisted shorts with a long red flannel shirt covering the outfit, topping it off with jewelry and her signature black nails. Her thigh-high boots clacking against the cold concrete. Her black hair hangs loosely down her back, and when she looks up, Laura notices her stunning looks and bright blues eyes.

"Jade West. Your girlfriend is Emmy Award nominee, Jade West,"

"Five years and counting." Beck smiles at Laura before turning back to Jade.

"Hey, babe," Beck hands Jade her coffee which she gladly takes a sip of.

"Who's she?"

"This is my co-star, Laura, remember me talking about her?" Jade looks at Laura, who has shrunken deep into her chair.

"Kind of." Jade smiles and turns to Laura. Jade smiles remembering this is Beck's co-star and she needs to be somewhat polite, "hi, nice to meet you."

"Nicetomeetyoutoo." Laura says quickly enough that Jade barely makes out the words before Laura bolts off.

"What's her deal?"

"Don't know. You obviously don't need to go to wardrobe today," Beck starts making funny faces at Kady as he starts clapping her hands together.

"No, we had promos earlier,"

"How was she?"

"Slept through most of it and then played with the crew for the rest," Beck smiles and turns to Jade.

"Well that's good," Beck moves Kady to the side so Jade can join her on his lap. "What time do you have to be back?"

"In 30 minutes, so do you wanna take a walk?"

"Do you have the scarf?" Jade whips a scarf out of her bag before placing it on Kady. The scarf had been designed to react negatively when flash is used, turning the picture black and making it unusable. Beck and Jade decided early on that Kady's face would stay off their social media accounts until she was old enough to decide whether she wanted to be in the limelight.

"No pictures of you, baby butterfly. Man, I'm so glad your mom bought this," the couple stand and start walking out of the cafe hand-in-hand with Kady clinging to Beck. "She missed you today,"

"I missed you, too, both of you," Kady snuggles into her dad's chest.

"How did recording go?" Beck and Jade start walking to Jade's filming location which wasn't too far from where they were.

"Eh, it went alright,"

"How is Laura compared to your last leading lady?" Jade raises an eyebrow.

"The worst,"

"Really? The one from that play was awful,"

"What?"

"What?"

"You're always my leading lady, Jade Audra,"

"Sap," Jade smiles into her coffee as she takes a sip.

"You love it," Beck pulls her in for a soft kiss.

"I love you forever until tomorrow." Beck pulls away and looks at Jade seriously, "but seriously, she's pretty bad." Jade and Beck laugh as they continue their walk, chatting about their day.

* * *

Jade wakes up to her phone going off. She lets it go to voicemail, but a second call comes in and she quickly answers with a harsh voice.

"Whoever this is, it better be a good reason. It is," Jade looks at her clock, "Eight in the morning and this is the one day I get to sleep in this week,"

"Jade, it's Mom,"

"Oh," Jade's voice softens, "what's up, Mom?"

"I am so sorry, sweetie,"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Jade rolls over onto her back and tries to wake up.

"Who's calling us this early?" Beck mumbles into his pillow.

"Shhh, it's my mom." Beck satisfied with the answer, cuddles into Jade's side, and she starts playing with his hair. "What's up, Mom?"

"Have you not seen the news?"

"No, you woke me up,"

"Jade…sweetie, it's Beck,"

"What about him?" Beck snuggles in closer, " beside him being extra clingy this morning,"

"He's cheating on you," Jade holds her breath and feels her whole world stop. She pulls the phone away from her face and sees that her phone is filled with news updates and notifications.

 _On-Set Romance: Jade West_ _'s beau is falling for his new leading lady_

 _Subtle Coffee Dates for Beck Oliver and mysterious blonde_

 _Dark to Light: The inside scoop into Beck_ _'s new girl_

Jade's eyes run over all the headlines.

"Jade…sweetie, are you there?"

"I've got to go." Jade hangs up her phone and jolts out of bed.

"Why?! We get to sleep in today," Jade glares daggers at him and takes her pillow and throws it at him.

"You're cheating on me?! With that Laura girl?!"

"What?!" Beck's sleepy demeanor is shed as he sits up, "what are you talking about, Jade?"

"Just a co-star, huh?!" Jade runs her hands through her hair.

"Who is just a co-star?!"

"Laura!"

"Laura is just a co-star,"

"Not according to the photos all over the internet! Look at your fucking phone," Beck looks at his phone to see the same headlines as Jade.

 _Jade_ _'s Success Drove Beck Away_

 _Inside the Custody Battle of Jade West and Beck Oliver_

 _Who is the real cause of the breakup?_

"Jade," Beck stands up and walks over to Jade, trying to hold her, but she dodges the attempt.

"Oh no, you don't get to touch me right now!"

"Jade, I'm not cheating on you,"

"Why was she at the cafe yesterday?" Jade crosses her arms and starts to bounce angrily.

"It's close to where we were shooting, and she wanted coffee?"

"Why was she sitting with you, Beck?!"

"Cause we work together! She tried to hit on me, but I told her about you the minute she tried,"

"Why didn't she know about me before?" Jade tries to brush past him, but he grabs her arm preventing her from leaving. "Let me go, Beck!"

"No! We're going to talk about this like adults because there's more at stake here than our relationship,"

"Oh like, what? Your career?"

"No, our daughter, who is asleep in her room," Jade's face softens at the mention of Kady.

"Why?" Jade hangs her head as her voice wavers.

"Why, what, Jade?"

"Why would you cheat on me? You promised that you never would. All of the girls that have hit on you: Tori, Abby, Meredith, Tracy, Cynthia, Jessica, Madeline; why her? What about her was so special that you couldn't say no?" Beck watches as Jade's shoulder start to shake from crying. He guides her back to the bed, gently, and lays them both down. Her cries get louder, so Beck pulls her in tightly and she joins in, clinging to him as if he was the only thing to keep her from drowning.

"I promise, Jade, I didn't,"

"But the pictures…"

"The pictures only tell half the story. She was flirting with me and I put a stop to it just like I promised you I would when we got back together. I've kept that part of my deal, babe, you just have to trust me," Beck places kisses on her head. "You're the only girl for me, Jade Audra West, well, you and a certain blue-eyed monster who is standing in the door."

"Mama sad," Kady comes running up to the bed, "why Mama sad?" Jade brings Kady up, and she quickly settles between her two parents.

"People said really bad things about Daddy, and it made Mama really sad because she thought she was going to lose him,"

"No, Dada, don't go,"

"I'm not going anywhere, Kady, except maybe to the store or something but I'll take you with me as often as I can." Kady smiles and her eyelids start to fall again. Beck looks at his two girls and he can't help but smile. Jade's eyes shut and Kady shifts her body toward her, so Beck takes the opportunity to take a photo of the two sleeping beauties next to him.

 **BECK OLIVER:**

 _To my two girls:_

 _I love you to the moon and back. I love you more than words could ever express because every day you challenge me and make want to strive to be better. Not only for me, but also for you two. You are my reason for living and breathing, and for you two I would work forever in a job that I hated if it meant that you were happy, and you never had to want for anything._

 _To the person who_ _"broke the news" this morning:_

 _Fuck right off. Jade is the only girl I have eyes for, and the fact that you spin a coffee between two co-stars as something more is truly sickening. I was waiting for Jade and Kady. I had Jade_ _'s coffee with me. Laura just happened to show up. I never want to wake up to Jade so upset again because whenever I see tears of hate and sadness in her eyes…I can feel my heart breaking. I never want to see her like that again. Jade is my other half. My soulmate. The fact that this is something that ever had to cross her mind is repulsive. There is no story. There is no affair. There is just Jade, Kady and I, so kindly take your gossip trash to another house._

* * *

Beck put Kady down for her afternoon nap and wandered back into the kitchen to see Jade leaning against the counter in her pajamas, facing the coffee that was sitting on it. After the news this morning, they had decided that today was a day that they were going to shut off their phones, stay in their pajamas, and just spend some time together shut off from the rest of the world for a while.

"Jade?" Beck walked up behind her and turned her to face him to notice some tears forming, "hey, hey, what's wrong?" Beck pulls her into a hug.

"I thought I lost you again," Beck places a tender kiss on her lips while he moves her coffee to the side before picking her up and placing her on the counter.

"But you didn't," Beck runs his hands up Jade's thighs before placing them on her hips. Jade's hands find their way to his shoulders before placing her forehead on his. Her eyes close while she takes some deep breathes.

"But what if I do?" Beck runs one of his hands up Jade's body before resting it on her heart over the washer necklace that he had given her when they were fourteen.

"Do you remember when I got this for you?" Jade nods, "do you remember what's it from?"

"Your Mustang,"

"Because?"

"Our first official date as a couple was fixing it with your dad," a small smile appears on both of their faces.

"Do you remember what I said to you when I gave it to you?" Jade separates herself a little bit from Beck, covering his hand with hers while the other traced the matching one around his neck.

"That they were a promise."

"A promise that I would love you forever," Beck scoots Jade closer to him, "that like the washer, it would be unending because even though we had only been dating for a month, I knew that I was going to be with you until the end of time. I chose the washer from the Mustang because watching you working on that car was the minute I knew that you were the girl for me." Jade captures Beck's lips in a passionate kiss, circling the hand that was not on his necklace around his neck. Her legs wrap around his waist, and Beck uses the opportunity to lift Jade off the counter and turns, pressing her into the fridge behind them. Beck starts to unbutton Jade's pajama top but loses patience and rips it open to see Jade's heaving naked chest. Beck lets out a moan and captures Jade's lips again, taking her off the fridge and taking her down the hallway to their room.

Beck looked at Jade's sleeping form and grabs his phone, turning it on.

 _15 missed calls from Mom_

 _2 missed calls from Dad_

 _65 missed calls from Cat_

 **From Cat:** CALL ME! RIGHT NOW!

 **From Dad:** Your mother is worried. Please let her know you aren't dead, so she will leave me alone.

 **To Cat:** Taking a break from phones today. We will talk tomorrow. Jade and I are fine. Don't believe the stories.

 **To Mom:** Not dead. Please don't worry. Jade and I are trying to stay off our phones today. Don't believe the stories.

Beck is about to shut off his phone again when he sees that he has one more message that got lost from the millions of texts from Cat.

 **From Laura:** Now that they think that we are together, we can embrace that tension we have now. No need to hide.

 **To Laura:** Fuck off.

 **To Cameron:** I'm sorry, dude. Laura is crazy. Either she's out or it's me.

 **From Cameron:** Who would I replace her with? I don't have anyone, and we're almost done.

 **To Cameron:** Tracy Peterson. She's a great actress and she's not batshit insane by thinking I'm remotely in love with her. Here is her number.

 **From Cameron:** Okay, dude. How are you? I saw the stories.

 **To Cameron:** I'm fine. Jade's fine. It's just been a rough day. Turning my phone off now. I'll see you tomorrow.

"What are you doing?" Jade cuddles into Beck's side looking at his phone.

"Calming down my parents. Making sure Cat doesn't die from lack of contact from either of us. Getting Laura fired…"

"Beck, you don't have to…" Beck silences her with a kiss.

"Oh, I do because after getting this text," Beck shows Jade Laura's text, "I have to because bitch is crazy."

"I wonder how she'll look with a botched haircut," Jade glares at the phone. Beck laughs.

"Don't worry about her, babe," Beck runs his hands over her hair, "she's out of our lives and we don't have to worry about her,"

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Jade straddles Beck causing the sheet to pool at her hips giving him the perfect view of her breasts. "Oh, how I love these two, too." Jade smiles and leans down, capturing Beck's lips with hers.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Until Next Time!

-KMA


	21. Maybe It's the Start

Hi! My life got busy, so this kind of took a back burner. Hope you guys like this chapter!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I don't own anything associated with Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll or any of the people depicted or acting in the show.

* * *

 _Maybe It's the Start_

 **JULY 11th, 2015**

"Beck, why are we going back here? This seems like a silly way to end a date," Jade smiles as she and Beck run in the rain towards Hollywood Arts. The small family had come back since Jade had a break in filming and they had a week off between summer semesters, so they came to celebrate the fourth of July and Beck's upcoming birthday on the nineteenth with their families.

"Cause I want to see how it's changed," Beck pulls her into the protective awning that covers the main door of the school.

"It's not worth getting caught in the rain for because now I look like a mess," Beck looks back at Jade, her dark hair clinging to her face, her make-up holding up remarkably well, and a soft smile playing on her face. Her black dress clings to her body, and his eyes follow the water trailing down her shapely legs to her black heels. She looked beautiful.

"No, you look stunning," Beck pulls her in for a passionate kiss by wrapping one of his arms around her back, and her arms circle around his neck, loosely.

"You have to say that," The couple smile at each other.

"Doesn't mean that I don't mean it," Jade presses their foreheads together and closes her eyes, reveling in his closeness.

"I bet it's locked,"

"I bet you're wrong,"

"What do I get if I'm right?" Jade smiles coyly at him.

"I will wear a 'Property of Jade West' t-shirt for a month," Jade laughs, "now what do I get if I win?"

"We will go to the cafe and have sex on our table…just like you always fantasized about," Beck smiled and silently thanked whatever deity was up there.

"Well, it's a good thing you wore a dress," Beck puts his hand on the door handle and throws open the door, and watches Jade's jaw drop, "oh, I should mention that I knew it was unlocked,"

"You son of a…" Beck raises a finger and starts moving it side-to-side.

"Uh, uh, uh, you made the bet fair and square," Beck pulls her into the school and quickly presses against the nearest wall, putting his knee in between her legs, "and I am going to enjoy collecting my winnings." Beck captures Jade's lips with his and presses his knee upwards, causing Jade's black nails to dig into his shoulders and a low moan to escape her body. The couple breaks apart with a smile and Jade's eyes flick over to her old locker.

"Oh, what the fuck?!" Beck's eyes follow Jade's and sees that her old locker is covered in a ton of different kinds of flowers. Beck lets out a laugh, and Jade walks over to it with a scowl, taking some scissors out of her purse, and cutting some of them up. Beck stops her.

"Hey, that's someone else's' locker now," Jade just glares at him before turning to his old locker, and her face forms into a smirk.

"Looks like mine wasn't the only one affected," Beck looks at his old locker to see that is covered in locks.

"Well, how ironic," Beck walks up to it, and Jade sends the scissors through the center of her old locker before following him.

"Beck, why are we here?" Beck smiles and takes her hand and walks her towards the cafe. The two look around the cafe and see that is covered in string lights, that are off, and picture frames handing from some rigging. "I guess they're getting ready for something,"

"Yea…I guess," Jade saunters over to their old table, the rain had turned into a light mist.

"So, are we doing this, Oliver?"

"Not right now," Jade runs her hand over the table with a smile, reminiscing over the fond memories. Jade's eye flick upwards as a soft white glow fills the cafe and Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling in Love with You" softly fills the air.

"Then when?" Jade laughs and turns around, her smile falls. In the center of the cafe, surrounded by soft string lights with some empty frames and other picture frames with cycling photos of Beck and Jade, was Beck on one knee with a ring. Jade's hand reaches up to cover her mouth and she feels tears welling up in her eyes.

"After you say yes," Jade cautiously walks up to Beck.

"Yes to what?" Beck smiles and looks downward before looking back up to meet Jade's blue eyes.

"Well, hopefully, to being my wife," Jade looks down at the opal engagement ring surrounded by a halo of diamonds on a silver band, encrusted with more diamonds, before taking it from him.

"And why would I do something like that?" Beck stands up and takes her hands into his and slides the ring onto her left ring finger.

"Because I love you with everything I have, and I can't picture my life with anyone other than you and I don't want to because why look for anyone else when I've found someone so perfect. Who challenges me and loves me through everything," Beck reaches up and brushes away some of Jade's tears, "Jade, you are my everything. You've given me so much, and all you've ever asked me to do is love you and support you. We've started a journey together, and I don't want it to ever end. I know you're hesitant of marriages, but I hope you'll let me spend a lifetime proving you wrong," Jade places her left hand on Beck's chest, the ring glittering in the soft glow of the lights, and brings her face close to his, barely centimeters away from her.

"It's a very pretty ring,"

"I'm glad you like it. I spent a really long time customizing it because I knew your ring had to be unique and…"

"Yes," Beck stops his sentence with a smile while his hands wrap around Jade's face, and he brings her in for a searing kiss. Jade's hands loosely move around Beck's neck. Beck's hands travel downward, and settle on Jade's thighs, lifting her up, which causes her legs to instinctively wrap around his midsection. Beck walks them over to the table and sits Jade down on the table top.

"Time to make good on your bet, future wife." Jade pulls away, allowing her left hand to cup his face, smiling up at her fianceé.

"Gladly, future husband," Beck captures her lips once more while Jade's hands go to undo his belt buckle while Beck's hands push Jade's dress up to her hips. A smile plays on both of their lips while they make quick work of each other's undergarments, while in Jade's case, lack of. Beck raises an eyebrow. "I wanted to be prepared." Beck swiftly enters Jade causing a sweet sigh to escape her mouth, which Beck quickly silences. He stands and places her back down onto the table, holding one of her legs firmly against his side. Jade's hand covers the one holding her thigh, and the cool metal of her ring feels good against his heated skin, as he thrusts deeply into her.

 **BECK OLIVER:** #futureMrJadeWest #shesaidyes #6yearsinthemaking **Mood** : Elated

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 9th, 2015**

Beck lounges on the couch, while Kady naps on his chest and he reads part of his homework assignment before heading to class when his phone rings. He reaches for it before gently taking Kady off of him, placing her on a pillow and covering her up with a blanket. He walks out onto their balcony before gently shutting the door.

"Hello?"

"Beck!" A rough voice comes through the speaker.

"Marcus, how are you?"

"Oh boy, do I have something for you?!" Beck looks through the glass door to spy on his still sleeping daughter.

"Uh huh, yeah sure, what is it?"

"Kid, are you even listening?" Beck's attention snaps back to his call.

"Yea, I am, promise, so what's this role?"

"So, a big-time producer saw you in that small story-arc you did on SVU, and he loved you. He wants to give you lead in this new movie,"

"Wait, what?" Beck leans over the balcony railing, looking over the street below.

"I got you a movie gig, kid!"

"Holy shit!"

"And the best part is that it films in New York, so you can stick around," Beck smiles widely.

"Thanks, Marcus!"

"Not a problem, kid, it's what I do. Now, I'll send you over the details. Call that pretty little fianceé of yours and tell her the good news,"

"I will! Bye, Marcus!"

"Bye, Beck." Beck hangs up the phone and grips it tightly as he looks down at it. He lets out a happy shout, and he turns to go back inside to see Kady licking the glass of the balcony door. He stares at her and she stares at him, mid-lick.

"Don't lick the glass, Kady," Kady lean backs and smiles while Beck enters the apartments, "that's icky." Kady giggles and Beck picks her up into his arms. He places a soft kiss on the forehead, "Daddy, just got some big news, and he can't wait to tell Mommy,"

"What can't Daddy wait to tell Mommy?" Beck turns around as Jade throws her keys into the bowl next to the door before shutting it behind her.

"Some big news," Jade walks up to Beck, and they share a quick kiss before taking Kady from him.

"And what's that?" Jade looks at Kady, "Hi, baby, Mommy missed you today, but we get to hang out today because Mommy's class was canceled. Are you excited?"

"Yes!" Kady happily giggles as she wiggles out of her mom's arms and runs to her room.

"So excited that she ran away." Jade looks at her daughter's retreating figure.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaade," Beck whines and takes Jade into his arms while hers wrap around his neck.

"Yes?"

"I have news,"

"Are you pregnant this time?" Beck laughs as Jade smirks.

"No,"

"What a relief, I don't think we can afford two children. So, what is it?" Jade places a lazy kiss on Beck's lips.

"I got a role," Jade jolts herself away from Beck, and looks at him wide-eyed, "in a movie. As a lead," Jade lets out an excited squeal and jumps onto Beck, wrapping her legs around him.

"Oh my god!" Jade brings his face to her placing hundreds of kisses all over his face while he spins them around. "Beck! This is so exciting!"

"You're telling me," Beck stops spinning and looks deeply into his fianceé's eyes, "and I wouldn't have been able to do it without you,"

"You did that all by yourself, you amazing actor, you," Jade presses her forehead against Beck, and drops her voice to start imitating him, "I'm Beck. I know about acting. I say words." Beck lets out a laugh and the couple falls back on the couch. Beck places his head on Jade's lap, and she starts to gently stroke his brown locks.

"This could be the start…" Beck's face suddenly gets a look of worry on his face, "…or the downfall of my acting career."

"It's the start," Jade leans down and places a soft kiss on his lips, pulling away far enough so their eyes can meet, "just you wait."

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 20, 2015**

Jade taps around on her phone as she snacks on some candy and scratches her head filled with uncomfortable curlers.

 _Newcomer Jade West nominated for 2015 Emmy, but does she deserve it?_

 _Shouldn_ _'t Jade West be focused on her daughter rather than acting on an MA-rated show?_

 _Does Jade even spend time with Kady and Beck since landing her show? What will happen when Beck_ _'s movie starts?_

 _Jade and Beck heading for splitsville? Sources close to the couple says that differing schedules have caused a strain on their relationship_

 _Jade is failing out of NYU. Find out what her GPA is._

Jade rolls her eyes at the never-ending flow of bullshit stories that have been surfacing since getting the nomination for the Emmy. Everything in her life had come under scrutiny. Her talent as an actor. Her competency as a mother. Her dedication to just about everything. Even her love for Beck especially since the "cheating scandal" from a few months ago. Normally she didn't let things to get to her, but it was all coming at her twenty-four-seven that it was getting hard to ignore.

"What about this one, Jade?" Jade looked up from her phone to Elaine, her co-star on Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll. She's holding up a tight, low-cut wine-colored dress with a slit all the way up to the hip.

"It's cute, but I think it's too much for my first award show, don't you think?" Jade stands up and runs her hands over the soft fabric.

"You're up for an Emmy for playing Gigi, a sexy rocker chick, who doesn't usually have huge curlers in her hair," Jade laughs.

"We're up for a bunch of Emmys, Elaine,"

"But you're the one who is up for lead actress in a comedy series," Elaine starts poking her arm, and Jade tightens her smile while she runs her hand over the dresses on the rack.

"Found anything you like, Jade?" Jade turned to the costume designer for the show.

"Elaine likes that one, but I think it's a little…" Jade points to the one Elaine was holding

and turns back to the rack when she hears a tiny giggle coming into the hotel room.

"Who is that, Kady?" Jade walks towards her fianceé and daughter.

"Mama." Kady smiles and reaches for Jade. Jade gladly takes her into her arms, and Kady starts to try to pull out Jade's curlers.

"No, no, baby girl, those need to stay in." Jade kisses her daughter's tiny hand. Kady's blue eyes wander to the dress rack, "wanna help Momma pick a dress?"

"Having trouble?" Beck follows Jade and Kady towards the dress rack while Jade places Kady on the floor, and she immediately starts touching all of the dresses.

"Just nothing is speaking to me,"

"I think she's being picky," Elaine pops a raspberry into her mouth.

"You've known her for almost a year, and you are just now figuring that out? Took me less than a week," Beck smiles before receiving a pinch. "Ouch." Beck quickly captures Jade into his arms and starts to tickle her.

"Beck. You can sleep on the couch!" Elaine smiles at the young couple.

"Hey, you two," Jade and Beck stop and look at Elaine, who is pointing to the rack, "looks like Kady picked," Jade looks to see that Kady was playing with a deep purple chiffon mermaid-style gown. "Now let's go get our make-up finished while Mommy finishes getting ready, baby girl." Elaine scoops up Kady and takes her to the make-up table.

"Our daughter has good taste," Beck smiles down at Jade while the runs her hand over the dress.

"She really does. It's going to look amazing, and I'm going to have one of the best accessories,"

"What's that?"

"You." Jade smiles at Beck before pulling him into a kiss.

Jade pulls out her phone and posts a photo from earlier with her in curlers, her black satin robe, slippers and Kady on her hip in her pajamas looking out the hotel window.

 **JADE WEST:** Full-time mom, actress, and student getting ready for one of the biggest parties. All in the life of the glamorous. #emmys2015 **Mood:** Busy

* * *

"Jade! Jade! Jade! Over here!" Jade smiles at the cameras, striking multiple poses. Beck stands to the side.

"You look amazing," Beck wraps his arm around Jade's back, and Jade smiles lovingly at him. He places a tender kiss on her forehead.

"You don't look half bad, either." Jade and Beck lock eyes before turning back towards the cameras.

"Jadey!" Cat comes walking up to Jade and Beck.

"Cat!" Jade looks at her best friend surprised before pulling in for a hug, "what are you doing here?!"

"Well, John asked me to be his plus one so I could be here for you instead of texting you from my living room! Of course, I accepted because it's not like I was going to miss your first awards show!" Cat smiles at Jade before bringing her in for another hug.

"I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Jade! Cat! Over here!" Jade and Cat smile at each other before turning back to the paparazzi.

* * *

"And the winner of the Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series is…" Beck tightens his grip on Jade's hand, as she holds her breath. Jade's face appears on screen along with the other nominees, and Beck leans over to softly whisper in her ear which causes her nervousness fade away and a smile to appear.

"Jade West!" Jade lets a large, beaming smile show on her face as she stands up, embracing her co-stars and Cat, and finally Beck, who gives her a brief kiss. She walks up to the stage and takes the Emmy from the presenter before standing in front of the mic.

"Wow, this thing is a lot heavier than it looks. First off, thank you for the nomination. It was an honor and it's an even bigger honor to win because that means that all those people who cast me as an understudy or for a small role and not the lead were wrong, and my favorite thing to do is to prove people wrong. I love it almost as much as I hate people who get too excited when they win awards. Come on people, you were nominated, it shouldn't be that big of a shock. Anyway, I want to say thank you to everyone on our crew at SDRR. I wouldn't be here without you because you make me look good and help me work the show schedule around my courses. To my cast, thank you for making my first big role so remarkable, and making me feel at home and loved. To Denis, thank you for taking a chance on an eighteen-year-old girl from LA, who was six-months pregnant. I will always be grateful to you. To my family and friends, thank you for all the support especially my best friend, Cat, who loves to send me funny memes that never cease to put a smile on my face. To my daughter, Kady, I hope that one day you know all of this work and time is for your future and trying to give you the best life I can, and to show you that you can do whatever you want despite nay-sayers because if I can go to school full-time, act on a TV show, and still be there to tuck you in at night…I hope that shows you that there is nothing that you can't do. Finally, to Beck. I love you. You've been by my side for the last six years and you've driven me to be the best actor and mom that I can be, so this award is just as much yours as it is mine. Except my name is on it, so that means that it's more mine so we'll just have to get you your own. Thank you." Jade waves to the crowd, which erupts into applause, before being guided off the stage.

Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll went on to win one of their other three nominations for Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics, but as Jade cuddled with Beck in the back of the car clutching her award, she couldn't help but smile.

"So, you know…" Beck pulls Jade onto his lap, "we have the apartment to ourselves tonight," Beck smiles and peppers kisses along Jade's jawline.

"And a huge project due on Friday…"

"But tonight," Beck places a finger on her lips, "is all about you." Jade smiles and captures Beck's lips with hers.

* * *

There ya go! To see Jade's ring, google 'Angara Round Opal Cathedral Ring with Diamond Halo'

Hope you liked it!

Until Next Time!

-KMA


	22. If I Could Sing You A Song

100 percent sorry this took this long. I lost motivation to write, and then I didn't like how this chapter was or the song I had Cat singing so I kept changing it. Then I heard the perfect song on my iPod and then forgot to write it down so I had to go find it again which was no easy feat. Even then…the song in here wasn't the song that I initially wanted. But here is the chapter, it is short, and I am sorry but we are in the snapshots section of this fanfic.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I do not own the song 'Candle on the Water' it is owned by Walt Disney Pictures and was written by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn for the purpose of being used in the movie 'Pete's Dragon.' Originally performed by Helen Reddy.

* * *

 _If I Could Sing You A Song_

 **JANUARY 15th, 2016**

"No, Cat, she isn't going to come with us…because she's under two and the music will be too loud…no, Cat…Cat! Stop crying." Beck snickered as he watched his fianceé argue with her best friend over the phone. He looked at their daughter as she played with her stuffed giraffe.

"Aunt Cat really wants you at her first concert, baby butterfly," Beck reaches for the toy and tries to take it.

"No!" Kady clutches the animal to her body, "my Mister Blue, Daddy." Beck smiles as he scoops her up and places kisses all over her face which elicits many giggles to escape his daughter's mouth.

"Yes, your Mister Blue from Aunt Kitty Cat," Kady snuggles into Beck's shoulder while her eyelids start to droop, "sleepy?" Kady nods silently into him.

"Sleepy."

"Then let's go take a nap." Beck heads down the hall to Kady's room.

"Cat, there isn't compromising here. I will be there. Beck will be there. Kady will not be there." Beck smirked as he walked into Kady's room to lay her down in her crib. Stroking her head lightly while she curls into her abundance of stuffed animals and her blanket. He switched on the monitor and grabbed it's duplicate to head to his and Jade's room, sitting down next to her.

"Fine! You win! She'll be there just promise that you'll have those headphones for her." Jade hangs up the phone and flops backward onto their bed, running her hands over her face.

"You chose her,"

"Did I? I'm pretty sure she just showed up and never left,"

"You love her,"

"I know," Beck lays down next to her and she snuggles into his side, "where's Kady?"

"Napping," Jade props herself onto her elbow.

"Oh?" Jade swings herself around so that she is straddling Beck, "Well, let's make the most of the time."

"Yes…let's." Beck flips them over and Jade wraps her legs around his waist.

"Mama!" Beck laughs as his head rests against Jade's breasts. Jade brings his face to hers and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Duty calls." Jade smiles while rolling out from underneath Beck and leaving their room.

* * *

Beck and Jade walk into the backstage area with Kady on Jade's hip. Cat sees their reflection in the makeup table mirror and lets out a squeal while whipping herself around towards the family.

"You're here!" Cat quickly looks back at the makeup artist who gives her a curt nod, and Cat quickly sprints over to them. Jade passes Kady off to Beck just in time to receive a nearly tackling hug from Cat. "Hi! I've missed you so much Jadey!"

"Missed you, too, Kitty Cat," Jade separates from Cat and runs her hand through Cat's long ponytail. "This is new,"

"They think this it makes me look older and more mature."

"They aren't wrong, but the fluorescent red still makes it uniquely you." Cat smiles before turning to her goddaughter.

"There's my pretty girl!" Kady reaches for Cat and Cat gladly takes her from Beck's arms, "I have a present for you," Cat takes Kady back towards her makeup station, and places her in the chair while pulling out a small bag. "Mommy says you need these to be able to hang out with me tonight,"

"Present!" Kady eagerly takes out the paper, and Cat takes out black headphones with cat ear outlines on top with little rhinestones lining them, "pretty." Cat places the headphones on her head.

"Now your little ears will be protected from all the loud music, and I can sing you a special song,"

"Wait…what?" Cat looks at Jade with a smile.

"That's why I really wanted her here. My first concert is gonna have a special song to my favorite girl." Cat moves Kady front side to side causing her to giggle.

* * *

"Oh my god! Thank you, guys, so much, you've been so wonderful tonight! You've truly made my first concert amazing. New York might not be my home, but you guys have truly made me feel like it is," The MetLife Stadium erupts in applause as Cat smiles on them. "Now the reason I wanted my first concert to be here is because some pretty amazing people in my life live here, and my next song is actually for one of them. This song to a very special because it's to someone who is so very special to me, and if her mom would let her come out," Cat looks off stage and nods, "but first her mom is asking me to ask something of you guys. Are you cool with that?" A resounding 'yes' echoes throughout the stadium. "Now, I know all of you have been taking pictures all night, and that is super cool, and I can't wait to see them and share these memories with you but I'm going to ask you really nicely to not take pictures of the little girl who is coming out. Her parents have successfully kept her face out of the media for the last two years, and that is a feat considering paparazzi are always around her. So please can you do that for me?" Everyone cheers and Cat smiles as Kady toddles out looking at all the people, nervously. She smiles and gives a tiny wave with the hand that isn't clutching Mister Blue. Her black boots with the studded toes and a black a-line skirt with a black and pink floral top were a contrasting difference to Cat's white outfit. Kady sprints to Cat and hides in her legs. "This is Kady, my beautiful goddaughter, and her mom, Jade West, is my best friend and I'm very excited that they're here for my first concert. I hope you guys don't mind, but I want to sing this next song to her because I'm going to be missing her second birthday this year because of the tour so I want to give her a present while I can." The crowd erupts once more, and Cat sits down a bench that the stagehands had brought onto the stage and Cat lifts Kady up onto the bench next to her, shyly, hiding her face from the crowd of people. "Kady Vivaan West-Oliver, my beautiful baby butterfly, I can't believe that it has been two years since you came into my life and I'm so honored to call you my goddaughter. I love you so much, and I'm so happy that you're here with me on this special day."

"Love you, too, Aunt Kit-Cat." Kady embraces Cat and a chorus of 'awws' come over the duo. Cat nods towards the band and soft music starts to play. Kady immediately shoots up and looks at Cat with a smile on her face.

"Pete Dragon,"

"That's right, the song is from your favorite movie, Pete's Dragon. The movie that we have watched a billion times together," Cat brings the mic and takes Kady's hand that isn't holding onto her giraffe.

"I'll be your candle on the water. My love for you will always burn. I know you're lost and drifting, but the clouds are lifting. Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn. I'll be your candle on the water 'till every wave is warm and bright. My soul is there beside you. Let this candle guide you. Soon you'll see a golden stream of light," Cat picks Kady up and starts gently swaying on stage with her, "a cold and friendless tide has found you. Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down. I'll paint a ray of hope around you. Circling in the air. Lighted by a prayer. I'll be your candle on the water." Cat presses her forehead against Kady's as they both smile at each other, "This flame inside of me will grow. Keep holding on you'll make it. Here's my hand so take it. Look for me reaching out to show, as sure as rivers flow, I'll never let you go. I'll never let you go." Kady joins Cat on the last line

"I'll never let you go." Cat stops swaying and lets her eyes close as Kady rests her hear on Cat's shoulder. Cat presses a kiss onto the top of her head, and when she does Kady lifts her head to meet Cat's face. Cat purses her lips and Kady gives her a sweet kiss before cuddling back into her. Cat looks out into the crowd, wiping some tears from her eyes, and smiles while they let out a loud round of applause that fills the stadium. "Kady, do you wanna ask Mommy to come out now?"

"What?!" Jade is pushed out of the wings by Beck, who is laughing.

"Mama! Sing time!" Kady reaches for her mother, who takes her.

"Now, this is Jade. She's Kady's mom and my best friend, and you might know her from an amazing show called Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll where she sings so many killer songs. However, there is one song that she sings with me that is featured on the deluxe version on my album, and I'm excited that she is here today to sing it with me to you," Jade is glaring daggers at Cat, and Kady wiggles out of her grasp to go join her dad off-stage. "Hit it!" The intro of "Give It Up" starts to play which causes Jade to smile at her friend while taking a mic from a stagehand. The two friends make eye contact before turning their attention to the crowd which already starting to dance.

* * *

Tada! I did a thing. Now I can go to bed.

Until Next Time!

-KMA


	23. Runaway

Well, hey there. Hi there. Ho there. Sorry for the late arrival of this. I literally have had zero motivation to edit this chapter and working on the last chapter that has left to be typed out. Working full time while trying to find a new job because the one you have is slowly sucking your soul out and causing you so much stress that you are on the verge of a mental breakdown every five seconds. Yea being an adult is the worst. Okay, kids development is weird. I have like five kids in my life that are between the ages of two and three, and all of them are at different stages of development. Kids are weird, man. That's all I have to stay, so I've put Kady into the same developmental stage as my cousin's twins who are walking and talking like no one's business.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I don't own anything associated with Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll or any of the people depicted or acting in the show.

* * *

 _Runaway_

 **September 17th, 2016**

Jade lounges on her chair at the set for the day with Kady laying on her with her back on Jade's chest, sipping juice from a sippy cup.

"Mama," Kady looked back her mom.

"Yes, baby?" Jade's fingers absentmindedly flipped through the script for the day.

"I need to potty," Jade closes the script and takes Kady off her lap, "no, Mama. I go by myself," Kady starts to toddle off.

"Oh no you don't," Jade untangles her legs from underneath as Kady sprints away, past the gate, giggling. "Kady!"

"Catch me, Mama!" Kady runs around the corner and hides in a basement level apartments covered entrance, and she silently giggles as Jade runs past.

"Kady! This isn't a game. You can't just run away from Mama." The sound of Jade's boots running down the road fade in the distance when Kady pops her head out. Kady wanders onto the unknown street with a sly smile before she looks around wide-eyed, not finding anything familiar. Her black boots stomping on the pavement trying to follow the direction that Jade went while her black dress with big red roses blows in the breeze.

"Mama?" Kady continues down the street trying to listen for Jade's voice. "Mama!"

"Hey there, sweetie," Kady jumps slightly as she turns to see a blonde-haired woman smiling at her.

"Hi," Kady waves, shyly, looking quizzically at the woman as if she had met her before.

"Are you lost?" Kady looks around at her surroundings again before nodding.

"I lost my Mama…" The lady extends her hand.

"Come with me and we'll find your Mama," Kady looks wearily at the lady's hand but takes it. The lady starts leading Kady away from the direction that she knows she's supposed to go.

* * *

"Kady!" Jade circles back to the lot to come face-to-face with Robert, "Rob, have you seen Kady?" Rob takes a bite of his bagel.

"No, are you two playing hide-and-go-seek? Because it's cheating to ask," Rob lets out a laugh, but it's quickly silenced as he sees Jade's eyes fill with tears.

"No, she ran off, Rob, and I can't find her. What if something bad happens? What if she gets hurt? What if…" Rob puts down his bagel and wraps a very panicked Jade into a hug.

"Calm down, Jade, freaking out isn't going to find her. Now, where is the last place you saw her?"

"Heading towards Havemeyer,"

"Okay, you head towards Havemeyer and I'll get everyone, okay?" Jade nods before letting a few tears starting to fall, "don't worry, Jade, we'll find her. She's almost three…she's got little legs. She isn't going to get very far." Rob leaves Jade alone before she takes back off down Havemeyer.

* * *

"But Mama went that way," Kady points the opposite direction from where her and the lady were currently walking

"We're just checking to make sure she didn't loop around," Kady finds herself relaxing under the woman's warm smile, "that's a pretty bracelet you have," Kady looks down at her armband that shows she is part of the crew and is allowed in the shooting area.

"It's for Mama's show so I can be with her,"

"Oh, is Mama an actress?"

"Mama is the best actress in the whole world," the lady pulls Kady up to a car, "that's not Mama's car,"

"I know, kid, it's mine, and you're going in it," The lady starts to pick up Kady when she starts to scream bloody murder. "Hush!"

"Kady!"

"Lanie!" Elaine rounds the corner to see the lady attempting to put Kady into a car.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Elaine starts to charge the lady but quickly stops when she clutches Kady closer, tears streaming down the little girl's face.

"You just stay right there, Elaine,"

"Who the hell are you? And let go, she's just a baby, what has she done?"

"Kady!" Jade and Denis come running up the other way.

"Jade, sweetheart, stay back," Jade looks at Elaine then at the woman who is holding Kady. She starts to charge and only stops because Denis grabs her.

"Kady, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yes, Mama, but this lady's scary."

"Yea, Jade, you let your little girl out of your sight, and now she's with a scary person. What does that really say about your parenting? Maybe Beck should be with someone that can be a real mother to his daughter?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jade struggles against Denis while the blonde turns to face her, "Laura?"

"Leaking that picture was supposed to get you to leave him! Beck and I were supposed to be together. Our chemistry was amazing, but no! You ruined everything, and it's all because of this little brat and Beck's warped sense of loyalty,"

"Don't you call her that!"

"I'll call her whatever I want! So, I'm going to take your precious little girl, and you'll never see her again…"

"This is the police. Put your hands up where we can see them." Laura looks behind her to see NYC police officers aiming guns at her. Denis loses his grip on Jade, who starts walks towards Laura.

"Stay back!"

"If you think that you are going anywhere with her then you're crazier than I thought. Beck doesn't want you. He never did. Ever since your dumb little film ended, you haven't even crossed our minds. You aren't wanted, and even if he did…the minute you harm Kady, all that affection would be lost. Put her down and walk away with your dignity and your life because I won't tell them not to shoot you." Laura looks between Jade and the officers when Kady bites down on her arm, causing Laura to drop her and cry out in pain. Kady immediately runs to Jade, who wraps her into a tight embrace, while the officers run up and throw Laura onto her car.

"Don't you ever do that again, Kady Vivaan West-Oliver. You stay by Mommy, and don't ever trust a stranger." Jade smooths down Kady's dark brown locks before placing a firm kiss on her head, "but that was a good bite. Mama might be proud of you, but that doesn't change the fact that you are going to be in trouble when we get home." Kady pouts a little as Denis places a hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Go home, we'll finish tomorrow." Jade nods before Denis and Elaine move her back towards set to get her stuff.

* * *

Short and sweet. I'll try to get the next chapter out faster but doing more than 2,000 words is a lot right now for my mental stress.

Until Next Time!

-KMA


	24. Unexpected and Undeterred

Hey! I'm not dead. Promise. Starting a new job and trying to figure my life out.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _Unexpected and Undeterred_

 **December 31st, 2016**

"Cat!" Cat comes scurrying into her design studio at her house in LA.

"What?!"

"What's this?" Cat looks at the dress form, and smiles shyly, "are you and puppet boy getting married and you decided not to tell me?!"

"Nooooo…" Cat sways side-to-side with her hands behind her back, "I know you haven't picked out a dress yet, so I thought maybe I would design one for you," Jade runs her hands over the detailed beading of the bodice.

"Cat, it's lovely, but I wanted black, that's why it was taking so long,"

"I know!" Cat runs over to the desk and pulls out the design, "but you looked so pretty in all the white dresses that I thought I would find a way to get the best of both. Here is the final design," Jade looked down at the sketch to see that the bottom half was covered in black tulle and light gray lace, "I just hadn't gotten to the bottom part yet. As you can see there will still be black…" Cat starts gesturing wildly over the page.

"Cat," Cat looks up to meet Jade's face, "it's perfect," Cat beams brightly at her friend.

"Really?"

"Really, really," Jade pulls Cat into a tight hug, and Cat smiles into her shoulder, "okay, touching is over." Jade separates from Cat, "do you think you can get it done before going on tour with Tori?"

"Oh, yea, not a problem," Cat goes and picks up the cape that she made in high school, and puts it on, "remember I'm Super Cat!" The two friends laugh as Cat begins to busy herself with explaining the dress details to her best friend.

* * *

 **May 17th, 2017**

Jade and Beck stand outside the main arts building of NYU with their family while they snap a few more pictures. The two of them had worked endlessly to graduate in three years, and they finally accomplished it. Surrounded by friends and family, they walked across the stage and received a diploma that some had said would be impossible for them to get because of their status as teenage parents. Beck and Jade walked in front of their family sharing a quiet moment together while swinging Kady in between them.

"I like proving people wrong," Beck smirks at Jade's comment because the statement suits her personality.

"Me, too. We have one more thing to prove wrong though," Jade raises her eyebrow.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"That high school sweethearts last."

 **JADE WEST:** Being part of the #classof2017 is so much cooler than being part of the #classof2018 **Mood:** Accomplished

* * *

Short and sweet. I promise the wedding is the next chapter, but it's a lot of text to get through so it's gonna be a minute.

Until Next Time!

-KMA


	25. It's All Okay

Hey guys! Let's get this marriage done! Sorry that this is taking so long. The next three chapters are struggling to write themselves, so bear with me. The beautiful and amazing song "She Keeps Me Warm" is featured in this chapter, and though it was originally written as a LGBTQ+ anthem I did tweak it to suit our favorite couple. However, if you haven't heard the song. Please, please, please go listen to it. It's amazing.

BTW I also love the wedding hashtag I came out with. #ItsOliverWest is a play on it's all over, West which I think is funny because the wait is all over.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I don't own the song 'She Keeps Me Warm.' The song is owned by Capital Records and the artist, Mary Lambert. The lyrics (even altered) are by Ben Haggerty, Mary Lambert, and Ryan Lewis.

Jade's Wedding Dress: Ms. Elle dress from the Le Secret Royal collection of Galia Lahav

Jade's Sangeet Lengha: .

Beck's Sangeet Outfit: beige-brocade-indowestern-IDES251-304

* * *

 _It's All Okay_

 **September 15th, 2017**

Beck's paternal half of his family fused over Jade and Beck all day preparing them for the sangeet. Jade had been up since six am to start her preparation that included a spa visit plus some henna being done on her hands and feet.

"Can we take a break?" Jade whined as Beck's aunt curled her hair.

"Jade, we have to finish getting you ready,"

"We've been getting me ready for," Jade let out a yawn, "almost nine hours. I just want coffee and to see my baby and my soon-to-be husband,"

"You just saw them at the rehearsal," Jade stares at Banhi, who starts to pin her hair into a half up hairstyle.

"Yea for like twenty minutes,"

"It was two hours, but hey," Banhi sprays Jade's hair with hairspray, "you got to see them." The door clicks open as Karen, Robin, and Deeba, Beck's grandmother, walk in with jewelry and flowers.

"And the accessories arrive!" Karen smiles and sets the jewelry on the bed.

"Did they arrive with coffee?"

"No, but your daughter and fianceé did," Jade turns and smiles as Beck and Kady walk into the room with a cup of iced coffee for Jade. "See. I told you, Mommy was okay," Jade studies her daughter's face and sees tear streaks on her face.

"Oh, baby, come here," With a sniffle, Kady enters her mother's arms and snuggles into her chest. "I'm sorry I've been gone all day. Mommy has to get ready for the party tonight, and it apparently is going to take forever,"

"Do I get to go to the party?"

"Of course, you do. Do you remember that pretty purple kameez with all that pretty beading that Daada and Daadi gave you?" Kady nods, "well that's what you're wearing because Daddy is wearing blue and Mama is wearing red, and what do red and blue make?"

"Purple," Beck offers the coffee to Jade, and she mouths _thank you_.

"That's right," Beck pulls over a chair and sits in front of Jade, "red and blue make purple, and Mommy and Daddy made you," Beck boops Kady's nose which makes her smile.

"And it's not like Mama has been having fun. Aunt Banhi and Pardadi have been torturing Mommy to make her look super pretty," Beck takes Jade's hand into his, and gently strokes her hand with his thumb.

"I can stop, and your hair can be half done,"

"No, you're doing a great job, Bhua, she's just tired, and she gets meaner when tired," Banhi raises an eyebrow as she sticks a pin in Jade's hair.

"Didn't think that was possible," Jade rolls her eyes but keeps silence knowing that she still had a long way to go with pleasing Beck's family.

"Do I get to stay with Mama now?"

"Do you want to?" Kady nods her head, and Beck smiles while standing. "Well, I'll leave you to torture her." Beck leans down placing a kiss on Jade's lips.

"Thank you for the coffee." Beck nods and waves while him and Robin exit.

"Get Shalini to start the makeup,"

"Oh my god, there's more?!" Jade takes a sip of the coffee and pleads with her mom with her eyes.

"You and Beck agreed to this." Jade pouted as Kady crawled out of her lap and starts to look at the jewelry on the bed.

* * *

Jade stood in front of the mirror and admired herself. The red and gold lengha made her feel beautiful. The floral detail and the gorgeous veil played off the extravagant jewelry that lined her neck, face, and hands.

"You look beautiful, and I see that hole in your nose came in handy," Karen places her hands onto Jade's shoulders, and Jade drapes her hand over her mom. Karen had opted to wear a simple dark green kurta.

"Thanks, mom," Jade turned when she heard Kady's giggle. Cat was spinning around with the assistance of Beck's family as she is wrapped in her pink saree.

"Weeeee," Cat smiled as Tori, in an orange saree, Elaine, in a peach one, Tracy, in a teal one, and Kady, in her purple kameez, laughed. After the last pin went in Cat turned back to Jade.

"How do I look?" Cat throws out her arms with a smile.

"Very pink," Jade hugs Cat. "I'm so tired,"

"Understandable, do you need anything?"

"A nap,"

"Well, too late for that! We have a party to get to!"

"You four head down, we're doing pictures with Beck." The girls all hug Jade before leaving the mansion's suite before heading down the gardens and pool for the party.

"I got you more coffee." Karen sticks a straw in it to make sure that Jade's bright red lips remain unblemished.

"Oh, thank God." Jade faces her mother giving Kady the perfect opportunity to play with the beaded veil.

"Be careful, baby butterfly," Jade kneels in front of her daughter, who remains perched on the bed, and Kady plays with Jade's maangtika. "Are you excited that Mommy and Daddy are getting married?"

"Yea,"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"No," Jade sets down her coffee and places her hands onto Kady's lap. Kady's hand starts tracing the henna on Jade's hands, her hair falling in front of her face. Karen takes out her phone and takes a photo of the sweet moment.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy love each other very much so we're holding a big party to have everyone come to celebrate that love,"

"The party today?"

"No, today is a party that starts the party. Everyone's here to sing and dance and get ready for tomorrow. This is part of Daada's culture,"

"Punjabi?"

"That's right, Daada is Punjabi,"

"Am I Punjabi?"

"You are and so is Daddy,"

"Is Mama?"

"No, Mama isn't. Mama is Irish and Italian like Nani and Papa,"

"Am I?"

"You are,"

"But I thought I was Punjabi,"

"You are. You are all three because Mommy and Daddy made you, and everything Mommy and Daddy are…you are,"

"But I'm not as dark as Krish," Kady's little face fell as she looked down at her fair skin, that was only a tad darker than her mother's.

"What does it matter how dark Krish is?"

"Cause he said I was too pale to be Indian, and that I wasn't really part of the family,"

"Well, Krish can shut his goddamn mouth,"

"Mommy, you said a bad word," Kady laughed at her mother's language. Jade gets on the bed and pulls Kady into her embrace.

"Mom, can you go get Beck?" Karen nods before leaving, "you're a part of Daddy's family. No matter what your skin color is. Is Daadi part of the family?" Kady nods, "and does she look anything like anyone else?" Kady shakes her head.

"But she married Daada,"

"That's right she did," Beck walks in a dark blue indowestern jacket with gold detail and gold trousers with matching mojri, "and you came from Daddy,"

"But Krish said Daddy was only half Indian and said I'm almost no Indian so no one actually loves me," Beck sits down next to Jade and Kady, and brings them both into him.

"Now, I know that isn't true, my butterfly," Kady looks up at her dad with her pale blue eyes, "you're Indian whether you look it or not, and if you want to embrace that part of you then no one can tell you aren't Indian enough,"

"But…"

"No buts," Beck stands and wraps Kady around his torso, "you're my baby girl, and if I'm Indian so are you," Kady nods her head and looks at her mother.

"Doesn't Mama look pretty?" Beck's gaze joins Kady's.

"Mama looks beautiful," Beck extends his hand out and helps Jade up.

"Mama is wearing a lot of heavy stuff, so let's go take these photos so we can join the party." Kady smiles.

"Down, Daddy."

"Okay, okay." Beck sets Kady down and opens the door, and she sprints down the mansion hallway and down the stairs for pictures.

"What brought that on?" Beck takes Jade's hand as they go down the same hallway just slower.

"We were talking about the sangeet, that thing led to talking about your Dad, and that led to your little shit of a cousin being a little asshole," Beck laughed as they got to the top of the stairs, where they were stopped by the photographer.

"Okay, you two, stop there, this is a perfect shot." Jade smiled at Beck as he brought her hand up to his mouth placing a kiss on knuckles, never breaking eye contact while Kady hops down one step. They had modeled enough to know what angles made them look the best.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 16th, 2017**

Jade looked at herself in the full-length dark wood mirror. If you had told her when she was sixteen that she would be wearing mostly white on her wedding day…she would have laughed at you. If you had told her that she would be covered in this much beading, too, she probably would have punched you.

Yet.

Here she was. In a delicately beaded fit-and-flare white dress with black tulle and gray lace covering the bottom, and nothing felt more right. She fiddled with her engagement ring as the photographer snapped a few photos.

"Jadey, turn around so we can see!" Jade smiled and turned towards the group. Her bridesmaids were wearing long haltered chiffon black dresses with dark blue accented belts. Cat smile widened as she bounces Kady up and down on her hip. Tori covered her mouth and closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling. Her mother quickly enveloped her into a tight before pulling away to cup her face into her hands.

"My baby girl looks so grown up," Jade smiled.

"Not really a baby anymore."

"You'll always be my baby, Jade." Elaine and Robin began to fuss over her jewelry and fixing her make-up and hair. Jade looks over to her maid-of-honor and daughter.

"Look at your mommy, Kady, isn't she pretty?" Cat smiled as the three-year-old reached out for her mom.

"Hi, baby girl," Jade, gratefully, takes her into her arms. Since Beck wasn't here to calm her, Kady was a close second. She watched as Kady's tiny fingers played with embellished sleeves.

"Shiny Mommy," the room filled with laughter.

"Yes, Mommy is very shiny,"

"Do you like my dress, Mommy?" Jade set Kady down, and she did a quick spin. Kady's dress was the opposite of the rest of the parties, her dark blue chiffon skirt fell around her knees and she had a high jewel neckline on her satin with short sleeves. All tied together with a black belt with a flower on it.

"I love your dress; can you guess who made it?"

"Aunt KitCat?"

"That's right, Aunt Kitty Cat, made it." Kady smiled and ran into Cat's legs.

"Thank you, Aunt KitCat." Cat quickly scoops her up.

"Not a problem, baby girl. Had to make sure you looked as good as me, but not as good as Mommy." Jade's red-painted lips curve into a smile as she looks on at her best friend.

"Oh, Jade, before I forget," Karen goes to her purse and pulls out a large black box, "I have your something blue from your grandmother," Jade raises her eyebrow, but steps closer to her mother. Karen presents the box, and Jade's nude round-shaped nails open the box to reveal a simple vintage necklace with two small sapphires on either side of the simple pearl drop.

"Oh, Mom, it's perfect," Karen smiles as Jade takes it out of the box. She sets down the box, and quickly goes behind Jade to put it on her.

"Every woman has worn this on their wedding day since the 1920s, and now it is yours to pass on," with the final fastening of the clasp, the pearl hung just below her collarbone.

"I love it. Thank you, Mom." Jade turns and buries herself into her mom's embrace trying to keep herself from crying.

"And now for your something old from Divesh and I," Jade turns to Robin to see her holding a beautiful white sheer beaded veil. Jade's hands run over the fine details of the veil.

"Wow,"

"This is part of one the sarees that I wore to part of Divesh's and I's wedding. We tried our best to make sure both cultures were incorporated, so my parents didn't have a heart attack. When Beck told us that he really didn't want a lot of the traditional Indian wedding events, we figured it was time to have this turned into something you could wear to the ceremony, so we enlisted the help of Beck's grandmother." Robin reaches up and places it in Jade's dark locks. When Jade looks back into the mirror, she is overcome with emotions. The veil being added to her side-swept hair with a braid crown finally made her feel like a bride.

"Holy shit,"

"What is it, Jadey?" Cat hands Kady over to Karen before standing next to Jade, looping her arm around from behind.

"I'm getting married," Cat smiles brightly at their reflections.

"Yea, you are, and you're marrying Beck which is an added bonus," Jade embraces Cat, who clings tightly to her.

"Thank you, Cat,"

"Any time, Jadey," Cat smiles and takes her hands into hers. The tent flap flips open as the justice peeks in.

"You ready, Miss West?"

"Yes." The justice nods and backs out. Jade faces Cat, again, who squeezes her hands.

"Ready?"

"Yea, Cat, more than ready."

"So, let's get you to Beck!"

 **JADE WEST:** Hey GotBeck, you ready for this? #ItsOliverWest

 **BECK OLIVER:** You better believe it, babe. #ItsOliverWest

* * *

The Redwood forest was beautiful this time of year. Not too hot, not too cold. Jade walked through the glamping grounds, Beck's wish for the wedding not hers, with her bridesmaids and her mother since Kady had left with Robin. Jade looked at the long winding path leading to her wedding. Archways covered in lilies, violets, roses, hyacinths, hollyhocks, and wisteria garland lined the path along with flame-less candles and crystals. Jade takes a deep breath as Cat, Elaine, Tori, Tracy, and Karen walk down the path as Baron, wraps Jade's arm around his.

"Ready?" Jade looked down at her lavender, white and purple roses, and lily of the Nile bouquet with a smile, her opal engagement twinkling in the setting sun.

"Yea, Dad, I am," Jade and her dad follow the pathway as they hear the soft guitar of 'Still Fallin' by Hunter Hayes starts to play.

"How long do we have?"

"About two in half minutes,"

"That's so long,"

"Well, it's a long path," Jade and Baron fall into a silent walk.

"I'm proud of you, Jade," Jade looks at her dad, "you've really made something of yourself, and even if you hadn't won that Emmy…I would still be proud of you because watching you on that show is something I get to brag about because you do such an amazing job on it," Jade smiles at her dad.

"You watch it?"

"I do, I have to say some of it is still a little inappropriate for an eighteen-year-old,"

"Dad, I'm almost twenty-two," They smile as they continue to walk, and as they approach the last turn before the aisle.

"Not when it started. But it makes me so proud to watch you with Kady, to watch you graduate, and how successful the show is doing…makes me realize that you aren't my little girl anymore,"

"I think I stopped being little when grandpa gave me that hammer,"

"Yea, not his best moment," They laughed as they stopped at the corner, "but he knew that nothing normal would ever please you. No typical career or toy would be what you chose and look at that…he was right." The silence after "Oh, I'm still falling" is their cue to go, and the father and daughter duo round the corner towards the wedding as "still chasing" is sung. Jade looks down the aisle at Beck, who starts to cry in his causal navy suit with a white shirt and black tie, and she feels the tears start forming in her eyes as she walks down the aisle surrounded by friends and family. The justice of the peace stands on the raised platform under an archway similar to those on the path with the sun behind him.

"Hello, we are assembled here in the presence of these witnesses to celebrate the joining of these two wonderful people in the unity of marriage. There are no obligations on earth sweeter or tender than those you are about to assume. There are no vows more solemn than those you are about to make. There is no human institution more sacred than that of the home you two are about to form. True marriage is the holiest of all earthly relationships. The state of matrimony is based this deep, invisible union of two souls who seek to find completion in one another. Do you understand this?" Jade and Beck nod from their respective places.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"Her mother and I." The justice nods and Baron gives Jade a kiss on her forehead before handing her hand over to Beck and going to his seat between Karen and Callie. Jade reaches up and wipes the tears from Beck's face, and he captures her wrist placing a tender kiss on her palm.

"Will you please face each other and join hands?"

"You look beautiful." Jade smiles. She feels the gentle tug of Cat fixing her veil and dress, and Jade turns to hand the bouquet to her. She turns back towards Beck and takes his hands.

"You don't look bad either." The justice smiles at the couple, who return their focus to him. Soft violin music playing in the background as he talks.

"Jade and Beck, your wedding is apparently the most anticipated event of the millennium according to those here," Jade and Beck laugh, "you've been together since you were fourteen joining your lives together shortly after meeting each other. You have started a life together in New York with your careers and school. Your love has brought a beautiful little girl into this world, and still, through all this…you've found time to love each other will your full hearts. Today, we have gathered here to celebrate that love as those here in this grove of the Redwood Forests of California witness your first steps in the journey of being husband and wife. The journey will be rough, filled with challenges and tribulations, and though you have experienced many…I will let you know that there's more to come. May the love you have for each other never waiver during those storms, may your love provide each other shelter through them, and may it lead you through those times, so you can come out stronger. The storms will require you to rely on each other, so listen to one another, and find new ways for your love to grow anew. Let that love be a beacon to those who are lost because through each other, you can touch the lives of those around you making their lives better and fuller with you in it. Love has brought you here today and may that love only to grow deeper and fuller with each passing year. Now it's time to exchange vow, and to my knowledge, you two have written your own, is that still true?"

"Yea," Beck chokes out, not taking his eyes off his bride.

"Since Beck seems to have a frog in his throat, why don't we start with you, Jade?" Jade smiles and releases Beck's hands. Jade turns to Cat, and Tori reaches into her dress pocket and pulls out the piece of paper since Cat's hands are full of flowers. Jade unfolds the piece of paper and turns back to Beck with a smile on her face.

"Beck Russell Oliver, words can't even begin to describe how much you mean to me. Your never-ending need to declare your love for me and your laid-back attitude has always caused me a lot of annoyance, but I wouldn't trade them for anything. Each I love you that you say to me is a reminder that you're still here. Each I love you is a reminder that I have done something right in this world to deserve you," Jade looks up from the paper to Beck and takes a deep breath before continuing, "because if I can have someone like you love me then I must not be as bad as people say I am. You're kind to everyone, making everyone's day a little brighter. You are a good person, and I know no one can say a cruel word against you because everyone loves you. Every time I look at you, I'm reminded of the first day at Hollywood Arts when I first saw you…I knew I was going to love you which made me want to hate you even more because I didn't believe love was real," Jade feels her voice crack as she feels the warm tears start to fall. Beck grabs her hand that doesn't have the paper in it, "but you didn't give up on me. You asked thirteen times to be exact because you were determined that I was going to be yours and look at us now. You won. You proved to me that love is real and always growing. You're now tied to me forever unfortunately for you," everyone laughs. "However, we've weathered a lot of storms. Some more gracefully than others. A few breakups. An unplanned pregnancy that gifted us with the best little girl," they look at Kady sitting on Karen's lap and she waves at her parents, "and we've gotten through them all. My love for you has only grown over the last seven years, and I know that it will only grow as time goes on. I love you with everything have. I will love forever until tomorrow, and if tomorrow ever comes then that will be the day that I die because I refuse to spend one day not loving you with my whole heart." Jade hands the papers back to Tori and wipes her eyes before turning back to Beck after receiving a thumbs up that her makeup looked fine. "Oh, babe." Beck's face is streaked with tears. Jade's hand link behind his head and brings her forehead to hers, and his hands hold onto her forearms. Jade lightly strokes his hair and they softly whisper each other, with the sun creating a halo around them.

"Beck, you ready?" The justice pulls the couple from their little world, and Beck gives a slight nod before pulling a piece of paper from his inside jacket pocket. He smiles at the crowd.

"I knew I was going to be the emotional one, but this is getting ridiculous," they laugh and Beck sniffles. "First off, look at my stunning soon-to-be wife," Beck steps to the side and gestures to Jade earning a cheer from the crowd, "wow, I am one lucky man. One lucky man, indeed." Beck rights himself and takes Jade's hand into his, "Lucky is a word that I use to describe myself all of the time when it comes to our relationship because lucky is what I have to be to have someone like you choose to love me. You don't trust easy, Jade, you have so many walls up to protect yourself that I had to be the luckiest person in the world that you allowed me into them. You have your face that you show the world, and then I know what your true face looks like and it's stunning. I see it every time you talk to Cat. I see it every time you talk about acting or something you're passionate about. I see it when you look at our daughter. It's the most beautiful sight, and I am so happy that I get to fall asleep to it every day and wake up to it almost every morning. Another word I would use to describe myself is blessed because I am blessed to be yours. We were each other's first real relationship and look at us…we turned that into a marriage, defying all the odds and expectations. Everyone told us we wouldn't last, but hell, I was determined even though we slipped up a few times. Some ended a lot worse than others. The most regrettable one was when I left you behind a door and made you feel lonely and vulnerable. I vow to make you never feel that way again. After some soul-searching, I knew you were the only girl for me. You still are the only girl for me. You just share part of that spotlight with Kady now. You've made me a better person, Jade Audra West. You've made me more patient and understanding. You've shown me how amazing life can be when you have someone with you who wants to match step with you, and through all our trials, tribulations, and storms…our steps still match. You still push me, and I still push you. Harder than ever before because as we've grown together we've seen what each other is capable of which means that we push each other more than ever before and I love it. Almost as much as I love you, which will also grow and change with time. I love you forever until tomorrow, and if tomorrow comes…we will face that storm together." Beck folds the paper back up and takes Jade's other hand into his. He leans down placing a loving kiss onto the tip of her nose.

"And now, seal your promise and commitment to each other with a ring, a symbol of the unending bond you two will share together," André walks up and hands Beck and Jade their respective rings. "Now, Beck, repeat after me: Jade, this ring is a token of my love,"

"Jade, this ring is a token of my love," Beck slides the stunning diamond encrusted band onto Jade's finger.

"With all that I have and all that I am, with this ring, I thee wed."

"With all that I have and all that I am, with this ring, I thee wed." Jade beams at Beck, as she squeezes his hand.

"Now, Jade, it's your turn: Beck, this ring is a token of my love,"

"Beck, this ring is a token of my love," Jade looks down as she slides the silver band onto Beck's left hand with a smile. After it's on, her eyes return to Beck's face, who is smiling like a giddy school girl.

"With all that I have and all that I am, with this ring, I thee wed."

"With all that I have and all that I am, with this ring, I thee wed." Jade and Beck take each other's hands yet again.

"Beck and Jade, you've openly declared your wishes to be united in marriage and in the presence of me and your witnesses have pledged your love to one another today. So, by the power of your love and commitment and the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Beck cups Jade's face and brings it to his for a passionate kiss earning cheers and applause from the gathering. Jade wraps her arms around Beck deepening the kiss, his hands wander down to her waist and he spins her into a dip. After pulling her upright and breaking the kiss, the couple turns to the congregation. Jade takes her flowers from Cat and looks at Beck.

"Now, family and friends, it is my pleasure to present to you, Mister Oliver and Missus West-Oliver." Beck and Jade share one more kiss as rose confetti falls from the sky in the glow of the slowly setting sun while Kodaline's "The One" begins to play. They separate and let each other's hands go, and they reach for Kady, who takes one of each of their hands, before heading down the aisle and path followed by their bridal party.

* * *

Beck and Jade smiled as they happily conversed with their guests and drank their whiskey and wine, respectively. Kady was dancing with Cat and Robbie on the dance floor while people finished up dinner. Jade's second dress was a white a-line lace dress with a high-low and a black ribbon belt, and her black metallic high heels glistened in the candlelight. He hair was swept into a high ponytail with a wisteria and lily floral headband sitting to the side.

"Yea, if Jade had the pick of the music, only classic rock and sad music would be playing, and it would be nothing romantic, so I am glad she entrusted that task to André." Jade smiled as she curled into Beck's side.

"I'm just saying it would have been amazing to walk down the aisle to 'Highway to Hell'." Some mic feedback causes the party to look over to the source.

"Hey there, everyone!" André looks at the couple from the DJ booth, "Can I get Beck and Jade to come to the dance floor?" Beck takes Jade's hand as he leads her to the center dance floor. "Now, we are surrounded by candlelight and these strings of light to celebrate these two people. Unique and special in every way, and their first dance should be the same. Cat, Beck, and I have been working on this song for the last three months because Beck wanted to make sure it was perfect for his new bride, so come on up, Little Red, and let's get this first dance started!" André sits on the piano bench as Cat joins him on stage.

"Congrats, Jadey and Beck!" Cat smiles and looks over at André, "ready?"

"Yep," André sits down at the piano, and Jade and Beck begin to sway, in an intimate posture, while Cat starts to sing.

"She says I smell like safety and home. I named both of her eyes forever and please don't go. I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah, this could be good, this could be good. And I can't change, even if I tried. Even if I wanted to, and I can't change, even if I tried. Even if I wanted to. My love, my love, my love, my love, she keeps me warm, she keeps me warm. What's your middle name? Do you hate your job? Do you fall in love too easily? What's your favorite word? You like kissing boys? Can I call you baby? Yeah, yeah. She says that people stare 'cause we look so good together, yeah, yeah, yeah," Beck looked deeply into Jade's blue eyes that were filled to the brim with love with a soft smiling decorating her lips, "and I can't change, even if I tried. Even if I wanted to, and I can't change, even if I tried. Even if I wanted to. My love, my love, my love, my love, she keeps me warm, she keeps me warm. She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm," The room fades away for the couple. Their only focus is on their song and the feeling of being surrounded by each other.

Cat looked over at André with a nod, "I'm not crying on Sundays,"

"Love is patient, love is kind," André looked over at the couple dancing in the middle of the room with a warm smile as he looked back over at his red-headed friend.

"I'm not crying on Sundays,"

"Love is patient, love is kind,"

"I'm not crying on Sundays,"

"Love is patient, love is kind,"

"No,"

"Love is patient, love is kind. Love is patient, love is kind. Love is patient, love is kind. Love is patient, love is kind,"

"My love, my love, my love, my love, she keeps me warm, she keeps me warm." André continues to play when Cat lowers her mic as the couple slows their dancing to a stop, eyes shut and foreheads together. The sound of clinking glassware fills the area as the last note fades, and the couple smile at each other before sharing a sweet kiss while everyone applauds them and then Cat and André.

"Nice dancing, husband,"

"You, too, wife,"

"Tell me you love me,"

"Do I have to?" Jade slaps his arm playfully, "of course, I love you," Kady runs into her dad's arms, "both of you. So much."

* * *

It's supposed to get super cold here in Chicago, so if you don't hear from me it's because of two reasons. One, my work is awful and I died on the way to it in NEGATIVE FIFTY weather because they didn't want to close OR two, I am too engrossed in the Kingdom Hearts to even care about updating.

Until Next Time!

KMA


	26. You Are My Sunshine

Hey there guys. Sorry that I haven't been updating. My world we rocked in the worst possible way when the person who encouraged me to write shattered my heart by making me question everything, I thought I knew about myself. I was planning on putting a honeymoon section in here, but I literally couldn't will myself to write anything for months. I love you guys so much. You are amazing and I'm going to really try to finish this story for you.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I don't own anything associated with Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll or any of the people depicted or acting in the show.

* * *

 _You Are My Sunshine_

 **OCTOBER 2017**

Beck read over his script for the hundredth time that morning as he sat nervously in the back of the car that the producer sent. Suddenly, as he flips to the final page of the script, a picture flutters out. He smiles down at the picture of Jade and Kady from the zoo and flips it over.

 _You got this, babe_

 _We love you_

 _Also, you need to start making money so I can just become the hot trophy wife_

Beck laughs before bringing the picture to his lips and letting his eyes fall shut while he tries to calm his racing heart. He hears the soft ding of his phone and looks down at it.

 **From The Wife:** _Don_ _'t mess up_

* * *

 **December 10th, 2017**

Jade walked into the show's loft where Denis told everyone to meet, and she's a somber look on Denis' face and the rest of the cast watch her with sad eyes.

"Wow, guys calm down. There's too much joy in this room," Jade throws her purse onto the black couch before going to the fridge to grab a water.

"Jade, you might want to sit," Denis gestures to the bar stools. Jade looks on at her co-star concerned but follows his direction.

"Did someone die?"

"No, but something did," Jade raises an eyebrow, "they're not signing SDRR on for a fifth season," Jade's eyes go wide.

"So, you're telling me that they're canceling their most successful show, that has won six Emmys and a few Grammys. Am I hearing you right?" Denis nods.

"They don't think SDRR has a place where they are trying to take the network," Jade lets her jaw hang open while she processes the information.

"Well, shit," Jade's body goes slack.

"Jade, sweetie, but this gives you a chance to go look into movies, right? That was your dream," Elaine takes her hand into her hers.

"But I like working with you guys," Jade pouts a little bit while looking over at Elaine, "and they're dumb. I guess it's for the best though,"

"Why's that?"

"Beck just got a role he auditioned for, but its filming in LA so he wants to move back,"

"Congrats to Beck," Denis attempts a jovial smile, "but hey, all good things have to end, and I know one thing, Jade West," Jade looks up at Denis.

"And what's that?"

"I'm glad that I've got to watch you, Beck, and Kady grow up," Jade gives him a weak smile before getting up to hug him.

"I'm glad you took a chance on me,"

"I couldn't have asked for a better TV daughter. Never change."

"I don't think I could if I wanted to." The rest of the cast join in on the hug, all of them holding onto each other for a little longer than normal.

* * *

 **December 20th, 2017**

"I don't know how I let you convince me to do this," Jade lounges on the leather seat of her dad's plane while she scrolls through theSlap.

"She's never been and she has roots there,"

"Don't remind me that my daughter is technically part Canadian," Beck smiles and wiggles so Jade is sitting on his lap.

"I like how you say technically,"

"She's not a citizen, so she can deny it all she wants,"

"But I'm Canadian." Jade takes Beck's face into her hands.

"And it's still your greatest flaw, husband dearest." Beck smiles and brings their lips together, however, but before long they're interrupted.

"Mama!" Kady tries to climb up but struggles.

"Yes, baby?"

"Up,"

"Up what?"

"Please. Up please," Jade moves herself to she is sitting next to Beck, and pulls Kady up onto her lap.

"Good job using your manners,"

"Yea, one of you need to use them because Mama sure doesn't use them," Jade glares at Beck.

"No one asked you, Oliver."

"Daddy, are we going to see Pardaadi and Pardaada?"

"We are. We're going to Canada, and Daadi and Daada will be there with most of my family,"

"Is Nani going to be there, Mama?"

"No, Nani is staying in LA with Uncle Joey and Mama's grandparents,"

"Doesn't she want to spend time with me?"

"Of course, she does, but we're spending the holidays with Daddy's family like we spent Thanksgiving with Nani and Uncle Joey in New York," Kady starts playing with one of Jade's necklaces.

"When will we see Nani again?"

"Well remember we are moving to LA?" Kady nods, "well, who lives in LA?"

"Nani,"

"So, when we move, we'll see Nani all of the time,"

"And Daadi and Daada?"

"Of course, and Aunt Cat, Uncle Robbie, and Uncle André. You're going to be surrounded by everyone,"

"What about Aunt Tori?" Beck lets out a little snort at the mention of Tori.

"Yes, Aunt Tori, too." Kady smiles and slowly gets off of Jade's lap before sprinting to the couch that is covered in her toys.

"I hate that she likes Tori."

"I know babe." Beck smiles at her and takes Jade's hand.

* * *

Beck looks at the pile of presents sitting under the lodge's large tree. Jade places a tender kiss on Beck's shoulder while wrapping her arms around him while holding two cups of mulled wine.

"We keep putting a lot of effort into things she probably isn't going to remember," Beck takes one of the glasses and turns to face Jade, taking her into his arms.

"But she'll be happy,"

"For like twenty minutes,"

"But her smile will be worth it,"

"Never did I think that Jade West would be happy about a smile,"

"Kady's smile is pretty cute," Both of them take a sip of their wine, and Beck walks over to the record player and drops the needle while a soft violin starts to play. He sets his glass down for walking over to Jade to take her glass away.

"Hey, that's mine,"

"Yea, but I want to dance with my wife on Christmas Eve in a stereotypical Canadian ski lodge with a large window that has snow drifting outside of it,"

"God, that's gross, Beck," Beck starts to sway them slowly. Jade relaxes in his arms while the two of them held each other close. Beck brings her lips to his while the music begins to fade, "I think we're done for tonight,"

"All the presents are out along with the cookies and milk. So, we should get to bed or Santa won't come because he knows when we're sleeping and he knows when we're awake," Beck smiles.

"Yea, we can go to bed, but I don't think we'll be sleeping, so Santa will just have to make an exception."

"Good to hear." Jade smiles before running off to their room with Beck hot on her heels.

* * *

 **JULY 2018**

Jade watches as the movers take the last of the boxes out of the loft, and she snaps a photo of the empty space.

 **JADE WEST:** All good things must come to an end. Thanks for the memories NYC #newyorknewyorkitsawonderfultown **Mood** : Sad

"Mama?" Jade turns around and looks at Kady, clutching Mister Blue close to her chest.

"Yes, Kady?"

"My room is gone,"

"I know remember the movers took it away," Jade squats down in front of Kady, taking her hands into hers.

"But I don't want to move,"

"But we're going to be closer to Daada and Daadi, Nani and Uncle Joey, Aunt Cat…"

"But I like New York," Jade picks Kady up before walking around the apartment, doing a final look through.

"Mama does, too,"

"Then why are we moving?"

"Well, Daddy got a really good job in LA, and he doesn't want to be far away from us for so long. Then, I got a nice job, too, and it's just easier for us to go live there,"

"Will you miss home?"

"I will. You had a lot of firsts here," Jade walks back to the living room, "and it's hard to leave those memories behind, but you know what Kady Vivaan?"

"What?" Jade presses her forehead into Kady's and stares into her matching eyes.

"We get to make new ones at the new house."

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 2018**

Jade sighed as she set down another script with a huff. Beck looks up from the book he was reading to a now sleeping Kady.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"This script is garbage,"

"Do they send garbage scripts to five-time Emmy, three-time Grammy, and eight-time Golden globe winners?"

"Yes, obviously," Jade rolled her eyes as she stood up from the lounge, "I'm established enough as a writer and as an actress that I shouldn't have to read this kind of stuff,"

"Everyone has to have their start though,"

"Yea, but I shouldn't have to be a part of it. I'm not starting,"

"Well, then who is going to be a part of it?"

"They should put people who are starting out together with some mentors in business,"

"Sounds like a good studio idea. Established actors could become producers helping people who are trying to get into directing and writing, established music artists…" Jade tunes out her husband as she thinks about his words. About his idea. "...Jade!"

"What?"

"Were you even listening?" Jade rolls her eyes and sits on the arm of the chair Beck was on.

"Kind of, I was thinking,"

"About?"

"Let's do it,"

"Do what?"

"The studio. Let's start a studio for those trying to get into the business. We have the means,"

"The time commitment alone would be too much,"

"Not if we have a team between you and me, Andre, Cat, Robbie…Tori, anyone we can grab that we trust their talent,"

"Do you think they would be down?"

"Think about it. We all got a boost up in the industry because of Hollywood Arts not everyone has that. Like this kid," Jade grabs the script and looks at the name, "Paul Rodney, and we could help people like him. However, in his case, crush his dreams," Jade threw the script back down.

"You sure?"

"Let's mull it over, talk to the others, and try to set up a plan," Beck opens his other arm that Kady isn't nestled into and Jade slides in, "it could be a fun project, and we would be able to spend some more time with each other and Kady," Jade rubs the back of Kady's back at she softly snores into Beck's chest.

"You seem excited,"

"I feel like I've been missing something, and this has been the most excited I've been about a project in a while,"

"Well, in the scenario that this comes to be, what we call our studio," Jade smiles and looks up into Beck's eyes.

"BADE studios, a combination of our names, and it could stand for The Beginnings of Acting, Directing, and Entertainment, A Studio of Starts," Beck lets out a chuckle.

"How long have you been thinking about this, babe?"

"I guess," Jade cuddles into Beck's chest and strokes Kady's cheek, "a while. I just didn't know it."

"Then let's see what we can we do." Beck kisses the top of her head with a smile plastered on both of their faces.

* * *

 **5 MONTHS LATER**

The flashes of the cameras did nothing but reflect the groups' smiles as they cut the red ribbon leading to their new studios. Beck pulled Jade in for a quick passionate kiss.

"Who knew some high school friends could do this," André elbowed Beck in the back. With a smile, Beck turned to his best friend and makes a nodding gesture to the crowd where an older Sikowitz stands beaming up at his former students.

"He did."

* * *

Again. I'm sorry this took so long. I'll try to get the last few chapters up sooner rather than later.

Until Next Time!

KMA


	27. Growing

Trekking along. Trekking along. KMA is trekking along to finish this story up! Almost done guys! I hope you guys like this chapter.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _Growing_

 **DECEMBER 2020**

Jade and Cat sat at the kitchen table while Kady colored at the other end.

"So, when do you leave, Jadey?" Cat takes a sip of her coffee while looking at her best friend.

"In a few days, I leave the day after Beck gets home,"

"Mama!" Jade looks over to her daughter, who is holding up her picture, "it's you, me, and Daddy,"

"It's beautiful, Kadydid,"

"Do you think Daddy will like it?"

"I bet he'll love it, and you can draw one for me while I'm away,"

"Do you have to go?" Kady's drawing suddenly becomes a little sadder.

"You know Mommy has to go to work, baby, and I can't take you with me,"

"Why?"

"Cause like Daddy, Mommy is going to be busy on set and working a really long time, and there will be those mean cameraman that Mommy tells you to avoid,"

"But what if I wanna be in movies like you and Daddy?" Jade looks at Cat with wide eyes and then back at Kady's tear-filled eyes.

"Do you want to be?" Kady climbs off her chair and over to Jade's lap.

"If it means I get to spend more time with you and Daddy,"

"I mean being an actor is a big commitment,"

"It's okay," Kady kisses Jade's cheek, "you're worth it, Mommy."

"Well," Jade looks at Cat with a smile, "they haven't cast the little girl that supposed to be the younger me, yet. Can you watch her while I make some calls?"

"Of course!" Jade smiled at her best friend before dialing her husband's number to talk with him about the situation, but personally, they both knew this was going to happen one day.

* * *

 **JANUARY 2022**

Jade wretched into the toilet for the fifth morning in a row.

"I hate this," Beck laughed as Jade flushed. Beck handed her some ginger tea that she weakly smiled at, "thank you."

"This is the fifth day in a row. I'm taking you to the doctor,"

"Nooooo," Jade pouted from the floor.

"Nope," Beck helps her up, "you and I are going to the doctor while Kady is at school."

"I think you are overreacting," Jade flopped down on the table as the nurse left the room.

"I think you are underreacting," Beck takes her hand.

"It's just the flu,"

"Without sneezing or a fever,"

"It's a special flu," Beck rolls his eyes.

"You're a special flu." The two have small talk for the next twenty minutes while they wait on the blood work, and the nurse gently knocks on the door.

"Hey, there you two,"

"Can you just tell him that he is overreacting, please?" Jade motions to Beck.

"Well, both of you are wrong," the nurse smiles sweetly before handing them the file, "congratulations you two." Jade and Beck's eyes go wide.

"What?" They both say in unison.

"You're pregnant, Missus Oliver, we'll set up an ultrasound to get a better picture of when this little one is coming. Again, congrats you two, if you have any questions just give us a call." With one last smile, the nurse left. Beck and Jade look down at the file, and Beck's face splits into a grin while Jade's hand drifts down to her flat stomach.

"A baby." Beck's hand covers hers.

"A baby."

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 27, 2022**

"Uncle André!" Kady runs down the hall into André's arms. André scoops the eight-year-old into his arms.

"Hey there, Kady girl, you excited?"

"Yea, Alivia is coming. Did you know I'm gonna be a big sister, now?"

"I see that," André gestures down to Kady's Big Sister shirt, "and you're gonna be the best big sister to Alivia,"

"Nani and Aunt Kitty Cat have been playing with me since Mommy won't Daddy leave the hospital room,"

"Seem about right, your mom barely let your dad leave when you were coming,"

"Mommy keeps yelling about how if he leaves, she will cut his…" André watches Kady try to search for words until it clicks in her head, "Oh! She said she was going to cut off his…"

"Anyway! Let's go see everyone." André quickly cuts his goddaughter off as he carries Kady down the hall to the waiting room.

"Hey André," Cat hugged her friend as Kady wiggled out of his arms, "glad you could get here,"

"Quick plane ride from Atlanta. So, what's the update on our girl?"

"10 hours in about 8 centimeters, so hopefully soon! Beck is keeping us updated"

"Our other girl?"

"Jade is not handling the pain well this time around," André laughs at the notion of Jade not being okay with pain.

"Well, there's always times for firsts." Suddenly, Robin comes in with a smile.

"What's up, Missus Oliver?"

"She's on her way. Jade's pushing." Cat lets out a squeal and squeezes André's arm.

* * *

Kady holds Beck's hand tightly as the head down the hall. Kady looks at the door that they stop at and goes to push it open, but Beck stops her. Beck kneels so he was at eye-level with his daughter.

"Now, Kady, we have to be super quiet,"

"'Cause Alivia is sleepin'?"

"No, because Alivia is very small and loud noises are scary. Everything is new for her, so it's a little overwhelming,"

"Okay, Daddy, I'll be super quiet." Beck kisses the top of her head before standing and gently opening the door. Kady peaks her head in to see Jade on the bed with a little bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Hey, Kady,"

"Hi Mommy," Kady whispers, hesitantly going into the room while looking between her parents.

"Go ahead. She's ready to meet you," Kady goes up to the bed and Beck helps her up.

"Meet your little sister, butterfly." Jade moves the blanket to reveal the baby's face.

"Hi, Alivia Divesha," Kady smiles down at the baby and caresses her face, "I'm your big sister. I can't wait to play with you, but until then I'll make sure no one says your name wrong because Mommy says that's important. I like that Mommy and Daddy didn't spell your name like the Olivia in my class because, to be honest, she's mean. You aren't though because I'm gonna be your big sister and make sure you don't turn out like her." Beck and Jade looked lovingly at their daughters before sharing a soft kiss.

 **BECK OLIVER:** Watching Kady with Alivia is probably my favorite thing in the world #growing #KVADdynamicduo **MOOD:** Speechless

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 2026**

"I, as the queen…" Kady gestures with her lightsaber towards the room while Alivia laughed at her sister's funny voice. The three-year-old had taken on more of Beck's features than her older sister with her slightly darker skin, dark brown eyes, she had his nose and smile, but she had a light brown hair color, which is the only thing that Jade swears that she inherited from her. Alivia's was Beck's through and through like there was no denying that Kady was Jade's.

"But I want to be queen, Kady!" Alivia grabs the lightsaber and Kady jerks it out of her hands causing the little one to stumble.

"You can't be,"

"Why not?!" Alivia tries to grab it again, but Kady holds it out of her reach.

"Because I'm older, Alivia!"

"That's a stupid reason," Jade flicks her eyes from her script.

"Alivia Divesha West-Oliver,"

"Ooooo," Kady points the saber at her little sister and starts laughing, "you're in trouble." Jade raises her eyebrow at her twelve-year-old.

"Kady Vivaan West-Oliver,"

"You in trouble, Kady!" Alivia and Kady stick their tongues out at each other. Jade sets the script down and stands up.

"Both of you. Come on, fun time is over. You have homework to do," Jade gestures to the kitchen table, "now sit,"

"This is your fault, Alivia," Kady put her hands on her hips and glared down at the nearly four-year-old. Jade suppresses a laugh because of how much Kady looks like her at the moment.

"Is not! I wanted to be the queen!"

"Is so! I'm older, so by monarch rules, I get to become queen,"

"That's a silly rule! You need to share!"

"It's both of your faults, but she has a point, Kady." She watches as both girls grab their book bags from beside the door.

"Not historically." Kady plops down in one of the chairs and Alivia makes to sit down next to her.

"Nope, other end of the table with you, Alivia Divesha," Kady and Alivia look at their mother with sadness in their eyes.

"But, Mommy," Alivia looks up at her with big brown eyes, holding her tiny backpack tight to her chest, "we always sit next to each other for homework time. How is Kady going to help me if I'm so far away?" Jade looks between the two girls.

"Plus, all her homework is numbers today. I always help her with her numbers." Between the two of them looking at her with their pleading eyes, Jade caves quickly.

"Fine, but one peep about something other than homework," Jade points at the two of them, "separate ends of the table. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jade watches as both girls settle in, pulling out papers and books, before turning back to her chair and script.

* * *

Jade looked up over her glasses from her reclined position against her headboard when she hears the door open.

"They're in bed already?" Beck smiles as his wife before walking over to kiss her.

"I mean Alivia was talking on and on about how she was going to dream of a kingdom that would allow two people to be queen, but what can I say?" Beck jumps over her to his side of the bed, "I have the magic touch." Beck moves to start kissing her neck.

"I think I'm pregnant," Beck's lips still.

"What?"

"I caved too quickly with the girls today,"

"So that means you're pregnant? Jade," Beck takes the script from its resting position on her knees and placed it on her nightstand, "you're on birth control, specifically, so that doesn't happen because, and I quote, 'if I get pregnant in this series, I don't think there will be a place to put it',"

"Birth control isn't one hundred percent effective, and it's not like we haven't been abstaining," Jade goes back to pick up the script, but Beck grabs her hand and places a kiss on it. They both look each with small smiles on their faces. Beck shifts so Jade can curl into him.

"But you put yourself specifically on this birth control because it has those things, whatever it's called, to make it harder to happen,"

"Are you telling me I'm wrong?" Beck rolled his eyes places a kiss into her hair.

"Have you even taken a test?"

"No, I just know,"

"I think you're crazy, but we can schedule an appointment if that will calm you."

"I am calm, Oliver." Beck warmly smiles at his wife when she turns to grab her script back up and thinks about the possible child growing inside of her.

* * *

 **OCTOBER 16th, 2026**

"Happy Birthday, Jade!" Jade smiles at one of her co-stars as the whole crew gathers around a table with a cake.

"Aww, guys," Jade rests her hands on her expanded belly as she looks down at the chocolate cake in front of her covered in fruit and 'Happy Birthday Jade', "you shouldn't have,"

"For our vampire countess?" Jade looks at Gil, the main director, with a smile, "of course we did." Brady, one of the other actors on the show, quickly lit the 31 candles.

"My age is becoming a fire hazard," everyone laughed before joining into the singing of Happy Birthday. Jade smiled at the faces around her. She had been on 'Royalty' for two seasons now, coming in after the very successful third season, and she been having so much fun dressing in period clothing and dealing with a supernatural drama plus she got to help write and direct some of the episodes. Countess Vanessa von Elerson had quickly become a fan favorite, which Jade was over the moon about. However, when Beck and she had found out that they were expecting another baby, she was worried that the show wouldn't have a place for her anymore, but Gil and the writers had worked her pregnancy in beautifully.

"Make a wish, Jade!" Jade's reverie is broken by the excited glee of her co-workers. Jade smiles before taking a deep breath and blowing all the candles out.

* * *

"So, how much longer until we meet Eoghan?" Cynthia, another co-star who plays her sister, touches Jade's belly.

"Eoghan?" Jade and Cynthia turn to Mitchell one of the cameramen, who is shoving cake in his mouth, "I thought it was said like E-O-Gh-an,"

"Jade has a bad habit of naming her children with impossible to pronounce names," Jade laughs.

"Kady like Katy, Alivia like Olivia, and Eoghan like Owen. They aren't that impossible just different," Jade's face splits into a mischievous grin.

"You, Jade West-Oliver," Mitchell gestures to Jade with his fork, "are a cruel birthday girl."

"I try." Jade says with a wide smile while she turns back to Cynthia, "and to answer your question, a couple more weeks now. I got to be honest, I can't wait for this one to end,"

"Why's that?"

"Eoghan has not been an easy baby. I've had morning sickness throughout this whole thing which is miserable, he moves a lot, and he makes me crave their weirdest things. I'm just over it," Jade looks down at her belly, "I know every pregnancy is different but, man oh man, did I not enjoy this one," Cynthia laughs at her friend.

"Well, it's almost done and maybe it's because it's the Halloween spirit that he's a little devil,"

"That's just what I need, I already have Kady as my little demon, so the last thing I need is…" Jade feels a jolt and grabs her belly. Jade takes a deep breath while deciding whether it was just a kick until she feels a warm liquid seep down her pants leg.

"Jade?" Cynthia and Mitchell look at her with concern.

"I need someone to call Beck," Jade regains herself, "and I need someone to drive me to the hospital," the whole crew turns to the birthday girl.

"Why?"

"For one, my water just broke. Two, because I told you to. Any questions?"

* * *

Jade looks down at the little boy who is suckling happy at her breast with a smile, she gently pets his hat-covered head while humming softly.

"You stole my birthday, Eoghan Pranav, but thankfully I don't like celebrating my birthday much,"

"Your mother is going to make it a party for both of you," Beck gets up from his chair. Jade scoots over and makes room for him, however, the movement causes Eoghan to unlatch. "Hey, little man," Beck moves the little boy's head a tad and he quickly latches back onto the nipple, "don't let go of that. That's where all the good stuff is,"

"You're a child, Beck," Jade rolls her eyes at her husband, who lets out a laugh.

"Just trying to be helpful,"

"Happy to finally have a boy?" Jade looks up at Beck, who's hand joined hers on top of their son's head, his thumb caressing his tiny forehead.

"I'm happy he's healthy, but hell yea, I am. Teams can somewhat be fair now instead of three to one," Jade lets out a laugh, "now quick let's make another so we can have three v three,"

"I think we should enjoy the three we have,"

"Yea," Beck kisses Jade's hairline, "four is a lot,"

"Plus, all my pregnancies are getting grosser, and I don't want to know what a fourth one would be like." Beck chuckles.

"Probably terrible."

 **JADE WEST-OLIVER:** He stole my birthday. He's lucky he's cute. #birthdaystealer #twotothreenow **MOOD** : A little fearful

* * *

 **MARCH 2028**

Kady walked down her driveway dancing to the beat of the music that her AirPears were playing. She only had a few more months until she was done with her junior high career, and she was anxiously waiting to get into her number one choice of high school. Hollywood Arts. Where it all began. Now, she had a long list of credits from movies to duets with her Aunts Tori and Cat and lead songs for mixes with her Uncle André, but she wanted to make her own name. Her own start. So, every day she religiously checked the mail to see if her invite had arrived.

"You know I'm a star; space, I'ma need space, I'ma need space (N-A-S-A)," Kady sang along with one of Cat's older songs, but it was still one of her favorites. She opened the mail and pulled everything before dancing her way back up. While on her way she started flipping through and saw that she had a letter from Hollywood Arts. She goes wide-eyed and looks down at the letter while dropping the rest of the mail.

"Oh my god," Kady rips open the letter as quickly as humanly possible, "Dear Kady West-Oliver, we are pleased to tell you that we would love to have you on our campus with your spectacular audition, credits to your name, as well as, you being a legacy from, not one but two of our former students…" Kady let out a yell of joy as tears start falling down her cheeks.

"Kady!" Jade comes rushing out of the house with Alivia and Eoghan not far behind watching from the doorway. "Kady, sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Jade starts checking Kady everywhere for some injury.

"No, Mom," Kady smiles and hands Jade the letter, "look," Jade takes the letter and reads it. "I did it, Mom,"

"Of course you did," Jade pulls Kady in for a tight hug, "you're mine after all," Jade brushes away her eldest's tears.

"Can we call Dad?" Jade nods with a smile before picking up the mail and hands it back to Kady to take it into the house.

"Yep, and then we are going out for dinner to celebrate,"

"And take lots of pictures and send them to Dad to rub it in his face that he isn't here?"

"I knew you were my kid." Jade picks up Eoghan before leading the other two inside.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 2028**

Kady shuts her locker and looks at the painted galaxy with a smile.

"You like space?" Kady turns behind her and sees a tall boy with long brunette locks and stunning green eyes.

"What?" Kady loses all her thoughts the minutes her eyes land on him.

"Space?" The boy points to her locker, "do you like it?" Kady looks at him confused and looks at her locker.

"Oh, yea, yea," she turns back with a smile, "my Aunt Cat and Uncle Robbie take me to the planetarium or stargazing all the time,"

"That's cool! I love stargazing, something about looking at a bunch of stars that you know at millions of miles apart but look so close together…"

"Makes you feel less alone," they both say at the same time. They both laugh.

"Carter Warner, junior," Carter puts out his hand.

"Kady West-Oliver, freshmen," Carter chuckles, "what?"

"I know who you are," Katy's face falls, "you're Hollywood Arts royalty,"

"No, I'm a freshman whose parents went here,"

"Who has starred in movies and has hit songs," Kady steels herself.

"I'm just a girl who is trying to get better at her chosen art nothing more. My talents got me into this school. My name is just Kady, and I have to go,"

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you," Carter took her hand and a spark ran down her body. Kady had heard her parents talk about their first meeting enough to know what that meant. Why did it have to be this dumb asshole?

"You didn't do anything,"

"Can I buy you some coffee?"

"No." Kady walked as fast as she could up the steps.

"I heard it took your Dad thirteen tries to get your mom to say yes," Kady turns back and looks down from the top of the stairs to the boy on the first floor, "so I guess I'll have to try twelve more times." With a smile, he leaves and Kady feels a blush seep up her cheeks before she bolts to her first class.

* * *

Sorry for all the quick jumps. I wanted all of these in the same chapter, and I didn't want to cloud the chapter with a ton more little vignettes. I hope you guys liked it!

Until Next Time!

KMA


End file.
